Wilson Corporation
by Kanari Raspberry
Summary: À la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix, un horrible complot fut mis en place : la Tel-E, un organisme ayant découvert la possibilité d'acquérir des pouvoirs surnaturels grâce aux ondes radios, prit possession des médias afin de dominer le monde. Notre seul espoir : la Wilson Corporation, l'association des vidéastes du Web Français...
1. Prologue : Phase Daemon

Petite précision avant de commencer :

Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils existent tous dans la vrai vie, sauf certains protagonistes et antagonistes.  
**J'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ou...?**

Libres donc à eux de me demander d'arrêter de les mettre en scène.  
**Quoi que, ça me ferait bien chier en faite, cette fanfic promet d'être longue en plus... :/**

Cette histoire est complètement indépendante de mon autre fanfiction "Les Derniers", il est donc inutile de lire la précédente avant celle-ci.  
**Même si cette manœuvre serait apprécié :3**

Evidemment, le fait que je démarre celle-ci ne veut pas dire que je ne finirais pas l'autre : elle est en cours d'écriture, il me reste un chapitre à écrire.  
**Depuis le temps, elle est fini! ;)**

Ceci est une oeuvre de fiction **(sans blague?! :D )** : toutes ressemblances avec des faits passés, présents et futurs seraient purement fortuites.  
Les marques cités n'ont aucun lien commercial avec cette fanfiction et les événements dont elles sont le sujet sont bien évidemment inventés pour des besoins scénaristiques.  
Enfin, cette histoire ne cherche a diffuser aucune opinion politique, religieuse ou sociale : libre aux lecteurs de garder leurs propres idées et de conclure ce qu'ils veulent concernant la morale de cette fanfiction.

...Je crois que j'ai tous dit, je vous laisse : bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Notre monde, à première vue, semble ennuyeux, dénué de toute fantaisie. Les seules choses incroyables ne sont visibles que dans notre imagination, encore faut-il que celle-ci soit suffisamment développée pour entrevoir un univers nouveau et riche. Mais en cherchant la richesse, on peut y trouver aussi la folie, l'impossibilité de diviser la fiction du réel... Cependant, cette frontière est bien plus mince que vous le pensez.

Il existe, tout près de nous, des personnes, des objets qui dépassent notre réalité mais dont les êtres vivants normaux ne connaîtront jamais l'existence. Et ces choses sont bien plus ancré dans nos vies que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Vous êtes sur le point de découvrir votre monde sous un autre angle, où toutes les théories du complot, les folies et les pires idées deviennent possibles. Un monde que vous connaissez mais dont vous êtes le pantin manipulé par des ennemis insoupçonné. Mais plus pour longtemps. Bienvenue dans la Wilson Corporation.

* * *

**Prologue : Phase Daemon**

La nuit venait de tomber sur la Bretagne, le ciel était couvert par les restes d'un orage qui déversait des flots d'eaux dans les rues. On entendait encore les éclairs gronder au loin et certains faisaient même trembler légèrement les murs. Ils étaient, en tout les cas, suffisamment éloigné pour Alexis Breut, plus connu sous le nom de LinksTheSun, qui décida de rebrancher sa box et de retourner sur internet. Même si le fait d'avoir était interrompu par la météo l'avait irrité, il n'était pas contre un refroidissement du climat : cette mi-juillet était particulièrement chaude cette année, même en Bretagne, et Links n'osait plus utiliser son ordinateur, de peur qu'il surchauffe. En tout les cas, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait sortie un point culture et il n'avait pas d'idée de thème pour le suivant. Ses frères lui avait conseillé de faire plutôt un Non Mais T'as Vue C'que T'écoutes, vue qu'il était inspiré mais il avait envie de varier et ses fans réclamaient du changement. Il était donc là à chercher désespérément dans les commentaires de ses vidéos un sujet potentiel. Mais soit ça ne lui plaisait pas, soit c'était des sujets complètements irréalistes. Il souffla longuement avant de se diriger vers sa boite mail google, voulant se changer les idées en lisant les doux petits mots que lui envoyaient quotidiennement ceux qui le suivait. Alors que la page chargeait, il reçu un nouveau message venant d'un certain "Staross4309". Il fut bien tenté de cliquer dessus en premier, le hasard faisant bien les choses, d'autant plus que le titre "Un sujet potentiel pour toi" avait attisé sa curiosité. Il l'ouvrit donc et fut d'abords rebuté par le court texte avec, comme conclusion, un lien vers un autre site. Mais il finit par lire car, après tout, ce n'était pas forcément une publicité.

_Salut Links!_  
_Tout d'abords, sache que j'adore tout ce que tu fais! Je te suis depuis tes débuts, tes vidéos m'ont bien fait rire dans les moments difficiles et j'ai même appris à jouer de la guitare grâce à toi! Bref, je te dois beaucoup! Vue que tu galères à trouver un sujet pour tes points cultures, je me permets de te donner ce lien._

Il s'arrêta net. Personne, à part ses proches, ne savait qu'il avait une panne d'inspiration. Il continua toutefois à lire : après tout, vue que ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait rien posté sur les réseaux sociaux, certains avait dû deviner.

_J'ai fais un article sur mon blog sur les messages subliminaux. À un moment, je parles de ceux qui se trouvent dans le cinéma et vue que tu es un peu cinéphile, je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait. J'espère que ça t'aideras, bonne continuation! Ne change surtout pas!_

Alexis resta dubitatif. Il est vrai qu'un point culture sur les messages subliminaux serait intéressant mais, d'un autre côté, il risquait d'avoir à parler de théories du complots et il savait ô combien c'était risqué. Il se décida toutefois à aller voir vite fait, ne serait-ce que pour sa culture personnel. Il cliqua donc sur le lien et fut d'abords surpris de constater que le blog en question était privé et ne contenait qu'un seul article. Staross4309 devait soit être timide, soit attendre sa bénédiction pour lancer son propre site. En tout les cas, son anti-virus ne réagissait pas et son ordinateur ne semblait pas ralentir. C'est donc sans se méfier qu'il lut les premières lignes, sans savoir qu'il venait littéralement d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore...

* * *

Le mois d'août venait de débuter. À Paris, le temps était étrangement maussade, presque pluvieux. Cela n'empêcha pas Antoine Daniel, Mathieu Sommet, Nyo et François Theurel, dis le Fossoyeur de film, d'aller dans l'un de leurs bars préférés pour boire des bières tout en discutant des dernières vidéos qu'ils avaient postés. À l'ordre du jour : le reggae de Pleuville, dont Antoine se moquait goulûment.

« N'empêches mec, tu t'es fais au moins quatre cents ennemis avec tes conneries!

— M'en parles pas, répondit Mathieu entre deux gorgés, j'ai reçu au moins vingt messages de mamies hystériques... D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'elles réussissent à aller sur internet aussi facilement...

— Du coup, tu comptes vraiment aller à Pleuville ou tu vas te défiler? demanda Nyo.

— Un jour, si je passe dans la région, j'irai évidemment! Comme ça on pourra pousser la chansonnette tous ensemble! »

François regarda Mathieu tandis qu'il finissait son verre (ou sa chope, ça dépend comment vous voyez les choses) : il avait du mal à dire s'il était sérieux ou non. Quoi que, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer Maître Panda et le Hippie en train de danser et chanter en rythme avec la chorale de Pleuville. Finalement, il se demandait presque s'il ne se joindrait pas à eux... Non, c'était complètement stupide.

Ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était à Paris, trois pour être exacte : il avait décidé de passer ses vacances ici, ne pouvant supporter la chaleur estivale qu'il y avait dans le sud. Et puis, avec la Japan Expo, il n'avait pas eut le temps de discuter avec ses amis : l'occasion était parfaite.

Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui : le bar était occupé principalement par des salariés ayant fini leurs journées, des jeunes sortants entre amis et des personnes âgés qui riaient bruyamment tout en chantonnant de manière plus ou moins juste. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'ils ne venaient pas de Pleuville, justement... Blague à part, des ricanements attirèrent son attention : il remarqua alors trois demoiselles, plutôt jolies, qui regardait le petit groupe en chuchotant. L'une d'elle portait un T-shirt Majora's Mask et pleins d'autres geekerie. Pas de doute : c'était des fans qui avaient dû les reconnaître. Celles-ci rougissaient en le voyant les fixer. Amusé, il leur fit un petit sourire et un clin d'oeil qui eurent raison de leurs petits cœurs de fans. Il gloussa en les voyant se cacher derrière la table puis retourna à la conversation de ses compagnons, préférant les laisser seules. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes payèrent leurs boissons et quittèrent le bar. Direction : la maison de Mathieu pour une petite soirée cinéma. Enfin... Tout allez bien jusqu'à ce que l'hôte se soit rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas choisit le film à l'avance.

« Le seigneur des anneaux, imposa Antoine.

— Mais on le voit à chaque fois que tu viens chez moi, rétorqua Nyo.

— Le seigneur des anneaux, répéta Antoine.

— Tu le connais par coeur, tu pourrais pas changer pour une fois? soupira Nyo.

— Le seigneur des anneaux, insista Antoine.

— Mais tu parles duquel déjà, le premier? Deuxième?

— Le seigneur des anneaux.

— Mais je t'emmerdes!

— Et si on regardait Dune? intervint François avec un grand sourire. »

Deux magnifiques "TA GUEULE!" parfaitement synchrones répondirent à sa proposition. Le Fossoyeur, stupéfait par une telle haine, se contenta de faire la moue et de partir bouder aux côtés de Mathieu qui marchait derrière eux depuis le début. Tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans une petit ruelle, celui-ci reçu un appel de Chachou Panda. Il fit signe à François de continuer sans lui tandis que Nyo et Antoine continuait de se disputer. Avant de décrocher, il éclaircit sa voix afin d'imiter le beauf.

« Service Chinois pour l'extermination des pandas, j'écoutes? »

François retint de justesse un fou rire tout en rattrapant Antoine et Nyo : il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que devait faire la pauvre Charlotte actuellement. Il fit donc signe aux deux vidéastes de s'arrêter : leur débat n'avait que peu avancé de toute façon, leurs arguments étant déjà stériles de base...

« ...Ch... Charlotte? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?... »

Interloqué, François se tourna vers Mathieu : il avait perdu son sourire et affichait désormais un air troublé. Antoine et Nyo le remarquèrent à leur tour et s'avancèrent aux côtés du Fossoyeur pour s'approcher. En écoutant attentivement, le présentateur de What the Cut pouvait entendre une voix étrangement aigu et tremblante. Son coeur commença alors à battre à la chamade : il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Mathieu, lui, écoutait toujours, visiblement consterné. Ses lèvres semblait bouger mais aucun son ne sortait, il ne regardait même plus ses amis qui échangeaient mutuellement des regards anxieux. Après quelques instants qui semblaient interminable, il finit par s'adosser contre un mur, inspira profondément puis répondit enfin avec une voix presque étranglé.

« ...Je... Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu... Tu... Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser! Au contraire, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir venir pour te soutenir... » Malgré ses tentatives pour avoir l'air assuré, Mathieu ne pouvait retenir ses tremblements. « Tu... Tu es avec qui actuellement?... Si tu veux, je peux te passer le numéro de Fred pour qu'il vienne avec Seb... Ok, y a pas de problèmes, tu peux me téléphoner quand tu veux... Oui... Je reste disponible, promis... Je préviendrais les autres, si tu le veux... » Il regarda alors machinalement Antoine, François et Nyo qui lui lançait des regard interrogateurs, mais il détourna les yeux aussi sec. « ...Entendu... Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là... Oui... Bonne soirée à toi aussi... »

Mathieu raccrocha, lentement. Les cinq derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé lui restèrent en travers de la gorge : il venait de souhaiter une bonne soirée après "ça"?! Mais quel idiot! Il regarda son écran quelques instants : malgré tout, il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De son côté, François échangea un regard entendu avec Antoine puis s'approcha de lui, hésitant.

« Y a un problème? »

Mathieu releva la tête et posa son regard sur lui. Il semblait chercher ses mots, ses mains continuaient de trembler. Il finit par remettre son portable dans sa poche et regarda vaguement le sol.

« Tout à l'heure, ils ont... Ils ont retrouvé Links dans son bureau... Il est dans le coma. »

Le Fossoyeur crut se prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il regarda Antoine et Nyo, espérant de tout cœur que c'était une plaisanterie, mais eux aussi semblait bouleversé. Hébété, il passa sa main dans sa chevelure noire ébène tout en faisant quelques pas en arrières : il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Comment était-ce possible? Que lui était-il arrivé? D'un autre côté, il se sentait idiot : il n'était pas mort non plus mais cette nouvelle lui faisait le même effet. Antoine fut cependant le premier à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

« Mais c'est pas possible, comment il a fait? On ne tombe pas dans le coma comme ça!

— Charlotte m'a dit qu'Alexis avait passé énormément de temps sur son ordinateur, répondit Mathieu tête baissée, il ne sortait plus, il s'était littéralement coupé du monde, même ses frères ne le voyait plus... Les médecins ont pensé qu'il avait fait une sorte de burn out...

— Mais bien sur... souffla Nyo. Et pendant qu'on y est, ils vont dire qu'il était devenu violent?

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, déclara calmement Antoine, de toute façon, on ne peut rien faire : c'est eux les toubibs, pas nous.

— Ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est Charlotte, Jérémy et David, intervint François. Links étant très connu, je ne donne même pas cinq minutes avant que la nouvelle ne soit diffusé sur Facebook et Twitter. Ils vont être harcelé par les fans, c'est sûr et certains.

— Alors on fait quoi? demanda Nyo.

— Pour l'instant, rien, répondit Mathieu en soupirant, on va juste attendre les nouvelles... Et espérer que ça s'arrange... »

Un lourd silence s'installa au sein du petit groupe : l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension régnait désormais. Maintenant qu'ils y repensaient, il était vrai que Links n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis quelques temps. Ça aurait dû les inquiéter mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé ainsi? Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps? Étaient-ils responsable? Aurait-il pu être "sauvé"? Personnes ne le savaient, personnes...

Mathieu finit par reprendre sa route, invitant les autres à le suivre : il était inutile de se morfondre d'avantage et encore moins de rester bêtement dans la rue, ça n'allait pas guérir Links miraculeusement. Ils repartirent donc, même si l'ambiance n'était plus propice au visionnage d'un film. D'ailleurs, Mathieu ne mit même pas le Seigneur des anneaux : il prit un autre film au hasard, sans même regardé son nom et lança le DVD. Mais ça ne dérangea pas ses convives : toute la séance se fit sans grand intérêt, personne ne regardait vraiment le long métrage. François se surprit même à envoyer des SMS et à vérifier son compte Facebook. Comme prévue, la nouvelle avait fait le tour des réseaux sociaux et ses proches et ses fans ne cessait de l'assommer de questions : Axolot, Jean Junior, Bruce d'e-penser, Kriss, l'équipe Du Grenier, Bob Lennon, Fantasio, Benzaie, Karim Debbache, MisterJDay, Monsieur 3D, Durendal, Hooper, Usul ainsi que des dizaines d'autres vidéastes, les rédactions de NoLife et GameOne, plusieurs acteurs de web-séries en tout genre, même Cyprien et Squeezie semblait s'inquiéter. D'un côté, ça lui faisait un peu chaud au cœur de voir que toutes ces personnes appréciaient Links à ce point. De l'autre, il se demandait si tout ceci était vraiment utile : cela n'aiderait sûrement pas les médecins à le réveiller... Soudain, Nyo sursauta.

« Bah! Le film est déjà fini? »

Les trois autres regardèrent l'écran, dans une parfaite synchronisation, puis ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

« Merde alors... murmura Mathieu.

— C'était quoi qu'on regardait déjà? demanda Antoine, le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Je ne sais plus mais la scène de plumard était très réussie, conclut Nyo devant le regard stupéfait d'Antoine.

— Y avait du cul et j'ai raté ça?! s'exclama-t-il. »

À ce moment là, Wifi, le chat de Mathieu, se mit à cracher, comme s'il approuvait les paroles d'Antoine. Tandis qu'ils s'amusaient à fulminer sur cet "odieux scandale", Mathieu se précipita soudainement sur son ordinateur et l'alluma. François le remarqua mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller que le présentateur de Salut les Geeks l'invita lui et les autres à s'approcher : il était sur sa boite mail et le dernier message qu'il avait reçu venait d'Alexis Breut.

« Il t'a envoyé un mail? s'étonna Antoine.

— Huit heures quarante sept du matin... L'heure correspond en tout cas, ajouta Nyo, pensif.

— Oui mais il n'est apparue que maintenant, répondit Mathieu, déclenchant l'étonnement général.

— Mathieu, c'est impossible, rétorqua François, quand tu envoies un mail à une certaine heure, il ne met pas trois heures à arriver, sauf en cas de problèmes de réseaux.

— Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il soit en haut de la liste alors que j'ai des mails en dessous qui datent de trente minutes ? »

François regarda plus attentivement. Effectivement, sur la liste, il y avait des mails avec des heures plus récentes. Pourtant, celui d'Alexis restait en tête, comme s'il avait été reçu en dernier. Nyo prit alors les devants et saisis la souris de Mathieu : il cliqua sur les cadres qui permettaient de trier les mails selon le nom, le poids ou la date mais, malgré toutes ses manipulations, le message d'Alexis restait en tête de liste. De son côté, Antoine regarda plus attentivement l'encadré menant au mail : il n'y avait aucun "objet", juste une pièce jointe et peut-être du texte, vue la taille. Or, cela ne ressemblait pas à Links de poster des messages ainsi.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait pirater... déclara Antoine, soucieux.

— Ma boîte mail est protégée par un antivirus, c'est impossible, lança Mathieu qui semblait lui aussi songeur, et puis ça n'explique pas ce bug.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, souffla François. »

Mathieu hésita : après tout, un hacker aurait très bien pu s'amuser à pirater la boîte mail de Links pour les piéger. Il aurait profité de son état de santé pour faire une blague du plus mauvais goût, c'était malheureusement fort probable. Pourtant, ce message... Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait envie de l'ouvrir pour voir, non pas par curiosité mais pour autre chose. De plus profond... Il se ressaisit, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Il inspira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à manipuler une bombe, et l'ouvrit. Le message était court, juste une phrase, un ordre :

_"Lancez le programme qu'il y a dans les pièces jointes, n'en parlez à personnes, c'est important.__  
__Je suis très sérieux. Tétard, Etang."_

« Tétard, Etang?! s'exclama François.

— Oui, c'était une blague pourris qu'il avait fait lors d'une conférence, se rappela Mathieu.

— Alors c'est bien lui? se demanda François.

— Attendez! les coupa Antoine. Une vidéo de cette conférence est disponible sur Wetube, n'importe qui peut l'avoir vue et connaître cette blague. Et puis ce programme ne me dit rien qui vaille...

— Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un installateur de gestionnaire de données à distance, proposa Nyo, au cas où son PC serait volé ou quelque chose dans le genre...

— Oui mais pourquoi l'envoyer à lui? demanda Antoine. Et puis... Non, c'est trop bizarre : ce mail est buggé, déjà, et en plus ça ne peut pas être un gestionnaire de données, ça n'y ressemble pas en tout cas!

— Oui mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'est? intervint François. Pourquoi aurait-il envoyé ça?

— Parce qu'il savait qu'on serait tous là... »

La dernière phrase de Mathieu plomba littéralement l'ambiance. Il l'avait dit avec tellement de sérieux qu'il était difficile de dire s'il avait déclaré ça uniquement pour faire de l'humour ou non. Le souffle d'Antoine commença à devenir nerveux.

« Mathieu, je ne pense pas qu'Alexis puisse... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, tout le monde avait compris. Mathieu ne répondit pas et plaça lentement son curseur sur la pièce jointe.

« Mec, ne fait pas ça, marmonna Antoine.

— Toutes mes données sont sauvegardés sur un disque dur externe et mon antivirus est assez puissant, je ne risque rien.

— C'est pas ça le problème : imagine que ce soit un hacker qui ait fait ça! Tu risques de perdre ton ordinateur!

— J'ai déjà été victime de hacker, intervint Nyo, et généralement ces types mettent des virus directement dans le mail : s'ils s'étaient fait attaqué, on le saurait déjà.

— Tu es sur? demanda Antoine.

— Certains, affirma Nyo. Ils ne se seraient pas permis de le mettre dans un logiciel en pièces jointes, ce serait trop évident.

— Et puis, Charlotte m'a dit que Links était encore en forme à dix heures, or le mail date de deux heures avant, ajouta Mathieu. »

Antoine, ne sachant quoi répondre, soupira et se retourna, ne voulant pas assister à ce qui allait suivre. Mathieu, quant à lui, lança un regard lourd aux autres puis fit un double clique. Une fenêtre de chargement apparue puis une autre demandant l'autorisation d'exécuter l'application "Uyrats". Il hésita un instant : ce programme lui était inconnu et son nom était douteux à ses yeux. Mais la curiosité l'emporta, il valida : un cadre cmd s'ouvrit, affichant plusieurs centaines de codes inconnus. Au même moment, l'ordinateur commença à tourner plus rapidement, comme s'il faisait un gros chargement. Il ne s'en étonna pas cependant, c'était normal qu'un logiciel cause ça, parfois. La seule chose étrange, c'est que l'écran se mit soudain à clignoter, une seule fois, rapidement, puis la fenêtre se ferma d'elle même et tout redevint comme avant.

« ...C'est tout? demanda enfin Nyo. »

Mathieu, tout aussi surpris, regarda dans son gestionnaire de logiciel : rien n'avait était installé, pas de dossiers, pas d'applications, pas de modifications du système, tous ses dossiers était là, son antivirus était muet comme une carpe, rien n'avait bougé. Antoine recula alors puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il sursauta subitement et se lança.

« Je pense avoir une explication : Alexis a voulu se foutre de notre gueule mais il a trouvé sa blague tellement stupide qu'il s'est auto-mit dans le coma par honte!

— Mais oui, c'est clair! s'écria Nyo avec un accent congolais.

— Tout n'est que tromperie?! s'insurgea François avec un air faussement hautain. »

Tandis que ses amis continuaient à "s'égosiller", Mathieu vérifia une dernière fois sa boite mail. Il crut halluciner quand il remarqua que le mail avait disparu. Il chercha plusieurs fois, en vain : il s'était littéralement envolé. Interloqué, il chercha rapidement sur Google si des hackers pouvait faire ce genre de chose. Il tapa au hasard "mail qui se supprime seul piratage blague". C'est alors qu'il tomba sur plusieurs sites proposant un fichier qui permettait de supprimer le mail par lequel il était envoyé ainsi que d'autres options plus ou moins "intéressante". Et, effectivement, c'était le "logiciel" Uyrats. Il fut surpris de ne pas en avoir entendu parler plus tôt : il semblait très populaire auprès des jeunes. Rassuré, il s'affala sur son siège : il fallait croire qu'Alexis avait vraiment voulu faire une blague... Ne voulant plus y penser, il rejoignit les autres. La soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans une atmosphère assez détendu. Après tout, ils étaient là pour regarder des films, autant en profiter. Ainsi, Mathieu sortie les DVDs du premier volet du Seigneur des anneaux et de Dune.

* * *

Le lendemain, Antoine fut réveillé chez lui par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Au début, il l'ignora : ça devait encore être une publicité ou une autre merde du genre qui se permettait de lui téléphoner alors que c'était illégal. Mais alors qu'il se rendormait, il se souvint d'Alexis. Malgré son inquiétude, il sortie péniblement la main de sa couverture et saisit mollement son téléphone : c'était Nyo.

« Mec, faut absolument que t'allumes ta télé, tu vas halluciner!

— ...T'es au courant que je suis encore au lit? demanda-t-il avec une voix étrangement rocailleuse.

— Il y a une femme à poil à côté de toi? »

Antoine vérifia puis se rendit compte trop tard que c'était idiot de sa part.

« Ouais, même qu'il y en a quarante...

— Très drôle! T'as pas d'excuses, dépêche! »

Antoine soupira et se leva maladroitement pour se diriger vers sa télévision : décidément, il avait du mal à se réveiller aujourd'hui. Il alluma son téléviseur et tomba directement sur une chaîne d'information en continue. Mais alors qu'il se saisissait de la télécommande pour changer de chaîne, la Une attira son attention : "Une star du web tombe dans le coma à cause d'une overdose de jeux vidéos". Sa fatigue s'évanouit subitement, il en fit même tomber sa télécommande : il n'avait même pas besoin d'en regarder d'avantage pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Alexis et, qu'une fois de plus, on donnait une mauvaise image des podcasteurs et de leur public.

« Mais comment osent-ils?! hurla-t-il sans se contrôler.

— Et encore, t'as pas tout vue : j'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries balancées à la minute! Pire que les reportages sur la Paris Games Week! Et sur les réseaux sociaux, c'est Bagdad : on a déjà vingt pages de soutiens et huit pétitions!

— Mais quelle bande de cons! s'écria-t-il. Et les Breut, ils en disent quoi?

— David a écrit un long message sur Facebook pour expliquer qu'il était choqué, il songe à porter plainte avec sa famille. »

Antoine allait ramasser sa télécommande quand il fut soudainement prit d'un vertige. Il s'assit en quatrième vitesse sur un fauteuil : il devait sans doute faire une baisse de tension à cause de son réveil brutale. Mais comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il fut violemment prit par des maux de têtes. Cette douleur soudaine le surpris, il commençait même à entendre des ultra-sons. Toutefois, il garda son calme et respira profondément : inutile de s'affoler, les autres étaient déjà suffisamment inquiet avec Links. Il n'avait que peu dormit hier et il avait bu chez Mathieu, il devait sans doute encore cuver. Oui, c'était surement ça. La voix de Nyo qui l'interpellait le tira de son malaise. Il serra les dents, tentant de faire l'impasse sur sa souffrance actuelle et reprit le téléphone.

« Excuse moi, j'ai fais tomber ma télécommande, se justifia-t-il. Je vais poster moi aussi un petit texte vite fait sur Facebook. Préviens-moi si t'as du neuf. »

Nyo répondit par un bref "Ok" puis il raccrocha. Antoine déposa son portable sur une table basse puis pris sa tête entre ses mains : sa douleur le lançait de nouveau, mais ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade. Et puis, il n'avait pas de médicaments chez lui, il allait devoir affronter sa cuite tout seul. Il attendit quelques minutes, le temps que la douleur s'apaise, puis il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour faire ce qu'il se devait de faire : manifester son mécontentement, soutenir les Breut, partager les pétitions et groupes sérieux et inviter ses fans à faire de même. Au moins, cette occupation lui permis d'oublier sa migraine : la douleur avait même totalement disparu.

Tandis qu'il finissait de partager des liens, il entendit quelqu'un parler dans la rue en bas de chez lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention : c'était un quartier résidentiel, il n'était pas rare d'y avoir du passage. Pourtant, la voix était étrangement forte, comme si elle était sous sa fenêtre. Et puis, cette personne semblait se parler à elle même. Intrigué, il alla à la fenêtre, armé de sa caméra : avec un peu de chance, il était peut-être sur le point de filmer un fou qui allait être le sujet de la prochaine vidéo de sa chaîne secondaire. Il appuya sur le bouton "rec", ouvrit lentement ses volets et zooma : il y avait effectivement un homme dans la rue.

Sauf qu'il avait les lèvres closes.

Surpris, il zooma d'avantage, se concentra sur le bruit : ça venait pourtant de là. La voix déclara qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle devait se dépêcher tandis que l'homme en question partit en même temps. Antoine le suivit avec sa caméra, espérant trouver une explication : il devait peut-être porter une oreillette ou un haut parleur... Au même moment, une jeune femme arriva dans la direction opposée. L'homme la regarda de travers, la dévisagea et la siffla sans aucune gêne, ce qui énerva la femme qui accéléra le pas, visiblement dégoûté. Une autre voix, féminine cette fois-ci, se fit entendre.

_« Mais quel connard! Comme si j'allais lui répondre! En plus, il doit avoir au moins trente ans de plus que moi, le boulet! »_

Pour Antoine, tout ceci devenait trop étrange à son goût. Il referma la fenêtre et arrêta l'enregistrement. Par réflexe, il se pinça la joue pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas : il était pourtant bien conscient, il avait bien entendu ces personnes parler. Il s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil, cherchant une explication logique et rationnel : ces deux personnes n'avaient pas parlé mais ils les avaient quand même entendu. Pourquoi? Quelques minutes avant, il se réveillait avec des vertiges et des maux de têtes : et si c'était une bête hallucination? Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa caméra : il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Il s'empressa de la rallumer et parcourra les fichiers de sa carte mémoire jusqu'à trouver sa précédente vidéo. Fébrile, il lança la lecture. Il se revit en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de zoomer sur l'homme puis la femme.

Mais il n'entendait plus les voix. Juste les bruits de pas et le sifflement.

« C'est pas possible... murmura-t-il à voix haute. »

Ne pouvant y croire, il retourna à sa fenêtre et regarda rapidement : pas de signes de caméras cachées, pas de microphones, pas de fenêtres ouvertes, pas de camionnettes suspectes, rien. Son coeur commença à s'affoler : mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Était-il devenu fou? un aboiement le fit sursauter, il redressa la tête : un adolescent et son chien venaient d'arriver à leur tour dans la rue. Il les regarda plus intensément, écoutant attentivement le moindre de leurs gestes : il pouvait entendre le crissement des griffes du chien sur la route, ses halètements, le cliquetis de son collier, les soupirs agacés de son maître et le bruit de ses pas traînant. Et rien d'autres, pas de voix : l'adolescent était muet. Soulagé, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, heureux de constaté que ce n'était qu'une hallucination passagère. Mais soudain...

_« Il fait chier à tirer comme ça! En plus, c'était à papa d'aller le promener! ...Hey! C'est pas la maison d'Antoine Daniel ça? On dirait bien... Ouais nan, c'est pas du tout le même style. Attend, mais c'est pas lui à la fenêtre? Non... Si! Oh! Putain! C'est lui! Regarde pas! Baisse la tête! Baisse la tête!... Oh la vache, j'ai trouvé la maison de What The Cut! Trop bien! »_

Pour Antoine, c'en était trop. Il referma les volets, claqua la fenêtre et se réfugia dans une pièce adjacente, sans fenêtre. Pendant quelques instants, il s'était cru capable de lire dans les pensées des gens. Mais ça ne pouvait être vrai : la télépathie était scientifiquement impossible. Enfin, normalement, il croyait... Il commença à avoir des sueurs froides et des bouffés de chaleur. Sa douleur à la tête le reprit. À bout de nerf, le visage perlant de sueur, il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et son front : il devait avoir de la fièvre, tout du moins, il l'espérait. Effrayé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il retourna dans sa chambre en titubant, se jeta dans son lit et se força à se rendormir, priant pour qu'il ait rêvé.

* * *

Midi venait de sonner chez les Breut. Pourtant, tout était calme dans la maison : pas un bruit, pas d'agitation, rien. Le peu d'action qui s'y déroulait se trouver dans la cuisine : Charlotte était assise sur une chaise de la salle à manger, avec Jammin et Hicetea sur les genoux. Elle regardait dans le vide et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, contrairement à ses deux chiens qui essayaient d'attirer son attention en jappant vainement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tout avait basculé d'un seul coup. Elle était partie promené les deux bouledogues, ça avait été une ballade plutôt agréable d'ailleurs. Mais quand elle était arrivée dans la rue, elle fut accueillie par des gyrophares et des sirènes. La maison était envahie par des pompiers et des policiers. C'était le chaos total... Elle sursauta quand David entra dans la cuisine, un sac de course à la main. Il en sortit immédiatement une bouteille de bière qu'il posa devant son amie.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu devrais la garder pour toi... lui répondit doucement Charlotte.

— Les femmes et les enfants d'abords.

— Genre, tu donnerais de la bière à un gosse?

— On en a bu avec mes frères et regardent ce que nous sommes devenu! »

Charlotte pouffa de rire tandis que David lui ouvrit la bouteille et la lui tendit. Elle finit par l'accepter et en bu une gorgée, par politesse. Jammin et Hicetea tentèrent d'en avoir un peu, en vain. David en fut amusé et commença à les taquiner en bloquant leurs gueules avec ses mains.

« Au faites, il est où Jérémy? demanda Charlotte.

— À l'hôpital avec mes parents.

— Et tu n'es pas resté avec eux?

— Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez tout seuls... »

Charlotte fondit littéralement, c'était tellement mignon ce qu'il disait. Elle fut interrompue par Hicetea qui réussit à saisir l'extrémité de la bouteille avec ses dents. S'ensuit alors une longue bataille pour faire lâcher prise au petit chien. Et Dieu sait que les deux jeunes gens avaient besoin de ce genre de moment de détente. En particulier David : c'était lui qui avait découvert Links, allongé au sol, son siège renversé, inerte... Il en avait pleuré pendant plusieurs heures, se reprochant de ne pas avoir était assez vigilant avec son frère aîné. Les médecins lui avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que sa vie n'était pas en danger... Mais quand le mot "overdose" fut prononcé, il ne s'en sentit que plus coupable : comment avait-il pu laisser son frère s'enfermer ainsi? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces deux semaines? Impossible de savoir : la police avait réquisitionné ses ordinateurs et sa caméra. Quoi qu'il en soit, en son absence, c'était lui l'aîné et il s'était promis qu'il s'occuperait de tout jusqu'à ce que Links revienne. Et il tiendrait parole.

* * *

Trois jours s'était écoulés depuis la polémique sur le coma de Links. Trois jours tout aussi intense, si ce n'est plus, que le long week end où il y avait eu le scandale Canal+ sur Twitch et Pewdiepie. Mathieu, Nyo et le Fossoyeur avait vécu, en plus de cela, trois jours sans nouvelle d'Antoine. Depuis la première matinée mouvementée, il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et ne répondait que vaguement au téléphone, comme quoi il ne se sentait pas bien. C'est donc avec inquiétude que les trois amis s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant la maison d'Antoine pour aller le voir.

« Je ne veux pas faire le chieur de service mais je tiens à rappeler que je suis en vacances : s'il couve une maladie grave, je ne veux pas la chopper, vous êtes prévenu! lança François, non sans rire.

— Mais non, à mon avis il doit juste déprimé un peu, répondit Mathieu qui s'avança sur le palier.

— Tu es sur de ça? demanda François.

— S'il était vraiment malade, il serait rentré chez ses parents voyons! rétorqua Mathieu. »

François échangea un rapide regard avec Nyo qui hocha les épaules. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas s'il était sérieux ou non. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de se méfier en voyant que les volets de la maison étaient tous fermés. Il était possible qu'il ne soit même pas chez lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Mathieu sonna à la porte, fébrile à l'idée de revoir son ami. Il y eu un petit silence, qui sembla durer une éternité, puis un « c'est ouvert » retentit à l'intérieur. Mathieu regarda ses deux accompagnateurs puis il ouvrit la porte, sans aucune difficulté. En s'avançant à l'intérieur, le Fossoyeur ne remarqua rien d'anormal, ce qui le rassura : tout était à peu près bien rangé, pas d'odeurs suspectes... Il sursauta toutefois quand il tomba sur Antoine, assis devant son ordinateur, en train de faire tourner du bout des doigts une bouteille de bière vide. Ce sursaut fit ricaner Nyo mais François n'y prêta pas attention.

« Ça va, tu te fais pas trop chier toi! s'exclama alors Mathieu, presque déçu.

— Et tu t'attendais à quoi? questionna Antoine sans les regarder ni en montrant une quelconque émotion.

— Que tu sois peut-être un peu plus pâle, pour commencer? dit Nyo.

— Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas malade à ce point... répondit-il, l'air distant.»

François en resta abasourdi : mais pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien s'il était en pleine forme?

« J'ai eu la migraine pendant deux jours, rien de plus. »

Mathieu lança un regard bizarre à Antoine : pourquoi disait-il ça d'un coup? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup? Il sentit soudain le Fossoyeur poser sa main sur son épaule et passer devant lui, surpris.

« Antoine, tu... Enfin bref! Je doute que ce soit vraiment la migraine qui te pose problème. Si tu as du mal à encaisser ce qui se passe actuellement, on peut en parler, on te comprend.

— Ça j'en doute.

— Comment ça? »

Antoine soupira profondément tout en continuant à faire tourner sa bouteille, dont le bruit commençait à devenir lourd et stressant.

« C'est trop difficile à expliquer.

— Qu'est-ce qui est difficile? lança Nyo. D'avouer qu'on s'inquiète pour quelqu'un qu'on apprécie? Je ne te suis pas là!

— Mais non, ce n'est pas... »

Antoine s'arrêta de justesse, faisant déraper sa bouteille. Il semblait anxieux.

« J'ai un autre soucis, je ne peux pas en dire d'avantage.

— Mais quel soucis?! Tu ne crois pas qu'on est pas déjà assez inquiet avec Links?! s'emporta François.

— François, ça va pas la tête?! intervint Mathieu qui fut ignoré.

— Ça fait trois jours qu'on a plus de nouvelles, on ne demande qu'à t'aider! Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin : réponds nous! s'exclama François.

— Pense à un chiffre entre un et cinquante. »

Gros blanc. Cette réponse était tellement surréaliste qu'elle surprit François au point qu'il en perde ses moyens pendant un long moment. Il finit par souffler, exaspéré, se préparant à lui répondre.

« Nyo, tu pensais au chiffre quarante-et-un? »

François voulu faire une remarque mais la tête que faisait Nyo le perturba : il semblait choqué. Il se tourna vers Mathieu qui épaula le jeune dessinateur.

« Nyo? s'inquiéta Mathieu.

— Qu... Comment t'as su? balbutia Nyo.

— ...Ok, attendez : c'est quoi ce cirque? demanda Mathieu qui semblait tout aussi perdu.

— Ah! Super! Monsieur a passé ces trois jours à apprendre des tours de magies! Wahou! Quelle surprise! ironisa François.

— Et toi, Mathieu, tu pensais au chiffre vingt cinq, ajouta Antoine. »

Mathieu recula d'un pas, lui aussi surpris. François commença à perdre patience, ne pouvant plus supporter cette comédie incompréhensible.

« Bon, ok, vous vous êtes tous mis d'accords pour me tuer mentalement, c'est ça?

— Non, je te jure, je ne sais pas comment il a fait! s'écria Nyo.

— Quoi? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que monsieur est télépathe?! s'exclama-t-il. »

Antoine releva enfin les yeux. Il regarda intensément François qui commença à rire nerveusement : une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit mais il savait que c'était parfaitement ridicule. Antoine ne pouvait pas faire "ça", c'était impossible.

« Non, arrêtez, c'est pas drôle... dit-il avec une certaine angoisse.

— ...Non... Ce n'est pas une blague, lâcha enfin Antoine. Moi aussi je croyais que ça venait de moi, que je délirais... Mais non, je... J'entends vraiment tout ce que les gens pensent... C'est pour ça que je suis resté chez moi. Je pensais que ça allait passer, que c'était à cause de ma migraine, mais... Ça a empiré... Dés que quelqu'un passe dans la rue, j'entends tout! J'en dors plus, Je... Ça me rend dingue! »

Sa voix commença à trembler mais impossible de savoir s'il allait pleurer ou s'il avait juste peur. Les trois autres étaient restés immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. La situation était complètement surréaliste, digne d'un film de science fiction, mais ça semblait si réel. Ils avaient même eu la preuve que leur ami avait vraiment cette capacité, le doute n'était donc plus permis. Malgré la crainte, Nyo fut le premier à s'avancer, il épaula doucement Antoine : d'abords Alexis qui tombait dans le coma et maintenant lui qui avait des capacités surnaturelles... Et si ces deux histoires avait un lien?

* * *

Dans un lieu inconnu, un homme, dont le visage était camouflé par un masque de carnaval blanc et doré, regardait plusieurs écrans de vidéo surveillance. Il était assit dans un grand siège de velours rouge et avait une canne surmonté d'un énorme rubis posé à ses côtés. L'un des écrans affichait l'appartement d'Antoine où on le voyait en train de se faire consoler par ses trois amis. Tandis que l'homme masqué regardait cette scène avec attention, dissimulant toute émotion, un autre homme vêtu d'un smoking et de lunettes de soleil noires, avec des cheveux court blond, entra derrière lui. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un film d'espionnage, d'autant plus que son visage fermé rappelait les fameux sbires qu'employaient les méchants dans ce genre d'œuvre cinématographique. L'homme masqué ne se retourna pas mais il commença à glousser, d'une manière assez dérangeante.

« Eh bien! Il semblerait que Wilson soit de retour...

— Notre équipe d'intervention est prête. répondit l'homme avec un ton étrangement monocorde. Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à les capturer.

— Inutile! N'attaquez pas immédiatement! J'ai d'autres projets plus... Particuliers. Attendez-les à l'extérieur, et faites-en sortes que personne d'autre ne puisse intervenir.

— Vous en êtes sur?

— Absolument! Allez-y!

— Bien monsieur. »

L'agent parti immédiatement tandis que l'homme masqué continuait de regarder les écrans qui s'affichaient face à lui. Son regard se posa sur une autre vidéo montrant une chambre d'hôpital. En voyant celle-ci, il serra le poing, faisant frotter ses gants de soie : on pouvait y voir Links, allongé dans un lit blanc, entouré par ses parents et Jérémy. L'homme masqué recommença alors à rire, de manière sardonique, créant un écho qui se répercuta dans toute la pièce...

* * *

Antoine se fit littéralement jeter dans la rue par ses trois amis : le pauvre avait eut à peine le temps de prendre une veste et son portable qu'il s'était fait entraîné à l'extérieur sans qu'on ne demande son avis. Contrairement à ses accompagnateurs, la joie, si on peut parler de "joie", n'était évidemment pas au rendez-vous.

« Je doute que ce soit si utile d'aller prendre l'air... souffla Antoine.

— Mec, ça fait trois jours que t'es enfermé, il faut que tu respires un peu, lui répondit Mathieu en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

— Et puis, si ça ne va pas, on te ramène direct! Promis! renchérit Nyo.

— Et on va où comme ça? demanda-t-il.

— On devrait peut-être éviter les bars, non ? argua François.

— Allons plutôt marcher au bord de la Seine, c'est tellement romantique... proposa Nyo avec une voix mielleuse. »

Antoine hocha mollement la tête : après tout, pourquoi pas? Il souhaita juste que personne autour de lui ne commence à "penser" afin de ne pas entendre une cacophonie permanente. Il avait déjà briefé Mathieu, François et Nyo, qui avaient promis de faire attention, même s'il savait que c'était dur : lui-même avait dû mal à ne pas se parler dans sa tête, alors les autres... Il fut presque touché de voir ses amis se donner du mal à ce point car, pour le moment, il n'avait rien entendu. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un boulevard, Antoine s'arrêta soudainement et regarda droit devant lui : il y avait un vieil homme qui traversait la rue.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Nyo.

— Je l'entends... murmura Antoine. »

François dévisagea Antoine quelque instants : ok, il avait beau avoir eu des preuves, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il essaya toutefois de jouer le jeu, son ami était déjà suffisamment mal en point comme ça.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

— Qu'il a baisé ta mère et qu'elle était bonne. »

François voulu étrangler Antoine mais celui-ci s'était déjà suffisamment éloigné pour éviter son attaque. Qui plus est, les éclats de rires de Mathieu et Nyo avaient attirés l'attention du monsieur qui les regardait bizarrement, cherchant à s'en aller au plus vite : autant ne pas en rajouter. Il se contenta simplement de le maudire du regard tandis que le présentateur de What The Cut reprit son chemin d'une manière nonchalante. En tout les cas, sa touche d'humour signifiait qu'il était en forme, c'était toujours ça de pris. Après de longues minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une rue piétonne qui était étrangement vide. Et heureusement d'ailleurs : ils venaient de croiser un groupe de touristes japonais et Antoine avait entendu un brouhaha insupportable. Lui qui voulait faire un troisième hors séries sur le Japon, il en avait perdu toute envie. En tout les cas, plus le temps passait, plus le Fossoyeur commençait à croire au don d'Antoine, même si cela revenait à admettre l'existence de quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible de base. Il se demandait qu'elle réaction aurait Links en l'apprenant... Il s'arrêta : qu'est-ce qui arriverait si les fans de What the Cut apprenait qu'Antoine Daniel était un télépathe? Non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il en parle aux autres, qui sait qu'elles conséquences cela aurait.

« Ah! Parce qu'en plus, tu comptais te faire de l'argent sur mon dos! l'interpella Antoine.

— ...Tu sais, je te préférais quand tu ne lisais pas dans mes pensées! rétorqua le Fossoyeur.

— Oh mon dieu! hurla Nyo. Antoine nous entend! On est foutu! Haaaaaaa! »

Nyo fit alors semblant de fuir Antoine pour l'empêcher d'écouter ses pensées, ce qui fit rire Mathieu qui se joignit à lui. Les deux jeunes hommes courraient en criant, devant le regard médusé de François et Antoine qui firent semblant de ne pas les connaître. Au moins, il n'y avait personne pour voir ça, se disait le Fossoyeur. Un bruit de chute le fit soudainement se retourner : Nyo était tombé au sol, sur le dos, ce qui était assez étrange puisqu'il courrait en ligne droite. Comment avait-il fait pour tomber ainsi?

« Bah alors mon petit, tu tiens plus debout? s'exclama Mathieu comme s'il parlait à un enfant. »

Nyo ne répondit pas, il resta assit et tendit sa main en avant. François, perplexe, s'approcha lui aussi avec les deux autres. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : Nyo avait la main tendu, posé contre une surface invisible qui brillait légèrement en violet quand on la touchait. Antoine s'accroupit et fit de même en tapotant dessus : des ondes de choc violettes s'étendirent tout autour et enveloppèrent la rue avant de disparaître.

« Je ne suis pas tombé, je suis rentré là dedans... murmura Nyo.

— Oui, on avait compris, abrégea Mathieu. »

Antoine se redressa brusquement : il sentait quelque chose, comme s'il entendait des voix sans avoir le moindre son. Il regarda autour de lui : ça semblait venir de partout comme de nul part.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda François, inquiet.

— ...Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe... »

Soudain, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux, un bruit sourd enfla progressivement, faisant trembler leurs entrailles. L'instant d'après, le décor entier, le sol, les bâtiments, les décorations, même le ciel sembla pivoter, ou plutôt tourner comme les aiguilles d'une horloge, pour faire apparaître une version identique, en miroir, avec des couleurs en négatif. Pourtant, les quatre hommes étaient restés parfaitement immobile, ils n'avaient même pas changé de couleur et encore moins basculé : ils sentirent à peine un déséquilibre quand le paysage se replaça, provoquant toutefois un hoquet de surprise général.

« Oh bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'écria Nyo.

— Les gars... murmura François. »

Le Fossoyeur regardait l'autre bout de la rue. Droit devant lui se trouvait un homme armé d'un lance roquette argenté : c'était l'homme au costume noir. Celui-ci ne disait rien : il regardait juste fixement les quatre hommes derrière ses lunettes noires, avec un air étrangement neutre.

« Mais... Mais c'est quoi ce cirque?! C'est qui lui?! s'exclama Nyo, à bout de nerf.

— Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit... chuchota Antoine, paniqué.

— Excusez-moi monsieur, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe? tenta Mathieu qui regretta presque instantanément.

— Mais t'es con, pourquoi tu demandes ça?! s'exclama François.

— Je sais pas... Réflexe? »

L'homme ne répondit pas à la question de Mathieu. Le plus effrayant, c'est qu'on ne voyait pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Il arma subitement son lance roquette, ce qui acheva de terroriser les vidéastes, il visa et tira. La roquette, qui ressemblait à une boule d'étincelles blanche, fila à une vitesse alarmante vers le groupe. François eut juste le temps de saisir Antoine et de se jeter sur le côté comme dans les films d'actions, pour esquiver, tandis que Mathieu et Nyo se baissèrent. Le souffle de l'explosion qui s'en dégagea firent littéralement voler les deux amis qui se retrouvèrent projeté contre un échafaudage. Antoine assista impuissant à la déflagration, paralysé par la peur. Cependant, ils se relevèrent assez rapidement, ce qui le rassura. De son côté, il s'était réfugié avec François derrière un podium : le Fossoyeur regardait l'autre côté de la rue, abasourdis, et il y avait de quoi : l'homme s'apprêtait à relancer une seconde roquette et ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour se défendre.

« Putain mais c'est quoi ce merdier?! s'écria François à lui même.

— ...François, ce que je vais te dire va te sembler complètement taré mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce mec pour s'en sortir!

— Ah mais oui, bien sur! Allons tous ensemble, main dans la main, affronter dans la joie et la bonne humeur le type armé d'un **PUTAIN DE LANCE ROQUETTES**! hurla Le Fossoyeur.

— T'as une autre idée peut-être?! En supposant qu'un mur invisible nous empêche d'aller chercher le GIGN et qu'on est dans une dimension parallèle!

— ...Une dimension parallèle?

— Tu appellerais ça comment toi? »

François plongea son regard dans celui d'Antoine : l'heure n'était plus à la discussion. Tous ce qui lui arrivait était digne d'un film à gros budget, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était donc tout à fait logique qu'il résonne de la même manière. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et se glissa discrètement sur le côté.

« Je vais faire diversion. Essaye de l'attaquer par derrière. »

Antoine hocha la tête puis se faufila vers une terrasse adjacente. De là, il pouvait aisément passer derrière le mystérieux tireur et l'assommer : les chaises en fer forgés qui se trouvaient là, justement, feraient parfaitement l'affaire. De son côté, François se plaça au milieu de la rue, fit des grands signes avec ses bras et commença à courir dans tout les sens. Heureusement pour lui, la rue était suffisamment large pour lui permettre d'esquiver sans trop d'encombre et il courrait assez vite contrairement à son adversaire dont l'arme avait une cadence de tir assez lente. Le Fossoyeur prit au passage le soin d'éviter d'attirer l'agent secret vers Nyo et Mathieu qui, entre temps, s'étaient réfugiés sous l'échafaudage où ils avaient été violemment projeté auparavant. Les coups pleuvaient mais, bizarrement, ils ne faisaient pas autant de dégâts, ils ne faisaient même rien : pas une marque sur le sol, pas un objet renversé, juste le souffle chaud des explosions qui atteignaient nos héros. Le lance roquette et son utilisateur n'était décidemment pas banals.

« Tu as vue, les roquettes n'affectent que nous, pas le décors, chuchota Nyo.

— Oui, j'avais remarqué. Il faut croire que tout ce qui est en négatif est intouchable... conclut Mathieu. »

Soudain, un bruit de fer se fit entendre. Le tireur s'était arrêté net : derrière lui se trouvait Antoine, armé d'une chaise en négatif, qui venait de le frapper à la tête. Cette attaque fut visiblement inutile vue qu'il n'avait même pas une égratignure et la chaise semblait n'avoir subit aucunes déformations malgré l'impacte. L'homme se retourna lentement vers son agresseur qui lâcha son "arme", terrorisé. Il fit un pas vers lui, repoussa la chaise d'un coup de canon puis brandit son arme directement face au visage d'Antoine. Le présentateur de What The Cut ferma les yeux. Par réflexe ou par peur, ça il n'en savait rien : on le menaçait avec une arme et on allait potentiellement lui tirer dessus, ça il en était certain. Sous l'échafaudage, Mathieu réfléchissait à toute vitesse : il devait faire quelque chose et vite! Son regard se posa sur un tas de briques et de ferrailles laissés à l'abandon. Il n'avait que ça mais c'était de la folie... Mais visiblement, Nyo n'en conclut pas la même chose. Vif comme l'éclair, il plongea sa main dans l'amas de matériaux et se précipita dans la rue, malgré les appels désespérés du présentateur de Salut les Geeks.

Ces cris forcèrent Antoine à rouvrir les yeux : il vit alors le dessinateur se précipiter sur lui, une barre de fer à la main. Malheureusement, ce regard le trahit : subitement, l'agent secret se retourna et tira. Il y eut instantanément une explosion assourdissante qui aveugla toutes les personnes présentes. Antoine en tomba même à la renverse, soufflé par la puissance de la déflagration. Mathieu, lui, n'entendait plus qu'un sifflement lourd dans ses oreilles qui le déstabilisa au point de le faire vaciller. Cependant, quand la lumière s'estompa, il retrouva ses esprits et se risqua à se mettre à découvert pour chercher son ami. Il aperçu d'abords François qui était en train de se relever : lui aussi avait dû être déséquilibré. Mais alors qu'il était à genoux, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Son regard se décomposa petit à petit, dévoilant une sorte de terreur soudaine. Mathieu se tourna alors machinalement dans la même direction... Puis il le vit. Quelques mètres plus loin. Au sol. Immobile. Une bar de fer dans la main. Le choc. Le sang qui se glace. Le souffle coupé. L'ouïe qui revient subitement. Mathieu l'interpella d'une voix blanchit par la surprise, puis une deuxième fois en tremblant, mais ce fut en vain : Nyo ne bougeait plus.

Cette vision avait littéralement figé le Fossoyeur : il venait de voir un homme tirer sur l'un de ses amis. Il avait tenté de le tuer. D'abords, Antoine devenait télépathe et maintenant, il se passait "ça"... Mathieu était désormais en train de se précipiter au chevet de Nyo en hurlant de désespoir, les larmes aux yeux. Le tireur, de son côté, était au milieu de la rue, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Et lui, François Theurel, était à genoux, effondré, ébranlé par cette vision. Le bruit de l'explosion résonnait encore dans dans sa poitrine, faisant battre son coeur à une vitesse folle. Ce grondement, il n'entendait plus que lui, ainsi qu'une question : Pourquoi? Pourquoi s'attaquer à lui? À eux? Ils n'étaient pas armés, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de défense. On ne leur accordait même pas la possibilité de fuir et encore moins de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça, alors pourquoi? Il n'y avait aucune raison à ses yeux et malgré tout, Nyo avait été gravement touché... Peu à peu, ses tremblements d'effroi devinrent un bouillonnement de rage : il sentit alors une sorte de second souffle l'envahir, une envie de vengeance prit lentement place dans son cœur. D'où provenez cette sensation? Il n'en savait rien et ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il jeta un regard à la fois vide et dur sur l'homme en costard, devenu son seul intérêt désormais : il allait payer.

De son côté, l'homme se tournait de nouveau vers le créateur de What The Cut : lui aussi semblait décontenancé à la vue du corps de Nyo. Cependant, l'arrivé subite du canon face à lui le ramena subitement à la réalité : le vidéaste se figea tel un animal prit dans les phares d'une voiture, s'arrêtant même de respirer. Il cligna à peine des yeux quand la fumée du canon, si proche de lui, effleura son visage. Serrant les dents, il s'attendait à partir dans le décor à son tour. Il s'imaginait déjà la douleur qu'il allait subir, le bruit, la mort... Mais il n'en fut rien: un éclair de lumière jaillit à côté de son agresseur qui se retrouva propulser en l'air. Antoine, par réflexe, eut juste le temps de se jeter en arrière, face contre terre, pour apercevoir l'homme au lance roquette finir son vol plané dans une terrasse adjacente. Une fois encore, aucune trace de dégâts : les chaises et les tables étaient ridiculement intactes. Il y eut alors un silence : plus d'explosions, plus de cris, plus rien. Ce calme soudain rassura le vidéaste qui eut un soupir de soulagement. Cependant, un détail le perturba : la lumière était toujours présente. Il se retourna pour la voir, il crut halluciner : le Fossoyeur de Films était derrière lui, une aura blanche émanait de lui et faisait doucement flotter ses cheveux et sa veste. Dans ses mains se trouvaient la Sainte Pelle, Pupuce pour les intimes, brillant de la même énergie. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle semblait vivante comme dans les chroniques de son propriétaire. Antoine en resta bouche bée tandis que son acolyte gardait les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, comme si de rien n'était.

« François, tu...

— Non! Après! coupa le Fossoyeur. »

François se précipita immédiatement vers la terrasse : l'homme était en train de se relever, repoussant de manière surprenamment violente tous les objets et décors qui lui faisaient barrage. Antoine resta quant à lui immobile, trop secoué pour réfléchir correctement. Quand l'agent secret vit le Fossoyeur arriver, il reprit son lance roquette d'une main ferme : celui-ci scintilla d'une lueur violette et se transforma en épée qu'il brandit immédiatement dans sa direction, prêt à en découdre. Le Fossoyeur n'en fut cependant pas impressionné, au contraire : il se mit en position de combat, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux. Il rapprocha juste la plaque de métal de son visage puis il lui murmura d'une voix sombre et détachée :

« Pupuce, à toi de jouer... »

Cette phrase déclencha le début d'un combat d'épée contre pelle, devant le regard ahuri d'Antoine et Mathieu, qui quitta difficilement Nyo des yeux : ils furent surpris de constater que François magnait remarquablement bien sa pelle, la faisant tournoyer dans ses mains et donnant des coups précis et puissants. Plus incroyable encore : le manche en bois résistait aux coups d'épée sans avoir une seule marque. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration : le présentateur de What The Cut profita de l'affrontement pour rejoindre Mathieu. Il retenait tant bien que mal Nyo dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas le mettre dans une position inconfortable : aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait aucune trace de blessure. Pas de brûlures, pas de coupures, rien.

« ...Est-ce qu'il est...

— Je crois qu'il va bien... répondit immédiatement Mathieu d'un air distant. Il respire, son cœur bat toujours... Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé personnellement.

— Moi non plus, renchérit Antoine, cette histoire était déjà trop bizarre de base mais là... Je ne sais même pas comment on va faire pour sortir d'ici... »

Ils sursautèrent : une détonation retentit subitement. Ils entendirent François les avertir puis ils virent une nouvelle roquette foncer droit sur eux. Antoine chercha désespérément une issue mais c'était peine perdu : ils n'avaient plus le temps d'esquiver, surtout avec Nyo. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti pour Mathieu : la roquette allait les frapper de plein fouet dans à peine quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est utiliser son corps comme bouclier pour les autres... Courageusement, il se précipita devant ses deux amis, ferma les yeux et se prépara à encaisser le choc. Il entendit Antoine hurler mais il ne bougea pas, même s'il sentait la mort arriver.

Et soudain, il douta : qui était-il pour servir de bouclier humain? Une demi-portion d'un mètre soixante incapable d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un pot de cornichon seul? Et pourtant, il essayait d'arrêter une roquette. Il se surprit à regretter son geste mais ses jambes refusèrent de bouger. Pas parce qu'il était terrorisé mais parce que son coeur lui disait de rester : il n'avait pas à regretter, c'était ses amis, ceux en qui il tenait le plus, il devait le faire, il devait se sacrifier pour eux. Nyo l'avait fait pour lui, il le lui devait bien en retour. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait? Certainement pas. S'il était blessé, personne ne pourrait les protéger par la suite et cela n'allait pas guérir le dessinateur. Si seulement il avait eu autre chose pour se défendre. Si seulement quelqu'un d'autre était venu le secourir. Si seulement il avait eu de l'aide. Si seulement...

Il ressentit alors une vive douleur, si forte qu'il crut au début qu'il allait s'écrouler. Mais ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce à quoi il s'attendait. On aurait dit que sa peau s'arrachait au niveau de sa poitrine... Ou plutôt que quelque chose en sortait tout en arrachant ce qui l'entourait.

Il entendit alors l'explosion.

Il sentit son souffle à travers ses cheveux.

Il ressentit la chaleur effleurer ses joues.

Mais rien ne se passa.

Il rouvrit les yeux : quelqu'un était devant lui, vêtu d'un costume noir et armé d'un pistolet. Il venait visiblement de s'en servir pour faire exploser la boule d'étincelle en plein vol. Cette personne, il l'avait déjà vue quelques parts. Il la voyait même très régulièrement, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, d'ailleurs.

« Eh ben gamin, t'en auras mis du temps à me faire sortir de là! lui dit-il en se retournant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

— Mais qu-... Patron?! s'exclama Mathieu, abasourdi.

— En chair et en os! Alors, on se tape la discute ou on va biffler ces tireurs de pacotille? »

Il regarda derrière le Patron : il découvrit alors, avec un certain effroi, que l'homme à l'épée (et non pas la rapière _ololol référence pop culture t'as vus_) s'était multiplié en trois, encerclant le Fossoyeur qui, malgré son air digne, semblait dépassé. Mathieu se rappela alors de sa douleur à la poitrine : il fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. C'était sans doute l'apparition du Patron qui avait causé cette sensation. Il se tourna vers Antoine : le pauvre semblait tout aussi perdu. Quant à Nyo, il n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience : les deux étaient vulnérables, ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Il fit signe à son acolyte de veiller sur le dessinateur et s'élança vers la mêlée avec le Patron à ses côtés. Il analysa rapidement la situation : les deux autres clones étaient respectivement armés d'un bouclier argenté et d'un autre bazooka, c'était sans doute lui qui avait tiré. Maintenant, il devait les affronter. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants : il fallait qu'il se remette dans les mêmes conditions qui lui avait permit d'invoquer sa personnalité psychopathe. Suivant son instinct, il tendit son bras, déploya ses doigts : un pistolet de Duck Hunt apparu subitement dans sa main, mais son invocation ne déclencha aucune douleur cette fois-ci. Mathieu rouvrit alors les yeux, dévoilant un regard déterminé, et tira avec sur l'un des mystérieux clones qui tenta de contrer ses tires avec son bouclier.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de passer en corps à corps gamin! »

Effectivement, ils allaient bientôt être trop proches pour tirer de loin. Instinctivement, il laissa tomber son pistolet pour faire apparaître une autre arme : un bâton de bambou suffisamment long pour l'utiliser comme une lance. Le pistolet, resté au sol, brilla et changea de forme pour devenir... Le Geek.

« Coucou Mathieu!

— Oh non! Il est là lui aussi?! s'exclama Mathieu tout en s'arrêtant.

— Oui, je sais, j'ai essayé de le buter mais il est increvable ce con... souffla le Patron.

— Mais... Mais... Mais pourquoi vous êtes méchants avec moi?! pleura le Geek.

— On n'a pas le temps de discuter! le coupa le Patron. »

Mathieu arma sa lance et commença à se battre contre le clone au bouclier, tandis que le Patron prit l'autre à partie en le désarmant à mains nues avec des poings américains. Le Geek, quant à lui, rejoignit Antoine en chouinant : le vidéaste venait d'installer Nyo contre un muret suffisamment éloigné pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Quand il vit le gamin arrivé, il ne put s'empêcher d'être désolé pour lui.

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, Mathieu peut vous matérialisez soit sous forme humaine, soit sous forme d'arme? demanda-t-il quand même. »

Le Geek répondit en faisant un petit oui de la tête. Antoine devait l'admettre, c'était classe... Ou pas. De son côté, Mathieu se battait avec des techniques asiatiques qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné maîtriser. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait pas non plus d'avoir prit des cours de tirs. Ça devait faire partie de son "pouvoir". D'ailleurs, voir les personnages qu'il avait inventé se battre à ses côtés avait quelque chose d'assez amusant. Mais l'heure n'était pas au jeu : il devait se débarrasser de ce type et de ses frères jumeaux au plus vite. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se multiplia encore une fois, formant désormais une équipe de six. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, Mathieu lâcha son bâton, qui devint Maître Panda, et tenta de faire apparaître une nouvelle arme. Cependant, à la place, il se retrouva directement avec le Hippie, pour son plus grand étonnement.

« ...Bah, j'ai plus d'armes? lui demanda Mathieu.

— Faites l'amour pas la guerre gros! répondit le Hippie avec sa voix shootée.

— ...Oh purée... Bon, Le Hippie... Va avec Antoine!

— Hé! Je suis pas la babysitter de service! rétorqua Antoine derrière le muret.

— Et toi le Geek, occupe-toi de ce type là! continua Mathieu en l'ignorant.

— Oki! répondit le Geek avec un grand sourire satisfait, derrière le muret lui aussi. »

Le Gamin sauta aisément par dessus l'abri de fortune et invoqua un Powerglove qu'il utilisa pour frapper l'un des clones avec une force impressionnante, ce qui surprit le Patron entre deux coup de poing : décidemment, ce petit pouvait se révéler pleins de surprise, et il avait hâte d'en voir plus... De son côté, François réussit enfin à se débarrasser d'un autre double en le frappant en plein cœur.

« C'est le cœur leurs points faibles, visez le cœur! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit.

— Le cœur?! Sérieusement?! s'exclama Mathieu.

— Oui, et vous avez mit dix minutes à le capter... répondit Maître Panda.

— Tu pouvais pas nous le dire dans ce cas?! rétorqua le Patron. »

Mathieu soupira : il se sentait vraiment stupide sur le coup. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait se fabriquer une nouvelle arme. Il se concentra de nouveau et réussit à faire apparaître un fusil de chasse : ça devait être l'arme du beauf. Déterminé, il la prit en main et tira à distance sur les clones...

Derrière la barricade, Nyo se réveilla enfin, difficilement mais surement. Ses muscles étaient tous complètement engourdis et courbaturés, comme s'il avait été violemment secoué. Quant à ses sens, ils mirent du temps à revenir, en particulier sa vision devenu floue et son ouïe absente. Et autant ne pas parler de sa mémoire : le choc avait dû être très violent pour qu'il ait oublié ses dernières vingt-quatre heure. Toutefois, il prit le temps de s'asseoir pour retrouver ses esprits : temps qu'il n'avait pas une vue correcte, il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Peu à peu, il commença à ressentir des vibrations étranges dans le sol, de légères secousses qui se ponctuait par un bruit grave de plus en plus fort et net... Attendez, mais c'était des explosions?! Sa peur soudaine lui rendit toutes ses capacités et le fit bondir littéralement, lui permettant de voir de l'autre côté du muret. Et là : le vertige. Il crut s'évanouir une nouvelle fois en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : six hommes en costumes affrontaient François, armé de la Sainte Pelle ainsi que Mathieu, le Geek, Maître Panda et le Patron. Antoine était à quelques mètres de lui et admirait la scène tandis que le Hippie... Eh bien en faites le Hippie ne faisait pas grand chose vue qu'il était complètement défoncé... Voilà.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Nyo se colla au muret et glissa lentement pour se rasseoir. Il se souvenait de tout à présent, le lance roquette, le coup, le choc, les cris, tous. C'était déjà ça de pris. Cependant, quelque chose le perturbait. Non pas qu'il avait du mal à y croire, il avait suffisamment mal pour être convaincu. Non, c'était autre chose, comme-ci quelque chose le regardait, ou plutôt l'appelait. Il leva le regard : quelque chose venait d'apparaître juste au dessus lui. Au même moment, l'affrontement faisait toujours rage sous les yeux désarmés d'Antoine : non seulement, les clones semblaient sur-entraînés, mais en prime dés que l'un mourrait, un autre apparaissait. Au moins, il était en sécurité dans un endroit où il ne dérangerait personne... Jusqu'à ce que l'un des clones ne le remarque. Antoine se figea, le clone aussi. S'entama alors une bataille de regard entre les deux protagonistes : l'un avait un regard qui tanguait entre la stupeur et la confusion, l'autre avait plutôt l'air "neutre", même si la notion de neutralité était quelques peu inappropriée ici. Cette bataille "acharnée" ne dura que sept secondes précisément, juste le temps que le clone ne profite d'un moment d'inattention de Mathieu et François pour se précipiter sur lui. Affolé et n'ayant que peu de temps pour réagir, Antoine saisit en catastrophe le Hippie, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et s'en servit comme bouclier humain en le retenant par les épaules.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont encore pire des mobs : ils repop en bouclent! s'exclama Antoine qui faisait abstraction des cris affolés du Hippie.

— J'ai vue ça, merci! répondit le Fossoyeur tout en parant un coup d'épée. »

Antoine enragea intérieurement : ses capacités mentales ne lui permettait pas de se battre, concrètement. Il était impuissant face à ce combat, il en était même réduit à utiliser un drogué pour se défendre : on était tombé plus bas que le comble lui-même. En tout les cas, le Hippie était solide et ses mouvements affolés étaient inexplicablement efficaces face au clone. Mais ça n'allait surement pas suffire éternellement.

« Gros, attention! »

Antoine se sentit alors repoussé en arrière : le Hippie venait de se jeter sur lui pour le plaquer au sol (ou alors il l'avait entraîné dans sa chute, à vous de voir).

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... »

Un choc suivit d'un bruit de craquement le coupa net. Derrière eux, le clone était en train de tituber, quelque chose était enfoncé dans sa poitrine : un pieu en fer noir. L'empalé recula encore d'un pas puis s'écroula et disparu dans un éclat mauve. Le vidéaste écarta doucement le Hippie et se tourna vers l'origine du tir : il aperçu Nyo, armé d'un stylet de tablette graphique, en train de dessiner anormalement rapidement dans le vide. Chaque geste du stylet laissait un trait blanc étincelant dans les airs, comme s'il dessinait réellement. Quand il eut finit, son œuvre scintilla puis se transforma en un véritable arsenal de missiles figé dans les airs. Nyo brandit alors son bras vers les clones ce qui enclencha le lancement des armes : celles-ci se mirent enfin à bouger et filèrent vers leurs cibles, provoquant une vague d'explosions petites mais redoutables.

« Je vous couvre, met toi à l'abri! lança-t-il avant de dessiner de nouveau. »

Antoine approuva, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, et emmena le Hippie avec lui derrière la tonnelle d'une terrasse. Tout en se cachant, il constata, non sans honte, que c'était devenu un automatisme pour lui de faire ça : sans déconner, ça faisait combien de fois qu'il se mettait à l'abri pendant qu'un autre le défendait? Trois fois? C'était limite un running gag à ce niveau là! En tout les cas, l'arrivé de Nyo dans la mêlée sembla débloquer miraculeusement le combat. Grâce aux missiles, à la Sainte Pelle et aux "Mathieus", tous les hommes en costume furent vaincus les uns après les autres, sans répit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un seul : l'original, en somme. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se cloner une nouvelle fois, il baissa juste les armes tout en gardant une posture droite. Tous les nouveaux combattants se mirent face à lui, prêt à en finir, mais malgré leur supériorité numérique, il ne bougea pas plus que ça, ce qui intrigua Antoine : mais que manigançait-il?

« On va la faire courte, déclara Mathieu de sa voix la plus grave possible. Qui es-tu? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués? Et où sommes-nous?

— J'ai pour mission de vous anéantir, pas de vous répondre. »

L'homme tendit subitement sa main droit devant lui. Avant que les autres n'eurent le temps de réagir, une onde de choc mauve dégageant un bruit d'ultra-son apparu au sol et s'étendit tout autour, ce qui eut pour effet de clouer François, Mathieu, Nyo, le Geek, Maître Panda et le Patron instantanément au sol, comme si l'attraction terrestre avait soudainement augmentée. Seuls Antoine et le Hippie n'étaient pas affectés par le phénomène, étant trop loin de l'épicentre. Ils étaient donc les pauvres spectateurs de ce carnage, obligés de voir leurs amis souffrirent le martyr sans pouvoir intervenir.

« Mais d'où sort cette putain d'attaque?! marmonna Antoine d'une voix étouffé.

— Il a attendu le dernier moment pour l'utiliser, répondit le Hippie, c'est pas fair play gros! »

Même si son ton était détaché, Antoine arriva toutefois à déceler de l'angoisse chez le drogué. Leur ennemi commun, lui, baissa lentement le bras, revenant à une posture plus classique. Cependant, l'onde était toujours présente. Antoine le regarda nerveusement : est-ce qu'il regardait au moins ses victimes au travers de ses maudites lunettes opaques?! Il fut surpris quand il reprit la parole.

« Vous allez être vidé de votre énergie, puis aplati et j'aurais accompli ma mission.

— Je... Peux plus... Bouger... gémit Mathieu qui sentait ses forces disparaître. »

Peu à peu, les personnalités de Mathieu s'évaporèrent, une par une. Quand ce fut au tour du Hippie, celui-ci échangea un regard affolé avec Antoine : pour une fois qu'il semblait avoir compris la gravité de la situation, il fallait qu'il disparaisse ainsi... Il fut très vite suivit de Pupuce et du stylet magique de Nyo, dont les maîtres semblaient eux aussi paralysés au sol. Ils avaient désormais tous l'impression que leurs entrailles se faisaient aspirer par les ondes, déclenchant en eux une douleur si insupportable qu'elle leur fit perdre petit à petit conscience. Antoine, qui était resté caché, tétanisé par la peur, ne devait pas laisser faire ça, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour se battre : son pouvoir télépathique, déjà inutile dans ce genre de situation, semblait inefficace sur lui. Et s'il s'approchait, il subirait le même sort et son sacrifice aurait été vain. Il se concentra pour trouver une solution, regarda autour de lui, tenta de se souvenir de tous les films d'actions qu'il avait vue où le héro se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation, mais il n'avait rien : il était seul. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait le pouvoir le moins utile de la Terre? À quoi cela lui servirait-il d'entendre et de sentir l'esprit des gens?! À rien! Lui qui avait déjà du mal à contrôler son propre esprit alors celui des autres...

Tout à coup, il eut un déclic, ou plutôt une révélation : le mot "contrôle" résonnait désormais dans sa tête dans un grondement anormalement lourd. Suivant son instinct, il laissa cet écho enfler dans son esprit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses sens. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter autour de lui : il ressentit sa propre respiration, ses battements de cœurs, l'air balayant ses cheveux... Il décida d'aller plus loin, inspira profondément, détendant ses muscles. Il détecta alors trois présences, ou plutôt trois auras : celles de ses amis. Ceux qui s'étaient battue devant lui et qui était sur le point de mourir. En s'approchant, il pouvait sentir leur souffrance, leur désespoir, leurs larmes de douleur, leur peur de la mort. Et non loin de là se trouvait leur ennemi, immobile, sans aucune aura pour l'identifier : celui qui allait regretter de les avoir fait souffrir. Il ressentit alors une nouvelle sensation, une énergie mystérieuse partant de son cerveau et courant dans ses veines jusqu'à ses mains... Ça y est, il savait quoi faire maintenant. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux : ses iris scintillaient d'un bleu froid et étincelant comme la glace. Emplit d'une détermination indescriptible, il se leva et se dirigea d'un air assuré et calme vers l'homme en costard. Celui-ci se tourna lentement vers lui, ne bougeant qu'à peine la tête tel un audio-animatronic, tandis que le vidéaste se plaçait pile à la limite de l'onde mauve.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelqu'un. Qu'importe : tu recevras le même sort que tes camarades. »

Il visa Antoine avec sa main et lança une nouvelle onde de choc. Contrairement à sa précédente, qui se déployait en cercle, celle-ci fila directement en flèche vers sa cible, sans s'étaler aux alentours. Mais alors que son attaque paralysante arrivait sur le vidéaste, celle-ci entra en collision avec une vague d'énergie bleu pâle qui la repoussa aisément, laissant, pour la première fois, son lanceur muet de stupeur.

« Comment est-ce possible? demanda-t-il de sa voix monocorde. »

Antoine s'avança lentement vers lui et marcha sur l'onde sans aucune difficulté : chacun de ses pas laissaient une empreinte bleue au sol qui disparaissait rapidement et semblait le protéger des effets de l'attaque.

« Je viens de comprendre quelle était réellement la nature de mon pouvoir, répondit-il d'un air étrangement décontracté, je ne fais pas qu'entendre les pensées : je manipule les esprits. C'est bien ce que font tous les psychopathes de mon genre, pas vrai?

— Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai ni âme, ni esprit, répondit l'homme tandis qu'Antoine se plaçait entre lui et ses amis. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

— Oh! Mais je le sais bien! Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'un blond d'ailleurs! Vous êtes comme les roux : tous les mêmes déchets de l'humanité! Moi, en revanche, j'en ai un d'esprit. Et je peux non seulement m'en servir pour réfléchir, mais aussi pour faire bien plus... »

Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau en bleu, faisant sursauter son ennemi. Une énergie de la même couleur envahit peu à peu les veines de ses mains qui scintillèrent à leur tour comme des cristaux. Antoine prit le temps de les admirer quelques instants : en voyant cela, il eut un sourire narquois : lui qui se sentait impuissant il y a quelques minutes, il avait désormais l'impression d'être invincible. L'homme en costard, réalisant le danger imminent, se prépara à faire apparaître une arme pour riposter, mais il ne lui laisserait pas cet honneur, ça non. C'était trop tard pour lui, beaucoup trop tard.

« Regarde plutôt. »

Il brandit à son tour sa main droite en avant, créant un puissant laser dévastateur qui s'abattit sur son adversaire. La réaction fut instantané : au travers de l'attaque, on pouvait l'entendre hurler de douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Mais cela ne troubla pas le vidéaste, bien au contraire : « Quelle ironie, se disait-il, la seule chose qu'il ressentira aujourd'hui sera la douleur ». Le hurlement s'évanouit peu à peu, laissant place au silence. Antoine vit alors la silhouette de sa cible se recroqueviller dans une position inhumaine avant d'être consumer et de disparaître dans un nuage de cendre. Il maintint le rayon quelques instants, s'assurant que l'homme était bien hors d'état de nuire, puis s'arrêta, faisant s'évanouir lentement l'énergie de ses veines. L'onde de choc avait désormais disparu, libérant François, Mathieu et Nyo qui se remettaient difficilement de l'attaque. Il soupira de soulagement : ils allaient tous bien, il avait réussit à les sauver. Le vidéaste commença alors à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire : il s'était dressé face à un homme armé, il l'avait défié puis atomisé avec un rayon laser d'une puissance colossale, le tout avec une simplicité et un courage insoupçonné. Il sentit son coeur s'emballer, c'était dingue quand même : ce matin, il pouvait lire les pensées des gens et maintenant, il pouvait faire "ça". Et ses amis qui s'étaient aussi battue, c'était... C'était...

Il ressentit alors quelque chose d'anormal : un bourdonnement dans sa tête. Très vite, il fut prit d'une bouffée de chaleur, suivit d'un violent vertige qui le déséquilibra complètement. Sa vue se troubla et, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il s'écroula au sol, perdant complètement le contrôle de son corps. Les voix de ses trois amis lui parvinrent mais il ne les entendait pas, il n'avait plus la force de réagir à ce qui l'entourait et encore moins de répondre. Sans réussir à résister d'avantage, il ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience...

* * *

Frédéric et Sébastien, les deux présentateurs de Joueur du Grenier, et leurs copines, Sorina et Shun, s'étaient retrouvés chez les Breut pour une partie de jeux vidéos, afin de se détendre après le long week-end que la petite famille venait de vivre. Ils étaient donc tous en train de jouer à Mario Kart, dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Non, je plaisante : la mauvaise foi était évidemment au rendez-vous.

« Je ne suis pas d'accords! hurla Fred en jetant sa manette. Vous avez triché!

— Mais de quoi tu parles?! s'insurgea David. C'est pas notre faute si tu as eu deux carapaces bleues d'affilées!

— Mais j'étais même pas à la première place! J'était septième! SEPTIÈME! **DERNIER**!

— À mon avis, t'étais tellement loin derrière que la console a bugé et a cru que t'étais premier! rétorqua Seb. »

Fred lança un regard assassin à Seb qui continua de faire le guignol, faisant rire les frères Breut. Chachou, de son côté, sélectionna une autre course. Elle avait bien envie de mettre la route arc en ciel, juste pour les embêter, mais elle se retint et mit un simple circuit Mario : comme ça tout le monde sera content.

Au moment où la course allait démarrer, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. David sembla soucieux : personne n'était censé venir à cette heure-ci pourtant..

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un? demanda Charlotte.

— Normalement non, ça serait les voisins? demanda Jérémy.

— Si tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir, va ouvrir! proposa David avec un grand sourire.

— ...Tu vas me me le faire payer à la puissance mille si je n'y vais pas, je suppose? »

David continua de sourire de manière malsaine, Jérémy n'insista donc pas et se leva pour ouvrir : c'était lui l'aîné après tout. Tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir, Jammin et Hicetea se mirent à s'agiter dans tout les sens, sans raison.

« Bah! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? s'étonna Chachou. »

Les chiens semblaient surexcités, ils n'obéirent même plus à leurs maîtres qui ne réussirent pas à les retenir plus longtemps : ils se jetèrent à leur tour dans le couloir pour rejoindre Jérémy. Charlotte se tourna vers David : c'était la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Elle commença à s'inquiéter : est-ce que c'était le mystérieux visiteur qui les mettaient dans cet état là? Les autres entendirent alors la porte s'ouvrir puis le temps sembla se figer. Une sorte suspens s'instaura. Mais il n'y eut rien, juste un silence total, long et inquiétant. David attendit, au cas où, puis appela son frère... Pas de réponse. Il finit par entendre des bruits de pas : Jérémy revint finalement dans le salon avec les deux chiens. Ils étaient suivit d'une autre personne, connu de tous.

* * *

Chez Mathieu, c'était le chaos total : Antoine n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et Mathieu galérait à déplacer son canapé pour lui permettre de s'allonger. Non seulement parce qu'il était très lourd, mais aussi parce que Wifi, heureux de revoir son maître, n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à ses baskets. De leurs côté, Nyo et François soulevait Antoine avec une certaine difficulté.

« Mais dépêche toi, nom d'une pipe : il pèse lourd cet abruti! s'écria François.

— Ne vous plaignez pas : vous êtes deux pour le porter et je suis sûr que ce canapé pèse plus lourd! rétorqua sèchement Mathieu. »

Après un ultime effort, il finit par réussir à placer correctement le canapé en face d'eux. Nyo et François n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et lancèrent littéralement Antoine dedans, savourant enfin la perte de leur "fardeau". Après avoir reprit leur souffle, ils se mirent d'accords pour l'installer un peu plus convenablement, le pauvre ayant une posture qui aurait pu soit l'empêcher de respirer, soit le rendre tétraplégique, puis ils prirent chacun une chaise et se turent. Wifi en profita pour monter sur les genoux de son maître qui lui gratta le dos, provoquant un ronronnement absolument adorable. C'était la seule source sonore environnante : le déplacement d'Antoine n'avait été qu'un "prétexte" pour éviter de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Quelques secondes après qu'Antoine se soit évanouit, le décors avait une nouvelle fois tourné et ils s'étaient retrouvé de nouveau en pleine rue avec une vingtaine de personnes autour d'eux. Les trois vidéastes avaient dû faire croire aux passants trop curieux que leur ami avait juste trop bu et qu'ils le ramenaient chez lui, ce qui avait étonnamment fonctionné : il fallait dire que l'état d'Antoine rendait la scène plutôt convaincante. Ils avaient même eu la chance de ne pas croisé de fans, ce qui était assez surprenant en plein Paris. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne pourraient pas ignorer indéfiniment ce qu'il s'était passé : il fallait qu'ils en parlent, maintenant.

« Bon, intervint Mathieu sans les regarder, on en parle?

— On ne pourra pas y échapper de toute manière... lâcha François.

— Vous croyez que c'est à cause du dossier d'Alexis? demanda Nyo. »

François eut un long soupir las, il avait eut trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, sa tension commençait à peine à redescendre.

« Au point où on en est, je serais capable de croire en n'importe quoi... finit-il par avouer.

— Quoi qu'Alexis ait fait, ça lui a coûté un coma... répondit Mathieu en osant enfin regarder les autres. Et, si ça se trouve, c'est ce type qui l'a... »

Il s'arrêta, ce qu'il venait de penser lui fit froid dans le dos : et si tout ceci était un complot? Cette histoire, déjà surréaliste, commençait à prendre une ampleur trop importante pour lui. Soudain, un bruit de choc suivit d'un "aïe!" le fit sursauter. En redressant la tête, Mathieu vit Antoine, tombé du canapé, face contre terre. Nyo se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là?... marmonna Antoine en regardant le canapé. Non, attendez, plutôt : qu'est-ce que le canapé fout là?

— C'est une longue histoire... lui répondit Nyo, surpris de son ton léger. »

Antoine se mit debout, analysa rapidement la situation tout en se recoiffant puis s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé : il sembla soudainement troublé.

« Rassurez-moi : je viens de me rappeler d'un truc complètement what the fuck et j'ai l'impression que c'était réel. Ça ne l'était pas, hein? »

Le regard entendu des trois autres lui donna l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond. Plus blasé qu'autre chose, il s'affala dans le canapé, croisa les bras et soupira.

« Bon, qui à quoi? demanda-t-il.

— Tout ce que je dessine devient réel, répondit Nyo.

— Je peux faire apparaître mes personnalités, ajouta Mathieu.

— Ma Pupuce peut me servir d'arme, déclara François.

— Et moi je suis le professeur Xavier, conclut finalement Antoine. »

Encore un silence, gêné cette fois-ci. Nyo finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer l'attention des autres.

« Donc, du coup, on fait quoi maintenant?

— Personnellement, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de sortir de chez moi maintenant, déclara François.

— Attendez, on ne va pas s'arrêter de vivre pour ça! s'exclama Mathieu.

— Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? souffla Antoine. On a des gars qui veulent visiblement notre peau dehors et on ne maîtrise qu'à peine nos pouvoirs : on ne survivra pas trois jours comme ça!

— Je le sais. Mais je ne pense pas qu'Alexis nous ai choisis au hasard : il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, surtout pour nous donner des capacités aussi importantes. Alors, quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons rester soudés et attendre qu'il se réveille, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire... »

Soudain, un bruit de tonnerre jaillit derrière la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brutalement. Un homme, suivit par Jérémy, David et Charlotte, entra. Les trois accompagnateurs semblaient assez neutres mais on pouvait voir dans leur regard qu'ils étaient perturbés par quelque chose. Et pour cause : leur meneur était l'une de leurs connaissances et sa présence stupéfia l'assistance. Il ne leur laissa cependant pas le loisir de poser des questions et se tourna vers Mathieu, répondant à sa phrase précédente.

« Et tu as raison Mathieu. Merci de croire en moi.

— ...Mais qu'est-ce... Qu... Qui... Que... Je... ALEXIS?! finit-il par s'écrier.

— Oui, je sais, je ne suis plus dans le coma : incroyable! Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous donner des explications comme je le souhaiterais. Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance et que vous me suiviez immédiatement : croyez-le ou pas, on est tous dans la merde, et pas qu'un peu... »

**À SUIVRE DANS : WILSON CORPORATION - PHASE DÆMON...**


	2. Dossier 1 : A Whole Awful World

Salut tout le monde!

Alors, déjà : un putain de gros merci tout chocolaté avec des éclats de noisettes pour vos messages!  
J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que mon prologue a été vue aussi vite par autant de personnes!

(sérieux : 8 messages en une soirée!)

Un grand merci d'ailleurs pour vos petits commentaires, je les ai tous lu et ça me fait très plaisir!  
Merci également pour les conseils, etc. J'en prendrais compte!

J'espère que la suite vous plaira!  
Cependant, un truc **important** : je cherche quelqu'un pour me faire une image d'illustration pour ma fanfiction.  
S'il y a des dessinateurs, même pour faire un petit dessin tout mimi, je suis preneuse.

* * *

**Dossier 1 : ****A Whole Awful World**

La journée venait à peine de commencer qu'il pleuvait déjà des cordes dans la petite ville de Fougères. Normal pour un coin de Bretagne, me direz-vous! Cela n'a pourtant pas empêché Sorina et Shun de sortir de chez elles, bravant les intempéries, et d'attendre le bus à côté d'un arrêt qui était, malheureusement, à ciel ouvert. Elles revenaient d'un magasin où elles avaient acheté du matériel pour dessiner et faire des cosplays, soit disant pour un futur épisode de Joueur du Grenier. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant, elles se demandaient si leurs hommes ne les maltraités pas un peu pour les envoyer ainsi, sous la pluie, alors qu'il aurait suffit de tout commander via Ebay. En tout les cas, le bus se faisait toujours attendre et même les manteaux imperméabiliser des deux jeunes femmes semblaient ne plus pouvoir retenir la pluie.

« Si ça continue, je vais me choper une angine avant d'être rentrée... souffla Shun.

— La prochaine fois, on demande à Fred et Seb d'aller faire les courses seuls! renchérit Sorina, tremblante.»

Les minutes passèrent, encore et encore. Shun essaya de faire du sur-place pour se réchauffer mais elle réalisa que ses baskets avaient tellement pris l'eau qu'elle faisait le même bruit que des éponges. Elle grimaça : elles étaient foutu, tout ça à cause de la pluie. De son côté, chaque fois qu'une voiture passait, Sorina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'insulter les conducteurs par la pensée, bien au chaud et au sec dans leurs petites voitures. Au moins, ils avaient la politesse de ne pas rouler sur une flaque pour les asperger au passage, c'était déjà ça. Elle dû arrêter sa contemplation pour retirer ses lunettes : avec ou sans, elle n'y voyait plus rien. Pour la jeune belge, cette attente devenait ridicule. Agacée, elle finit par prendre violemment ses sacs et avança dans la rue, d'un pas vif et ridiculement spongieux.

« Tu vas où? demanda Sorina.

— Je rentre à pied, j'en ai marre d'attendre!

— Ne soit pas ridicule : le bus ne devrait pas tarder!

— Tu plaisantes?! Il a vingt minutes de retard, mes fringues sont trempés et ça va bientôt être la même chose pour mon matos! Tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi, j'ai pas envie de me transformer en éponge! »

Sorina regarda rapidement sa montre : elle n'avait même pas vue le temps passer. Qu'importe, la jeune cambodgienne tenta de rattraper son amie, malgré sa vue troublée. Elles marchèrent donc à la file indienne, dans les rues désertes, en direction de la maison de Fred où le tournage devait avoir lieu. Sorina serra son sac fort contre elle, en espérant que l'eau n'allait pas passer et que les pinceaux qu'elle avait acheté ne pourriraient pas. En faite, elle était tellement concentré dessus qu'elle ne regardait plus la route et se contentait de suivre Shun, dont elle apercevait vaguement le k-way jaune quelques mètres plus loin. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'arrêta subitement. Sorina redressa la tête, interloquée, et fut surprise de voir Shun visiblement déboussolée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

— Ecoute. »

Sorina la considéra avec un air étonné : pourquoi demandait-elle un truc pareil? Elle obéis quand même tout en regardant à droite et à gauche : tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était la pluie, rien de bien extravagant.

« J'entends rien, répondit-elle.

— Justement : ça fait dix minutes qu'on marche, on a croisé personne et il n'y a plus aucunes voitures...

— Je te rappelle qu'il pleut des cordes, c'est pas vraiment un temps pour aller se balader.

— Dans le centre ville? En pleine heure de pointe? »

Sorina serra un peu plus fort son sac, par réflexe : maintenant qu'elle le disait, les rues et même les maisons semblaient étrangement désertes. Le seul bruit de la pluie rendait presque l'ambiance inquiétante. Pourtant, elle avait beau faire marcher sa mémoire, il n'y avait aucun grand événement de prévue aujourd'hui, donc aucune raison pour qu'il n'y ait personne. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait : il y avait bien quelqu'un... Si la jeune cambodgienne avait levé les yeux, elle aurait sans doute remarqué que les caméras de surveillance, placées par la municipalité, étaient toutes pointées dans sa direction. Et pour cause : dans un lieu tenu secret, l'homme masqué et un autre, vêtue comme un docteur, était en train de les observer. Le médecin venait d'ouvrir une bouteille d'XXL qu'il finit par recracher, dés la première gorgé, en grimaçant.

« C'est infecte ce truc! » s'écria-t-il en recrachant d'avantage.

L'autre ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il se contenta de zoomer sur les filles en les toisant fixement tout en gloussant.

« Elles se doutent de quelque chose... finit-il par déclarer.

— Sans blague, je vous signale qu'on a vidé les rues!

— Il est donc clair que nous ne pouvons plus attendre, conclut-il en prenant un micro. Lancez les opérations!

— Mais... Vous êtes sûr que c'est nécessaire? intervint le docteur.

— Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons essayé d'attraper des êtres qui n'avaient pas conscience de leur mutation?

— Nous ne savions même pas qu'ils étaient mutants! Si ça se trouve, ces deux nanas sont on ne peut plus normal!

— J'en doutes mon cher, j'en doutes... »

Au même moment, dans la rue, Shun continuait de chercher en vain une personne capable de leur apporter des réponses. Agacée, elle saisit son portable en souhaitant de tout coeur que son petit ami répondrait. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu une jeune femme, un peu plus loin. Elle hésita à aller la voir : certes, c'était la seule personne dans les parages et sa présence aurait dû être rassurante. Mais le problème, c'était son apparence : elle avait le même profil que les filles qui participaient aux émissions de télé réalité typiques qu'on pouvait voir sur NRJ12. Elle portait une tenue vulgaire qui cachait le strict minimum, ce qui était étrange par temps de pluie, un maquillage épais et flashy qui lui donnait un teint de carotte, des chaussures à talons tellement hautes qu'il semblait impossible de marcher avec et surtout, **SURTOUT**, de faux cheveux bouclés, blond platine, avec la frange à la Kate Moss. Sorina l'aperçu à son tour et l'interpella, surprenant son amie. Shun eut presque honte d'elle sur le coup : si ça se trouve, elle était sympas. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange chez elle. À y regarder de plus près, elle ne semblait même pas trempée par la pluie, comme si les gouttes l'évitaient.

« Excusez moi, est-ce que vous sauriez s'il se passe quelque chose en ville, en ce moment? l'interpella Sorina innocemment.

— oué c posibl pk? »

Shun et Sorina se regardèrent : drôle de façon de parler.

« Bah... C'est parce qu'on se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait personne dans la rue, vous avez croisé des gens vous?

— Nan, dsl. Mé j'kroa ke vou alé etre obligey de me suivr. »

La jeune fille sortie alors de son soutien gorge un Iphone qu'elle pointa vers les filles. À leur grande surprise, celui-ci se disloqua grâce à un mécanisme inconnu et changea de forme pour devenir un pistolet. En même temps, le décors autour d'elles pivota pour dévoiler un environnement identique en couleurs négatives. En voyant cela, Shun et Sorina crurent qu'elles hallucinaient, mais la peur qui les saisirent les convinrent du contraire. Terrorisées, elles levèrent machinalement les mains en tremblant : aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la rue où elles étaient n'était plus la même mais, surtout, elles risquaient de se prendre une balle à tout instant. Elles commencèrent à s'imaginer les pires choses : que la fille en face était une tueuse en série, qu'elle avait tué tout le monde, y comprit leurs petits amis, et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Et ça allait être à leur tour.

« Attendez! hurla Shun, paniquée. S'il vous plait, ne tirez pas! »

Leur adversaire les toisa quelques instants, la mine amusée, bien que figée par le botox. Malgré son air d'idiote finie, elle tenait son arme avec assurance et semblait l'avoir déjà utilisé plusieurs fois à en juger par le canon légèrement noircit par la poudre.

« Je vou flingré pa si vou ob isé bien jentiyement, dit elle en pointant le bout de la rue avec son arme, avensé! »

Les filles s'exécutèrent aussitôt : elles se retournèrent et marchèrent droit devant, découvrant la rue aux teintes différentes, sans regarder derrière elles. À la place, elles examinèrent les alentours, cherchant une présence humaine. Mais c'était peine perdu : les rues, déjà étranges, étaient désespérément vides, elles étaient à la merci de la jeune fille. Cette journée complètement catastrophique était en train de devenir cauchemardesque et surréaliste. Shun n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour mais elle se mit à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. N'importe qui : un inconnu, un super héro, un dieu, même un dangereux terroriste tant que ça lui permettait de fuir avec Sorina. Celle-ci, mesurant enfin le danger qui la menaçait, commençait à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas aujourd'hui, elle souhaitait de tout coeur que tout ceci soit un mauvais rêve ou même une caméra cachée, d'aussi mauvais goût soit elle, du moment que ça lui permettait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle dans les heures qui suivent... Soudain, un grand bruit les souffla littéralement et les firent tomber au sol. Hébétée, Shun resta à terre : un sifflement enflait dans ses tympans et une douleur vive envahissait ses mains et ses avant bras. Elle regarda Sorina qui semblait elle aussi sonnée mais en bonne santé. Curieuse, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit avant de s'immobiliser, choquée par une vision qui lui coupa le souffle : il y avait eut une explosion, un amoncellement de braises ardentes s'étendait à quelques mètres de là, dégageant une légère fumée noire qui s'envolait lentement. Sur le côté se trouvait la fille qui se relevait avec difficulté, tenant difficilement debout sur ses talons aiguilles miraculeusement intacts. Elle était dans un état tel que Shun crut un instant qu'elle était devenu un zombie : sa peau était arrachée à certains endroits, brûlée à d'autres, et ensanglantée. Même son pistolet, qu'elle jeta rageusement, semblait avoir fondu. La cosplayeuse fut prit de nausée quand la fausse blonde releva la tête, dévoilant son visage parsemé d'éclats de verre profondément enfoncé dans sa peau, faisant coulé le sang qui se mêlait à son horrible maquillage. Mais la bimbo ne semblait pas s'en soucier, ou plutôt, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle se tourna soudainement vers une maison adjacente et hurla de rage :

« 'azy d ou tu matake come sa fdp! Dsen ke jte nik ta geul! »

Shun n'arriva plus à prononcer un seul mot, surprise par cette réaction. Elle sentie Sorina l'agripper par le bras, elle aussi dans le même état. Elle remarqua alors avec stupeur que la pluie s'était arrêtée : même le sol était devenu subitement sec, sans aucunes traces d'humidité. Malgré cette découverte, elle reporta son attention sur son agresseuse et suivit son regard haineux : ses yeux se posèrent sur une clôture en pierre qui entourait la fameuse habitation. Elle sursauta : un homme en veste rouge était assit nonchalamment dessus en tailleur, accoudé sur un genoux, et regardait la fille armée avec un air malicieux. Il avait le bras tendu en avant, imitant un pistolet avec sa main. "C'est pas possible?!" se disait Shun, "C'est Bob?!". En regardant un peu plus intensément, la jeune belge crut apercevoir de la fumée se dégager de l'extrémité de son index et de son majeur. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand le célèbre pyrobarbare les ramena près de son visage et souffla dessus, faisant s'envoler la fumée restante. "Mais c'est impossible!" s'exclamait Shun, "Que fait-il ici?! Comment a-t-il réussit à faire ça?! Depuis quand est-il là?!". Tandis qu'elle se posait ces questions, Bob esquissa un petit sourire, toisant fixement la bimbo qui lui rendit une expression enragée.

« C'est pas très polie de parler ainsi, répondit-il d'une voix dédaigneuse, mais bon, je vais faire l'impasse pour une fois : j'en connais deux qui voudraient te parler. »

Il leva lentement les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se trouvait en face de lui, une autre habitation, invitant les autres à faire de même. En son sommet se trouvait deux autres hommes, dissimulés derrière la fumée noire : ils sautèrent immédiatement dans le vide et atterrirent avec classe entre la fille et les deux amies, ne laissant aucune trace d'impacte au sol. Les deux spectatrices, en les voyant, eurent les yeux exorbités : non seulement, deux types venaient de sauter d'au moins dix mètres de haut sans sourciller, quoi que celui d'avant avait bien crée une explosion à distance, mais, qui plus est, elles les connaissaient. Sorina, sortant enfin de sa torpeur, commença à trembler et à bafouiller.

« ...F...Frédéric... »

Le protagoniste ne se retourna pas mais sa fameuse chemise hawaïenne jaune le trahissait. Tandis que son acolyte rouge le rejoignait, l'autre individu, lui aussi connue des filles, tendit sa main sur le côté : une étrange lueur blanche apparue au centre de sa paume et se déploya pour former une sorte de sceptre, ou plutôt une perche affublé d'un micro. Shun crût se prendre un coup de batte de baseball en pleine face. Pour elle, s'en était trop, elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque? Pourquoi? Où? Avec Qui? Comment? Tant de questions sans réponses... Elle continua donc d'observer, serrant son sac contre elle, ne pouvant rien faire face à cette scène surréaliste. L'homme à la chemise hawaïenne fit alors un pas vers l'étrange femme qui semblait prise de panique. Mais elle se mit toutefois en position de combat, tremblante de rage.

« Alors Cindy, on t'a dégradé au rang de sous-fifre à ce que je vois! lança le Joueur du Grenier d'un ton moqueur.

— TG! Tu c mm pa pk chui la!

— Oh que si qu'on sait pourquoi tu es là, poupée! intervint Bob. J'adore crée des flammes à tout bout de champ mais là, c'était pas pour rien! »

Cindy serra les dents tel un lion prêt à bondir. L'homme à la perche, qui était silencieux depuis le début, pointa subitement son "arme" vers elle : le micro dégagea des ondes étranges qui diffusait des espèces d'ultra-son tout autour. Il semblait d'ailleurs beaucoup moins blagueur que les autres : son regard noir en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Je sais que, dans ta bande, l'amour ne se résume qu'à une compétition de gang bang, dit-il froidement, mais chez nous, on a du respect envers nos copines et le fait de les avoir attaqué t'as mis dans une situation que tu vas vites regretter...

— LOL! C skon va voir! »

Dans un geste vif, elle tendit ses bras en avant. Ses ongles, manucurés avec attention, brillèrent d'une lueur intense avant de lancer des lasers roses fuschia. L'homme à la perche contra immédiatement avec son micro qui créa une sorte de vague ondulante transparente, semblable à des ondes sonores, qui bloquait l'attaque tel un bouclier. Malgré cela, les lasers ricochèrent en particules semblables à des étincelles et semblait le faire vibrer dangereusement.

« Je vais pas tenir longtemps Fred! hurla-t-il pour se rendre audible. Fais quelque chose!

— Ça va! Ça va! Je me concentre! rétorqua son ami, surpris par l'attaque. »

Fred ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et commença à grimacer : une lueur jaune l'entoura et s'intensifia de plus en plus. De son côté, Bob se précipita vers les filles et se mit entre elles pour les épauler.

« Désolé les filles, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il brièvement, l'air un peu moins sur de lui que tout à l'heure. »

Il releva rapidement sa manche, dévoilant une montre noire que Shun n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il la porta à ses lèvres et parla directement dedans, comme un talkie walkie.

« Links, ici Bob, j'ai les deux gonzesses avec moi, est-ce que tu peux me donner la situation actuelle rapido? »

Une voix sortit alors de la montre, à la grande surprise des fameuses gonzesses.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre dans les parages, répondit la voix, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque : je vais vous téléportez tous les trois à la base au cas où, les filles y seront en sécurité.

— Entendu, répondit-il en remettant sa manche. Préparez-vous, vous allez ressentir des espèces de tremblements mais ça ne vous fera pas mal. »

Shun eut juste le temps de reconnaître enfin Seb, qui se battait contre cette "Cindy", avant de voir un flash bleu avec des éclairs blancs l'entourer. Elle crut au début qu'elle se faisait électrocuter, en sentant des fourmillements dans ses membres, mais ça devait être les fameux "tremblements". Heureusement pour elle, le flash disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Bob et les filles n'étaient désormais plus dans la rue mais dans une pièce sans fenêtre, assis non pas sur le bitume mais sur une sorte de plateforme. En face d'eux se trouvait un super ordinateur, entouré de plusieurs écrans, qui recouvrait l'un des murs. Il était contrôlé par un homme avec un bandeau noir, assisté par un autre avec de grosses lunettes qui buvait un café Starbuck. Bob se releva assez rapidement, défroissa sa veste, puis se tourna vers les filles avec un regard bienveillant.

« Désolé, avec l'urgence, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier : vous n'avez rien de casser?

— ...Non, répondit Sorina d'une petite voix. »

Shun se contenta d'hocher la tête : elle était trop sonnée pour se soucier de ses brûlures au bras. Bob leur sourit mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il savait qu'elles n'allaient pas bien psychologiquement et il espérait un peu d'aide de la part des deux informaticiens. Celui avec les lunettes termina son café, le jeta dans une poubelle et se tourna vers Bob : il semblait soucieux, non pas pour les filles mais pour ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran.

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Cindy est plus puissante qu'avant? demanda-t-il.

— Ouaip! confirma Bob. J'ai supposé qu'ils lui avaient encore injecté des trucs et des machins pas très Charlie.

— Super! souffla-t-il. J'espère qu'ils vont pas l'atomiser que je puisse faire des analyses. Si jamais ils ont crée un nouveau sérum pour amplifier les pouvoirs, j'aimerais au moins voir à quoi il ressemble...

— Dans ce cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi Karim : Fred et Seb l'ont maîtrisé, intervint l'informaticien, absorbé par les écrans. Par contre, je doute qu'elle ait toujours une bonne ouïe...

— Voyons Links, comme ci ça allait me déranger! répondit Karim avec un faux air bienveillant. Par contre, les filles, vous pouvez... »

Il agita la main sur le côté pour leurs faire signe de se pousser mais elles restèrent immobiles, encore sous le choc. Bob soupira d'exaspération, tout en lançant un regard assassin à Karim, puis prit doucement les filles par la main et les invita à s'écarter de la plateforme. Après cela, elle scintilla puis Fred et Seb apparurent à leur tour, le corps de Cindy gisait près d'eux.

« La prochaine fois, vous nous donnerez des somnifères : on a eu du mal à l'avoir celle-là! lança Fred qui était complètement décoiffé.

— On avait remarqué, marmonna Karim pour lui même. Enfin, maintenant qu'elle est là, je vais pouvoir faire mes petites analyses!

— Et interdiction de faire des trucs peu recommandables! l'interpella Links.

— Je n'y comptais pas! »

Karim remplaça Fred et Seb et se téléporta à son tour. Bob interpella justement les deux "Du Grenier" pour leur montrer leurs copines qui était certe debout, mais toujours déboussolées. Seb, en se rendant compte de leur présence, eut soudainement l'air inquiet et désolé. Il se précipita immédiatement vers Shun et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé chérie, j'ai tout fait pour t'épargner ça. Tu n'es pas blessé? »

Seb n'eut comme seule et unique réponse un coup de poing magistral de Shun, visiblement folle de rage, qui le fit basculer en arrière. Fred, quant à lui, recula vers son collègue en voyant Sorina brandir son sac de course tel une massue. Les deux compères tentèrent de communiquer, espérant un cessez-le-feu, mais elles leurs coupèrent immédiatement la parole.

« Vous osez nous demander comment ça va?! Après... Après **ÇA**?! vociféra Sorina.

— Oui, on sait que ce n'est pas rien! intervint Fred. Mais, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous!

— Qu'on reste calme?! Nous?! Je vous signale que, d'une part, **NOUS** étions dans la rue, sous **LA PLUIE**, dans **LE FROID**, parce que **VOUS** avez eu la flemme de faire les courses tout seuls, parce que ces **MESSIEURS** sont trop **FLEMMARDS** pour faire cinq cent mètres à pied pour acheter trois **BABIOLES**! Et ensuite, alors qu'on était trempées jusqu'aux os et que les rues étaient désertes, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! On se fait attaquer par une pouffiasse en talons hauts qui n'était **MIRACULEUSEMENT** pas trempée, parce que ce serait pas marrant sinon, et qui nous menace avec un **PUTAIN-D'IPHONE-DE MERDE** qui se transforme en pistolet sans raison parce que **YOLO DANS TON FION** et qui lance des rayons lasers supersonique de ta mère la chatte avec ses ongles! Et Oh! Ça alors! Comble de hasard! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite? Vous arrivez d'un coup en mode Avengers, en nous ignorant comme des merdes et vous nous emmenez ici de force avec de la poudre de perlimpinpin, tout ça pour dire quoi?! _"On est désolé, c'était pas voulu"_?! Et vous voulez qu'on reste calme?! **VOUS VOULEZ QU'ON RESTE CALME?!** hurla-t-elle en menaçant de les frapper avec son sac.

— Non, s'il vous plait, ne nous frappez pas, pitié, on y est pour rien, on a tout fait pour vous sauvez! s'écria Seb, en se protégeant de la manière la moins masculine de la terre.

— Allons! Allons! les coupa enfin Bob. Inutile d'avoir recours à la violence, vous avez parfaitement raison d'être en colère, je peux comprendre, surtout que Karim n'a pas aidé sur ce coup là!

— J'ai entendu! hurla Karim depuis une pièce visiblement lointaine.

— Si vous le voulez bien, on va s'asseoir à la table à côté et tout vous racontez. »

Sorina et Shun restèrent silencieuses mais malgré leur rancoeur, elles abdiquèrent. Elles suivirent donc Bob tout en lançant un regard noir à leurs copains qui les talonnèrent, penaud, suivit par Links qui abandonna son siège de bureau et son ordinateur. Entre temps, les deux demoiselles prirent le temps d'observer les lieux : la décoration étaient assez simple et design à la fois. Les murs étaient fait en béton gris sombre tandis que le sol, de la même couleur, était en PVC simple. La table vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus : c'était une grande table ovale, blanche laquée, entourée d'une vingtaine de chaises assorties. Elle était éclairée par un plafonnier rond entouré par plusieurs ampoules halogènes qui illuminaient le reste de la pièce. Il y avait enfin, à chaque coins de la salle, quelques canapés et fauteuils de couleur noir ainsi que des tables basses recouvertes par des magazines, goodies et autres objets plutôt communs. Ils s'installèrent donc à la grande table, les filles assises en face des hommes. Alexis lança un regard entendu aux trois autres puis prit la parole, avec un ton posé et soutenu.

« Ce que je vais vous révélez va vous semblez complètement surréaliste et absurde et je comprendrais que vous n'y croyez pas. On vous demandera quoi qu'il arrive de n'en parler à personne sans avoir une excellente raison et d'être coopérative temps que la situation ne sera pas éclaircie. Suis-je bien clair? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête, même si elle se demandait s'il était vraiment nécessaire de parler avec un ton aussi grave. Links sortit une télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Instantanément, un cercle lumineux s'alluma au centre de la table et un hologramme en trois dimensions en surgit, faisant sursauter Sorina et Shun. Celui-ci représentait plusieurs photographies, articles de journaux et dossiers, affichés tel un tableau. Alexis attendit que les filles aient fini d'être émerveillées, amusés par leurs réactions, puis reprit son discours.

« Je vais éviter la présentation type Point Culture et passer directement dans le vif du sujet, si vous le voulez bien. Vers la fin des années quatre-vingt-dix, des chercheurs travaillant sur l'expansion d'internet et des médias ont découvert que les écrans, les informations données, leurs ondes et leurs effets permettaient non seulement d'interférer le cerveau humain mais aussi ses capacités physiques. Deux groupes se sont alors formés suite à cette découverte : d'un côté ceux qui voulaient utiliser cette technique pour aider la population en faisant avancer la technologie et la médecine, et de l'autre ceux qui voulaient littéralement reformater le monde afin de le dominer. Evidemment, cliché oblige, le deuxième groupe fut bien plus déterminé à arriver à ses fins et ils ont été jusqu'à faire assassiner les membres de l'autre groupe. Ils ont ensuite crée leur propre organisation : la Tel-E, qui a pour but de contrôler le monde dans un intérêt purement capitaliste et malveillant. Il y a eut cependant un survivant à cette tuerie : il se fait nommer Wilson. Sa tête étant mise à prix, il a dû se cacher pendant de nombreuses années afin d'échapper à l'organisation. Il a profité de son exil pour mettre au point un programme offrant la possibilité de s'infiltrer dans la base de donné de Google et d'y modifier certains codes. Ces codes, qui fonctionnent comme des messages subliminaux, permettent de révéler chez certaines personnes des capacités qu'on pourrait qualifier de surhumaines, voir surnaturelles. Les seules conditions sont que ces personnes aient une faculté à être entendu et comprit de tous, une sorte de charisme si vous voulez, et à avoir une personnalité assez forte pour se forger un personnage. Lorsque c'est le cas, les codes provoquent une sorte de mutation qui permet à la personne en question d'avoir des aptitudes suffisamment puissantes pour vaincre Tel-E et de rejoindre le groupe qu'à crée Wilson : la Wilson Corporation. Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui : quelques jours avant que je tombe dans le coma, il y a quelques mois, Wilson m'avait contacté sous un faux pseudonyme pour que je lance ce fameux programme, qu'il avait nommé Uyrats, afin de profiter du rachat de Youtube par Googe. Malheureusement, j'ai eu tout juste le temps de muter et de l'envoyer à Mathieu que la Tel-E m'a retrouvé et m'a endormit. Heureusement, il a réussit à le lancer depuis son ordinateur et à faire muter le reste des vidéastes. »

Sorina resta perplexe. Elle se souvint ainsi du jour où, en pleine partie de Mario Kart, Alexis était revenu chez lui, alors qu'il était censé être à l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de cette journée.

* * *

« Alexis... avait murmuré David, abasourdi. »

Alexis s'était avancé dans le salon, Jammin et Hicetea sautillaient autour de lui, fous de joie. Charlotte s'était alors levée d'un bond et s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant. Jérémy, lui, était resté à l'écart, ayant du mal à croire en ce qu'il voyait tandis que David se levait à son tour, laissant l'équipe de Joueur du Grenier seul sur le canapé.

« Mais... Depuis quand? réussit-il à demander.

— Ce matin, avait répondu Alexis, les médecins m'ont jugé apte à sortir et m'ont ramené en ambulance... Je suis de retour.

— Mais c'est génial! s'était exclamé Shun.

— On s'est tous beaucoup inquiété pour toi, si tu savais, avoua Seb.

— Qui d'autre est au courant...? demanda Jérémy, encore sous le choc.

— Personne, répondit Alexis. J'avais trop hâte de rentrer, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'appeler Papa et Maman. D'ailleurs, je comptais aller les voir chez eux mais vous avez l'air occupés, donc...

— Non, ne t'embête pas pour nous Alexis! intervint Fred. On va vous laissez vous retrouver en famille, on reprendra cette partie plus tard.

— Tu dis ça juste parce que tu étais en train de perdre! rétorqua Seb qui se prit une gifle par Fred. »

* * *

Ils avaient ensuite quitté la maison, laissant les Breut seuls. Sorina se souvint alors d'un détail étrange : lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée, un bruit sourd suivit d'un flash blanc avait surgit depuis le salon. Au début, elle pensait que ça venait de la télévision, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le bruit était assez similaire à la téléportation qu'elle avait subit précédemment. Elle enragea en se rendant compte de tout ce qui s'était passé sous son nez sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

« ...Alors, vous voulez dire que vous êtes des... Super héros? demanda Shun en bafouillant.

— Dans un sens oui, répondit Links. Nous sommes ici pour empêcher les médias contrôlés par la Tel-E de détruire la Terre. Cependant, comme vous l'avez vue, ils ont mit tout en œuvre pour nous empêcher d'agir. Ils ont la capacité de contrôler les foules, c'est pour ça que vous étiez seules tout à l'heure, et ils sont notamment capables d'utiliser des candidats de télé réalité pour les faire muter de force et les transformer en supers soldats.

— Cindy en était une? demanda Shun.

— Oui, et notre rôle est de non seulement les stopper mais aussi de sauver ces personnes qui, comme elle, ont vendus leurs âmes à ces monstres.

— Mais à ce niveau là, on n'est pas encore au point... chuchota Fred.

— Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, Fred! rétorqua Links avec un grand sourire forcé. Plus sérieusement, vue l'importance de l'organisation, nous n'avons pas la possibilité directe de les arrêter et autant ne pas compter sur le gouvernement qui "Oh! Ça alors!" est corrompue à ce niveau là. Notre seul avantage est d'avoir des "dons" très variés dans notre équipe. Nous avons des noms pour chaque type de mutants : Bob, par exemple, est un mage de feu. Il peut tout bêtement créer et contrôler les flammes. Seb est un mage du son, même chose sauf qu'il contrôle le son. Fred, lui, porte le doux nom d'émotionnaliste spécialiste dans la colère, il peut convertir ce sentiment et l'utiliser comme une énergie dévastatrice. Karim, de son côté, est un analyste : il lui suffit de regarder un objet ou une personne pour avoir toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitent. Quand à moi, je suis un mentaliste spécialisé dans la connaissance en culture générale : il me suffit de vouloir connaître des choses pour les apprendre comme, par exemple, savoir jouer de la cornemuse, coder sur un ordinateur, connaître l'intégralité de l'histoire de France et autres joyeusetés. Mais mon don ne va pas au delà de la technologie et de la science donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous fabrique un TARDIS.

— ...Vous êtes au courant qu'on a du mal à vous croire? demanda Sorina.

— Là, t'es gonflée chérie! rétorqua Fred. »

Bob intervint immédiatement en remontant ses manches et en présentant sa main aux filles, incrédules.

« Si on mentait, comment expliquez-vous que j'arrive à faire ça? »

Une flamme apparue alors au dessus de la paume de Bob. Sorina recula tandis que Shun regarda plus en détails, cherchant un mécanisme caché ou autre chose dans le genre, mais elle ne trouva rien : c'était bel et bien une véritable flammèche.

« N'essaye pas de toucher, tu vas te brûler.

— Je n'y comptais pas.

— Il y a quand même une chose que je ne comprend pas, intervint Sorina, si c'est vous les mutants, pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à nous?

— C'est justement là que ça coince, lui répondit Links, ça ne leurs ressemble pas de s'attaquer à des non-mutants comme vous et encore moins de prendre des otages. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à enlever nos proches. Au contraire, ils font tout pour nous en séparer indirectement... murmura-t-il avant de se reprendre. La seule explication serait qu'ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant chez vous.

— D'autant plus qu'il serait fort probable que vous ayez muté sans vous en rendre compte, parfois les gens ne le voient pas tout de suite, renchérit Bob. »

Sorina et Shun se regardèrent avec une expression de terreur sur leurs visages. Seb donna une tape à Bob puis prit immédiatement la parole.

« Pas de panique, on n'est pas dans une intrigue type Marvel ou DC Comics, vous ne risquez rien!

— Pour en avoir le cœur net, je vais avoir besoin d'Antoine. Il n'y a que lui qui pourra nous éclairer... conclut Links pour détendre l'atmosphère.

— Antoine? s'étonna Sorina. »

Links resta immobile, croisa les bras et fixa Sorina avec un sourire étrangement fatigué.

« Ne me force pas à faire la liste de toutes les personnes présentes ici, s'il te plait.

— On va y aller doucement! coupa Fred. Retenez juste qu'Antoine est aussi un mentaliste, mais sa spécialité est la télépathie : il peut contrôler l'esprit des gens pour lire leurs pensées et faire des trucs... Pas très catholique. Mais il peut aussi voir si vous avez eu une mutation en fouillant dans votre subconscient.

— S'il vérifie autre chose, on le bute, c'est promis, ajouta Seb. »

Soudain, une alarme se déclencha, prenant par surprise toutes les personnes présentes. Links fut le premier à se précipiter sur l'ordinateur, restant étonnamment calme, puis pianota quelques commandes et valida : l'image d'une caméra de surveillance apparue sur l'un des écrans. On y voyait Antoine, épaulé par Mathieu, en train de fuir quelque chose dans un couloir exigu. Seul le présentateur de Salut les Geeks semblait se défendre : il était armé d'un pistolet glock avec lequel il tirait sur des ennemis que la caméra ne montrait pas. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Sorina croyait : en regardant plus attentivement, elle remarqua des grésillements en bas de l'écran. Des grésillements qui semblaient avoir une forme humaine...

Elle se fit sursauter toute seule : des nuages anthropomorphes complètements noirs, grésillants comme des écrans mal branchés, marchaient en direction des deux reviewers d'un pas lourd et traînant. Elle déglutit : finalement, la blondasse rencontré précédemment n'était pas si effrayante comparé à ces "choses". La jeune dessinatrice se concentra de nouveau sur les écrans : une fenêtre ressemblant à celle de Skype venait de s'ouvrir sur le côté. Très vite, une voix que Sorina et Shun reconnurent se fit entendre.

« Links! C'est Antoine! On a besoin de renfort : on s'est fait encerclé par des parasites et on ne va pas tenir longtemps!

— Je vois ça! répondit Links avec un air déterminé. Où sont Richard, Samuel et les autres personnalités de Mathieu?

— La peluche et le ventilateur sont chez Antoine, répondit Mathieu à la place de son subalterne, quant aux autres ploucs, on a dû se séparer pour appâter les Parasites. »

Shun s'écarta légèrement pour rejoindre Seb qui suivait lui aussi les événements de loin.

« Où sont-ils exactement? lui chuchota-t-elle.

— Dans le siège de TF1, Nyo s'y était infiltré pour trouver des informations sur la nouvelle émission qu'ils préparent mais des gardes l'ont repéré et l'ont blessé au genoux. Du coup, Mathieu et Antoine sont partis le secourir.

— TF1?! T'es sérieux?

— Oui, je sais, qui aurait cru qu'une chaîne pour bonnes femmes soit contrôlée par la Tel-E? souffla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

— ...T'es en train de me dire que même Jean-Pierre Pernaut fait partie d'un complot international?

— Si tu savais le nombre de présentateurs et de chaînes qui ont été manipulé... »

Shun se tourna vers l'ordinateur, pensive : comme pratiquement tout le monde, elle regardait la télévision, pour des raisons plus ou moins louables, et savoir que l'organisation qui était à l'origine de cette histoire rocambolesque contrôlait ce média la dégoûtait. Décidément, son petit ami s'était embarqué dans une affaire de plus en plus sordide à ses yeux. De son côté, Alexis pianotait sur le clavier avec une vitesse quasiment sur-humaine.

« Tenez bon, j'envoie vos coordonnées au Patron et au Panda! déclara-t-il, soucieux. Essayez quand même d'attirer un maximum de parasites, comme ça le Geek, le Prof et le Hippie pourront allez chercher Nyo plus facilement. »

Antoine répondit par un hochement de tête, sceptique malgré tout, et coupa la communication : les Parasites étaient beaucoup trop menaçant pour se permettre de discuter d'avantage et d'être déconcentré. Mathieu venait justement de tuer le dernier Parasite qui leur bloquait la route, mais à peine avait-il baissé son arme qu'un détail attira son attention : les néons et câbles qui jonchaient le sol étaient entourés de petits arcs électriques. Il eut à peine le temps de faire cette observation qu'il était déjà trop tard : les éclairs s'amplifièrent et créèrent d'autres Parasites qui prirent immédiatement le relais et marchèrent vers les deux vidéastes.

« Merde, j'ai plus de munitions! s'exclama le plus petit en s'acharnant sur la détente. T'aurais pas un plan pour nous sortir de là?

— Mec, ce n'est pas en balançant ce genre de questions que je vais avoir une idée, répondit Antoine, les yeux rivés sur les monstres grésillant. »

Machinalement, ils commencèrent à reculer, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à cette horde, mais ils étaient dans les coulisses d'un studio : les portes et fenêtres n'étaient pas vraiment légion dans les parages. Comme pour répondre à cette conclusion catastrophique, le dos d'Antoine se heurta à un obstacle : un mur. Ils étaient dans un cul-de-sac. Le chevelu regarda hâtivement autour de lui : certes, ils étaient dans un studio mais il devait bien y avoir une bouche d'aération ou un système anti-incendie... Mathieu, de son côté, garda toutefois son sang froid : remarquant l'état plus que douteux des murs, il saisit un débris provenant d'une fissure et le lança sur l'un des parasites. Malheureusement, il le traversa de part en part en le faisant légèrement crépiter, sans plus.

« Mais c'est impossible : mes balles les achevaient pourtant!

— Mais si, c'est possible avec la carte ki-...

— Antoine!

— Désolé, murmura Antoine tout en remettant nerveusement ses lunettes. Je crois que c'est parce que tes balles étaient faites d'un alliage qui conduisait l'électricité, ce qui court-circuitait les parasites.

— Tandis que la pierre ne fait rien.

— Voilà, c'est ça. »

Soudain, l'un des parasites se jeta sur eux. Ce n'était plus le moment de discuter : il fallait agir vite. Les yeux d'Antoine scintillèrent d'une lueur bleue pâle et une énergie de la même couleur apparue aux creux de ses mains. L'instant d'après, il tendit ses bras en avant : l'énergie se déploya et forma un bouclier qui le protégea lui et Mathieu. Malgré cela, le parasite s'acharna dessus, ce qui semblait faire souffrir le présentateur de What The Cut.

« Mathieu, dépêche, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps! marmonna-t-il.

— On ne t'avait pas dis de ne pas utiliser ton énergie psychique comme ça?

— **MATHIEU!** hurla-t-il dans un ultime effort. »

Mathieu se ressaisit puis analysa rapidement la situation : que faire? Ces foutus bestioles les entouraient et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, et lui, il n'avait plus que le pistolet vide crée par la Wilson Corporation. Quant à ses personnalités... Il lui en restait, certes, mais elles étaient soit encore trop "inexpérimentés" pour se battre à ses côtés, soit leurs armes étaient inefficaces contre les parasites. _(la créatrice de cette fanfiction vous laisse le soin d'imaginer la tête de Mathieu en découvrant que le Beauf chargeait son fusil de chasse avec... Des cailloux.)_ Se rendant compte de son impuissance, il serra le poing : si seulement il avait un pouvoir offensif ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais non : c'était un illustrateur de personnalité. Il pouvait donner vie à toutes ses facettes et acquérir leurs capacités en s'en servant comme armes. Et c'était tout. Il avait rejoint la Wilson Corporation dés ses début et, malgré le temps passé, il trouvait toujours son pouvoir franchement naze. Vraiment naze. Sérieusement : faire apparaître des types qui sont tout aussi utile qu'une assiette de brocolis et avoir des armes qui pètent à peine un clou. Super! Même Antboy a plus de classe que lui! _(Oui, oui, il y a bien un film Antboy, même qu'il est danois)_. Enfin, râler ne lui servirait à rien dans cette situation. Aux grands mots les grands remèdes, il jeta le pistolet sur l'un des monstres qui fut partiellement perturbé par l'alliage qui le composait. C'est ce moment qu'Antoine choisit pour s'écrouler de fatigue, laissant une ouverture au parasite qui se prépara à l'électrocuter. Mathieu tenta de s'interposer mais il dû s'arrêter in extremis, évitant de justesse les autres monstres qui lui bloquèrent la route. Ils avaient tous les mains tendus vers lui, leurs doigts crépitant près à le foudroyer sur place. Le nantais n'avait jamais subit cette attaque mais il n'avait pas envie de tenter l'expérience pour autant. Se rendant enfin compte de la gravité de la situation, il saisit sa montre, espérant trouver de l'aide de la part de Links. Mais elle ne s'alluma pas : plus de batterie. Il désespéra : ces machines étaient décidément tout aussi endurantes que des Iwatch! Qu'allait-il faire maintenant? Balancer la montre sur les Parasites? C'était triste mais il n'avait plus que ça...

Mais soudain, il ressentit une présence familière. L'instant d'après, une rafale de balle, surgit de nul part, dégomma un par un les parasites qui s'évaporèrent dans un grésillement. Mathieu eut un soupir de soulagement : au fond du couloir, quatre hommes avec le même gabarit l'attendaient. L'un d'eux, avec un Kigurumi Panda, soutenait Nyo.

« Eh bien gamin, on ne peut plus se débrouiller tout seul? demanda le Patron, une mitraillette à la main.

— Oui bah on n'aurait pas galérer si vous étiez allez plus vite! rétorqua Mathieu.

— Désolé du retard, mais Nyo était coincé dans une bouche d'aération! répondit Maître Panda.

— C'est même pas vrai! intervint Nyo, scandalisé.

— Ne déforme pas l'histoire, on n'a pas le temps! rétorqua l'ursidé. On a réussit à semer les sbires mais on est pas en sécurité pour autant.

— Il faut vite sortir d'ici gros! renchérit le Hippie qui avait prit le temps de ramasser le glock. »

Mathieu approuva avant de se tourner vers Antoine : il remarqua avec effroi qu'il gémissait de douleur, peinant à se relever. Avec l'aide du geek, il le souleva par les épaules puis ils se mirent à courir du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks préféra se concentrer sur son camarade, n'osant pas regarder les dégâts qu'avaient causé ses personnalités. Au moins, il n'y avait visiblement pas de cadavre, c'était déjà ça... Arrivés dans un autre couloir, ils croisèrent le Prof qui était en train de réparer une montre.

« Vous tombez bien, je viens de réparer la montre de Nyo, annonça-il fièrement. Links, tu me reçois?

— Cinq sur Cinq! répondit-il, visiblement soulagé d'entendre leurs voix. Donnez vous tous la main, je vais faire une téléportation collective, ça va secouer! »

Mathieu retint un peu plus solidement Antoine, s'assurant qu'il ne tombe pas pendant le voyage : le pauvre s'appuyait entièrement sur lui et le Geek, ses jambes le portant à peine. Quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe fut téléporté dans la base de la Wilson Corporation où les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Sorina et Shun, déjà déconcertées par ce qu'elles avaient vue sur les images de vidéos surveillances, furent surprises de voir autant de "Mathieus" d'un coup dans la même pièce. Un détail les frappa soudainement : quand il réalisait un épisode d'SLG, est-ce que Mathieu endossait lui-même les costumes ou est-ce qu'il jouait vraiment avec ses personnalités à ses côtés? ...Elles le lui demanderaient plus tard.

« Content de te revoir Nyo! lança Bob.

— Merci Lennon! J'ai des dossiers qui devraient t'intéresser Links!

— Je suis en train de les télécharger via ta montre et effectivement, ils m'ont l'air très intéressant. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail contrairement à un certain vidéaste qui a cassé le matériel qu'on lui avait fournit...

— Je n'aurais pas cassé le matériel si tu m'avais donné plus de munitions, **CONNARD**! rétorqua Mathieu.

— Il est pas cassé gros, intervint le Hippie en posant le pistolet près de l'ordinateur, il est juste fondu.

— **Bon!** Vue que plus personne n'a besoin de moi, je vais peut-être aller voir Lilith... lança calmement Nyo. Tu m'aides Panda?

— Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? souffla l'animal non sans sympathie.

— Et nous, on fait quoi? demanda le Geek qui venait d'aider Antoine à s'asseoir à la table.

— Vous, vous rentrez dans ma tête! ordonna Mathieu. »

Le Patron et le Prof voulurent protester mais leur créateur ne leur laissa même pas le temps de riposter : il claqua des doigts et toutes ses personnalités disparurent instantanément, se rejoignant sous la forme de rayon lumineux de couleurs différentes selon leur personnage. Seul Maître Panda restait pour aider Nyo à aller à l'infirmerie.

« Attendez : Charlotte est ici? demanda Shun.

— Oui, ainsi que mes frères, mais chaque chose en son temps... conclut Links tout en se levant. Antoine, j'ai besoin de toi!

— Ça ne peut pas attendre...? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, la tête entre les mains. »

Alexis prit un siège et s'assit en face de lui avec Bob, Fred et Seb tandis que Mathieu le soutenait en le maintenant par les épaules. De loin, les filles pouvaient voir que le présentateur de What The Cut semblait fortement affaiblis, ce qui les inquiéta grandement : il était pâle et on pouvait voir de la sueur perler sur son front. Mais Links, contrairement à elles, resta impassible mais compatissant.

« Je sais que tu as pris cher mais c'est très important, dit-il doucement.

— ...Qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent là les filles? demanda discrètement Mathieu.

— C'est là le soucis justement : la Tel-E a tenté de les kidnapper. »

Vue la tête que faisait Mathieu, Sorina comprit que pour lui aussi, c'était surprenant. Il les dévisagea toutes les deux puis s'avança légèrement pour chuchoter aux autres "mutants".

« Mais elles n'ont pas de dons pourtant? dit-il à voix basses.

— Justement, on a des doutes du coup, c'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de l'aide d'Antoine : il faudrait que tu les analyses vite fait, répondit Links tout en regardant le présentateur de What the Cut droit dans les yeux. »

Antoine soupira : non pas qu'il ne voulait pas le faire mais le fait d'avoir utilisé sa propre énergie mentale directement l'avait grandement fatigué, comme d'habitude en somme. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les filles dans l'ignorance, c'était même hors de questions.

« Laissez moi juste cinq minutes et après, promis, je le ferais... murmura-t-il en puisant dans ses dernière forces. »

Fred et Seb se tournèrent vers les filles qui semblaient satisfaites. De son côté, Mathieu était inquiet : le regard d'Antoine semblait s'éteindre petit à petit. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'aida à se relever et à s'allonger sur un canapé adjacent pour qu'il se repose. Le chevelu n'opposa aucune résistance, n'étant plus vraiment apte à réagir, et laissa son ami lui retirer ses lunettes tandis qu'il fermait inconsciemment les yeux, laissant le vertige l'envahir...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la base. Links lisait tranquillement les données que lui avait ramené Nyo, celles-ci étaient justement très instructives. À la table, Bob, Fred et Seb s'amusaient à se faire une mini bataille avec leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Les filles, elles, vérifiaient que leurs achats précédents n'avaient pas pris l'eau, même si c'était peine perdu, et Antoine somnolait silencieusement. Mathieu était à ses côtés, en train de jouer sur son smartphone, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa partie : il n'était pas rare de voir Antoine utiliser directement son don ainsi, mais son état final était à chaque fois toujours aussi impressionnant à voir. Mais à quoi bon lui interdire de l'utiliser alors qu'il lui permettait de se sortir de situations dramatiques? Rongé par le remords, il lança un regard chargé de regret sur son ami et sursauta.

« Les mecs, je crois qu'Antoine s'est vraiment endormi... chuchota Mathieu.

— Oh c'est trop mignon... murmura Bob.

— Vous voulez que je le réveille? demanda Seb en sortant sa perche.

— Non! Non! Pas ici! intervint Links.

— Je dors pas, connards... »

Surprise générale : Antoine était, en réalité, parfaitement réveillé, ce qui énerva Frédéric qui avait justement sortie son téléphone pour prendre "la photo du siècle". Le reviewer profita de la déstabilisation partielle de son équipe pour se redresser, se recoiffer vite fait et mettre ses lunettes avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si son combat précédent n'avait pas eu lieu.

« Ça va mieux mec? demanda Mathieu, inquiet malgré tout.

— Comme disent les connards de médecins : pour entretenir le cerveau, il faut bien dormir, dit-il en se levant. Bon! Qui veut commencer? »

Sorina et Shun se regardèrent et commencèrent seulement maintenant à se poser des questions quant à la manœuvre : est-ce que ça allait être douloureux? Étrange? Effrayant? Traumatisant? Sorina déglutit tandis que Shun serra plus fort les tissus "gâchés" qu'elle avait acheté.

« Est-ce que ça va faire mal? hasarda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout, assura Antoine, je ne ferais qu'interagir avec ton esprit, tu n'auras aucune douleur.

— De toute façon, s'il ment, il le paiera! ajouta Seb.

— Tu vas me menacer verbalement encore combien de fois comme ça?

— On t'as vue à l'oeuvre, rétorqua-t-il, je me méfie, c'est tout. »

Sorina se tourna vers Fred qui, contrairement à Seb, semblait bien plus confiant. Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil pour la rassurer. À peine convaincue, elle se leva sous le regard anxieux de Shun et se plaça face à Antoine.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? dit-elle avec une petite voix.

— Ferme tes yeux et laisse toi faire. Je vais te guider, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit-il doucement. »

Sorina hésita : sa dernière réplique sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Mais qu'importe, Fred était juste à côté : il interviendrait en cas de problèmes. Elle ferma donc les yeux et attendit, raide comme un piquet. Elle sentit alors des mains se poser doucement autour de son crâne : ça devait surement être celle d'Antoine mais elle n'osa pas vérifier. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien : pas un son, pas un mouvement... Puis elle entendit soudainement la voix du présentateur de What The Cut : "Ouvre les yeux" disait-il. Bizarrement, sa voix résonnait comme s'ils avaient changé d'endroit. Malgré tout, elle n'hésita pas et osa enfin regarder : la jeune dessinatrice fut éblouie au début mais, après quelques secondes, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans la base de la Wilson Corp' mais dans un néant blanc. Antoine était désormais à sa droite et la regardait sans prononcer un mot.

« Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda-t-elle tout en contemplant les alentours.

— On est dans ton subconscient. Je ne vais pas te faire de cours de psychologie mais dis toi juste que si tu as subit une mutation, on le saura ici. »

Sorina examina les lieux avec attention : étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, malgré l'absence de repaire qui lui donnait l'impression de marcher dans le vide, elle avait la sensation d'être en sécurité, comme si elle était déjà venu ici auparavant. Son regard se posa alors sur une sorte de flamme violette qui lévitait à quelques mètres d'elle : un objet impossible à discerner semblait se trouver en son centre sans pour autant être brûlé. Elle le contempla fixement : quelque chose lui disait qu'elle devait le prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? murmura-t-elle avec un air distant.

— Vue l'apparence, je dirais que c'est une mutation. Tu as donc bien un don. Maintenant, pour savoir ce que c'est, tu as deux possibilités : soit tu saisis l'objet qui se trouve en son centre, mais ton don ne sera pas activé pour autant, soit tu attends d'être au combat pour le débloquer directement. Quoi que, la deuxième solution est bien plus radicale et efficace...

— Je crois que je vais le saisir.

— As you like it, Lady... »

Sorina tendit lentement sa main puis passa ses doigts en travers des flammes : contrairement à ses attentes, elle ne s'y brûla pas. Elle avait plutôt l'impression de traverser de la vapeur d'eau chaude, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Elle réussit à saisir l'objet et le sortie lentement, comme si elle manipulait une arme dangereuse.

« Alors? C'est quoi? demanda Antoine.

— ...Un pinceau, répondit-elle en le montrant à son acolyte.

— Oh! Eh bien, félicitation, tu es comme Nyo : une illustratrice! En gros, tout ce que tu dessines devient réel.

— Sérieux? Mais c'est... C'est super! s'exclama Sorina qui semblait soudain enthousiaste. Je me demande comment va réagir Fred!

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, tu es prête? »

Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre : finalement, sa journée qui avait si mal démarrée semblait enfin contenir une note "positive". Antoine leva la main et claqua des doigts, de manière très classe au passage, puis Sorina cligna des yeux et se retrouva dans le QG, dans la même position qu'avant. Les autres non plus n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde. Étrangement heureuse, elle se tourna vers le Joueur Du Grenier avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi? T'es pas mutante? hasarda-t-il, perplexe.

— Si! Je suis une illustratrice! s'exclama-t-elle, euphorique. »

Fred s'immobilisa, ne sachant quoi répondre face à cette joie soudaine, puis se contenta de confirmer et de dire que c'était "super". Shun, encore un peu réticente, se décida à rejoindre Antoine qui fit de même avec elle tandis que Sorina racontait à Frédéric ce qui s'était passé.

« Tu imagines tout ce que je pourrais faire?! Dessiner de l'argent pour payer les factures! Manger des pizzas sans sortir de la maison!

— Tu sais, on est pas censé utiliser nos facultés que pour nous...

— ...Te dessiner une PS4?

— Je vais chercher du papier, je reviens. »

Shun, à ce moment là, sortie à son tour de sa transe et se tourna vers Seb, l'air presque blasée.

« Je suis un iguane, dit Shun directement.

— Non, un caméléon! corrigea Antoine.

— Caméléon? Attend mais c'est super comme don! s'exclama Bob.

— C'est quoi caméléon? demanda Sorina.

— Mes frères ont la même capacité, lui répondit Links. Pour faire simple, elle peut se cosplayer juste en imaginant un personnage. Et, si le personnage en question à une arme ou un super pouvoir, elle l'aura aussi.

— Donc tu peux potentiellement te déguiser en Anastasia Steele... ajouta Seb, un large sourire au lèvre.

— Même pas en rêve! s'écria Shun.

— Je plaisantais chérie! »

Une nouvelle sonnerie provenant du super ordinateur, beaucoup moins stridente que la précédente, mit fin à la conversation. Links se dirigea vers celui-ci et appuya sur un bouton : une image de Karim, qui se trouvait dans une sorte de salle d'opération chirurgicale, apparue. Sorina ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle : il y avait vraiment un hôpital dans les parages?

« Links! J'ai fini les analyses et je n'ai malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer... Oh! Pardon, je dérange là, non?

— On avait finit Karim, tu peux y aller.

— Comme tu voudras. Mes craintes étaient fondées : ils ont bien créé un nouveau sérum pour amplifier les pouvoirs. Ça a failli être fatale pour Cindy, on a dû lui sauver la vie à l'instant.

— À ce point là? s'exclama Bob.

— Oui... souffla Karim. Ces enfoirés, non content de faire muter des personnes incompatibles, les tuent en les droguant de boosters : elle était devenu insensible à la douleur. Heureusement, on a réussit à la soigner avec l'antidote que Wilson nous a fourni mais je crains que ça ne soit bientôt plus suffisant.

— ...Alors il va falloir en refaire un... Purée... marmonna Links.

— Je vais chercher Experimentboy, lança Mathieu en quittant la pièce, il va avoir du pain sur la planche.

— Baptiste aussi est là? questionna Shun qui avait l'impression que la Terre entière était présente ici.

— Oui, son don fait de lui un pro en électronique, l'informa Seb, et ça lui donne aussi quelques avantages en chimie... Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils en parlent, je ne comprend rien!

— Bon, vois ce que tu peux faire avec Cindy et tiens moi au courant, continuait Links. Je vais faire des recherches de mon côté. »

Karim salua Links puis l'écran s'éteignit. Il y eut alors un court silence durant lequel les filles se rendirent compte du changement d'ambiance qui venait de s'opérer. Après cela, Alexis se retourna vers elles, cachant au mieux ses appréhensions.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour avec vous. Il faut juste que je vous prévienne une dernière fois : vous ne devez parler de tous ça à personnes. Soyez prudentes quand vous sortez de chez vous. Dés que vous aurez activé vos pouvoirs, vous ne devrez les utilisez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Je vous fabriquerais aussi des montres comme les nôtres pour vous permettre de communiquer mais, en attendant, il vaut mieux que vous restiez près de Fred et Seb, au cas où.

— Cool! Maintenant, vous devrez venir avec nous quand on fera les courses! lança Shun.

— Eh putain... souffla Fred.

— Et une dernière chose : concernant vos dons, même si vous savez qu'elles sont leurs natures, vous ne les avez pas encore révélés. Donc, par sécurité, je vais vous programmez des petits entraînement avec Nyo, David et Jérémy. Ils vous aideront à les activer rapidement et à vous battre en cas de pépins.

— TD ou CM? demanda Sorina.

— TP! répondit Antoine. »

Sorina serra le poing, victorieuse : enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! Après une courte mise au point et quelques questions supplémentaires, les filles et leurs chers petits amis utilisèrent le télé-porteur pour retourner à Fougères tandis qu'Antoine et Bob se décidèrent à rendre visite à Nyo : son genoux ensanglanté les avait inquiété et ils espéraient au moins le soutenir un peu. Alexis, lui, revint vers son ordinateur et vérifia ses alertes : RàS pour l'instant. Malgré l'impacte que cela allait causer sur la vie de Sorina et Shun, Links n'était pas contre l'arrivé de nouveaux membres dans la troupe : plus ils seraient nombreux, moins ils auraient de tâches à accomplir et Dieu sait que le temps était précieux dans ce genre de situation. Profitant du calme qui régnait désormais, il voulut se détendre sur une petite partie de Peggle Deluxe, mais son Skupe le rappela à l'ordre. Retenant un juron, il décrocha : c'était Benzaie.

« Salut Links! Comme dirait les astronautes américains : Wilson, on a un problème... »

**À Suivre...**

* * *

« Au faites, je viens de capter un truc! s'exclama Bob.

— Quoi encore? demanda Antoine.

— Les initiales de Wilson Corporation sont WC.

— ...Ah. »


	3. Dossier 2 : Double Jeu

Salut tout le monde!  
Encore une fois, un petit mot pour vous remerciez pour vos reviews et tout et tout!

Vous êtes vraiment trop choux, merci!

* * *

**Dossier 2 : Double jeu**

Dans un lieu mystérieux, au beau milieu d'un couloir sombre, l'homme qui s'habille comme un docteur... Bon vous savez quoi, on va l'appeler "le Docteur" comme dans Doctor Who parce que ça va être lourd à force!

Je disais donc! Le docteur marchait d'un pas vif dans un long couloir sombre et terne : les murs et le sol était fait d'un béton couleur craie et seuls quelques néons éclairaient les lieux. L'endroit était semblable aux couloirs d'un hôpital, ou plutôt d'une morgue... Une chose était sûr : mieux valait ne pas être claustrophobe ici. Ce n'était pas le cas du Docteur heureusement mais, toutefois, celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise ou plutôt angoissé. Au fond du couloir, droit devant lui, se trouvait une grande porte coulissante semblable à un sas. Il se plaça avec anxiété face à elle, se préparant à affronter ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il entra un code dans un petit boitier annexe, fit analyser ses empreintes digital et sa rétine puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit étrangement discret : il découvrit alors une grande salle en forme de dôme équipée tel un laboratoire dont la technologie avancée contrastait avec le couloir précédemment parcouru. Il comportait deux étages : une mezzanine, par laquelle le docteur était arrivé, qui faisait le tour de la salle comme un cercle et où plusieurs ordinateurs et autres machines avaient été installé, et l'étage en dessous, le "rez de chaussé", où se trouvait un immense socle, retenant une sphère tout aussi grande, relié à des câbles et des tuyaux. Le docteur n'en fut cependant pas impressionné, il était même blasé à la vue de tous ses équipements. Retenant ses tremblements de stress, il s'avança jusqu'aux ordinateurs où travaillaient plusieurs techniciens et scientifiques. L'un d'eux, une jeune femme, se retourna vers lui en le voyant arriver :

« Monsieur, les premiers résultats sont arrivés : il y a des signes de mutation.

— Quel est le taux d'évolution? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

— Supérieur à cinq pour cent. Souhaitez-vous que nous accélérions le processus?

— Non, continuez à la même vitesse : ce cobaye est trop précieux, nous ne devons pas prendre de risque.

— Vous en êtes sur? demanda un autre scientifique. On ne risque pas de retarder les plans de-...

— Qui donne les ordres ici?! s'écria-t-il. Vous êtes payé pour travailler, pas pour me conseiller. Notre patron sait que ça va prendre du temps mais j'ai été très clair avec lui : nous n'avons pas le choix. Continuer l'expérience et allez-y le plus délicatement possible, c'est un ordre!

— Bien Monsieur, répondirent timidement les deux scientifiques. »

L'homme et la femme retournèrent sur leurs claviers sans ajouter un mot, intimidés par leur dirigeant autoritaire. Le docteur, quand à lui, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Malgré la lenteur, tout se déroulait comme prévue. Il espérait juste ne pas mourir d'une crise d'angoisse avant que tout cela n'aboutisse : évidemment qu'il voulait aller plus vite mais le résultat semblait si prometteur... Il savait qu'il en serait grassement récompensé, il devait juste être « patient ». Dieu, qu'il détestait ce mot mais, pour une fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Le docteur remit finalement ses lunettes et s'avança jusqu'à une rambarde sur laquelle il s'appuya pour admirer la sphère : elle était entièrement rempli d'un étrange liquide bleu turquoise opaque. À l'intérieur, on pouvait discerner quelques tubes qui partait de la base et qui rejoignait une forme en son centre, une silhouette humaine...

* * *

Au même moment, Fred, Seb, Sorina et Shun était rentré chez eux depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et étaient retournés à leurs occupations habituelles : les deux présentateurs faisaient la post production de leur prochain Papy Grenier tandis que les filles triaient leurs ustensiles, se rendant malheureusement compte qu'une majorité était inutilisable à cause des intempéries. Et c'était bien le seul détail qui rappelait les événements précédents : tout était si calme dans la maison qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, il fallait dire que les quatre vidéastes avait bien mérité un peu de "repos". Et pourtant, Sorina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser, d'autant plus que voir Fred sauter d'un bâtiment pour la protéger avait presque un côté "sexy"... Un bruit de sonnerie la tira de ses pensées : c'était justement la montre de son petit ami. Frédéric, agacé, ramena lentement son bras près de son visage et regarda l'heure avant de décrocher : seize heure trente.

« Links, ça ne fait que six heures qu'on est rentré : je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accords pour ne faire qu'une mission par jour! lança Frédéric d'un air las.

— Oui, je le sais bien et je m'en excuse mais vous êtes les mieux placés pour intervenir : la situation est très préoccupante et on ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps, répondit Links, l'air grave.

— Roh! Est-ce que la Tel-E pourrait **UN JOUR** respecter notre temps libre ou c'est trop demandé?! s'insurgea Fred.

— Eh bien justement, on peut en profiter pour en discuter avec eux! intervint Sébastien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste?

— Vous aimez les séries et les animés? demanda Alexis.

— Evidemment! s'exclama Fred. Surtout les hentaï...

— Le style m'importe peu...Quoi que... Mais là n'est pas la question : vous devez revenir immédiatement. Benzaïe est avec moi, je vous téléporte, préparez vous!

— Mais on est en plein montage! objecta Fred.

— Et nos copines, tu nous as dit qu'on devait rester près d'elles! ajouta Seb.

— J'ai sécurisé votre rue : elle ne risque rien, assura Alexis. Quand à votre montage, vos fans sont habitués au retard, non? »

Fred et Seb eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sourire en coin de Links que la montre s'éteignit. Ils se regardèrent : il avait touché un point sensible, ce connard, mais ils se vengeraient plus tard. Les deux gamers se relevèrent malgré tout, après avoir sauvegardé leur vidéo, et se tournèrent vers les filles qui les regardaient déjà, intriguées.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas besoin de vous faire un topo? demanda Fred, au cas où.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a tout compris, répondit Shun, on garde votre PC et tout et tout... »

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et, dans un timing parfait, furent téléporté au siège de la Wilson Corporation. Il y eut alors un silence.

« Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on s'habitue à ça aussi? demanda Shun.

— Je crains que oui, confirma Sorina. »

Pendant ce temps, Fred et Seb descendait de la plateforme de téléportation et rejoignaient Benzaie et Links qui les attendaient devant l'ordinateur. Une chose était sûr : vue leurs têtes, ça avait l'air assez sérieux. Non pas qu'on les avaient déjà appelé pour des missions "inutiles" mais bon, disons que certains n'avait pas la même définition "l'urgence et ses nuances" dans le groupe.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Seb en croisant les bras »

Links, pour lui répondre, afficha plusieurs dossiers sur ses écrans : ils avaient tous pour thème l'univers du doublage avec des images des studios Dubbing Brothers, des fiches techniques, des scripts, des textes et des logos de Disney Channel.

« Je me permet de faire la présentation à la place de Links, intervint Benjamin. J'ai discuté ce matin avec un de mes amis comédien, Mathieu Moreau : il m'a fait part d'un événement assez étrange. Pour faire court : on a chamboulé son emploi du temps et remplacé toutes les séries et films qu'il devait doubler par des programmes Disney Channel. Et tous ses collègues sont dans la même situation.

— Ok et en quoi ça nous concerne? demanda Fred, perplexe.

— Déjà, les programmes en question sont... Comment dire poliment?... Nul. Il m'a envoyé un extrait d'un épisode en VO et, franchement, même Mortal Kombat l'Aventure Commence est meilleur. Mais ce qui dérange ici c'est que, d'une part, les producteurs de Disney Channel utilisent des moyens colossales pour les faire diffuser le plus rapidement possible en France et, pour couronner le tout, quelque chose cloche avec ces épisodes, et même Mathieu l'a ressentie.

— En effet, intervint Links, j'ai passé cet extrait dans un logiciel que j'ai crée moi même et les résultats sont assez alarmants : c'était bourré de messages subliminaux en tout genre. Il y avait de tout : l'encouragement aux stéréotypes, à la féminisation excessive et prématurée, l'obligation à aimer la série et les acteurs, et j'en passe. Et vue que ce n'était qu'un court passage, imaginez ce que ça donne en un épisode de vingts minutes...

— ...Mais... Il ne faisait pas déjà ça avant? demanda timidement Seb.

— Pas de manière aussi poussée et sophistiquée, il est clair qu'ils viennent de passer à un niveau supérieur.

— Mais est-ce qu'on est sûr que ce soit la Tel-E la responsable? intervint Fred. Je veux dire : évidemment que ce genre de chose me révolte mais on est censé intervenir que si la Tel-E a un rapport avec le problème...

— Je me suis posé la question moi aussi et je te mentirais si je te disais que j'étais sûr à cents pour cent. Cependant, vue le contenu de certains épisodes et les moyens utilisés pour les diffuser partout dans le monde, j'ai de sérieux doutes. D'autant plus que ça leur ressemblerait bien de vouloir toucher la jeunesse ainsi.

— Mathieu m'a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait pas que Dubbing Brothers qui était concerné, ajouta Benjamin, ils ont même été jusqu'à recruter des studios marocains juste pour être certains d'avoir une voix par personnage.

— ...Ça leur a pas suffit Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V? demanda le Joueur du Grenier.

— Attention malheureux! s'exclama Links. Ne cites jamais cette "chose" ainsi, tu vas provoquer un cataclysme!

— C'est quoi cette histoire de Yu Gi Oh? demanda Benjamin.

— On t'expliquera après, t'inquiète! le rassura Seb. En tout cas, il est clair qu'on ne peut pas laisser Disney Channel diffuser ces séries, pour les enfants qui vont regarder et les comédiens. T'es avec moi Fred?

— Evidemment!

— Parfait! approuva Links. Voilà donc le plan : une grande réunion est organisé aujourd'hui à huit heure et demi, heure locale, dans un studio annexe au Anaheim Convention Palace qui se trouve à quelques kilomètres du parc Disneyland en Californie. Plusieurs starlettes Disney et leurs producteurs seront présents, vous en profiterez donc pour mener votre enquête et, Tel-E ou pas Tel-E, empêcher la diffusion de ces programmes : quoi qu'il arrive, elles ne doivent pas finir sur un écran de télévision ni dans un studio de doublage, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je vous laisse le loisir de choisir comment vous allez vous y prendre mais, par pitié, évitez les meurtres.

— Comme ci c'était notre genre... ironisa Benjamin.

— Par ailleurs, ajouta Links, cela va me permettre de tester une nouvelle fonctionnalité que j'ai inventé pour votre montre : le traducteur automatique. Peu importe la langue que parleront les gens qui vous entoure, vous les comprendrez et il vous comprendront comme ci de rien n'était.

— C'est pas plutôt parce que la fille qui écrit cette fanfiction est une chiasse en anglais et qu'elle a la flemme de traduire? demanda Fred.

— ...Aussi, répondit Links, mais ça me rend encore plus classe en même temps et ça rajoute de la cohérence. Bon, la conférence va commencer dans une demi heure : are you ready kids?!

— Aye! Aye! Captain! répondit Seb avec entrain.

— Non! Pas le générique de Bob l'éponge! Par pitié! les coupa Fred. »

Seb se mit à bouder mais sa frustration fut de courte durée : Links avait déjà retrouvé son sérieux et téléportait les trois compères à Anaheim, en Californie, non loin du parc. Fred avait très envie d'y aller justement mais il se résonna : ce n'était **clairement** pas le moment. Et puis, avec le téléporteur de Links, il avait l'opportunité d'y aller plus tard donc autant prendre son mal en patience... En arrivant, il fut surpris par l'endroit dans lequel il était arrivé : une forêt de palmier. Toutefois, un rapide coup d'oeil au dessus des branches lui permit d'apercevoir deux bâtiments qui les entouraient : l'hôtel Hilton Anaheim et le Anaheim Convention Palace. Décidément, Links avait un don pour trouver des endroits incongrus mais discret pour se téléporter. Le point positif c'est qu'il faisait au moins plutôt bon en ce début de mâtiné. Après un rapide état des lieux, ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers le fameux hangar puis se cachèrent derrière un bâtiment à quelques mètres d'une entrée de service : celle-ci n'était pas gardée mais mieux valait laisser Links s'assurer que l'endroit était sécurisé.

« J'ai hâcké les caméras de surveillance, lança enfin Links depuis l'ordinateur. Par contre, je ne peux pas faire grand chose concernant les gars de la sécurité : ils ne sont pas dans le coin mais vous devrez rester discrets, au cas où.

— Pas de soucis, répondit Benjamin tout en faisant apparaître un fusil de chasse étrangement pixelisé semblable à celui de Doom.

— C'est pas un peu bizarre qu'il n'y ait personne pour garder ce coin là? s'étonna Frédéric.

— En supposant que l'existence de ces studios est secrète, je pense qu'au contraire, il vaut mieux pour eux qu'il n'y ait pas de vigile pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, lui répondit Alexis.

— ...Oui, ça se tient. »

Links coupa la communication, laissant le feu vert à Benzaie qui s'avança le premier, suivit par ses deux acolytes. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'immense bâtiment en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'était effectivement un studio de tournage à en juger par les grands paravents, les projecteurs aux plafond et les fond verts et bleus qui faisaient pâlir de jalousie nos trois vidéastes. Malgré l'envie d'en voir d'avantage, Benzaie s'engagea à l'intérieur en slalomant entre les décors et autres accessoires et en longeant les murs tel un véritable agent secret. Seb et son acolyte le suivait tout en surveillant les alentours : les lieux semblaient occupés mais les éclats de voix qui leurs parvenaient avaient l'air suffisamment lointain. Mais le fan de métal avait du mal à rester concentré, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier son ami : le don de Benjamin était de pouvoir faire apparaître n'importe quel arme provenant d'un jeu vidéo, passant des fleurs de feu aux pistolets de Bayonetta... Bon, par contre, il les utilisait de manière assez "classique" donc il ne fallait pas s'attendre à le voir faire une danse du ventre en tirant avec les Roses d'Onyx. (_la créatrice de cette Fanfiction s'excuse pour la déception que pourrait éprouver la plupart des lecteurs mais faut pas déconner non plus!_)

Il laissa son admiration de côté pour scruter rapidement le reste du hangar : les couloirs étaient assez neutre, voir fade. Les murs et le sol n'avait même pas était peint et autant ne pas chercher de décorations : cet entrepôt aurait pu tout aussi bien servir d'usine à chaussures tant les lieux étaient froids et impersonnels. Seb n'en fut que plus déçu : on était dans les studios Disney, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à un Mickey géant, quoi qu'il y avait bien un Woody et un Buzz en Lego chez Pixar, mais quand bien même une petite décoration n'aurait pas été de trop, comme un poster par exemple. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus regardé Disney Channel et vue l'état des studios et la raison de leur venu, il ne put retenir un soupir de désespoir.

« Un problème Seb? s'inquiéta Fred.

— C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il sans réussir à prendre un ton enjoué.

— Hé les gars! les interpella discrètement Benjamin. Vous voyez la grosse cloison en béton là bas? »

Seb regarda plus attentivement : à cette distance, il pensait que le mur du fond était un mur porteur, mais la présence de mezzanines, fenêtres et portes en verre démontrait qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une cloison divisant l'entrepôt en deux. Merde alors! Ce hangar était un TARDIS ou quoi?!

« C'est l'endroit parfait pour installer des bureaux et des locaux administratifs, commenta Fred, tu penses que c'est là bas que se déroule la réunion?

— Ça ne peut être que là, confirma Benjamin, par contre, on va galérer pour y accéder. »

Effectivement, un paravent aussi large que le hangar lui même leur barraient la route. Seule une petite porte grande ouverte leur permettait de passer mais les bruits et autres voix qui se faisait entendre de l'autre côté laissait deviner la présence de plusieurs personnes : impossible à partir de là d'avancer sans se faire repérer.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour passer? chuchota Seb.

— J'ai une idée mais il va falloir courir vite... répondit Benzaie.

Le vidéaste tendit de nouveau sa main et fit apparaître juste en face de lui une sorte de cape transparente, étincelante, modélisée grossièrement et tournante sur elle même comme un item.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? demanda Fred.

— Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance : quand je toucherais cette cape, on deviendra invisible pendant dix secondes. On devra alors traverser la pièce en courant, sans s'arrêter : dites moi quand vous êtes prêt.

— Mais ça vient d'où ça? redemanda Fred.

— Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers sur Playstation. On y va ou vous voulez un VHS explicatif? »

Fred et Seb furent tenter de répondre "oui" mais l'urgence de la situation leur fit faire non de la tête. D'un regard entendu, ils se préparèrent donc à courir. Benjamin s'avança vers la cape, se tourna vers les deux autres pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien prêt puis passa sa main en travers. Le trio devint alors instantanément invisible, leur permettant de traverser immédiatement la "pièce" au pas de course. Fred réussit toutefois à détailler rapidement l'endroit : c'était une sorte de coulisse. Il crût apercevoir rapidement des maquilleurs, coiffeurs et techniciens qui, malgré ses mouvements hâtifs, ne remarquèrent pas les étranges courants d'airs qui venaient de passer d'une porte à l'autre. Celle-ci passée, les trois hommes se croyaient enfin sortie d'affaire. Cependant, quelque chose clochait : en face d'eux ne se trouvait pas le fameux mur mais des caméras et des projecteurs. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'ils étaient tombés pile sur un plateau de tournage en plein enregistrement d'une série bien naze : ils étaient dans le décors d'une pseudo maison américaine occupée par une fillette complètement stupide, un adolescent musicien/beau gosse/simplet/etc et leurs parents neuneus. Fred et Benjamin commencèrent à paniquer : il ne leurs restait à peine cinq secondes avant de redevenir visible, que pouvaient-ils faire? Sébastien les remarqua et comprit à son tour que la situation était critique : ils étaient sur un plateau, tous les regards seraient braqués sur eux, ils n'avaient nul part où se cacher. Le perchiste n'avait donc plus le choix, il avait une solution de dernier recours, qu'il détestait utiliser sur des civiles, mais l'urgence de la situation ne lui permettait plus de suivre ses principes. Il fit apparaître en catastrophe sa perche, faisant sursauter Fred au passage, et la brandit en l'air. Pile au moment où ils redevinrent visible, une vague sonore surpuissante se dégagea du micro et se déploya sur tout le plateau. Toutes les personnes touchées, exceptés ses deux amis, se retrouvèrent douloureusement assourdis, assommés par les ultrasons. Les meubles se mirent à vibrer, les objets en verre éclatèrent en milles morceaux, les microphones saturèrent et les caméras implosèrent littéralement. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient au sol, les mains plaqués sur leurs oreilles, hurlant de douleurs.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait tuer personnes! hurla Fred pour se faire entendre.

— Je ne fais que les assourdir, c'est eux qui sont trop sensibles! rétorqua Seb.

— Je propose qu'on en profite pour quitter la pièce! argua Benzaie qui partait déjà.

Fred se rua à sa suite, suivit de loin par Seb qui marchait beaucoup plus lentement, la puissance de sa perche ne lui permettant pas d'attaquer et de se déplacer rapidement en même temps. Tout en maintenant difficilement sa vague sonore, il s'assura qu'il se dirigeait bien vers la sortie. S'il devait trouver au moins un défaut à son "arme", c'était bien celui-là : elle était puissante mais difficile à manier, le moindre faux mouvements pouvait dévier les ondes et avoir des conséquences désastreuses, mieux valait donc ne pas être "pressé" avec lui. Après une longue marche qui lui sembla interminable, il arriva enfin au niveau de la porte. Il garda l'onde active quelques instant, vérifiant que tout le monde était bien cloué au sol, puis il désactiva sa perche avant de rejoindre, à la hâte, ses acolytes.

« Beh putain, t'en a mis du temps! s'étonna Benzaie.

— Ne me remercie surtout pas : leurs caméras sont HS et tout le monde est à terre... souffla Seb.

— Oui mais je doute que le tintouin que tu as fait passe inaperçu... fit remarquer Fred.

— Y a pas de risque : j'ai crée une onde sonore qui ne pouvait se diffuser que dans un espace restreint, en l'occurrence le plateau. Elle n'allait qu'autour de nous jusqu'aux fond de la pièce. Même un chien qui se trouvait dans le décors d'à côté ne pouvait l'entendre.

— Ah! C'est pour ça que je n'ai plus rien entendu en arrivant là! réalisa Benjamin.

— Bien joué Seb! applaudit Links depuis la montre. Mais vous êtes encore loin d'avoir finit malheureusement : à quelques mètres de vous se trouve la salle de réunion ainsi que la salle où ils sauvegardent tous les épisodes, et les deux m'ont l'air sur-protégé. Il va falloir que vous soyez très prudent, ce n'est pas de la rigolade.

— Pas de soucis, on s'en occupe! répondit Benzaie avant de se tourner vers Fred et Seb. Bon, on va devoir se séparer pour agir plus efficacement : je vais m'infiltrer dans la réunion, mon don me permettra de rester discret. Vous deux, vous vous occuperez des épisodes vue que vous êtes doués pour tous casser.

— Objection votre honneur : c'est Seb qui casse tout! rectifia Fred.

— Dis le mec qui explose littéralement en s'énervant, lança Seb.

— Qu'est-ce que je disais : vous serez parfait! conclut Benzaie. J'ai cinq minutes pour aller à la réunion, je file. Bonne chance à vous!

— À toi aussi, répondirent les deux vidéastes en coeur. »

Au même moment, Sorina et Shun s'était finalement rendu au siège de la Wilson Corporation, vue que les deux demoiselles n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, que la vue de leurs ustensiles gâchés les avaient dégoûtés et qu'elles avaient du mal à rester sereine chez elles. Ce constat perturbait un peu Sorina : le fait que sa vie ait basculé ainsi lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir ses repaires et de ne plus se sentir en sécurité nul part. Aussi, elle devrait peut-être bientôt se méfier de tous le monde, même de ses proches. Et il y avait aussi cette endroit, le QG de la Wilson Corp, dont elle ignorait tout, même son emplacement exact. Il pouvait être partout : dans un autre pays, sous terre, dans l'espace, sous la mer... Vue que la téléportation semblait pouvoir les emmener à l'autre bout du monde, qui sait ce qui était possible. En tout les cas, c'était l'endroit le plus serein à ses yeux pour le moment. Ainsi, elle et Shun s'étaient dit qu'un peu d'exploration pour découvrir les lieux serait une occupation lucrative et sympathique. Links n'y avait pas vue d'objection. Tout du moins, il n'y avait pas vue d'objection en leurs répondant brièvement alors qu'il était concentré sur son écran. C'est donc le coeur léger qu'elles s'étaient improvisées une petite visite en solitaires. Le lieu étant complètement fermé, il était impossible de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, ni la taille exacte du bâtiment en lui même. De ce fait, les filles s'étaient mit d'accords pour ne pas aller trop loin, de peur de se perdre. Elles arrivèrent en face d'un long couloir fermé par une double porte battante et étanche, comme dans les hôpitaux. D'ailleurs, il y était écrit "medical bay". Au moins, si elles étaient blessées, même si elles souhaitaient que ça n'arrive pas, elles sauraient où aller. Alors que Sorina et Shun s'apprêtaient à reprendre leur route, un hurlement strident retentit soudainement. Effrayées et interloquées à la fois, elles jetèrent un oeil timide dans le dit couloir : l'une des portes était entrouverte et la pièce semblait occupée. Des voix qu'elles reconnaissaient, trois exactement, tonnèrent à l'intérieur.

« Tenez-le bien! J'arrive pas à le désinfecter!

— T'es marrante toi : qu'elle idée d'utiliser du Cocoroco aussi?!

— J'avais plus d'antiseptique, ce n'est pas de ma faute : ça fait deux semaines que je dis à Alexis d'en ramener mais il oublie à chaque fois! Et puis, je ne suis pas idiote : j'ai quand même mélangé avec de l'eau.

— Mais oui, bien sur, comme si l'eau allait changer quelque chose.

— L'efficacité?

— Je vois surtout que tu as essayé de le tuer!

— De le "désinfecter", mÔsieur!

— Dites, je crois que c'est plus la peine de le tenir : il s'est évanouit le bougre.

— Ah ouais? Ah merde!

— ...Bon, je sais qu'il a refusé parce qu'il déteste ton "élément" mais tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ton don pour le guérir? Il n'en saura rien vue son état.

— Ok, faisons ça cinq minutes après...

— On gardera le secret, promis. »

Il y eut un court silence puis une sorte murmure résonna de manière presque surnaturelle dans le couloir. Sorina et Shun se regardèrent puis, d'un regard entendu, s'approchèrent lentement. Plus elles avançaient, plus elles avaient une sensation de lourdeur, comme si l'ambiance autour d'elles devenait réellement pesante. Plus inquiétant encore : les lumières commençaient à clignoter dans un bruit électrique strident. Shun s'arrêta : ça devenait trop effrayant, hors de questions d'avancé d'avantage! Mais Sorina la prit par le poignée et la força à avancer : visiblement, les personnes dans la pièce n'avait que de bonnes intentions et il était inutile d'avoir peur sans savoir réellement ce qui se passait. Les murmures devinrent enfin plus claire. On pouvait entendre quelqu'un répéter en boucle "Satanas, Daemones, accipere dona. Sana. Sana." avec un ton lugubre. Après quelques mètres parcouru assez difficilement, elles arrivèrent enfin à la porte et osèrent regarder. L'intérieur ressemblait à une infirmerie classique avec un lit, des armoires et d'autres meubles basiques. Finalement, tous semblait normal : il y avait Antoine et Bob, assit sur des chaises à roulettes. Nyo, lui, était allongé sur un lit, il avait le genoux légèrement ensanglanté et semblait inconscient... Ok, ça pouvait encore passé. Et il y avait enfin Charlotte, plus connu sous le nom de Chachou Panda, assise aux côtés du jeune dessinateur. Une aura noire et violette l'entourait et les iris de ses yeux brillaient en mauves...

« Tiens! les gonzesses! s'exclama Bob. »

Sorina et Shun sursautèrent brutalement au point d'en avoir le souffle coupé. Elles réussirent toutefois à voir Antoine qui quittait Nyo du regard et Charlotte qui était resté immobile, toujours concentrée. Le présentateur de What the Cut, remarquant leur malaise, prit immédiatement les devants.

« N'ayez pas peur, tout est normal : on peut vous expliquez!

— On aimerait bien oui... souffla Shun, se remettant de sa crise cardiaque.

— Vous pouvez entrer, il ne vous arrivera rien, ajouta Bob. »

Les filles hésitèrent puis passèrent la porte tout en gardant leurs distances avec Charlotte : danger ou pas, le fait de la voir en transe avait plutôt tendance à les terroriser. Elles longèrent donc le mur où elles furent rapidement rejointes par Bob qui roula avec sa chaise pour se mettre à leurs côtés.

« La mutation de Charlotte a fait d'elle Lilith, l'avocate du diable, comme dans les "Non mais t'as vu c'que t'écoutes", expliqua Bob. En gros, ça se résume au fait qu'elle soit devenu une démoniste... Ou une sataniste... Ou une maîtresse des ténèbres, ça dépend de votre culture.

— Et en enfer, les avocats sont aussi... Soigneurs? intervint Shun

— C'est plus compliqué que ça, intervint Antoine. En gros, une blessure est avant tout une plaie et une douleur, tous ce que les gens en enfer apprécient. Elle le leurs transmet donc, ce qui guérit en même temps le blessé.

— Donc elle allie l'utile à l'agréable? questionna Sorina.

— Exactement! conclut Antoine. »

Shun regarda plus en détail Chachou et la blessure de Nyo : effectivement, elle semblait disparaître lentement, ne laissant aucune cicatrice. Elle remarqua cependant que les lumières continuaient de clignoter de manière inquiétante, ce qui ne la rassura pas. Bob s'en rendit compte et l'épaula doucement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça aussi c'est normal : les ténèbres ont tendance à un peu tout faire grisailler quand ils apparaissent mais c'est toujours sans séquelles. Dés qu'elle aura finit, tout redeviendra comme avant.

— Elle nous entend là? demanda Sorina.

— Non, quand elle est en transe, elle ne peut pas interagir avec nous, répondit le pyrobarbare tout en s'affalant d'avantage sur son siège. Mais elle est consciente de ce qui l'entoure, c'est juste qu'elle en a rien à foutre.

— Je dirais plutôt qu'elle a d'autre chose à faire que de voir ta tronche! lança Antoine.

— Eh bah ma tronche elle te dit "merde"! rétorqua Bob. »

À ce moment là, comme par hasard, les lumières cessèrent de clignoter et l'ambiance redevint normal, arrêtant net la querelle naissante. Charlotte arrêta enfin son incantation, laissant disparaître l'aura qui l'entourait. Elle cligna des yeux une fois, retrouvant ses iris, et redressa la tête : elle semblait étrangement sonnée.

« Voilà, son genoux est comme neuf... déclara Charlotte d'une voix pâteuse avant de voir les filles. Vous leur avez tout dit ou je dois tout expliquer moi-même?

— C'est bon, on leur a expliqué le pourquoi du comment, répondit Bob, fier de lui.

— Bon bah c'est parfait! déclara-t-elle en se redressant. Du coup, je vais y aller, je dois aller promener Hicetea et Jammin.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Nyo? demanda Antoine. »

Charlotte resta silencieuse, pensive, puis se plaça au milieu de la pièce. Après quelques secondes, elle prit le même air qu'une fan girl et se mit à hurler :

« Ventre-Saint-Gris! Les Nico Vega!

— Où ça?! Où ça?! s'écria Nyo en se redressant subitement. »

Ce réveil soudain surpris tout le monde, y compris Charlotte elle-même qui ne pensait pas que sa technique marcherait autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions.

« ...Je vous laisse régler ça avec lui, conclut-elle en quittant la pièce. »

Charlotte traversa le couloir en courant, laissant derrière elle Bob, Antoine et les filles, tous perplexes. Tout à coup, les lumières se remirent à clignoter une nouvelle fois.

« Tiens! Charlotte recommence? demanda Shun. »

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, si ce n'est Sorina qui pointait du doigt quelque chose. Quand la Belge regarda, elle vit le dessinateur en train de fixer Antoine avec un regard plus qu'effrayant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien fais! s'exclama le chevelu, un peu terrorisé.

— **Comment as-tu pu la laisser faire?** murmura-t-il avec un voix extrêmement grave.

— On avait pas le choix et puis ça va, elle n'a pas non plus vendu ton âme : elle a soigné ton genoux! se défendit Antoine qui commençait à reculer en roulant.

— **Vous trois, quittez la pièce...** ordonna Nyo à Bob, Sorina et Shun.

Bob obéit immédiatement sans chercher à intervenir et poussa les deux demoiselles à l'extérieur. Dés qu'il referma la porte, des hurlements et autres bruits étranges se firent entendre mais personne n'osa vérifier ce qui se passait : dans le pire des cas, il rappellerait Charlotte en début de soirée... Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à soigner d'ici là.

Au même moment, Benjamin était enfin arrivé devant la salle où se déroulait la réunion. Et bordel, il avait galéré : ces couloirs, qui se ressemblaient tous, étaient un vrai labyrinthe. Et inutile de chercher un plan ou des panneaux d'indications : il n'y en avait pas, évidemment! Le pauvre avait dû se résoudre à faire l'impensable : demander son chemin à une actrice! Une actrice, oui : bravo l'infiltration! Heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait que quatorze ans et était trop absorbée par son smartphone pour qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait : au moins, les deux ont eu l'air tout aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. Enfin, il avait trouvé la salle malgré tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour entrer à l'intérieur et s'infiltrer. Tout en restant cacher derrière l'angle du couloir, il lança un coup d'oeil rapide pour observer les lieux. Il pensait changer son apparence : c'était possible en trichant un peu avec son don mais en qui allait-il se déguiser? La réponse lui apparu d'un coup, quelqu'un sortait justement de la salle : c'était un homme qui avait à peu près son âge, vêtu d'un costume, d'une cravate et de lunettes de soleil. Si ce type n'avait pas été noir de peau et rasé de près, Benjamin aurait pu le confondre avec l'homme qui avait agressé Antoine, Mathieu, Nyo et François à Paris, d'autant plus que leurs style vestimentaire était très ressemblants. Était-ce donc un signe que la Tel-E avait bel et bien investie les lieux? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir : prendre la place de cet homme et entrer dans la pièce. Links intervint alors : il semblait avoir deviné son plan.

« Ce type est un garde du corps, tu devrais avoir aucun mal à le neutraliser.

— C'est comme-ci c'était fait! »

Benjamin se précipita discrètement derrière l'homme (_tous ceux qui ont pensé à une sodomie surprise seront immédiatement signalés à la police_) et calqua du mieux qu'il pouvait ses pas sur les siens tout en le suivant prudemment. L'homme n'avait cependant pas l'air de l'avoir entendu arriver, ce qui étonna Benzaie : il se savait discret mais à ce point là... Quoi que, en y regardant bien, cet homme portait une oreillette et on pouvait clairement entendre des grésillements. Il était donc concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle : au diable la discrétion alors! Il attendit quelques instant, afin d'être sûr qu'il soit déconcentré, puis prit de l'élan et l'assomma d'un puissant coup de crosse. Aussitôt à terre, il s'empressa de le traîner jusqu'à un casier adjacent, indiquer par Links, où il l'installa du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa victime étant assez grande et lourde comparé à lui. Cependant, au lieu de refermer immédiatement la porte, il fit apparaître un objet rond dans sa main : une pokéball.

« Mew, en avant! »

Oui, il savait pertinemment que crier ainsi au milieu du couloir le mettait en danger mais que voulez-vous : c'était plus fort que lui. En tout les cas, il lança sa pokéball et un Mew chromatique (_ne faisons pas les choses à moitié_) en sortie. Après s'être longuement étiré, et contre toute attente, celui-ci se jeta finalement dans les bras de Benzaie qui le serra doucement contre lui, avec une surprenante délicatesse.

« Oui je sais, toi aussi tu m'as manqué... lui murmura-t-il en le caressant entre les oreilles. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai besoin de toi : tu vois le gars dans le casier? Je voudrais que tu utilises Morphing sur moi pour me donner son apparence, tu peux t'en charger? »

Mew approuva avec enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire Benzaie : le pokemon Mew était connu pour son caractère enfantin et celui que le Hard Corner avait fait apparaître ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ainsi, le petit pokemon légendaire s'empressa d'accomplir sa mission : il s'approcha du garde, le scruta quelques instants puis il se mit à briller. La lueur rose pâle enveloppa d'abords le garde puis Benjamin qui ne bougea pas : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il utilisait cette technique et, bien qu'elle soit impressionnante, il avait confiance en Mew. Il ne l'avait jamais déçu, et encore moins trahi, jamais. Quand le flash disparu, il put constater, non sans admiration, qu'il avait désormais exactement la même apparence que le garde, reproduisant même ses lunettes de soleils à la perfection. Alexis, qui avait tout vue grâce aux caméras de surveillances piratées, applaudit la performance malgré sa jalousie : il se jura de trouver un même outil pour ses montres, cette nouvelle option en aiderait bien plus d'un. Après cela, Benjamin fit revenir Mew dans sa pokeball, malgré le remord, puis revint dans le couloir pour se placer avec nervosité devant la porte. Il avait beau être devenu un clone presque parfait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le trac, qui sait ce qui l'attendait derrière. Il inspira profondément, posa la main sur la poignée et osa enfin entrer.

Il fut, en premier lieu, éblouit malgré ses lunettes : la pièce en elle-même n'était pas exceptionnellement grande mais le mur du fond, qui était une immense baie vitré offrant une vue panoramique sur le parc voisin et ses alentours, suffisait à elle toute seule pour éclairer. Et vue que les couloirs étaient aussi fermé et gris que le goulag, ses yeux avait eu du mal à faire la transition. Après s'être habitué, il put regarder plus en détails ce qui l'entourait. Il y avait plusieurs personnes : des scénaristes, des acteurs, tous assez jeunes, des réalisateurs et des producteurs. Ils étaient tous debout ou assis autour d'une grande table en forme de U, aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer sa présence, ce qui était positif. Sur les côtés se trouvait des buffets avec des gâteaux et autres confiseries : heureusement pour lui, ils étaient trop roses et trop sucrés à son goût, il ne baverait pas dessus, loin de là. Il remarqua aussi que trois autres gardes se trouvaient dans la pièce : deux près de la vitre et l'un à côté de la porte. Il se rendit alors compte de quelque chose d'effrayant : les vigiles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Tout en retenant ses tremblements de peurs, Benzaie fit mine d'activer une oreillette pour approcher sa montre de ses lèvres.

« Links, tu as une explication? chuchota-t-il.

— J'ai plutôt plusieurs hypothèses, mais il n'y a pas de danger imminent pour le moment donc on verra ça plus tard : concentre-toi sur la réunion et reste le plus discret possible.

— Entendu.»

Benjamin regarda rapidement les autres gardes et en conclut qu'il devait se placer de l'autre côté de la porte afin d'obtenir une parfaite symétrie. Il tenta ensuite d'imiter leurs poses : mains croisées devant le bas du ventre, buste droit, air vénère. C'était caricaturale mais qu'importe : il s'était fondu dans le décors. Il profita de sa position pour écouter les conversations des personnes présentes mais, très vite, il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient soporifiques et inutiles : les starlettes parlait de maquillages, "d'amour" et de chanteurs kikoo, les scénaristes décrivaient des scénarios dignes d'un épisode de Franklin, et les réalisateurs et producteurs ne parlaient que d'argents. "Triste monde" se disait-il. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas conscience de l'existence de ce genre de mentalité mais le fait d'être là lui permettait de mieux comprendre la détresse de son ami comédien, et bordel qu'il avait envie de gifler toutes les personnes présentes ici une par une. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois : un homme entra d'un pas vif, sans aucune politesse, et se plaça en bout de table. Son arrivé fit immédiatement taire les conversations et toute l'assemblée, excepté les gardes, s'installa à son tour dans le plus grand silence. Benzaie remarqua alors le climat tendu qui venait de s'abattre : comme si l'homme les effrayaient. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait sortir tout droit d'un épisode des feux de l'amour. Il avait tout : la peau doré à l'extrême par des UV, une coupe aussi parfaite que celle de Laurent Delahousse, des dents si blanches qu'elles rendraient jalouse Karine Ferri, un costume haut de gamme et, surtout, un Iphone si gros qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une tablette, voir un téléviseur même! Quoi que, en y regardant bien, cette machine ressemblait plus à un Ipod... Bonté divine! Mais qui pouvait être assez stupide pour JUSTE écouter de la musique avec un engin pareil?! Visiblement, ce type n'avait pas peur d'afficher sa richesse... Ou alors, il avait besoin de compenser quelque chose, c'était dur à dire là dans l'immédiat... Tout de suite après s'être installé, l'homme regarda longuement l'assemblée, dévisageant chaque personnes une par une avec une attention presque malsaine. Il finit par croiser les bras et continua de fixer le groupe tout en prenant enfin la parole.

« Des rumeurs me sont parvenus quelques minutes avant cette réunion, déclara-t-il avec une voix abominablement grave. Des rumeurs qui feraient état d'une importante fuite concernant notre objectif. »

Personne ne répondit mais il suffisait de regarder le visage des personnes présentes pour deviner la stupéfaction et la peur grandissante. Plus personne n'osait lever le regard : comédiens, producteurs, réalisateurs, ils avaient tous les yeux baissés, fixant leurs genoux où tout autre éléments leurs permettant de fuir ce regard assassin qui pesait sur eux. Benzaie eut soudain un doute : qui était le véritable responsable finalement? La Tel-E ou lui seul? Ce type semblait être la personnification même du patron maléfique, il n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'une organisation internationale pour torturer ses pauvres salariés...

L'homme se leva soudainement, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde y compris Alexis qui assistait toujours à la scène. Malgré ses violents battements de cœurs qui le faisait trembler, Benjamin dû rapidement se ressaisir et bloqua ses muscles pour rester le plus statique que possible : les autres vigiles, eux, étaient restés immobiles comme des statues, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Benjamin ne put s'empêcher de déglutir : ce n'était pas des humains, c'était impossible...

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapables! hurla-t-il, hors de lui. Vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous me faites prendre?! À cause de vous, la Tel-E veut nous sanctionner! Que dis-je, **me** sanctionner pour votre incapacité à trouver une taupe parmi vous! Nous sommes dans une situation bien merdique désormais et, peu importe que vous soyez impliqué ou non, des sanctions seront prises! Et n'espérez pas de pitié de ma part! »

Benjamin déglutit : c'était donc bien la Tel-E. C'était évident mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce n'était qu'un cas isolé. Plus les jours passaient, plus il découvrait l'ampleur de la puissance de l'organisation maléfique sur les médias et plus il se rendait compte que tous ceux qu'il connaissait y était mêlé d'une manière ou d'une autre : vidéaste et comédien compris...

« Nous n'y sommes pour rien monsieur Greed... déclara une petite voix fluette. »

Benzaie redressa la tête avant de se reprendre et de loucher discrètement vers l'origine de la voix : c'était une petite fille, avec de long cheveux bouclés et roux. Elle devait à peine avoir sept ans et pourtant, elle était déjà habillé comme une pré-pubère. La pauvre, se disait Benjamin, elle devait être une actrice elle aussi. Celle-ci regardait monsieur Greed avec détermination, malgré sa peur évidente. Le directeur ne semblait cependant pas affecté par l'apparence adorable de la petite fille, au contraire : il semblait frustré et encore plus en colère.

« Je te demande pardon Brendy?!

— C'est quoi ce prénom pourri? se demandait Benzaie en silence.

— On... On y est pour rien... balbutia-t-elle. On est tous motivé à ce que nos séries plaisent aux gens et on serait stupide de vouloir tout faire rater... Non? »

Personne ne répondit. Benzaie, quant à lui, soupira : cette petite fille semblait prendre son travail très à coeur malgré tout et ça le déprimait de la voir se démener pour ce genre de personnes. Greed, de son côté, resta immobile avant de rire sarcastiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?! s'insurgea-t-elle.

— Ma pauvre petite Brendy, tu es tellement naïve, murmura-t-il. Je veux bien te croire concernant ton innocence, cependant je doute que toutes les personnes ici présentes soit dans le même cas. Nous allons donc arrêter les familiarités ici et passer directement à la vitesse supérieure. »

Il claqua des doigts. Presque instantanément, les portes s'ouvrirent une seconde fois : deux autres vigiles, qui était une fois de plus des sosies, entrèrent dans la pièce, traînant avec eux le corps d'un de leurs semblables. Le sang se glaça dans les veines de Benzaie : malgré la distance, il arrivait à distinguer une petite bosse à l'arrière du crâne du garde évanouit. Malgré ses tentatives pour garder son calme, des perles de sueurs froides commencèrent à couler le long de son front. Heureusement pour lui, toute l'attention était porté sur Monsieur Greed qui se plaçait face aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce vigile, qui devait surveiller cette pièce avec ses trois autres collègues, a été assommé et enfermé dans un casier. Or, je vois ici quatre gardes. Il y a donc ici un intrus ainsi que le traître. Je leurs conseille donc de se dénoncer sur le champ.

— Mais enfin, c'est ridicule! s'emporta l'un des producteurs. Pourquoi nous soupçonner?! Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher!

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher? Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec mépris. J'ai des preuves voyez-vous : plusieurs communications ont été intercepté en ces lieux et une enquête interne m'a permis de déduire que cette personne se trouve ici, dans cette pièce.

— J'espère pour vous que c'est une plaisanterie! tempêta une réalisatrice.

— Vous croyez vraiment que je vous avais réunit ici pour parler de nos chers séries télévisés? Voyons : vous me connaissez mal dans ce cas! Je me serais contenter de quelques SMS... »

Greed figea son regard sur la réalisatrice qui semblait bouillonner de rage. Et elle n'était pas la seule : Benzaie commençait lui aussi à perdre son sang froid. Dieu que ce type était détestable à souhait! Il avait tellement envie de s'avancer vers lui et de lui foutre une bonne raclée. Il avait en plus pile le don qu'il fallait, des milliards de possibilités de tortures étaient à sa disposition. Mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir, pas tout de suite tout du moins. Et puis, quelque chose l'avait interpellé : la taupe aurait envoyé des dossiers depuis ces studios mais Links n'avait missionnés personnes d'autres que lui et les deux Du Grenier, alors qui était-ce? Greed finit par quitter la réalisatrice des yeux et s'avança vers la baie vitrée, son regard se perdant dans l'horizon.

« Cette personne a sérieusement compromis notre plan, murmura-t-il. Il a gâché des années de travail et a anéanti ce qui aurait pu être l'apogée de la puissance de la Tel-E, mon heure de gloire... Mais bien évidemment, il a fallut que la "Wilson Corporation" soit au courant... dit-il en crachant presque le nom de l'organisation. Mais je compte bien arranger les choses. Alors, ne perdons pas de temps : quelqu'un à quelque chose à avouer ou dois-je mettre mes menaces à exécution? »

Il y eut un long silence, les personnes autour de la table était si tendue qu'elles n'en bougeaient, il semblait même qu'elles avaient arrêté de respirer. Benjamin, lui, se sentait de plus en plus mal : il était partagé entre la colère et la peur. Comment un tel homme comme Greed pouvait exister sur Terre?! Les gars autour de lui étaient au moins quarante, pourquoi ne se rebellaient-ils pas?! Était-ce les vigiles qui les impressionnaient? D'ailleurs, qu'étaient-ils au juste? Leurs peaux semblaient être faites de chair, alors si ce n'étaient pas des robots, c'était quoi? Des clones? Non seulement ces questions le torturait mais pire encore : le directeur était au courant pour la Wilson Corporation. Il était même possible qu'il soit déjà trop tard : il était peut-être déjà repéré. Benjamin ne savait plus quoi faire et espérait trouver de l'aide quelques parts : avec un peu de chance, Fred et Seb allait revenir rapidement pour le sortir de là...

De son côté, Alexis, qui avait suivit la scène dans le plus grand silence, était perplexe. Une question le perturbait grandement : mais qui avait bien pu diffuser les plans de la Tel-E pour Disney Channel? Et aussi : comment Mathieu Moreau avait fait pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas alors que Links avait eut besoin de son don et d'un logiciel pour détecter le problème? Cette affaire commençait à prendre des proportions gargantuesque et lui même n'avait pas de solution pour Benzaie : ils étaient tous les deux dans l'impasse et vue la tournure des événements, il fallait trouver quelque chose rapidement. Soudain, il reçu une notification : il eut un soupire incontrôlable de soulagement quand il vit les prénoms de Frédéric et Sébastien.

« Links! lança le Joueur du Grenier. On a réussit à entrer dans la salle où ils entreposent leurs films et séries. Ils ont tous mit sur ordinateur : les rush, les scripts, tous. Et autant te dire que c'est pas rassurant.

— Comment ça?

— Pour faire simple : tes dossiers n'étaient pas complets, il manque certains détails qui font assez froid dans le dos. Seb t'envoie une copie du système, faut que tu vois ça par toi même... »

À peine quelques seconde plus tard, Alexis reçu la précieuse copie et l'ouvrit immédiatement. Ce qu'il vit en lisant les dossiers confirma ses craintes : chaque fichiers, chaque vidéos, chaque musiques avaient subit un traitement de choc. Ils étaient passés par une multitude de logiciels qui avaient effectivement ajoutés des messages subliminaux, mais ce que Links avait réussit à détecter n'était que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Les programmes diffusés ne devaient pas uniquement rendre les enfants idiots et immoraux, non, c'était pire que ça. Les thèmes étaient encore plus nombreux : propagande, publicité, discours incitant à la haine, injures envers certaines personnes, images subliminales pouvant altérer la santé, il y avait de tous. Tous pour transformer un enfant en ce que la société pouvait avoir de pires, voir même le tuer.

Et ce n'était pas tout, non, il y avait encore un petit dossier contenant des notes. Des notes concernant une étude assez complexe sur le cerveau humain, notamment celui des enfants. Elles décrivaient le principe d'influence par l'image et le son sur les jeunes et son équivalent à l'âge adulte... Un frisson transperça alors Links de part en part, il venait de comprendre : la Tel-E ne voulait pas "juste" abrutir les enfants, ils voulaient tester sur eux une manière de conditionner la population afin qu'elle soit à leur image pour ensuite l'appliquer sur des adultes.

Alexis en resta atterré, n'entendant plus les appels de ses collègues. C'était donc ça le but de la Tel-E? Utiliser les enfants comme cobaye en passant par **DISNEY CHANNEL**?! Dire que quand il était petit, cette chaîne était cent fois mieux : il y avait de vrais dessin animé Disney avec un scénario bien écrit et intéressant, une animation soignée, une morale intemporelle et universelle et surtout, du respect pour ses spectateurs. Mais aujourd'hui...

Des souvenirs remontant à son enfance défilait désormais devant ses yeux et se mêlait à la lueur bleuté de ses écrans. Comment la Tel-E avait pu changer Disney Channel en cette immondice ignoble et insipide où même des comédiens innocents et passionnés étaient forcés de participer? Pourquoi personne n'intervenait?! Il n'y avait donc que lui pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait?! ...Il réalisa alors. Oui, lui et ses amis étaient les seuls à savoir car ils étaient les seuls à avoir les capacités d'intervenir. Ainsi, il se devait de faire ce pourquoi il était là : il intervint. Alexis finit par revenir à lui, animé par une nouvelle détermination : il se rapprocha du clavier et tapa à toute vitesse, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Essayez de rendre les ordinateurs inutilisables, finit-il par ordonner. Je me charges d'effacer toutes les données et de faire en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent pas. »

Fred et Seb, qui avait attendu un petit moment avant d'avoir une réponse, s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste : vue l'état de Links, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. Ainsi, ils n'y allèrent pas par quatre chemin et se préparèrent à utiliser leurs attaques les plus dévastatrices... De son côté, monsieur Greed était en train de marcher autour de la table, regardant chaque personnes une par une en cherchant un quelconque signe de faiblesse, mais il ne trouva rien si ce n'est la même lueur de panique, de colère et de désarroi dans leurs yeux. Amusé malgré tout, il finit par rejoindre l'un des vigiles se trouvant près de la fenêtre et se plaça devant lui.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir qui est l'imposteur ou non, vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il au garde. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Tout en ne montrant aucune émotion, il ouvrit légèrement sa chemise et la retroussa jusqu'aux omoplates : il avait une sorte de puce électronique ronde plantée pile entre ses deux clavicules. Il y avait un numéro dessus "81". Monsieur Greed semblait satisfait et se tourna vers l'assistance.

« J'avais demandé peu avant cette réunion que les vigiles 81, 82, 83 et 84 soit ici pour surveiller cette réunion, expliqua-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'autre groupe de surveillants. Messieurs, quels sont vos numéros ainsi que celui de votre collègue honteusement agressé? »

« 118, répondit le premier.

— 218, répondit l'autre, quant à notre collègue, il a le numéro 84. »

Le coeur de Benjamin battait à cent à l'heure, il était tellement tendu qu'il en était paralysé : il ne se souvenait pas avoir vue cette fichu puce en copiant le clone. Quand bien même, s'il l'avait, il aurait le numéro 84 : il allait être démasqué. Putain mais qu'est-ce que Fred, Seb et Links fichaient?! Et puis d'abords, il était où ce fameux intrus : il ne pouvait pas se montrer qu'on en finisse?! Désormais, tous les regards allait être braqué sur lui et ses "acolytes", le moindre geste de sa part le mettait en danger de mort. Abandonné à son triste sort, il serra les dents et pria pour que quelqu'un intervienne. De son côté, Greed continuait son discours tout en s'avançant vers son siège.

« Nous avons donc ici le numéro 82, 83, l'imposteur et le traître. Ma patience a des limites donc : dois-je demander aux gardes de me montrer leurs puces ou allez-vous vous dénoncer bien gentiment? À moins que vous préféreriez voir votre coeur se faire arracher de votre poitrine?

— Monsieur, voyons, il y a des enfants! s'insurgea l'un des réalisateurs.

— Si les enfants étaient une priorité, voilà bien longtemps que j'aurais proposé d'autres programmes sur ma chaîne! rétorqua-t-il.

— Mais enfin-...

—** Silence!** Je vous conseil de la fermer sinon, vous subirez le même sort que ces emmerdeurs!

— Et qui ne nous dit pas que le monsieur assommé était justement l'imposteur? demanda Brendy. »

Monsieur Greed se tourna lentement vers Brendy et la regarda avec un air d'assassin. Benjamin tressaillit : vue son profil, il serait bien capable de s'attaquer à la petite et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de rester stoïque face à cela. Cependant, la petite fille continua innocemment d'exposer sa théorie.

« Si ça se trouve, le vrai garde 84 l'a vue, l'a assommé pour s'en débarrasser et est revenu à son poste pour nous surveiller. Et pour éviter de vous contrariez, il vous l'a pas dit, parce qu'il vous aime bien. »

Une petit vague de "Oooooh~" se fit entendre avant d'être coupé net par Greed qui leur hurla de se taire. Visiblement fou de rage, il reprit son inspection et se précipita sur l'autre garde près de la fenêtre pour lui demander de montrer sa puce, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement. Evidemment, il était clean : c'était le numéro 83. Monsieur Greed se finalement vers les deux vigiles se trouvant à côté de la porte. Benjamin sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir : il ne restait plus que lui et l'autre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant, mais sa peur le paralysa. Le directeur commença à s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il n'y avait plus que quelques mètres qui les séparer...

« Monsieur Greed, je dois vous dire quelque-chose! »

Le directeur se tourna en sursaut vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé : c'était le producteur qui était intervenu tout à l'heure. Benjamin commença à se sentir fiévreux : ça commençait à faire trop d'émotions pour lui.

« Quoi encore?!

— Je sais qui est le traite! »

Cette déclaration déclencha la stupeur générale, surtout pour Benjamin qui tremblait désormais comme une feuille. Monsieur Greed s'avança vers le producteur et le toisa durement.

« Je suis tout ouïe.

— Je vais vous le dire mais avant... »

Le producteur se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer un sac qu'il avait posé au sol. Il y plongea sa main puis, après avoir fouillé quelques instants, il en sortie une paire de lunettes teintées qu'il enfila sous le regard médusé de monsieur Greed. Derrière ses propres lunettes de soleil, Benzaie avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il regarda discrètement par dessus sa paire pour mieux voir : il se rendit compte que les verres du réalisateur étaient bleu et rouge. Une impression de déjà vue le frappa.

« Mais enfin, que faites-vous?!

— Excusez moi, j'aime bien les mettre, c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique. Mais revenons à nos moutons! »

Le producteur frappa des mains : une onde de choc ressemblant à une explosion multicouleur en jaillit et envahit toutes la pièce. En quelques secondes, tous devint flou, tous se déforma et tous changea de couleur. Benjamin en fut si chamboulé que même le Morphing cessa de faire effet, lui rendant son apparence originale : il avait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise de drogues lourdes. Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, il cru faire un malaise quand quelqu'un lui saisit le poignée et le tira à l'extérieur. Étant complètement sonné, il n'eut pas le réflexe de résister. Cependant, dés qu'il fut sortie, les effets s'arrêtèrent subitement, lui rendant ses capacités. Il pu enfin découvrir, non sans stupeur, qui venait de le sauver : c'était le producteur. Tout du moins, c'était autrefois le producteur : celui-ci avait un visage différent, un visage que Benjamin reconnu tout de suite.

« Désolé, j'étais obligé de viser tout le monde sinon, on ne s'en sortait pas, ça va? demandant le producteur.

— J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir pris du LSD, mais ça va aller : merci Quentin, répondit Benjamin, plus soulagé qu'autre chose. »

Son ami lui rendit un sourire amicale : il n'aurait jamais pu se douter que Quentin Hébert, plus connu sous le nom de Monsieur 3D, était infiltré ici depuis le début. Il fallait dire aussi que son don lui permettait de se camoufler n'importe où : c'était un dimensionniste, il pouvait transformer des images plates en objets réels et changer l'apparence de ce qu'il voulait aux yeux de tous. Ses lunettes, quant à elles, ne lui servaient à rien mais il adorait les mettre juste pour paraître classe.

« Mais depuis quand t'es là toi? demanda Benjamin.

— Depuis trois jours. Vue que mon don concerne la vision, j'ai pu voir immédiatement les messages subliminaux. Mais comme je ne savais pas si le Tel-E était la responsable, j'ai préféré m'en occuper seul dans un premier temps. Je me suis donc infiltré et j'ai mené mon enquête. Cependant, comme tu l'as vue, ils sont très bien informés, ils ont des yeux partout! J'ai donc préféré ne pas prévenir Links directement et passer par un intermédiaire.

— ...Et depuis quand passer par un comédien qui fait du doublage est plus discret?

— Question à zéro euro : quand on diffuse une série en France, à qui pense-t-on le moins?

— ...Ah! Triste mais pas con! Mais tu as fais ça comment?

— Je savais que vous vous connaissiez tout les deux, je me suis donc contenté de faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse aux séries et il a fait le reste tout seul.

— Comment ça "tout seul"?

— Ses fans sont principalement des geeks qui passent leurs temps sur des forums sur le doublage alors tu te doutes bien que...

— C'est un mutant?!

— Non, à mon avis, c'est juste un Évo. »

Benjamin hocha la tête, un peu rassuré pour son ami. Un Évo était une personne qui n'avait pas de don mais qui arrivait à voir les mêmes choses qu'un mutant et à résister à la plupart des attaques de la Tel-E. Un peu comme les cracmols dans Harry Potter, grosso modo.

« Bon, on reste là à papoter ou on se casse? Non parce que, l'onde que j'ai crée ne va pas durer éternellement...

— Oui, tu as raison! répondit Benjamin tout en reprenant sa montre. Alexis, tu peux nous guider jusqu'à Fred et Seb?

— Ici Fred! répondit le Joueur du Grenier. Alex' est occupé mais on a finit de toute façon, on vous rejoint au premier étage! »

Benjamin coupa la communication, étonné de ne pas avoir eu affaire à LinksTheSun. Quoi qu'il en soit, la mission était accomplie et avait été une réussite totale : ils n'avaient plus qu'à quitter les lieux et à rejoindre la base. C'est sur cette bonne note que les deux mutants reprirent leur route dans le couloir, soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter cet endroit étouffant. Mais à peine avaient-ils atteint les escaliers que la porte par laquelle ils s'étaient échappé se rouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un monsieur Greed décoiffé et fou de rage.

« **Arrêtez ces hommes!** hurla-t-il. »

Quentin et Benjamin ne cherchèrent même pas à riposter : d'un regard entendu, ils se décidèrent à prendre la fuite. Ils dévalèrent les marches à la hâte, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, suivit par le directeur et plusieurs autres personnes que Quentin n'osa pas regarder, de peur d'être ralentie. Arrivé au premier étage, il freina juste à temps avant d'entrer en collision avec Frédéric et Sébastien qui venait eux aussi d'arriver.

« Vous en faites une tête! lança Fred. Qu'est-ce qui vous... Ah! Je vois! »

Monsieur Greed venait d'arriver à quelques mètres d'eux, à bout de souffle. Il fut très vite rejoint par neuf personnes plus petites que lui : c'était les jeunes acteurs et actrices qui étaient dans la salle de réunion. Ils se placèrent face aux quatre hommes, légèrement déconcertés.

« Attendez, vous plaisantez j'espère : vous voulez qu'on affronte ces espèces de minimoys?! s'exclama Quentin à l'attention de Greed. »

Le directeur ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire. L'une des actrices, une fillette d'à peine treize ans, s'avança devant le groupe puis sortie d'une de ses poches un rouge à lèvres. Benjamin eut juste le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que le rouge à lèvres se disloqua grâce à un système mécanique et devint un sabre laser que la fillette brandit avant de se jeter sur Frédéric : elle se déplaçait à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait dit un ninja. Fred tenta de contrer son attaque mais les mouvements de la petite fille l'empêchaient de la voir. Même Quentin, dont le point fort était sa vision accru, n'arrivait plus à suivre. Très vite, les autres la rejoignirent. Benzaie eut juste le temps de remarquer que Brendy n'était pas avec eux avant qu'un adolescent ne le frappe avec des ondes sonores crée avec une guitare électrique. Outré, il se mit face à lui, prenant sa célèbre voix rocailleuse.

« Ok, petit, tu veux la jouer comme ça? Tu vas l'avoir! dit il en faisant apparaître un manche de Guitar Hero. »

Ainsi s'entama une battle de guitare entre les deux, qui ne se résuma qu'à générer des ondes sonores qui s'entrechoquèrent. De leur côté, Fred, Seb et Quentin galéraient à vaincre les huit autres gosses. Non seulement parce qu'ils étaient plus nombreux, mais aussi parce que leurs attaques étaient variés : il y avait non seulement la spécialiste en ninjutsu mais aussi un gamin avec une force colossale, un autre qui arrivait à prendre la forme d'un animal, une qui pouvait faire apparaître des épées à l'infini, un qui avait des fusils greffés dans les bras, une qui brisait les lois de la gravité, un dont le corps était fait d'une matière noire extensible et une télé-kinésiste. Monsieur 3D et les autres était largement dépassé : leurs dons leur permettait de se battre contre eux mais c'était des enfants, lever la main sur eux étaient impensable (sauf pour Benzaie mais passons voulez-vous?). Qui plus est, quelque chose perturbait Quentin : en effet, les enfants ne semblait pas motivé à se battre. Plus terrible encore : il semblait souffrir chaque fois qu'ils attaquaient. Normalement, quand on mute, les dons ne sont pas censés faire mal. À moins qu'on ne soit pas fait pour...

« ...Non... »

Ce que venait de comprendre Quentin lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre : la Tel-E avait osé faire une mutation forcé sur des enfants. Déjà qu'il trouvait cela odieux de faire subir ce genre de choses à des adultes, alors des enfants... Il savait en plus que la manœuvre était extrêmement risqué. Il avait vue ces laboratoires, une fois, lors d'une mission d'infiltration. Il avait vue ces machines, il les avait détruite par la même occasion, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Il avait vue ces victimes, ces blessés, ces morts dont la Tel-E avait effacé le souvenir dans la mémoire de leurs proches.

Et ils avaient fait **ça** à des enfants innocents qui voulait juste être comédiens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que la petite fille télé-kinésiste était en train de le viser. En un instant, il se retrouva cloué au plafond, à la merci de celle qui pouvait se déplacer sur les murs à sa guise. Il remarqua alors que Fred et Seb était aussi bloqué, l'un avait sa chemise clouée par une épée, l'autre était écrasé par un lion, sans doute le garçon qui pouvait se transformer en animal. Benzaie, quant à lui, s'écroula suite à une ultime attaque du guitariste : Quentin eut le souffle coupé en remarquant que les doigts de l'adolescent était en sang, à force de jouer de la guitare. Et il n'était pas le seul mal en point : le nez et les yeux de la télékinésite était gorgé de sang qui coulait le long de son visage, la fille qui pouvait flotter dans les airs avaient les muscles tendu et ses veines ressortaient dangereusement, l'épéiste avait des entailles sur les doigts et le métamorphe semblait difforme, comme si ses os ne s'étaient pas formés correctement au point de se briser. Quentin en fut prit d'une violente nausée mais il ne savait pas si c'était par rapport à l'hémoglobine ou à cause de l'idée que la Tel-E était responsable de cette horreur. Son regard revint une nouvelle fois sur la télékinésiste : il réalisa alors que des larmes s'étaient mêlé au sang : "Bon sang mais arrête! s'exclama-t-il. Tu vas mourir! Laisse moi tomber!". L'arriver subite de la fille volante lui rappela le danger qui le guettait : la jeune demoiselle sortie un poignard de sa poche et le brandit difficilement dans sa direction, son bras étant prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Quentin ne se fit pas d'illusion : ils souffraient affreusement et feraient n'importe quoi pour arrêter leurs douleurs, même le tuer lui et ses amis. Mais étrangement, malgré ses craintes, personne ne bougea. Monsieur Greed s'avança alors au centre du champs de batailles et admira avec un malin plaisir les prouesses de ses petits combattants.

« Excellent! Je suis très fier de vous mes petits, j'ai bien fait de vous confiez à la Tel-E.

— Enfoiré! pesta Quentin tant bien que mal. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça?!

— Et vous, comment avez-vous pu croire que vous pouviez vous infiltrer ici comme bon vous semble? demanda-t-il en regardant Quentin doit dans les yeux. La Wilson Corporation baisse dans mon estime...

— Si vous croyez nous avoir vaincu, vous vous trompez! s'écria Sébastien.

— Nos potes vont venir nous sauver et vous allez le regretter! semonça Frédéric.

— Mais qu'ils viennent, nous nous ferons un plaisir de nous en débarrasser un par un : la Tel-E ne fera que reconnaître notre talent. Mais je doute que vos chers collègues aient encore quelque chose à sauver! Allez-y mes petits : tuez-les!

**— Non! Laissez-les tranquille! **hurla quelqu'un. »

En un instant, une vague rose traversa les lieux puis une forte odeur de fraise envahit les alentours. Quentin chuta soudainement au sol et l'épée qui retenait Frédéric disparu. En se redressant, Benjamin et Sébastien n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux : tous ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à eux avaient été englués dans une sorte de gum parfumé extrêmement résistante et collante. Les deux vidéastes échangèrent un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

« Eh bah dis donc. Je connaissais les mousse party mais les barbe à papa party... s'étonna Benjamin.

— C'est de la gum, abruti de français! rétorqua Greed.

— La ferme! s'écria Benjamin.

— Alors, juste : c'est très jolie, vraiment, mais moi j'aimerais bien savoir d'où ça sort! intervint Seb.

— C'est moi. »

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers la gauche : Brendy était là, toute souriante et fière d'elle.

« Finalement, j'aime plus trop les gens d'ici, je peux venir avec vous? »

Au même moment, au QG, Bob, Sorina et Shun était de retour dans la salle principale où Alexis était toujours occupé à effacer les donnés. Ils avaient été rejoint par Mathieu Sommet qui fut surpris de constater que ses amis faisaient le maximum pour faire le moins de bruit possible, puis il comprit pourquoi en voyant l'air énervé de Links : il valait effectivement mieux ne pas le déranger vue les circonstances. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique à l'idée de le laisser effacer le travail des studios Disney Channel : ils devaient certes mettre un terme à leurs plans mais, en faisant ça, ils risquaient aussi de mettre fin à la chaîne. Mais Links avait l'air trop en colère pour débattre, et il avait raison de l'être : un danger est un danger, il ne devait pas être compatissant. Par conséquent, les quatre amis se contentèrent de jouer à SOS Ouistiti, en attendant qu'il termine. Après plusieurs minutes, Alexis recula enfin son siège et regarda chaque écrans, comme s'il était fier de lui.

« Justice est rendu, finit-il par déclarer d'un ton solennel.

— Chouette! On va pouvoir faire du bruit! s'exclama Bob. Alors, je voulais donc dire : t'as triché Mathieu! T'as fais exprès de tirer la barre verte de manière à faire tomber tout les singes sur les autres!

— Mais bien sur, comme si je pouvais calculer ce genre de choses!

— T'as demandé de l'aide au Prof, je t'ai vue! renchérit Shun.

— Ah oui? Et il est où le prof?

— Sous la table, avec le Patron et... Tiens au faites, c'est qui? demanda Sorina.

— Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne voyiez pas ça, répondit le Prof qui se levait justement devant le regard médusé de Bob. Ces imbéciles voulez en plus que je me joigne à eux! Evidemment, j'ai refusé! Quoi que, leur façon de faire nous aurait permis de faire un grand bond dans la science...

— ...Leur façon de faire quoi? demanda Sorina avant de regretter sa question.

— Patron, combien de fois je t'ai dis de laisser les poupées gonflables à la maison! s'écria Mathieu sans oser regarder.

— Roh! On peut rien faire d'exotique ici! grogna le Patron.

— Revenons plutôt à nos moutons, intervint Bob, et s'il te plait Mathieu, fais-le disparaître, c'est très gênant : vous avez triché!

— Je n'ai fais que mettre à notre service les lois de la physique! rétorqua le Prof.

— C'est un peu trop facile quand même... souffla Shun, vexée. »

Soudain, le télé-porteur s'activa, mais la personne qui arriva n'étai ni Benjamin, ni Quentin, ni Sébastien, ni Frédéric.

« Excusez moi, c'est bien ici le QG de la Wilson Corp?

— ...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tabernacle? demanda Mathieu.

— Ah! Brendy, c'est bien ça? demanda Alexis.

— Oui! répondit la fillette. Enfin, mon vrai prénom, c'est Wendy mais monsieur Greed voulait que je m'appelle Brendy.

— C'est la petite demoiselle qui a aidé les gars en Californie, dit-il aux autres avant de se retourner vers elle, d'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas où ils sont?

— Bah justement : ils m'envoient vous dire qu'ils sont tous partis à Disneyland et qu'ils reviendront après!

— ...Les sales petits babouins... marmonna Alexis tout en se dirigeant vers le télé-porteur. »

Bob eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Alexis avait déjà disparu, laissant Brendy seule avec les autres. Il y eut alors un silence gêné que la petite fille coupa rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait le monsieur sous la table?

— Mais qu'est-ce... Patron, arrête ça tout de suite! hurla Mathieu. »

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Et pendant ce temps là, à Disney Country :

« Space Mountain! s'écria Fred!

— Non : Big Thunder Mountain! rétorqua Seb!

— J'ai dis Space Mountain!

— Et moi je veux Big Thunder Mountain!

— Dites, vous allez pas vous battre toute la journée quand même? soupira Quentin.

— Il a raison, renchérit Benjamin, on est à Disneyland, en semaine en plus, on a le temps de faire les deux! Et puis, de toute façon, moi je voulais faire Splash Mountain!

— Mais bien sur! s'insurgea Quentin. Et si moi j'ai envie de faire Roger Rabbit?!

— Eh bah t'as qu'à la faire tout seul! s'écria Seb.

— Bon! Vous savez quoi? On se sépare et on fait nos attractions chacun de notre côté! proposa Fred, à bout de nerf.

— Oh non! Mais c'est pas marrant tout seul! chouina Quentin. »

Soudain, le décors autour d'eux se mit à tourner puis les couleurs devinrent négatives : ils étaient désormais dans la dimension parallèle.

« Oh putain! Non! Pas ici! Pas la Tel-E! s'exclama Fred.

— Non, mon petit, je suis pire que la Tel-E... »

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent et virent Links, les manches retroussées.

« ...Nom d'un espadon... souffla Benjamin. »

* * *

Et pendant ce temps là, à la Wilson Corp :

« Au faites, il est où Antoine? demanda Mathieu

— Mieux vaut pas que tu le saches... souffla Bob. »

* * *

Ps:

Mathieu Moreau, si vous passez par là, sachez que je suis une grande fan de vous! Votre voix a littéralement bercé mon enfance, vous avez doublé la plupart de mes personnages préférés et c'est grâce à vous que je me suis intéressée au doublage.

Un grand merci à vous!


	4. Dossier 3 : Fifty Minutes at Denis

Salut tout le monde! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!  
Je m'excuse pour le retard : non pas que j'étais pas inspiré mais je gère actuellement deux fanfictions et justement, la deuxième m'a donné du fil à retordre. Or, vue que je m'étais accordé à écrire un chapitre de chaque pour éviter les inégalités, je me suis retrouvé bloqué avec l'autre. Mais le problème est réglé et voilà la suite!

Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage justement à continuer, je vous adore!

* * *

**Dossier 3 : Fifty Minutes at Denis**

« Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à ce point culture sur Doctor Who! Doctor Who est une série de science fiction anglaise tellement connue que si tu ne l'as connais pas, c'est parce que tu as vécu dans une cave avec des vipériens pendant 10 000 ans et, quand tu es sortie et que tu as vue l'état de la Terre, tu as eu envie de dégommer des primates parce que "fuck les humains"! »

Alexis s'arrêta : son introduction était pourrie. Mais vraiment pourrie. Il avait pourtant passé des heures à écrire son script, le tout avec soin et sérieux, mais en le relisant, il se rendit compte qu'il était médiocre : les arguments étaient bons mais la façon dont il les énonçait était maladroite à ses yeux, et ça le déprimait grandement. Son don lui permettait certes de préparer des Points Cultures littéralement en claquant des doigts mais pour les mettre en scène, c'était une tout autre histoire. Qui plus est, la Wilson Corporation lui prenait énormément de temps au point de le ralentir considérablement dans ses vidéos. La plupart de ses fans lui en avait fait la remarque mais que pouvait-il dire? "J'ai une excuse : je sauve le monde à mi-temps!"... C'était tentant mais impossible, il le savait mais cela n'allait pas le rassurer quant à l'avenir de sa chaîne.

En tout les cas, ce script foireux semblait amuser deux petits êtres blancs qui l'admiraient depuis l'étagère où était exposé les figurines Pokemon du vidéaste.

« Ah ouais! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Dire que je pensais qu'on avait touché le fond avec la parodie de Magic System, t'arrives encore à faire pire.

— La ferme Plectrum... souffla Links.

— Moi j'ai trouvé ça rigolo comme vanne! déclara Ouki, tout sourire.

— Ça m'étonne même pas de la part d'une merde avec des goûts de chiottes! rétorqua le médiator.

— ...Mais... Mais... LINKS! »

Ouki se jeta en pleurant dans les bras d'Alexis qui fit pivoter sa chaise vers le médiator pour lui lancer un regard assassin : ils les avaient recréer tout les deux, avec de l'aide évidemment, sous forme d'audio-animatronic doués d'intelligence afin de l'assister pour sa chaîne, mais il regrettait déjà. Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer : entre l'un qui critiquait autant qu'il respirait et l'autre qui pleurait pour un rien, sa maison était devenu un véritable champs de batailles. Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de les calmer, ou plutôt une bonne punition : le fameux bouton off, celui qui mettait un terme à tout sur commande et que Links n'hésiterait pas à utiliser. Et ça, Plectrum le savait, et il détestait qu'on le désactive : pour un robot, la désactivation était une sorte de "mort temporaire", ce n'était pas douloureux mais horriblement dérangeant. Le médiator, comprenant la menace, soupira puis fit mine de quitter la pièce. Ouki, pendant ce temps là, continuait de chouiner tout en restant blottit contre son créateur. Links soupira, non pas d'agacement, au contraire, puis lui fit une petit caresse au dessus de la tête avant de le déposer sur le côté et de reprendre ses fiches : le petit était innocent après tout, inutile de lui crier dessus...

* * *

L'homme masqué était installé dans son grand fauteuil rouge et admirait ses écrans de vidéos surveillances. La scène pourrait être habituelle mais ce n'était pas le cas : cette fois-ci, il avait l'air étrangement soucieux. Un rien semblait l'agacer, même sa canne qu'il martyrisait avec ses mains gantés, faisant grincer le tissus de manière insupportable. Quant au reste de la pièce, on pouvait voir que certains éléments avait été détruit, comme si quelqu'un s'était passé les nerfs dessus, même le fauteuil avait des traces de griffures. Ce constat inquiéta le docteur qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, derrière lui, attendant avec anxiété qu'il prenne la parole.

« La défaite de Greed nous a fait perdre l'un des piliers de notre organisation... marmonna-t-il derrière son masque. Nous allons mettre au moins vingt ans pour récupérer notre influence sur les chaînes jeunesses.

— Sauf votre respect, il nous reste Nickelodeon et Télétoon, tout n'est pas encore perdu...

— Épargnez moi vos commentaires Docteur! hurla-t-il. Vous êtes ici pour faire des expériences, pas pour me critiquer!

— ...Pardonnez moi... tenta le Docteur. Cependant, pardonnez moi de changer de sujet ainsi mais je voulais vous annoncez que notre expérience, bien que très longue, se déroule sans encombre.

— Tiens donc? Je croyais que vous manquiez d'énergie?

— Nous avons trouvé une solution et prit toutes les précautions nécessaires : je doute que la Wilson Corp' réussisse à nous arrêter à temps. »

L'homme masqué se tourna enfin vers le Docteur : on pouvait entendre un rire sournois résonner derrière le masque, ce qui contrastait avec son inquiétude précédente. Le Docteur fut presque étonné par un tel changement d'attitude mais il se retint de le montrer : pour une fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, autant ne pas gâcher cet instant.

* * *

Germain O'livry, plus connue sous le nom de Dr Nozman, était en train de bricoler le super ordinateur de la Wilson Corporation. Exceptionnellement, et afin d'éviter les risques électrocutions, celui-ci était éteint. Cette absence d'activité rendait les lieux étrangement silencieux, offrant ainsi un peu de calme aux personnes présentes. Germain s'était couché sous l'une des tours de l'ordinateur et tendait son bras de temps en temps pour récupérer des outils apportés par Karim qui l'aidait dans sa tâche. Il avait accepté cette tâche ingrate non pas par politesse mais parce que le fait de laisser l'ordinateur éteint l'angoissait : sans lui, il ne serait pas informé s'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Ainsi, Germain lui avait proposé de l'aider pour "aller plus vite", et Karim avait immédiatement obtempéré. Un peu plus loin, Bob était assis à la table et s'amusait tranquillement avec des flammes. Au début, il était venu pour prendre des nouvelles mais, finalement, il était là juste pour squatter. On allait quand même pas lui reprocher de vouloir passer du temps avec ses amis? Et puis, au pire, il pourrait les aider en faisant des soudures. Après quelques minutes de bricolage, Germain finit par se relever et ralluma l'ordinateur. Première bonne nouvelle : il semblait fonctionner comme avant. Karim se retint de soupirer de soulagement : non pas qu'il ne croyait pas aux capacités de son collègue mais l'anxiété qu'il éprouvait actuellement l'empêchait d'être serein. Ignorant sa réaction qui aurait pu lui paraître insultante, Germain en profita pour lancer un nouveau logiciel puis se tourna vers le présentateur de Chroma.

« Voilà, j'ai installé toutes les pièces nécessaires pour le virus de Links : Disney Channel ainsi que tous les autres studios dans le monde ne mettront plus de messages subliminaux sans qu'on ne les détecte.

— Parfait! Ça va nous enlever un lourd poids! répondit Karim qui semblait enfin détendu. Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de détecter les mutations et on sera enfin opérationnel...

— Justement, je voulais te demander : comment va Cindy?

— Un peu mieux, si j'ose dire... murmura-t-il, soucieux. Elle est toujours inconsciente mais les médicaments que Baptiste lui a donné semble lui faire du bien. On ne peut rien faire d'autre de toute façon : ces salauds lui ont injectés tellement de produits qu'il semble impossible de créer un antidote. On espère au mieux faire d'elle une Évo.

— Mais sa vie n'est plus en danger? intervint soudainement Bob, inquiet.

— ...Je ne peux pas te le confirmer à cent pour cent... »

Bob hocha tristement la tête : ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à sauver un mutant. De son côté, il avait arrêté de compter au bout du huitième mort. Il se souvint alors du jour où ils s'étaient infiltré dans l'une des bases de la Tel-E pour détruire les instruments qui permettait de forcer les mutations. Il était avec Monsieur 3D à ce moment là. Au début, c'était plutôt drôle : il détruisait des machines pour son plus grand bonheur, il y avait des explosions, des court-circuits, des murs qui s'effondraient. On lui avait même autorisé à tout brûler, tout! Mais la réalité a reprit le dessus quand il a découvert, dans l'une des machines, le corps d'une lycéenne. Elle était à peine consciente mais, grâce à ses dernière forces, elle l'avait reconnu et lui avait souri, heureuse de le voir pour de vrai. Puis elle est morte dans ses bras. Il avait découvert par la suite qu'elle s'appelait Laure et qu'elle jouait dans une série diffusé sur France 2. Cette rencontre l'avait bouleversé et il avait promis de faire payer ceux qui l'avaient enfermé là dedans. Malheureusement, pour l'instant, cette vengeance semblait compromise : la Tel-E avait redoublé d'énergie pour empêcher la Wilson Corp' de se focaliser sur cet objectif, et autant ne pas chercher d'anciens membres de l'organisation pour obtenir des informations. Ils semblaient tout faire pour empêcher ses scientifiques de fuir, on les soupçonnait même de les tuer et d'effacer leurs traces, comme les expériences ratés. C'était même plus que certains vue l'importance qu'ils donnaient à la vie humaine... Bob quitta immédiatement ses pensées : il préférait ne pas trop penser à ça. Il avait souvent cauchemardé au point d'en faire des nuits blanches et sa copine, Anaïs, s'en inquiétait énormément. Il s'était juré de ne jamais la mêler à ça mais garder le secret devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il devait toutefois rester fort : Siana ne devait rien savoir, pour sa sécurité, et il devait continuer à agir ainsi temps que la Tel-E resterait une menace.

Après plusieurs minutes, Germain termina le configuration du logiciel de détection de message subliminaux. Après une ultime manipulation, il salua les deux hommes et s'en alla dans le téléporteur : il devait tourner un nouveau tutoriel pour sa chaîne et avait déjà pris du retard. C'était toutefois un atout majeur pour le groupe : son don faisait de lui un génie de la mécanique et un sacré débrouillard, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom de MacGyver, surnom qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait aidé Links à fabriquer les montres et le téléporteur. Comme par hasard, pile au moment où il partit, Links arriva à son tour au pas de course. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il s'arrêta et ronchonna.

« Oh non, ne me dites pas que j'ai raté Nozman?!

— Malheureusement oui et c'était presque comique! répondit Bob avec un large sourire. »

Links roula de l'oeil et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur d'un pas bien plus traînant. Karim l'analysa discrètement avec son don : il présentait des signes de stress et de frustration, mieux valait ne pas l'embêter avec des moqueries. À peine installé, Alexis ouvrit plusieurs logiciels et widgets contenants des informations sur l'actualité, la météo et d'autres choses du genre. En attendant qu'ils se chargent, il s'affala sur son siège.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

— Il a arrangé l'ordinateur afin qu'il puisse fonctionner de manière optimale, expliqua Karim. Et il s'est aussi permit de lancer ton logiciel d'analyse dés maintenant.

— Mais c'est parfait! Même si j'aurais aimé le voir pour améliorer les montres...

— Ah! C'est vrai que tu dois aussi faire celles des gonzesses! se rappela Bob.

— Oui, j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé. Déjà que je dois finir mon Point Culture et que je n'y arrive pas...

— Oh mon dieu! La maladie d'Antoine serait donc contagieuse?! s'exclama Karim.

— Non, Karim, c'est pas le moment... souffla Links. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis Disney Channel, des nouvelles?

— Ça va, Nyo s'est contenté de l'enfermer dans une pièce et l'a forcé à regarder en boucle la vidéo de la brésilienne avec les pastèques. Il a eut la migraine pendant deux jours mais ça va mieux maintenant! répondit Bob. »

Links eut un petit rire amusé : déjà que son don lui donnait mal à la tête la plupart du temps, il avait fallu que Nyo en rajoute une couche. Le pauvre. Enfin, ça faisait quatre jours maintenant, il a eut le temps de s'en remettre. Soudain, le télé-porteur s'activa, ce qui surprit tout le monde. Alexis s'attendait à voir Germain revenir mais il vit à la place François Theurel, le Fossoyeur de films, qui se précipitait vers lui avec la sainte Pelle dans les mains. Karim n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser son don pour voir que le cinéphile semblait complètement paniqué.

« Alex, j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite! Toi aussi Bob! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'empressa Bob.

— Ça fait presque une demi-heure que Fanta essaye de te joindre : il se passe des choses bizarre à Saint Denis!

— De quoi?! s'exclama le pyrobarbare en bondissant de son siège. Mais... Attend : pourquoi il t'a contacté toi et pas moi?

— Tu as éteint ton portable.

— ...Oups.

— Eh merde! Effectivement! approuva Links, devant son ordinateur. Germain avait désactivé les alertes pour installer le logiciel : ça fait une demi-heure qu'on ne reçoit plus aucunes données de l'île et, d'après l'historique, l'état du sol aurait brusquement changé.

— C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû le réactiver dés qu-**What the fuck?!** hurla Karim, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Mais c'est même plus de la terre à ce niveau là!

— Pupuce était tout agité depuis ce matin, elle disait qu'il se passait quelque chose à la Réunion, mais elle n'en savait pas plus, ajouta François. J'ai alors reçu un message de Fanta qui non seulement était alarmiste, mais qui a mit en plus près de quinze minute avant de me parvenir, comme si la qualité du réseau avait anormalement baissé. J'ai donc immédiatement foncé pour vous avertir.

— Et tu as bien fait, répondit Links qui semblait choqué par ce qu'il voyait, la terre semble infectée par un produit chimique que l'ordinateur n'arrive pas à définir. Il semble non seulement brouiller les ondes mais il affecte aussi toute la faune et la flore : regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans les archives. »

Alexis afficha des images tirées de caméra de surveillances en noir et blanc : la végétation semblait mourir et une sorte de gaz s'échappait du sol. On voyait des personnes portant des masques fuirent la ville à toute vitesse avant que l'écran ne grisaille et s'éteigne avec comme message "no signal".

« La Tel-E est vraiment responsable de ça? demanda Bob.

— Aucune chaîne d'info n'en parle, c'est déjà un indice majeur... répondit Karim.

— Dans son message, Fanta affirmait avoir aperçu des chercheurs de l'organisation, compléta le Fossoyeur. Ils traînaient sur une plage près d'un grand tunnel creusé dans la falaise. Or, je vous le donne en mille, ce tunnel n'existait pas avant. Il m'a dit qu'ils nous y attendait d'ailleurs.

— Effectivement, ça peut avoir un lien. Dans ce cas, vas-y immédiatement avec Bob, ordonna Links tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Je vous envoie aussi Axolot, il vous sera d'une grande aide. Et mieux vaut ne pas traîner : le télé-porteur commence lui aussi à galérer à cause de la fumée. Vous risquez d'être un peu secoués.

— Super! Un peu de soleil ne me fera pas de mal! s'exclama Bob qui était optimiste malgré tout. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être ne pas y aller avec ma veste... conclut-il tout en la retirant, gardant un simple t-shirt rouge.

— Profitez-en aussi pour prélever des échantillons : je vais essayer de trouver un remède contre cette pollution avec Baptiste, renchérit Karim qui fouillait dans une armoire à côté de l'ordinateur. Et prenez ça! »

Karim sortit de l'armoire ce qui ressemblait à des masques à oxygènes : ils étaient composés de lunettes de protection incolores et d'un masque en silicone et plastique noir, lui aussi transparent. Il semblait aussi y avoir des circuits imprimés et de petits boîtiers servant à filtrer l'air à l'intérieur. Bob et François en prirent un chacun, ainsi qu'un autre pour Fantasio, puis ils se placèrent sur le télé-porteur. Direction : Saint Denis.

Cette téléportation était, effectivement, beaucoup moins agréable que d'habitude : ils avaient l'impression d'être secoué dans tout les sens mais plus de peur que de mal visiblement. En tout les cas, une chose était sur pour Bob : il ne laisserait pas ces monstres s'attaquer au pays de son Fanta d'amour. En faite, ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas vue en vrai : c'était une bonne occasion. Cependant, à peine arriver, les deux hommes déjà sonnés par leur téléportation se mirent à tousser et pleurer : une épaisse fumée rougeâtre à l'odeur aigre avait envahi les lieux et irritait leurs yeux et leurs bronches. Elle était même plus opaque que ce qu'ils avaient vue sur les vidéos : la situation avait donc empirée. Ce constat leur permis de retrouver leurs esprits et de mettre leurs masques à la hâte. À peine l'eut-il enfilé que François prit immédiatement une grande inspiration : il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens fuyaient, l'air était devenu irrespirable. Le temps de se remettre de cette arrivé mouvementée, il observa les lieux avec Bob : ils étaient sur des falaises, la plage était à proximité mais, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de vent et la mer était beaucoup trop calme. Bob regarda l'horizon pour chercher une explication et comprit alors cette absence de courant d'air : une barrière transparente entourait tout le littoral et formait une sorte d'immense dôme. Pas de doute : la Tel-E avait tout fait pour faire fuir la population. François, de son côté, gratta le sol pour prélever des échantillons. Mais à peine avait-il saisit de la terre entre ses doigts que les signes de pollution était déjà présent.

« La terre est très sèche, légèrement chaude et elle s'effrite comme de la craie, déclara-t-il avant d'écouter Pupuce qui s'agitait. Effectivement, tu as raison : elle a aussi une teinte rouge. Comme si elle avait de l'oxyde de fer.

— Comme dans le Grand Canyon? demanda Bob.

— Exact. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il y a un gaz irritant qui s'échappe du sol.

— En parlant de gaz, il faut retrouver Fanta : il n'a peut-être pas de protection.

— Il n'y a pas de masque à gaz dans Minecraft?

— En Mod oui mais dans le jeu de base, non. Dépêchons-nous! »

Les deux vidéastes avancèrent le long de la falaise. D'après Pupuce, Fantasio se trouvait justement en bas, à côté du fameux tunnel. Malheureusement, pas un chemin ne semblait y mener. Il fallait pourtant qu'ils se dépêchent : non seulement parce que la ville toute entière était devenu invivable, mais aussi parce Fanta n'allait certainement pas survivre ainsi. Son don était le même que celui de Benzaie sauf qu'il ne pouvait faire apparaître que des objets de Minecraft. Ce qui était cool mais peu utile dans ce genre de situation. Bob, cherchant désespérément un accès, regarda directement dans le vide : il y avait une plage de galets et ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée de la grotte. Finalement, le télé-porteur était resté précis. Soudain, il se figea : il y avait quelqu'un en bas.

« Merde, Fanta! s'écria Bob.

— Il m'a l'air évanoui, ajouta François. C'est pas vrai mais personne n'a songé à mettre des escaliers ici?!

— J'm'en fous : je saute!

— Quoi?! Là?! Comme ça?!

— Si Links a ajouté une fonction à nos montres pour décupler nos capacités physiques, ce n'est pas pour faire jolie! rétorqua Bob avant de sauter. »

François le regarda tomber de plus de soixante mètres et se réceptionner parfaitement. Il était figé de stupeur : évidemment qu'il savait ça, il pouvait passer des heures à courir aussi vite qu'une voiture et à faire des bonds gigantesques comme dans Saint Rows 4. Non, ce qui le bloquait là, c'est que c'était un peu haut à son goût, c'est tout, rien de plus... Les moqueries de Pupuce finirent par le convaincre de sauter. Arrivé en bas, il se précipita vers Bob qui tenait Fanta contre lui : il semblait mal en point.

« Il respire à peine, j'arrive pas à le réanimer! cria Bob, paniqué. »

François garda son sang froid. Il prit le dernier masque à gaz et, avec l'aide de Bob, l'enfila sur Fanta. Après l'avoir installé, une petite led bleu s'alluma sur le masque.

« Germain et Links ont dû ajouter un assistant pour la respiration, souffla François. Y a plus qu'à espérer que ça marche... »

Un silence pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes et la pelle. L'absence totale de vagues et de vents n'en fut alors que plus visible et omniprésente, comme-ci le temps s'étaient littéralement arrêté. François se rendit alors compte du manque de vie en ces lieux : il n'y avait pas une mouette qui volait, pas de crabes, pas de touristes. Personnes. Les secondes passèrent et Fantasio ne semblait toujours pas revenir à lui. Alors que le Fossoyeur commençait à regretter ses paroles d'espoirs, un éclair de lumière jaillit derrière lui : un homme, avec un masque à oxygène, apparue et s'avança vers eux avec une démarche nonchalante.

« Alors? On n'attend pas Patrick?

— ...T'es sérieux là? demanda François, décontenancé.

— ...Désolé, répondit Axolot, penaud.

— Franchement, c'était naze... »

Bob se retourna en sursaut : Fanta les regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bob fut si heureux qu'il l'enlaça au point de l'étouffer.

« J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu mon Fanfan d'amour! Promis, j'éteindrais plus jamais mon téléphone! s'écria Bob avec une voix rendu aigu par les larmes.

— Voyons mon petit Bob, il m'en faut plus pour me tuer! répondit doucement Fanta, encore dans les vapes. »

François regarda les deux acolytes avec un sourire rassuré : ça faisait au moins une personne de sauvé aujourd'hui. De son côté, Patrick, pour se rattraper, se concentra sur la mission et regarda l'intérieur de la grotte, visiblement intrigué. François finit par le rejoindre et regarda les lieux à son tour.

« Cette grotte semble descendre très profondément, lui répondit Patrick, devinant sa question. Normalement, on devrait survivre en cas de forte pression mais je doute que nos montres tiennent le choc. »

Pupuce se mit alors à sautiller devant François, qui l'écoutait avec attention, avant de la traduire.

« D'après Pupuce, la galerie descend jusqu'à environ 100 mètres. Par contre, elle a du mal à dire sa longueur exacte, dit François avant de se faire couper par sa pelle. Elle dit aussi qu'il y a une énergie étrange à l'intérieur.

— Je confirme, je la ressens moi aussi et ça ne ressemble ni à des ondes radios, ni à des radiations. On dirait plutôt une atmosphère... Mais on verra ça en descendant! répondit-il avant de se retourner vers les autres. Links m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne pourra plus communiquer avec nous à cause de la fumée : il semblerait qu'elle soit trop opaque et empêche toutes communications. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille seuls : nous sommes littéralement coupé du monde. Malgré tout, le temps nous est compté : non seulement à cause des secours qui risquent d'arriver dans les heures qui suivent, mais aussi pour la marée. D'après mes estimations, on a au moins cinquante minutes devant nous.

— Malgré l'absence de vent? demanda Fanta.

— Surtout avec l'absence de vent, répondit Axolot. L'attraction lunaire n'en ait que plus puissante et accélère la marée.

— Alors il n'y a pas une minute à perdre! déclara Bob en se levant. Fanta, t'es prêt?

—Are you my mummy? demanda Fantasio en essayant d'être drôle avec son masque.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, répondit Bob tout en retenant un fou rire. »

Les quatre hommes commencèrent donc leur marche et s'engouffrèrent dans la grotte. Fanta s'était préparé à faire apparaître une torche, vue le manque de luminosité évident, mais ce ne fut pas la peine : un système électrique rudimentaire avec plusieurs ampoules reliées par des câbles, dissimulé dans un endroit suffisamment reculé de la grotte, était déjà installé, permettant une visibilité faible mais correcte. Ils explorèrent donc prudemment les lieux, le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul tunnel ne justifiant pas un manque de vigilance. La grotte semblait avoir été creusé directement dans la roche noire, désormais rougit par la fumée, et descendait en zig zag au travers de la falaise. Seul le sol avait été remplacé par de la terre afin d'obtenir un chemin facilement praticable.

Il était, à l'heure actuelle, impossible de dire jusqu'où s'étendait le tunnel : même Pupuce l'ignorait. Et elle était bien la seule à pouvoir déduire ce genre de chose : plus ils avançaient, plus la fumée rouge et l'énergie étrange semblait s'amplifier, si bien que, rapidement, tous les vidéastes finirent par la ressentir et à être dérangé par celles-ci. Qui plus est, plus ils descendaient, plus ils faisaient de plus en pus chaud, si bien que Patrick commençait à regretter d'avoir prit sa fameuse veste qu'il mettait pour presque toutes ses vidéos. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre d'avantage : il sentit que quelqu'un s'arrêtait derrière lui. C'était Fantasio, il semblait mal en point et s'était appuyé contre le mur.

« Fanfan, ça va pas? s'inquiéta Bob.

— C'est cette énergie... Elle me donne la migraine... souffla-t-il.»

Patrick redressa la tête : il était tellement gêné par la chaleur qu'il n'avait plus fait attention à cette fameuse énergie. Il fallait dire que les écarts de température ne lui réussissait pas, en tout cas plus que les autres. Il tenta donc de mettre ses idées aux clairs pour redevenir efficace et réfléchit aux bonnes questions à poser.

« C'est étrange que tu sois aussi sensible, cette chose a peut-être un lien avec toi?

— Tu as une idée? demanda le Fossoyeur. »

Patrick resta silencieux : c'était le cerveau de la bande pour l'instant et il devait faire honneur à sa tâche. Il se plongea alors dans ses pensées et y réunit toutes ses connaissances sur Minecraft : qu'est-ce qui pouvait donner une telle migraine dans ce jeu? Un matériau? Une arme? Un monstre? Il fut interrompu par un bruit métallique : Pupuce s'agitait et frappait le sol, comme si elle voulait creuser.

« Hé! Calme-toi! s'exclama le Fossoyeur avant de se faire happer par la sainte Pelle. D'accords, d'accords, j'ai compris! Je creuse! Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton! »

Pupuce donna un coup de manche à François, qui retint un hoquet de douleur, puis se laissa saisir par son maître qui s'exécuta sous le regard perplexe de ses trois amis. Après trois coup, il tomba sur quelque chose de dure qui sonnait creux. Étonnés, il redressa la tête, cherchant une quelconque explication de la part de ses amis. Mais personne ne répondit. À la place, Fanta essaya de passer outre sa migraine pour l'aider à creuser avec une pelle de Minecraft tandis que Bob et Patrick restait en retrait, s'échangeant un regard dubitatif. Après plusieurs autres coup de pelles, ils finirent par découvrir un grand tuyau grisâtre qui semblait faire s'écouler quelque chose à plein régime.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver des tuyaux pareils dans ce genre d'endroit, lança Bob.

— Effectivement, ça ne ressemble pas à des tuyaux pour acheminer de l'eau : le matériau et la forme ne correspondent pas, ajouta Patrick tout en effleurant le tuyau avant de soudainement retirer sa main. Aïe! C'est brûlant!

— Le fils du dragon ne craint pas le feu... chuchota discrètement Bob, ce qui fit sourire Fanta.

— Pupuce dit que ce tuyau traverse une bonne partie du tunnel, continue jusque dans la mer et rejoint le continent Européen, déclara François qui en profitait pour retirer la terre de sa chère pelle.

— Une chose est sur, la Tel-E a dû dépenser énormément pour installer ça, ajouta Patrick. Maintenant, il faut savoir ce que ce tuyau achemine et pourquoi.

— ...Oh non... »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Fantasio qui regardait le tuyau avec un air grave. Il s'en approcha et le regarda plus intensément : Bob avait beau connaître Gabriel depuis longtemps, il n'avait que rarement vue cette expression sur son visage, ce qui était très mauvais signe.

« Fanta, tu nous explique? demanda-t-il.

— Je crois savoir pourquoi j'ai la migraine, répondit-il brièvement. Patrick, d'après toi, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir le tuyau pour voir l'intérieur et le refermer?

— Vue la matière utilisé, ça dépend si Bob peut atteindre 3000°C avec ses flammes.

— Evidemment que oui voyons! Je ne m'appelle pas le Pyrobarbare pour rien! s'exclama Bob, fière comme un paon.

— J'ai une théorie sur le contenu de ce tuyau mais, si c'est bien ce que je pense, il ne faut surtout pas le laisser à l'air libre longtemps, expliqua Fanta. Bob, tu devras faire exactement et immédiatement ce que je te dirais de faire, tu es prêt?

— Pour ouvrir un tuyau? Toujours! rétorqua le pyrobarbare.»

Les deux présentateurs de FantaBobgames se mirent diligemment en position tandis que François éclairait le trou en faisant scintiller la Sainte Pelle. Seul Patrick s'était mit un peu à l'écart, ne pouvant être que spectateur des événements. Bob, de son côté, inspecta le tuyau avec attention afin de trouver un bon endroit où il pourrait placer ses mains, endroit qu'il trouva finalement assez rapidement. Il n'avait plus qu'à agir. Il se concentra et serra ses poings : la paume de ses mains sembla devenir incandescente, des braises ardentes commencèrent même à s'en échapper avant de s'évaporer rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant : il était très simple pour lui de faire apparaître des flammes mais pour augmenter la température, c'était une toute autre histoire. Le pyrobarbare se contenta d'attendre le signal de Fanta, préférant tout donner à la dernière minute. De son côté, le Réunionnais s'assurait que ses deux autres acolytes étaient suffisamment éloignés pour éviter tout incident. Après quelques secondes, il inspira profondément, se préparant au pire puis il fit signe à Bob de se lancer. Le pyrobarbare n'attendit pas un instant et plongea ses mains sur le tuyau. Le choc fut brutal : au contact des mains de Bob, le cylindre s'illumina à son tour et commença à fondre dans un bruit de pétillements et de crépitements aigu. Maintenir une telle température était difficile pour lui mais il tint bon et tira de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir le tuyau en écartant les parois. Fanta réussit enfin à apercevoir l'intérieur : on pouvait voir une sorte de poudre rouge, scintillant comme des braises, qui s'écoulait à toute vitesse. Cependant, à peine le tuyau fut-il grand ouvert que la poudre dégagea un nuage de poussière brûlant qui remonta rapidement et força François et Patrick à s'écarter. Fantasio dû malheureusement se résoudre à faire de même et ordonna à Bob de tout refermer, ce que le pyrobarbare fit immédiatement en soudant le tuyau. Il s'acharna dessus une bonne dizaine de seconde mais il réussit finalement à lui rendre son étanchéité, laissant toutefois une légère déformation disgracieuse. Un peu plus loin, Axolot avait enfouie son visage dans la manche de sa veste, il avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu mais heureusement pour lui, il ne semblait pas blessé. De même pour le Fossoyeur qui, après coup, se sentit idiot : il avait risqué sa vie pour éclairer quelque chose qui brillait de lui même. Pour ce qui était de l'utilité, on avait vue mieux. Pupuce s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le lui faire remarqué mais elle fut interrompu par Bob qui avait un air étrangement grave.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois? demanda-t-il tout en éteignant les braises de ses mains.

— ...Oui : c'était de la redstone en poudre, répondit Fanta. Ma migraine était dû à sa présence. Et maintenant que j'y pense, ça explique pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance en respirant la fumée rouge.

— De la redstone? Ici?! s'exclama François. Mais comment c'est possible?! »

Patrick regarda Fanta avec attention : dés que le mot "redstone" avait été prononcé, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Il s'en voulut même de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt : la fumée rouge, la Tel-E, tous s'expliquait désormais. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer au Réunionnais n'aller pas lui plaire mais il devait le faire. Anxieux, il s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Je crains malheureusement que tu sois la cause de cette apparition, Gabriel, dit doucement Patrick. Le fait qu'un homme qui arrive à utiliser les objets de Minecraft dans le monde réel soit présent dans les parages a dû influencer la faune et la flore et créer des blocs qu'on ne peut voir que dans le jeu, comme ici : de la redstone.

— Alors c'est à cause de moi... réalisa Fanta.

— Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir! rétorqua Bob. Les coupables ici sont les personnes qui essaient de l'acheminer en pourrissant l'air, pas toi. Tu n'as fais de mal à personne Fanta, pour preuve : avant que la Tel-E ne se ramène ici, la redstone ne dérangeait personne, on ne l'a même pas détecté! »

Fanta eut un petit sourire affectueux mais les mots de son ami ne l'avait que peu consoler : s'il n'avait pas eu son don, la Tel-E ne serait pas venu ici et il n'y aurait pas eut cette fumée rouge, c'était la seule chose qu'il comprenait. François remarqua à son tour son malaise mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer Patrick pour autant : ils étaient en mission, il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre en question. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit : il tenta de recentrer le sujet sur leur objectif, ne serait-ce que pour lui changer les idées.

« En parlant de la Tel-E, qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire avec la redstone? En quoi peut-elle leur être utile?

— La redstone peut être utilisé pour faire des circuits ou des lampes, lui répondit Bob. Après, je ne sais pas comment la Tel-E voudrait l'utiliser.

— ...Peut-être en créant des ampoules leurs permettant d'invoquer plus de parasites en même temps? proposa François.

— C'est possible mais je trouve qu'ils vont chercher vachement loin quand même, on parle de redstone là...

— Les gars, je crois qu'on a un problème, intervint Patrick.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda François.

— On est bien d'accords : seul Gabriel peut ressentir la présence de la redstone, expliqua-t-il. Mais si toi, moi, Bob et Pupuce ne sommes pas sensible à celle-ci alors qu'est-ce qu'on ressent depuis tout à l'heure?

Un frisson parcourra François : maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était complètement illogique qu'il ressente la présence de la redstone. Pupuce lui avait bien permis de découvrir le tuyau mais son contenu lui était resté inconnu. Le constat fut le même pour Bob : malgré le fait que la redstone soit chauffé à blanc, cela ne lui aurait pas suffit à la reconnaître à travers la roche. Il y avait donc bien autre chose, mais quoi? Patrick commença à regretter sa question : il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais plus il avançait dans la galerie, plus cette sensation étrange devenait pesante et malsaine, comme lorsque quelqu'un ou quelque chose nous observe dans l'ombre...

Les quatre hommes reprirent toutefois leurs routes, espérant au moins stopper l'acheminement de la précieuse poudre. En tout les cas, plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de toucher au but : la poussière de redstone devenait de plus en plus opaque, les lieux étaient aussi chaud qu'une chaudière et un bruit sourd enflait dans le couloir et faisait légèrement vibrer les murs. Pas de doute : il y avait bien quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui extrayait la redstone et ils n'étaient plus très loin. François en profita pour effleurer légèrement les parois, afin d'éviter de se brûler une deuxième fois, pour mieux entendre les sons environnant. Son verdict arriva rapidement.

« Il y a un bruit métallique, Pupuce pense qu'il y a une sorte de machine. Une grosse machine. Par contre... C'est étrange, il n'y a personne.

— Impossible, il ne laisserait jamais un tel engin seul! lança Bob.

— Fanta, tu avais bien dit que tu avais vue des scientifiques sur la plage? demanda Patrick.

— Oui, je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé! Après, je me suis évanoui à cause de la poussière de redstone, ils ont très bien pu partir entre temps.

— Ça ne colle pas... murmura François. Quand on écoute bien, la machine semble assez rudimentaire : Pupuce n'entend même pas les vibrations d'un système électrique, si ce n'est peut-être un ordinateur mais il ne fait pas partie de la machine. On dirait même qu'elle marche au fioul. Ce n'est clairement pas un bijoux de technologie et la laisser sans surveillance alors que même le wifi ne passe pas, c'est louche...

— Oh! Mais non! Si elle marche au fioul, je pourrais pas la cramer! s'écria Bob.

— Je crois même qu'on peut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, et pour la sécurité de tous, tu ne devras plus utiliser tes flammes, déclara Axolot tout en l'épaulant.

Bob se mit à bouder, ce qui fit sourire Fantasio : son acolyte était tellement mignon quand il faisait son pyromane en manque... Mais tout à coup, Pupuce se mit à trembler et se cacha derrière le Fossoyeur, surprit par son comportement. Patrick lui aussi semblait frissonner de terreur : son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de malfaisant approchait. Et, comme par hasard, les lumières s'éteignirent subitement, laissant les lieux dans le noir complet. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension et de panique, François créa un halo lumineux avec l'aide de Pupuce tandis que les autres se servirent de leurs montres. Ils réussirent à obtenir une lumière tamisée mais suffisante malgré la présence de la fumée rouge.

« Permettez moi de dire que je suis actuellement terrorisé, chuchota Fanta.

— Et je crois que tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur : écoutez... ordonna Patrick en murmurant. »

Tout le monde se tût : la seule source sonore audible était le crépitement de la torche de Fantasio dont l'écho semblait s'étendre très loin dans la caverne : ils se rendirent alors compte qu'il y avait autre chose de très perturbant.

« C'est moi qui suit devenu sourd ou la machine s'est arrêté? demanda Bob.

— Non, elle est belle et bien stoppé, marmonna François. Et Pupuce vient de me dire que le courant a été délibérément coupé, putain...

— ...Je ne sens plus la redstone en dessous : il n'aurait quand même pas fini? demanda Fanta.

La même idée traversa le petit groupe : ils étaient arrivé trop tard. Frustré, Fanta continua d'avancer afin de trouver cette satané machine : hors de question qu'ils rebroussent chemin sans l'avoir au moins vue. Il fut rapidement suivit par Bob, inquiet pour son ami, puis par les deux cinéphiles. Mais soudain, Pupuce et Patrick s'arrêtèrent de nouveau : ils semblaient avoir vue quelque chose derrière eux.

« Un problème? demanda François

— Il y a quelque chose qui nous suit... chuchota Patrick. »

François regarda plus intensément le couloir : il faisait tellement sombre qu'on ne voyait pas le fond. On aurait presque dit que l'obscurité qui envahissait le tunnel était une gueule géante qui dévorait les murs et tous ce qu'elle arrivait à envelopper. Cependant, le Fossoyeur ne se laissa pas dépasser par la peur : la faible luminosité et son reflet sur la roche était propice aux illusions d'optiques, une simple bosse pouvait devenir un monstre grâce à son imagination, il ne fallait donc pas paniquer. Ne voyant rien de suspect, il prit la sainte Pelle et Patrick par l'épaule et les poussèrent de l'autre côté afin de rejoindre les autres. Non pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ses deux acolytes mais mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque d'attendre bien sagement qu'un sbire de la Tel-E vienne pour en finir. Ils avancèrent quelques mètres et rejoignirent de nouveau Bob et Fanta qui était face à l'entrée d'une autre caverne beaucoup plus grande et dont une vague chaleur digne d'un sauna se dégageait. Bravant la température excessive, ils se mirent à leur côté et comprirent pourquoi ils n'avaient pas osé entrer : une immense machine, surgissant de manière surnaturelle à travers la fumée, siégeait au milieu de la caverne. Effectivement, comme l'avait prédit François, elle semblait très ancienne et rouillée par l'âge. On pouvait voir un amas de barriques de fioul et des tuyaux qui partaient de l'engin jusqu'au sol. C'était sans doute de là que partait la précieuse poudre de redstone. Patrick remercia Karim par la pensée : l'air devait être irrespirable avec ce fioul et cette fumée. Fantasio fut le premier à oser s'avancer pour voir la machine de plus près, luttant contre la chaleur : la pierre en dessous et sur le côté semblait avoir était creusé directement et extraite, formant un immense trou béant avec des reflets rougeâtres. La machine, quant à elle, semblait contenir un compacteur et un immense four qui était encore bouillant, à en juger par la lueur incandescente à l'intérieur. François se tourna machinalement vers Pupuce pour voir son état mais celle-ci semblait plutôt bien supporter la température des lieux, contrairement à lui : il n'allait pas supporter d'être ici encore longtemps. Au moins, le masque lui offrait de l'air tiède.

« Alors c'était là que se trouvait la redstone... déclara Patrick.

— Oui... Et ils ont tout pris, ajouta désespérément Bob.

— On voit clairement qu'ils n'ont jamais joué à Minecraft, commenta Fanta. Il suffisait simplement d'utiliser des pioches en fer ou en diamant pour récupérer la poudre. Au lieu de ça, ils ont aspiré la pierre, l'ont broyé et l'ont chauffé à blanc pour l'extraire. D'où la poussière qui remonte à la surface... »

Bob eut un petit sourire en coin : voir son Fanta ne plus culpabiliser et même se comporter comme le connaisseur de Minecraft qu'il était lui faisait chaud au coeur. Tout du moins, il lui offrait une chaleur plus agréable que ce qui l'entourait. Pendant ce temps là, Patrick regarda autour de lui : au dessus de leurs têtes se trouvait une caméra de surveillance cabossée et, un peu plus loin, le fameux ordinateur dont François parlait plus tôt. Celui-ci semblait assez moderne, son écran et son panneau de contrôle était aussi grand que celui de la Wilson Corporation et surtout, il était en état de marche. Enfin de la chance! Axolot alla immédiatement vers lui et l'alluma. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir surchauffé, le clavier était même tiède. La lumière que son écran offrait était aussi suffisante pour leurs permettre d'éteindre leurs montres et d'arrêter leur halo.

Les dossiers dans le disque dur semblaient vides mais ce n'était pas un problème. Il y relia sa montre et lança un petit logiciel qu'Alexis avait conçu : un récupérateur de donné. Il était capable de retrouver des fichiers effacés, de les restaurer et de les transférer dans la mémoire de sa montre en toute discrétion. Ce qui était très pratique quand il faisait une vidéo et qu'il effaçait les rushs par erreur. En attendant que le chargement soit terminé, il voulait vérifier quelque chose de plus important. De capital même. Il trouva rapidement un logiciel de gestion de caméra de surveillance qu'il activa. Il y avait un historique avec tous les enregistrements : bingo! Il sélectionna la seule caméra disponible, celle présente au dessus de lui. Après un cours chargement, un lecteur apparu : la caméra rendait des images saccadées mais suffisamment clair pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Confiant, il remonta la bande vidéo tandis que François, Bob et Fanta le rejoignirent. La vidéo de surveillance montrait la machine, environ une heure plus tôt, fonctionnant à plein régime. Il y avait, autour d'elle, plusieurs scientifiques qui parlait dans un jargon incompréhensible : Fantasio ne s'était donc pas trompé. Malgré cela, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Axolot fit une avance rapide jusqu'à trente cinq minutes, où les scientifiques s'étaient regroupés devant l'ordinateur. On pouvait entendre qu'ils étaient en communication avec quelqu'un dont la voix était clairement modifié.

**_« Nous avons suffisamment de minerai, l'opération est un grand succès. Cependant, nous avons décidé de changer quelques détails dans votre contrat._**

_— Quoi?! _s'insurgea l'un des scientifiques._ Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça : nous avons fais tout ce que vous vouliez, vous nous aviez promis de nous rendre notre liberté!_

**_— Je regrette mais, au vue des circonstances, il serait trop risqué de vous laisser partir. Mais rassurez-vous, vous allez nous être utile... Autrement._**

_— Mais que nous voulez vous encore?! _s'écria un autre._ Nous sommes à bout! Nous sommes debout depuis trois heures du matin et nous crevons de chaud dans cette caverne! C'est inhumain, laissez nous partir!_

**_— Vous n'êtes pas de taille à vous rebellez. Tant que vous serez ici, vous serez sous notre commandement. D'autres parts, ce changement est indépendant de notre volonté. Vous pourrez remercier la Wilson Corporation qui se mêle une fois de plus de ce qui ne la regarde pas. »_**

Un frisson parcourra Patrick : il hésitait à appuyer sur pause mais sa curiosité presque malsaine prit le dessus. Il garda les yeux sur l'écran, immobile comme une statue, attendant le moment fatidique.

**_« Vous allez nous aider à les empêcher d'agir, définitivement._**

_— Et comment? En nous faisant muter peut-être?!_

**_— Non, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous sommes d'humeur nostalgique aujourd'hui. Nous préférons utiliser les bonnes vieilles méthodes qui sont, il faut l'avouer, toujours aussi efficace et plus radicale._**

_— Je refuse de participer d'avantage! Allez au diable! »_

Le scientifique prit ses jambes à son cou et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Mais il s'arrêta : quelque chose semblait l'empêcher d'accéder au couloir, mais il était impossible de le voir la caméra étant mal placée. Une expression de terreur déformait son visage. Une expression qui se propagea chez les autres scientifiques, telle une vague. Ils reculèrent, hurlèrent et se mirent à courir dans tout les sens, cherchant désespérément une issue tandis que des ombres noires se précipitaient sur eux. À partir de là, la vidéo commença à sauter, ne rendant qu'une image et un court extrait sonore par seconde, ou plutôt une sorte de diaporama morbide. Chaque images atteignaient un niveau de plus dans la violence. On voyait les ombres saisirent leurs victimes, les démembrer, les décapiter, les broyer, les écarteler et les manger alors que celles-ci hurlaient encore. Bob, Fanta, François et Patrick n'arrivaient pas à détourner le regard : cette vision d'horreur les horrifiaient et les fascinaient à la fois, les empêchant de bouger leurs bras et d'appuyer sur le bouton qui permettrait d'arrêter cet affreux spectacle. Il se passa alors plusieurs minutes avant que les monstres eurent finit. Ils arrêtèrent de s'agiter et l'image se stabilisa, affichant enfin avec netteté leurs apparences que Fanta reconnu tout de suite. Son sang, déjà glacé d'effroi, sembla faire imploser ses veines : c'était des audio-animatronics, anthropomorphes, à l'apparence si inoffensive qu'ils en devenaient effrayants. Il y avait un ours, un lapin, un poulet et un renard. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica et Foxy, les robots de Five Night at Freddy's. Fantasio saisit le bras de Bob, qui l'enlaça doucement : il avait eu peur comme jamais devant ce jeu, alors savoir que les personnages étaient réels l'effrayait au plus haut point. Soudain, on vit les robots bouger et rejoindre le couloir, sauf Bonnie qui resta immobile, au centre de la caverne, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il semblait admirer la mare de sang qui l'entourait. François déglutit : il n'avait pas vue de sang en arrivant mais n'osa pas se retourner pour vérifier. Bonnie ne fit pas un geste, si bien qu'ils se demandèrent si ce n'était pas l'image qui s'était figé. Puis tout à coup, il redressa la tête puis, l'image d'après, il avait disparu. Fanta eut un soupire de soulagement presque coupable : durant le visionnage, il avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et il avait machinalement bloqué sa respiration. Le fait que les monstres aient disparu avait eu un effet étrangement apaisant. Mais subitement, l'image commença à grisailler puis la vidéo reprit avec un rythme classique. Patrick, étonné par un tel changement de cadence, s'avança légèrement pour voir l'écran de plus près. Il tenta d'approcher son oeil au maximum pour voir les pixels et chercher une quelconque anomalie...

Et soudain, Bonnie apparu en gros plan sur l'image en hurlant. Cette arrivée surprise fit sursauter Patrick au point qu'il n'en bascule en arrière et tombe, entraînant avec lui François dans sa chute. L'image grisailla une nouvelle fois puis devint entièrement noire, plus un bruit, plus un flash, plus rien. Patrick était complètement paralysé au sol, les muscles tendus à l'extrême : son coeur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il faisait des saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Il avait aussi la sensation d'étouffer à cause de son masque qui lui donnait l'impression d'être opprimé. François, épaulé par la Sainte Pelle, l'aida à se relever : lui aussi semblait sous le choc. Bob et Fanta, quant à eux, c'était mis à recroqueviller l'un contre l'autre en voulant "vainement" se protéger.

« Ça va? Tout le monde va bien? demanda-t-il difficilement, ayant du mal à articuler.

— Je me suis mordu la langue mais... Non, ça va pas en faite... Du tout... souffla Bob d'une voix écrasé par l'émotion.

— Faut pas qu'on reste là, faut... Faut qu'on se casse et vite! s'exclama Fanta, paniqué.

— ...Ou... Oui... Tu as raison... murmura Patrick qui, au bord du malaise, récupéra machinalement sa montre resté branché à l'ordinateur. »

Pupuce se mit soudain à sautiller. François se tourna alors vers l'écran et indiqua aux autres de faire de même : une fenêtre était apparu. Il y était écrit "come back to the live?". Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : le logiciel détectait que la caméra marchait de nouveau. Le Fossoyeur se tourna vers les autres, comme pour chercher une approbation, et appuya sur "ok". L'image chargea et montra leur cinq silhouettes en train d'admirer l'écran. La foreuse se trouvait derrière eux, éteinte et parfaitement silencieuse... C'est alors que le Fossoyeur sursauta : il n'avait pas compter Pupuce précédemment vue qu'elle était une pelle donc qui était le cinquième? Comme pour répondre à la peur qui venait de naître, une mélodie semblant sortir d'une boite à musique, reprenant Toréador de Carmen, résonna contre les murs de la caverne. Patrick, François, Bob et Fanta était paralysé par la peur. Aucun d'eux n'osait se retourner, de crainte de voir ce qui les effrayaient. Ils sentaient tous ces fameux picotements contre leurs nuques, cette ombre qui s'appuyait contre leurs joues et ce souffle froid qui leur gelait littéralement le cou.

Pupuce s'agita et interpella François qui n'osa pas la regarder, de peur d'avoir à détourner le regard et voir ce qu'il l'attendait derrière. Pourtant, ce qu'elle lui dit ne sonnait pas faux : ce n'était que des androïdes, ils ne pouvaient pas se téléporter, juste les poursuivre. Sauf qu'eux, ils avaient de quoi riposter et pouvait bouger, contrairement au jeu original. Il regarda furtivement ses compagnons et leur lança un regard assuré qu'ils comprirent. Fantasio échangea un ultime regard à Bob puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, ils se retournèrent subitement pour faire face à leur adversaire. Mais ils furent prit par surprise : ils étaient là, tout les quatre, en lignes, immobiles comme des statues, et semblait les fixer à travers leurs yeux de plastique plats et sans vie. Du sang s'écoulait encore de leurs mâchoires et on pouvait entendre, au fond de leurs gorges, les supplices de leurs précédentes victimes. Les vidéastes eurent un instant d'hésitation, un instant qui leur fut fatal. Les quatre robots se ruèrent sur eux, poussant leurs fameux cris déchirants. Pupuce réagit malgré cela juste à temps et, avec l'aide de François, créa une lame d'énergie qui trancha le sol en deux, déséquilibrant les quatre robots. Cette attaque fit réagir les trois autres vidéastes qui commencèrent à prendre la fuite. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le couloir, un autre audio-animatronics, Golden Freddy apparu et leur bloquèrent la route. "Ah oui! Ils ne peuvent pas se téléporter sauf lui..." se rappela le Fossoyeur. L'ours doré était complètement immobile, sa mâchoire était décroché et ses yeux noirs semblaient les fixer. Patrick commença à paniquer : s'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient se faire prendre en sandwich et seraient tués. Soudain, Pupuce gigota une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter François.

« Derrière la foreuse, il y a une sortie de secours! s'écria-t-il. Mais il faut passer par en dessous pour l'atteindre! »

Fanta n'attendit pas un seul instant et lança des blocs de pierres sur les robots pour se frayer un passage. Bob arriva le premier : ils devaient passer sous le four qui était encore chaud et il était le seul à avoir la capacité d'absorber la chaleur. Il se jeta littéralement en dessous, se concentra au maximum et rampa tout en collant son dos pour prendre toute l'énergie thermique qu'il y avait. Il sentit la puissance du feu monter en lui mais il fit un effort surhumain de garder son calme : généralement, cette sensation révélait le pyromane qui était en lui mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre la tête. Fanta, qui était à sa suite, le surveillait de près : malgré l'énergie absorbé par Bob, il avait l'impression de rampé sous un volcan. Il cru même un moment que son masque fondait mais il se mit en tête que c'était sa sueur qui lui donnait cette impression. François était à ses côtés, lui aussi galérait mais Pupuce le tractait. Soudain, il entendit un hurlement et quelqu'un lui saisit la cheville : Patrick était derrière lui et semblait être tiré en arrière par un bras violet. Il appelait à l'aide tandis que les autres androïdes s'apprêtaient à passer eux aussi sous la machine. François ordonna immédiatement à Pupuce de tirer plus fort tandis que Fanta fit tomber des blocs de sables pour dissuader les monstres. Cette initiative fut vite efficace car, après plusieurs secondes de luttes qui semblaient interminables, Bonnie lâcha enfin Patrick qui, entraîné par François et la Sainte Pelle, glissa d'un coup et arriva au fameux passage.

Cela n'arrêta néanmoins pas les robots qui les suivirent difficilement, leurs carcasses se frottant entre la machine et le sol dans un crissement strident qui fit grimacer Fanta. Pupuce sautilla dans tous les sens, paniqué : il était inutile de la traduire pour comprendre qu'elle demandait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Un peu plus loin, Bob tentait de reprendre son souffle. L'éclat ardent dans ses yeux témoignait de l'énergie colossale qui se trouvait en lui : s'il n'évacuait pas rapidement tout le feu qu'il avait emmagasiné, il allait littéralement imploser et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, surtout avec les saloperies qui les poursuivaient... C'est alors qu'il eut une idée dangereuse mais qui pourrait sauver la situation.

« Fanta, essaye de fabriquer un mur d'obsidienne pour nous protéger : j'ai un plan! »

Gabriel hésita : il avait compris ce que son ami voulait faire mais vue son état, il avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Cependant, les crissements des carcasses des androïdes, le convainquit. Il créa donc un mur d'obsidienne suffisamment large et haut pour bloquer l'accès à la galerie, le prolongeant même à travers les murs, tandis que Bob ferma les yeux et déploya ses sens à travers la roche. Il laissa son esprit se faire attirer vers la foreuse où il restait de la redstone incandescente puis descendit jusqu'au réservoir, encore rempli de fioul. Quant il avait l'énergie nécessaire, il avait la possibilité de créer des flammes à distances. La seule condition était que les environs soit suffisamment chaud pour lui permettre de se déplacer librement. Il lui fallait juste une étincelle, une toute petite. Mais son trop plein d'énergie lui fit apparaître une grosse flamme déclenchant une explosion plus importante que prévue, détruisant l'ordinateur, pulvérisant la foreuse et brûlant vif les cinq robots qui hurlèrent de douleur. Finalement, Fanta avait bien fait de faire un gros mur. Au moins, ça avait permis à Bob de se vider un peu, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable.

« Si je dis que j'ai pas fais exprès, vous me croiriez? tenta-t-il.

— À peine mon petit Bob, répondit Fanta tout en secouant la chevelure de son ami comme pour un petit chien. »

Fanta pouvait enfin souffler : ils étaient tiré d'affaire. Un gémissement se fit soudain entendre : il remarqua alors que Patrick ne s'était toujours pas relevé et que François était à ses côtés.

« Ma... Ma jambe... gémit-t-il tout en serrant son mollet. »

Effectivement, son pantalon était déchiré et une tâche de sang s'étendait sur le tissus. François le retroussa doucement et fut prit de nausée : Bonnie, en tirant sur la jambe de Patrick, avait enfoncé ses doigts au point d'en dépecer une partie et de mettre ses muscles à vifs.

« Merde, cette saloperie lui a bousillé la jambe! Il faut stopper les saignements!

— C'est pas la peine... marmonna Patrick.

— T'es dingue?! Tu risques d'en mourir! s'écria François.

— Je risque rien! rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Aide moi à faire un bandage, on a pas le temps! »

François soupira, exaspéré, puis s'exécuta en déchirant l'une des manches de la veste d'Axolot et l'utilisa pour l'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il l'épaula ensuite et l'aida à marcher, espérant atteindre la sortie rapidement. Ils continuèrent alors leurs routes puis le calme revint, seul le crépitement des flammes persistait derrière le mur d'obsidienne. Ce qu'ils n'entendirent pas en revanche, c'est qu'un bruit de tambourinement résonnait derrière le mur. Le bruit devint de plus en plus net, l'obsidienne se fissura puis une main brûlée traversa la roche noire.

Inconscient du danger, Fanta réussit enfin se détendre et réalisa ô combien il était épuisé : la chaleur lui donnait le tournis et ses jambes commençait à s'engourdir, le rendant pataud. Il transpirait au point que la poudre de redstone lui collait à la peau, et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche et dormir. Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Patrick : il entendait clairement sa respiration rauque et son pas lourd derrière lui. Il espérait aussi que sa blessure ne s'infecte pas à cause de la poudre de redstone. Soudain, un détail attira son attention.

« Au faites, on fait quoi pour la fumée?

— Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire... murmura Patrick, luttant contre la douleur. Elle va se dissiper toute seule. Pour le reste, il faudra demander à Alexis de trouver une solution... »

Fantasio hocha la tête : il valait mieux laisser Patrick tranquille, il devait économiser ses forces. Tout à coup, Pupuce tapota l'épaule de François qui se retourna pour l'écouter avant de subitement regarder le sol. Bob allait faire de même mais une sensation étrange le paralysa. Quelque chose de froid était en train d'envahir ses chaussures : de l'eau. Elle s'écoulait dans les deux sens et commençait à lentement monter.

« Merde, la marée! s'exclama Bob.

— J'aurais dû surveiller l'heure, quel con! jura Fanta.

— On a pas le temps de regretter! s'exclama François. Pupuce, le tunnel est-il encore long?... Ok! Il y a encore cinq cents mètres puis il remonte à la verticale. Alors soit on continue et on attend qu'il soit submergé pour remonter à la nage, je précise pour les lents d'esprits que c'est du suicide, soit on fait demi tour et on se tape un kilomètre où on risque d'être aussi noyé, ce qui est encore plus risqué. Faites votre choix.

— Je peux avoir le cinquante/cinquante? demanda Bob.

— Mais les masques? Ils ne peuvent pas nous aider sous l'eau? tenta Fanta.

— Ils ont beau être étanches, ils ont une autonomie limité à deux minutes. Leurs fonctions principales étant surtout de filtrer l'air, pas de le contenir, répondit Patrick.

— ...Ok... souffla François. Dans ce cas, on va continuer tout droit. Désolé Patrick, va falloir courir un peu!

Les quatre vidéastes se hâtèrent, il ne fallait pas perdre une minute. Au moins, l'eau fraîche était malgré tout la bienvenue et la fumée devenait de moins en moins opaque, permettant à la lueur de la Sainte Pelle et des montres de se diffuser de plus en plus loin. Suffisamment loin pour montrer une forme jaune et noir au fond du couloir... Bob s'arrêta et bloqua les autres. "C'est impossible! se disait-il". Droit devant eux se trouvait le Golden Freddy, brûlé, fondu aux extrémités, mais debout. Certaines parties de sa carcasse étaient incandescentes et fumaient encore. Et s'il était là... François se retourna : les quatre autres étaient derrière eux et titubaient vers le petit groupe. Ils étaient eux aussi dans le même état lamentable. À bout de nerf, Bob fit apparaître des flammes et se dressa face aux robots.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas faire un pas de plus, sinon, je vous cramerais une deuxième et dernière fois! »

Il n'eut comme seul réponse qu'un grognement collectif puis un long silence. Seule l'eau qui s'écoulait à ses pieds, reflétant la lueur des montres dans un éclat argenté, prouvait que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. D'ailleurs, elle arrivait désormais au niveau de leurs chevilles. Soudain, Chica se précipita sur lui, claquant sa mâchoire au point d'en faire sauter ses dents, et le poussa au sol. Fanta tenta d'intervenir mais Foxy le bloqua tandis que Bonnie et Freddy entouraient Patrick et François. Ils étaient prit au piège et l'eau montait dangereusement. Mais il ne fallait pas abandonner : hors de question de se faire tuer par des robots possédés. Fantasio, déterminé, fit apparaître une épée en diamant et affronta le renard dont le crochet avait fondu et ressemblait à une aiguille. Bob, quant à lui, luttait contre Chica qui essayait de l'étrangler. L'eau qui montait lui fouettait le visage et l'aveuglait : s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il finirait étouffé ou noyé, voir les deux à la fois. Qui plus est, voir cette tête cabossée, déformée, pleine de sang et dégageant une odeur nauséabonde à quelques centimètres de la sienne le dégouttait : il s'était presque cru dans un de ces cauchemars ou films d'horreurs, inspiré d'une oeuvre de Stephen King, où un être adorable devenait une horreur innommable que le héro devait affronter en face à face. Alors qu'il était au plus mal, un détail attira son attention : les yeux de Chica semblait dévoiler une émotion, de la tristesse. Elle semblait même pleurer, ce qui stupéfia Bob : de ce qu'il connaissait du jeu, il était impossible que les robots agissent de la sorte. Chica sembla bien remarquer son étonnement. Une voix brisée résonna à l'intérieur de sa gorge jusqu'à être parfaitement audible.

_« Pour...quoi...êtes...vous...venus... »_

Bob fut surpris par cette phrase. Il se rappela alors que, dans l'enregistrement, la voix qui avait menacé les scientifiques leur avait précisé que c'était la faute de la Wilson Corp' s'ils allaient se faire massacrer. Il déglutit : les scientifiques étaient donc toujours en vie, dans ces robots. C'était donc ça qu'ils appelaient une mutation "à l'ancienne". Bob comprit alors la détresse de la personne enfermée dans cette boite de conserve : il l'avait brûlé vive, elle et les autres, sans chercher à communiquer. Quand il y repensait, c'était évident dés le début. Il tenta de se calmer et redressa légèrement la tête pour parler le plus doucement possible, malgré l'urgence.

« Nous sommes désolé, nous n'avons jamais voulu vous faire du mal. Nous voulions juste empêcher la Tel-E de détruire Saint Denis, croyez-moi.

_— Men...teur..._

— C'est la vérité! Nous sommes là pour aider les victimes de la Tel-E, nous pouvons essayez de vous aider : laissez nous vous sauver!

_— A...llez...au...DIABLE! »_

Chica tenta de mordre Bob au visage, perdant toute humanité dans son regard. Cependant, cet effet de surprise fit monter l'adrénaline du pyrobarbare qui lui permit de la repousser. Alors qu'il se relevait pour achever le monstre, le sol se mit à trembler. Il sentit alors Fanta l'agripper par le T-shirt puis une force colossale commença à l'entraîner de l'autre côté. Il se retourna et comprit : la marée avait subitement augmenté et des trombes d'eaux déferlait sur eux. Heureusement, Fantasio s'était accroché à la roche. Mais les autres n'eurent pas cette chance : François, Patrick et la Sainte Pelle furent entraînés par l'eau avec les audio animatronics. Ils filaient à une telle vitesse que François ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Il rentra soudainement contre une surface dure qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Étourdit, il retrouva ses esprits juste à temps pour réceptionner Patrick et Pupuce. Il en profita pour analyser la situation : il reconnut la machine, dont les débris flottaient avant d'être aspiré sous l'eau, et le mur d'obsidienne, éventré mais tenant bon. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre que c'était le mur au dessus du tunnel, par lequel ils étaient arrivé, qui l'avait retenu. Malgré sa position sûr, son souffle se coupa soudainement, pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il venait de remarquer que l'eau était montée très haut et que ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter, la deuxième était qu'il voyait Freddy flottait droit sur eux. Il s'écarta juste à temps avec Patrick avant de voir l'ours percuter brutalement le mur. Sonné, il commença à se faire aspirer par le courant. Le Fossoyeur le vit se débattre sous l'eau et s'accrocher à la paroi en hurlant avant disparaître dans le tunnel. Cette dernière menace passé, il s'appuya contre la paroi : ses nerfs étaient à bout, il était au bord du malaise.

« François! »

Le cri de Patrick le fit sursauter. Il n'eut toutefois pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait : il sentit un objet dur au dessus de sa tête. Le plafond. Très vite, lui et son ami se retrouvèrent submergés, piégés dans une eau noire comme la nuit...

Au même moment, la mer avait recouvert toute la plage de galets ainsi que l'entrée du tunnel. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait en dessous, tout était calme et silencieux... Jusqu'à ce que Bob et Fanta remontent subitement à la surface, s'agitant dans tout les sens.

« J'le crois pas! On est vivant! On est vivant, putain! hurla Bob tout en retirant son masque et en le brandissant symboliquement vers le ciel. L'eau n'a pas eu raison du feu, le feu est immortel! Muhahaha! »

— Bob, arrête : François et Patrick ne sont pas remonté! »

Bob se retourna vers Fantasio. En voyant son air sérieux, son sourire se décomposa petit à petit. N'y croyant pas, il regarda aux alentours et tenta de replonger, mais son ami le retint.

« N'y va pas : ta réserve d'oxygène est vide!

— Mais il faut les sauver!

— ...C'est trop tard Bob, ils n'ont pas pu survivre aussi longtemps avec des androïdes à leurs trousses... murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

Bob ne répondit pas : il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta immobile, battant à peine des jambes pour se maintenir à la surface. Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas eux, pas encore des morts! Fanta, voyant qu'il était en état de choc, le tira doucement jusqu'à une plage qui n'était pas encore submergée. Arrivé là bas, il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et se laissa glisser avant de s'asseoir sur les galets. Fantasio s'allongea lourdement, la fatigue et l'émotion l'ayant privé de toute force. Bob, lui, regarda désespérément la mer, cherchant un signe, quelque chose... Comme pour répondre à toutes ses interrogations, la tête de l'un des robots, celui de Chica, remonta à la surface et flotta doucement, inerte comme un mort. Cette image ébranla le pyrobarbare. N'y tenant plus, il se mit à pleurer et gémir subitement, de manière complètement incontrôlable. Il répétait sans cesse "non, non, non", croyant désespérément que ça allait changer quelque chose. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était inutile. Fantasio ne savait plus quoi dire : lui même était complètement chamboulé. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois qu'il avait vue Bob dans cet état là, mais il évita de repenser aux autres fois. C'était dans ce genre de moment que son ami se dévoilait enfin. De loin, on pourrait croire que c'était un dur à cuir, un barbare assoiffé de violence, mais c'était en réalité un grand gamin impulsif avec un gros coeur sensible et fragile. Ne pouvant le laisser ainsi, il le prit dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler. Le pyrobarbare l'enlaça à son tour et agrippa son T-shirt, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, juste la même émotion qui les unissaient à cet instant précis. Ils repensèrent à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec leurs amis : du jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une convention à la découverte de leurs dons, à leurs premiers combats ensembles, leurs missions, leurs coups durs, leurs moments de joies, leurs rires, leurs débats, tout ces moments inoubliables qu'ils ne vivraient plus jamais...

Tout à coup, un grondement se fit entendre. Fanta et Bob regardèrent la mer juste à temps pour voir une explosion et deux silhouettes, collées l'une à l'autre, en train de faire un vol plané avant de retomber dans l'eau. Après quelques secondes, elles remontèrent à la surface et regardèrent les deux vidéastes, choqués.

« Bah ça va vous! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Vous bronzez tranquille pendant qu'on galérait en dessous : ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'idée de venir nous aider? »

Bob regarda quelques secondes les deux arrivants avant de se lever, de courir vers eux, et de se jeter dans les bras de celui qui tenait une pelle au point de le faire tomber. Fantasio les rejoignit, lui aussi heureux.

« On peut savoir ce qui lui arrive ou... commença l'autre.

— On a cru que vous étiez mort, bande de trou du cul! s'exclama Fanta, ne contrôlant plus son émotion.

_— glou glou glou... _commença François avant d'émerger avec Bob, qui l'enlaçait. Pardon, je voulais dire : nous? Mort? C'est mal nous connaitre ça!

— Mais comment vous avez fait?! demanda Bob.

— ...Tu peux me lâcher? Cette scène me fait trop penser à du yaoi... demanda François le plus froidement possible.

— Oui, pardon, répondit Bob en le lâchant, difficilement.

— Merci. En gros, Pupuce nous a servit de fusée pour traverser la roche et nous a permit de remonter. Voilà.

— Tu ne leurs expliques pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant? demanda Patrick.

— Je doute qu'il veuille l'entendre...

— Dommage, j'étais pourtant sûr que ça t'avais plus...

— Pas du tout.

— Allons, François...

— J'ai dis non! »

Patrick regarda le Fossoyeur avec un sourire en coin qui l'agaça. Le Fossoyeur marmonna et partit vers la plage en grognant sous le regard étonné de Bob et Fanta.

« ...Il s'est passé quoi? demanda Bob.

— Nous avons été effectivement submergé, s'empressa d'expliquer Patrick. Au début, la situation était assez catastrophique. Nous nous sommes cependant mit d'accords pour prendre le tunnel et repartir à la nage. Au bout d'un moment, François a manqué d'air, je lui ai donc donné mon masque vue que je n'en avais pas besoin...

— Bah pourquoi? interrogea Bob avec un grand sourire. »

Patrick n'osa pas répondre. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un peu honte de son don. Lui qui s'attendait à être un intellectuel, il ne l'était pas du tout... Comment? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit? C'était un axolotl. Littéralement. Il avait toutes les caractéristiques de cette animal : il pouvait respirer et voir correctement sous l'eau, il était bon nageur et ses blessures se régénérait assez rapidement. D'ailleurs, sa jambe était complètement guérit. Et il avait aussi l'instinct naturel d'un animal, tout ça... C'était pratique mais, dit comme ça, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Bob le savait et adorait l'embêter avec ça. Patrick reprit toutefois, gardant un calme olympien.

« J'ai donc donné mon masque à François et nous avons continuer notre route. Mais ce qu'on avait oublié, c'est que les robots avait été entraîné dans la même direction eux aussi. L'un d'eux a tenter de nous attraper et, dans un geste désespéré, il a fait s'effondrer le tunnel, nous bloquant complètement. Et c'est bien sur ce moment là qu'a choisit François pour manquer d'air une fois de plus. J'ai donc dû-...

— Je t'interdis de continuer! hurla François depuis la plage. »

Patrick commença à sourire et reprit avec plaisir.

« J'ai donc dû lui donner de l'air le temps de trouver une solution.

— Et comment t'as fais ça? demanda Fanta.

— Bouche à bouche aquatique.

— ...Non?

— Si.

— Ah nan?!

— Et si!

— Sans déc'?!

— Eh oui! Et je le soupçonne d'avoir adoré ça.

— C'est même pas vrai! hurla François qui se défoulait en faisant un château de sable.

— Tu avais les yeux fermés et j'ai senti ta langue! répliqua Patrick.

— C'est la tienne qui est trop longue! rétorqua François.

— ...Eh donc, reprit Patrick. Après, effectivement, François à utiliser la Sainte Pelle et nous voilà. »

Fanta hocha la tête, content de voir ses amis vivants. En tout les cas, cette mission, bien que ratée, était enfin terminée. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir rentrer chez eux et retourner à leurs occupations. Est-ce qu'ils fuyaient les problèmes? Non, il profiterait juste d'un repos bien mérité...

* * *

Karim et Baptiste étaient dans l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie où ils s'occupaient de Cindy. Celle-ci semblait profondément endormi, elle était sous assistance respiratoire et perfusion. Contrairement au jour où elle s'est battu contre Frédérique et Sébastien, elle n'avait plus cette apparence vulgaire : elle n'avait plus de maquillage, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés avaient une teinte brune et elle portait désormais une blouse bleu. (_et ses attributs avait aussi diminuer de volume mais la féministe que je suis refuse de parler de ce détail_) Finalement, c'était une jeune fille plutôt mignonne, pensait Experimentboy. Une jeune fille qui était surtout au plus mal. Il se ressaisit et retourna à son tableau où il semblait calculer une formule chimique compliquée. (ne m'en demandez pas plus, j'ai un bac L option cinéma) De son côté, Karim surveillait l'état de santé de la jeune fille depuis un moniteur patient mais, vue son air abattue, elle semblait aller au plus mal. Il n'osait même plus utilisé son don, de peur de "voir".

« Alors? demanda quand même Baptiste.

— Aucune réaction pour l'instant... souffla Karim.

— ...Bah, tu sais... Ça fais que dix minutes qu'on lui a injecté alors...

— Ça fait une heure. »

Baptiste sursauta et regarda sa montre : il n'avait pas vue le temps passer. Il se tourna vers Karim qui était de dos à lui et qui regardait Cindy sans prononcer un seul mot : il était rare qu'ils réussissent à ramener une victime de la Tel-E jusqu'ici, les autres étant... "partis avant". Alors, pour une fois, ils avaient l'occasion d'en sauver une, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher. Le jeune homme retourna à son tableau puis, après avoir profondément inspiré, retourna à ses formules : il était hors de question de laisser mourir cette jeune fille. Son don faisait de lui un maître de l'électronique et il comptait bien mettre ses talents au profit de la Wilson Corp'. Après quelques minutes, Karim le laissa seul, voulant se changer les idées : il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres de toute façon. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à Baptiste mais l'état de Cindy était quasiment critique : si elle n'allait pas mieux d'ici ce soir, elle ne passerait surement pas la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la salle principale où Links était encore installé sur l'ordinateur. Patrick était justement à ses côtés : il s'était changé pour des vêtements un peu plus décontracté.

« Ah! Vous êtes rentré! s'exclama Karim. Alors, ça a été?

— On a échoué, mes vêtements sont désormais rouges et bonne chance pour trouver de quoi purifier ça, dit-il tout en tendant un flacon avec de la terre rouge. »

Karim prit le flacon et l'analysa : la terre était effectivement intoxiqué à la particule de redstone. Links, de son côté, regardait les fichiers qu'avait récupéré Axolot. Peu avant, il s'était chargé d'enlevé la barrière de protection, ce qui permit le retour des vagues et l'évaporation dans l'air de la redstone, jugeait envahissante mais peu dangereuse au final. Alors qu'il fouillait les dossiers, il tomba sur la fameuse vidéo de surveillance mais Patrick l'arrêta.

« Excuses moi mais je préfère ne pas visionner ça une seconde fois...

— Je comprend, je regarderais après, lui répondit-il avant de subitement s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc... »

Alexis ouvrit un dossier qui semblait aussi intriguer Karim. Il n'y avait qu'un fichier word avec écrit en titre "Daemon project". Le texte était assez énigmatique et ressemblait à une sorte de rapport. Il y était écrit :

**_Redstone extraite.  
__Démon nourrit.  
Opération reprise._**

« Le "démon"? demanda Karim.

— Inutile de me poser la question : non je n'ai pas vue de démon à Saint Denis... Si ce n'est des robots mangeurs d'hommes, intervint Patrick.

— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Alexis. Il va falloir surveiller ce projet de très près : visiblement, la Tel-E est prête à employer les grands moyens et je sens qu'on va vite en entendre reparler.

— Est-ce que tu as trouvé l'endroit où la redstone avait été acheminé? demanda Karim.

— Le tuyau arriverait à quelques kilomètres du port de Marseille, expliqua Links. Après, la redstone semble passer par des bateaux et des camions... Bref, elle devient intraçable. On a perdu le minerai... »

Patrick regarda machinalement Karim, qui lui rendit le même regard : cette mission était un échec totale. Pire encore : la pollution à la redstone n'était qu'un prélude à quelque chose de peut-être plus grave. De lourdes épreuves les attendaient...

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

François était tranquillement installé sur son canapé et regardait Dune avec la Sainte Pelle. Malgré tout, Pupuce ne semblait pas concentré sur le film.

« Pupuce, arrête tout de suite... marmonna-t-il tandis que sa pelle continuait de pivoter. Pupuce, je regarde Dune, c'est sacré pour moi, tais-toi. ».

Pupuce sautilla ce qui énerva François.

« On en a déjà parlé : c'était pour me sauver la vie, n'en rajoute pas! répondit-il alors que la pelle semblait le regarder avec obstination. Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas bandé, n'insiste pas! »

Malgré son agacement visible, la Sainte Pelle se remit à gigoter.

« Pupuce, les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs... »

Pupuce ne bougea plus pendant quelques instants, laissant un peu de calme à François. Cette accalmie fut de courte durée : la Sainte Pelle commença à glisser lentement vers son maître.

« ...Bon, tu sais quoi, t'as gagné : j'ai kiffé putain! J'ai jamais autant bandé de toute ma vie! Chaque fois que j'y repense, j'en salive de désir! J'ai envie de recommencer et de le laisser me fister le cul! Il embrasse comme un Dieu et toi, à côté, tu es tout aussi bandante qu'un poisson lune! Voilà! T'es contente?!»

Pupuce resta immobile, estomaqué par sa réaction, puis s'enfuit subitement, ce qui fit regretter François.

« Non mais je rigolais... Pupuce, je plaisantais! Reviens! Pupuce! »

* * *

Spécial dédicace à tous les Réunionnais! ;)  
Sachez au passage que, pour la falaise, je me suis inspiré de la route du Littoral, à la Réunion.  
Je n'y suis jamais allé mais ça à l'air super jolie. Par contre, je n'ai pas eu d'écho concernant une grotte avec des robots hantés dedans...


	5. Dossier 4 : Jurassic Land

...Salut, ça faisait longtemps.  
Non, attendez, ne me tapez pas s'il vous plait!  
Oui, c'est bien la suite, la vrai, la belle la magnifique! (enfin!)  
Les fameuses news ne sont "plus d'actualités" mais vous pouvez les lire si ça vous amuse!

* * *

_Salut tout le monde! Eh non, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre!_  
_...Non mais attendez, partez pas! ATTENDEZ J'VOUS DIT, REVENEZ! J'ai des cookies!_

_Après deux mois d'absence, je pense que je vous dois quelques petites explications. (rien de grave, rassurez vous)_  
_Il s'est passé des petits trucs dans ma vie qui m'ont pris tout mon temps et qui m'ont empêché d'écrire mais, rassurez vous, le chapitre suivant est en cours d'écriture, j'en suis à 70% environ. (et il promet d'être assez long)_

_Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, c'est dans votre droit après tout, voici un petit topo :_

_\- En août, je vais faire un job d'été dans un hôpital, au service imprimerie. Par conséquent, j'ai dû faire de la paperasse ainsi qu'une mise à jour en accéléré de mes vaccins (ça sert à rien dans ce genre de service, je sais, mais allez dire ça au recruteur). Donc, vous vous doutez bien que mon système immunitaire a prit cher et que je me suis tapé, à chaque fois, presque une semaine avec 39° de fièvres... À trois reprises! (c'est cool hein!) Donc, déjà ça, ça m'a ralenti._

_\- Comme je vais faire des études à Paris, j'ai dû chercher un studio. J'ai cherché depuis le mois mai et autant vous dire que c'était laborieux : entre les arnaques et les offres au prix exorbitants, je ne m'en sortait plus. Ça me prenait tout mon temps, j'en été arrivé à me réveiller à 8h du matin pour me coucher à minuit voir plus (yolo dans ta gueule!) tout ça pour des offres qui ne me correspondait pas. Heureusement, la chance m'a sourit hier (on est le 25/07 à l'heure où j'écris) et j'ai trouvé un petit studio absolument adorable. Ça m'a enlevé un lourd poids!_

_Ajoutez à cela une semaine de vacances au Portugal, des fêtes entre copines, mon autre fanfiction dont le chapitre était assez hard à écrire... J'avais pas une minute à moi!_

_Bref, il m'est arrivé beaucoup de trucs qui font que j'ai eu des difficultés à continuer mais maintenant, c'est réglé! Je prépare d'ailleurs un prochain chapitre qui va balancer du fan service, j'espère que vous apprécierez! (non je ne donnerais pas d'indice, ce serait trop évident!)_

_J'en profite pour remercier tout les nouveaux arrivants, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui suivent malgré mon absence. Mais c'est finit maintenant, I'm back!_  
_Par contre, pour la sortie, je n'ai pas de dates précisent. Peut-être à la toute fin du mois de juillet grand maximum ou courant août, mais ne vous attendez pas à plus tôt!_

_En tout les cas, je vous souhaite de bonne vacances, à bientôt les gens!_

* * *

Donc, voici la fameuse suite! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard! J'ai visé trop haut pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!  
Vous l'aurez compris, vue le titre, on va parler des films Jurassic park et World. Je vous recommanderais donc d'avoir vue les quatre films, je n'ai pas mis de "gros" spoiler sur le dernier mais, par sécurité, visionnez-le. (je l'ai trouvé super au passage... Oui, je désapprouve l'avis de Fred et Seb!)

Aussi, concernant la fameuse séparation de Charlotte et David, (ça date un peu mais bon) sachez que je ne vais pas les juger parce que c'est leur vie et qu'on a pas à faire ça : c'était leur relation et leur séparation ne me fait ni chaud ni froid tant qu'ils sont heureux chacun de leurs côtés. De toute manière, cela ne me dérangera pas pour mes fanfictions : je les ai toujours montré très proche sans vraiment être amoureux (sauf dans "Les derniers" à la limite), donc je vais continuer à les représenter ainsi. À savoir que Charlotte s'entendra très bien avec les Breut, comme une sorte de soeur de substitution, sans plus. (mais c'est déjà pas mal!)

Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, voilà la suite! Prenez-le comme un cadeau de rentrée! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dossier 4 : Jurassic Land**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la Wilson Corporation. Karim avait réuni Fred, Seb, Nyo, Patrick, Bruce Benamran, connu pour sa fameuse chaîne e-penser, François, David et Jérémy pour une "grande cérémonie" dans la salle principale. Même Benzaie, qui se trouvait en Finlande, assistait au rassemblement via vidéo conférence, ne pouvant se déplacer à cause d'un problème d'emploi du temps.

Au début, Alexis avait hésité a approuvé ce genre d'initiave : ce n'était vraiment pas le lieu pour ça et il devait surveiller l'ordinateur en même temps, mais l'insistance des autres, et le fait que Wendy soit mêlé à tout ça, avait eut raison de lui. Que voulez-vous ? Il s'était attaché à la petite fille.

Karim s'était donc chargé de l'organisation et avait fait les choses en grand : il avait modifié l'éclairage pour créer une sorte de chemin illuminé, bougé les tables et les chaises et installé une chaîne hi-fi diffusant "Pomp and Circumstance March No. 1" d'Edward Elgard. Frédéric et Sébastien filmaient le tout, émus comme des parents admirant leurs enfants recevant leurs diplômes : c'était kitsch, certes, mais pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de joyeux en ces lieux, personnes n'avaient objectés.

Dans une pièce adjacente, Sorina et Shun attendaient patiemment leur entrée tandis que Kriss, de Minutes Papillons, aidait Wendy à se préparer : celle-ci avait exigé d'être vêtue comme la princesse Mérida du film Rebelle, pour l'occasion. Il fallait dire qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup avec ses longs cheveux roux bouclés et ses grands yeux bleus. La petite fille était surexcité et sautillait dans tous les sens mais Kriss réussissait, grâce à son expérience de super Papa, à ajuster sa robe et à la coiffer.

« Alors? Je suis prête maintenant?! s'exclama Wendy.

— Presque Wendy, attend... répondit Kriss qui plaçait correctement ses cheveux. Voilà princesse, tu es prête!

— Ouais! hurla-t-elle avant de faire soudainement la moue. Mais j'ai pas mon arc!

— Tu dois te battre durant cette cérémonie? demanda Kriss avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

— ...Non, t'as raison! Allez, va nous annoncer aux autres! s'écria-t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie.

Kriss se laissa exagérément entraîner vers la porte et partit rejoindre les "spectateurs". Malgré le tempérament de feu de la fillette, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Elle devait lui rappeler ses enfants sans doute. Il prit donc sa "mission" très à cœur et somma Karim de commencer les festivités. Après avoir attendu que le silence soit revenu, le présentateur de Crossed se plaça devant son public, se racla la gorge et entama son discours.

« Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, commença-t-il solennellement. En cette magnifique après midi, bien que nous ne soyons pas à l'extérieur, nous allons accueillir non pas une, non pas deux, mais trois nouvelles recrues au sein de notre organisation. »

Des applaudissements, cris et sifflements de joies complètement clichés répondirent à son introduction. Il fit alors signe à Bruce et Patrick qui se ruèrent sur les portes et les ouvrirent : Sorina, Shun et Wendy s'avancèrent toutes les trois, fières comme des paons. Les deux jeunes filles lancèrent des regards enjoués à leurs conjoints qui répondirent en faisant des petits coucous, tandis que la plus petite imita la démarche de Mérida, ce qui attendrit toute l'assemblée. Sorina se sentit alors emplit de fierté : elle et Shun avaient fait beaucoup de chemin en si peut de temps, elles s'étaient entraînés durement (ou tout du moins, ça les avaient un peu fatigués) pendant plus de deux semaines pour réussir à utiliser leurs dons et, désormais, elles étaient dignes de se battre aux côtés de leurs copains. Finalement, faire ressortir leurs pouvoirs avait été plus facile que prévue, il fallait croire que c'était naturel chez les dames... (évidemment!) Dire qu'au début, ces fameuses mutations les avaient effrayés. Maintenant, elles n'avaient qu'une hâte : exploser la tronche de ces enfoirés de la Tel-E. Nyo, David et Jérémy se mirent à leurs côtés lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant Karim, tandis que Benzaie se contenta de bien se placer sur sa chaise, pour paraître plus fier face à sa webcam. Karim sortit alors trois petites boîtes à bijoux. Il se plaça d'abords devant Sorina qui retenait un fou rire devant son air sérieux.

« Sorina, malgré un entraînement laborieux qui a valut la destruction d'un bâtiment désaffecté en pleine campagne...

— C'était un accident! rétorqua-t-elle avant d'être stoppé net par Nyo.

— Tu as énormément progressé et prouvé que tu étais prête à te battre à nos côtés avec tes œuvres, continua-t-il comme-ci de rien n'était, tout en tendant l'une des boîtes. Tu seras désormais une illustratrice de la Wilson Corporation. »

Nyo saisit doucement la boite et l'ouvrit : une montre s'y trouvait. Il l'a prit avec précaution et la mit au poigné de Sorina, sous les acclamations abusives de l'assistance et sous les cris de guerres absolument ridicule de Fred. Karim se décala ensuite vers Shun et reprit le même discours.

« Shun, même si tes professeurs étaient tout aussi compétent que Laurel et Hardy...

— Mais on t'emmerde! lança David tandis qu'Alexy approuvait par la pensée.

— Tu as toi aussi atteint un niveau remarquable et tes talents de cosplayeuse sont les bienvenus dans notre troupe. Tu seras désormais une caméléone de la Wilson Corporation. »

David prit la boite puis échangea un regard avec Jérémy : ils se rendirent compte trop tard qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas mit d'accords sur qui allait remettre la montre. Voyant leur rivalité, Shun prit les devants et fit signe à David de tenir la montre tandis que Jérémy mettait la sangle. Karim s'empressa de passer à Wendy, afin d'éviter un incident diplomatique, et se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. La petite fille semblait sautiller sur place, contente d'elle. En la voyant ainsi, Karim ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des remords : en cherchant des informations sur elle, il avait découvert que Wendy n'avait pas de familles et qu'elle n'avait même pas était signalé à sa naissance. Tout du moins, elle était reconnue par l'état américain mais n'avait aucun parent, aucune "maison". C'était littéralement une enfant fantôme et la Tel-E avait fait ça sans aucun scrupule, uniquement pour avoir une actrice supplémentaire. Il ignorait encore d'où elle venait et pourquoi elle avait un tel don mais il s'était juré qu'il trouverait ses origines. En attendant, elle vivait ici, ils avaient même aménagé une chambre rien que pour elle. Et maintenant, elle était vraiment des leurs.

« Ma petite Wendy, vue que ton mentor n'est pas à côté de toi, je peux me permettre de dire que ses talents de professeurs étaient assez passable.

— Hé! s'exclama Benzaie depuis la Finlande alors que Wendy riait.

— Il a toutefois réussit à t'apprendre à utiliser ta gum rose pour te défendre et tu sais désormais parler correctement français.

— Ne me remerciez pas... chuchota Bruce avec un sourire en coin. »

Patrick lui tapota l'épaule, en signe de soutien. En effet, le don de Bruce avait fait de lui un fin connaisseur en physique et sciences et vie de la terre. Mais ses connaissances étaient théoriques, et non pratiques. Il s'était donc servit de sa mutation pour créer, avec l'aide de Germain et Baptiste, une machine indolore, une sorte de casque, qui permettait d'apprendre une langue étrangère rapidement. Son seul défaut étant qu'il n'était adapté qu'au cerveau de Wendy et qu'il fallait un peu de pratique, d'où l'aide de Benzaie, mais il travaillait pour en faire une version plus efficace et pour plusieurs personnes. (non, ceci n'est pas une facilité scénaristique ! du tout !) En tout les cas, Karim ouvrit la boîte et sortie lui même la montre : contrairement aux autres, celle-ci était de couleur rose avec, comme motif, la "cutie mark" de Pinkie Pie, le poney rose de My Little Pony. Il l'a mit ensuite avec précaution au poigné de Wendy sous le regard fier de Benzaie qui versa une petite larme. Tout le monde applaudit les trois demoiselles qui venaient de rejoindre la Wilson Corporation, même si cette nouvelle n'était pas forcément bonne : elles allaient être mêlées à un terrible combat et seront confrontés au danger et à la mort... Mais pour une fois que la joie régnait en ces lieux, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Alexis s'apprêtait même à les rejoindre, lui qui trouvait cette fête un peu inapproprié pour ce genre d'endroit, il devait avouer que ce genre d'événement n'était pas mal venu, mais son ordinateur sonna, comme pour lui rappeler la réalité : une alerte venait de s'activer. Il l'ouvrit : son logiciel de détection de messages subliminaux avait signalé une publicité douteuse. Perplexe, il quitta toutefois son écran des yeux et se retourna : les autres avait l'air de bien s'amuser, autant ne pas les déranger tout de suite. Il se sacrifia donc et mit des écouteurs avant de lire la vidéo. Après tout, ça devait encore être une publicité pour des transformateurs d'or en argent ou pour un régime infecte. Il en avait vue des centaines mais n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention : les avertissements postés sur internet par des personnes un temps soit peu intelligente suffisaient pour alerter les gens. Mais très vite, son visage se décomposa : il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de publicité, et encore il n'aurait jamais cru en voir de pareil. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il reçu une autre alerte qui venait de sa boîte mail. Et les deux semblaient liés. Cette fois, il y avait vraiment urgence.

« Les gars, désolé d'interrompre votre petite fête mais on a une urgence! intervint Links.

— Attend juste deux minutes le temps qu'on explose la piñata, marchanda François.

— ...Vous avez ramené une piñata?

— Bah oui, pourquoi? »

Soudain, un bruit sourd suivit d'un "**AAAAAAAAAAÏEUH!**" se fit entendre.

« Je viens de taper un truc, c'était la piñata? demanda Wendy, les yeux bandés, armée d'un bâton.

— Ça, ma puce, c'était le genou de Nyo, répondit Patrick.

— ...Bon d'accords, vous avez deux minutes maximum! conclut Links qui se sentait désolé pour le pauvre Nyo qui était en position fœtale, assommé par la douleur. »

La fête redémarra tandis que Benjamin se déconnecta : il devait préparer un live Pwitch qui avait lieu ce soir, d'autant plus qu'un bug l'empêchait de streamer correctement et il devait régler ça au plus vite. Alexis en profita pour tenter de joindre Bob et Fanta : les autres avaient beau s'amuser, il ne devait pas perdre une minute, et c'était les deux seuls disponibles. Après une vingtaine de secondes, l'image du pyrobarbare et de Monsieur Propre apparu sur son écran. Ils étaient tout les deux installés sur leurs bureaux respectifs, l'air peinard.

« Bob, Gabriel, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

— On était en train de mâter un hentaï, ça a intérêt à être urgent! s'exclama Bob, l'air faussement scandalisé. »

Alexis retint un rire amusé. Quoi que, ils seraient bien capable de regarder ce genre d'animé ensemble. Mais la petite musique de Minecraft qui retentissait derrière les trahissait.

« Mon logiciel vient de détecter une publicité diffusé par le Tel-E et ça m'a l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous l'envoyez par mail, par sécurité, donc il faudrait que vous veniez vous même. Sauf si vous êtes RÉELLEMENT occupés?

— Ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'ils font derrière? demanda Fanta.

— Une petite fête pour accueillir Sorina, Shun et Wendy.

— Keuwah?! Une fête?! s'emporta Bob. Et vous ne m'avez même pas invité?! C'est inacceptable : téléporte nous sur le champs!

— Mais Bob, et D&amp;cube? intervint Fanta.

— Rien à foutre : je veux du Champomy! »

Alexis hocha la tête et lança immédiatement la télé-portation : autant profiter de leur "entrain". C'est ainsi que Bob et Fanta arrivèrent au QG où les autres rangeaient déjà les tables et les chaises. Le pyrobarbare n'en fut que plus déçu mais, heureusement pour lui, il restait du Champomy. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se servir : en les voyant arriver, Wendy se précipita sur eux. Bob laissa tomber sa déception et l'accueillit en se mettant à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Fantasio s'accroupit lui aussi, heureux et attendrit par l'affection qu'ils partageaient.

« Alors ça y est, tu es des nôtres? demanda Fanta, tout sourire.

— Oui! J'ai même une montre Pinkie Pie! déclara Wendy tout en montrant fièrement sa montre, décoré rien que pour elle.

— Vas-y, chui trop jaloux! La mienne est juste noire! s'exclama Fanta pour plaisanter.

— Oh! Fanta! Voyons, serais-tu raciste?! répondit Bob, lui aussi en surjouant. »

Les trois mutants furent interrompus par Karim qui leur fit signe d'approcher. L'ambiance changea alors brutalement. Intrigués, ils se levèrent doucement et se dirigèrent vers Links qui les attendaient, l'air tendu.

« Désolé les filles mais vous allez devoir faire votre première mission dès demain. déclara-il, l'air grave.

— Chouette! chuchota innocemment Wendy.

— Mon logiciel a détecté des messages subliminaux pour une publicité qui... Il vaut mieux que vous voyez ça vous même. »

Il se retourna et lança un fichier .avi devant l'étonnement générale : mais qu'y avait-il donc dans cette publicité? Il y eut quelques secondes de chargement puis les premières notes de musiques qui résonnèrent dans la salle firent frissonner Fred : ce thème, il le connaissait par coeur. Il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois avec la même émotion qui retournait ses entrailles.

« Jurassic Park... murmura-t-il. »

Effectivement, le logo du film apparu mais à la place de "park", il y avait "land". Une voix masculine nasillarde couvrit alors la mélodie si connue de tous et des images d'un parc à la pointe de la technologie remplacèrent le fameux logo avec le squelette de T-rex.

_« Vous avez adoré Jurassic Park et Jurassic World? Vous avez toujours rêvé de visiter un parc à thème avec de vrais dinosaures comme dans les films? Eh bien descendez de votre nuage et regardez droit devant vous : ce rêve est devenu réalité! Jurassic Land, un parc avec de véritables dinosaures, imaginé et crée par les créateurs du Futuroscope, vous ouvre ses portes à quinze minutes de Clermont Ferrand! Découvrez en famille ces animaux préhistoriques ramenés à la vie aux travers d'expositions, d'attractions à sensations fortes et de spectacles interactifs pour petits et grands. Venez admirez ces créatures plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres dans leur milieu naturel entièrement reconstitué. Serez vous tentez par une balade à dos de Tricératops ou oserez vous affrontez le terrible Tyrannosaurus Rex? Choisissez votre aventure! Jurassic Land : le parc où le passé et le présent s'affrontrent.»_

Le clip se termina, un lourd silence s'était installé dans la salle. Alexis profita de l'absence de réaction pour dévisager chaque personne une par une : tout comme lui, ils semblaient tous plus ou moins perplexe face à cette publicité. Son regard se posa en dernier sur Fred qui s'avança soudainement devant la foule. Son visage était neutre, aucune expression ne transparaissait. Alexis le regarda marcher vers lui, interloqué : il l'effrayait presque avec son regard vide.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Fred? demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Frédéric se retourna et fit glisser son regard sur chaque personne derrière lui, comme s'il cherchait une approbation. « Mais à quoi il joue ce con ? se disait Links ». Puis, soudain, il se jeta à genoux au pied du vidéaste.

« J't'en supplie! Laisse-moi y aller! Ça a l'air trop bien! hurla-t-il en couinant.

— Nous aussi on veut y aller Alexis! s'exclamèrent David et Jérémy qui l'avait rejoint.

— J'veux voir les raptors! Ils m'ont l'air absolument délicieux! renchérit Bob. »

Très vite, tout le monde se mit à supplier le pauvre Links pour son plus grand désespoir. Seuls Bruce et Patrick étaient restés dans un coin, muet comme des carpes. Eux? Supplier? Jamais de la vie, voyons! Alexis, agacé, sortit d'on ne sait où une corne de brume et sonna pendant une dizaine de secondes pour être sûr d'arrêter les supplications.

« C'est bon? Vous avez fini? Bon! Evidemment, moi aussi je rêve d'aller dans ce genre de parc mais là, on parle de la Tel-E. Non seulement, on a eu aucun signe de travaux dans la région mais, en plus, vue les messages subliminaux utilisés, il est clair qu'ils ont mit beaucoup de moyens pour qu'un maximum de personnes viennent... Même si, visiblement, ils n'en ont pas besoin pour faire monter la hype...

— Mais pourquoi la Tel-E ouvrirait ce genre de parc? demanda Patrick, avec son calme légendaire. Quel serait l'intérêt pour eux?

— Ils voudraient profiter du succès du film qui vient de sortir? proposa François.

— C'est probable, répondit Bruce. D'autant plus qu'entre le moment où il a été annoncé et aujourd'hui, ils ont eu largement le temps de créer des dinosaures. Qui plus est, le parc Futuroscope est connu pour être à la pointe de la technologie. Si on ajoute les moyens financiers de la Tel-E, la résurrection de dinosaures est pratiquement un jeu d'enfant.

— La Tel-E au service de la science et des familles... Y a que moi qui trouve que ça sonne faux? interrogea Karim.

— Effectivement, approuva Links. Et, pour bien ajouter du mystère dans tout ça, moi, Fred, Seb et François avons reçu à l'instant des invitations pour assister à l'ouverture en avant première. Et ils nous proposent, à chacun, d'inviter quatre personnes maximums de notre choix. »

Les trois concernés se regardèrent : tout ceci devenait de plus en plus étrange effectivement. Très vite, l'ambiance survoltée qui planait quelques minutes plus tôt disparue, laissant une aura inquiétante. Nyo fut cependant le premier à intervenir.

« Mais pourquoi vous exactement?

— Peut-être parce que vous êtes tous les trois connus pour être fan de Jurassic Park? proposa Kriss. Vous avez tous les quatre fait des vidéos sur le sujet. Alors, imaginez un peu la publicité : "le Jouer du Grenier approuve ce parc!", ils gagneraient des milliers d'entrées supplémentaires à coup sûr.

— J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est un piège, Fanta, ils savent que vous faites partie de la Wilson Corporation et un parc avec des dinosaures est l'endroit rêvé pour simuler un "accident".

— Ce serait débile dans ce cas! lança Bob. Le parc fermerait direct! Ils auraient dépensé des milliards juste pour tuer une quinzaine de personnes? ...Quoi que, ça leur ressemblerait bien en faites...

— Ou alors, ils ne vous invitent pas pour vous tuez mais juste pour vous "piégez" en vous forçant à faire de la publicité ou quelque chose dans le genre? proposa Sorina. »

Frédéric se tourna vers sa copine : il était si fier d'elle... Il se ressaisit, c'était vraiment pas le moment.

« C'est possible, approuva-t-il. Vue la campagne, il est clair qu'ils font ça pour le long terme.

— Donc c'est pour un coup de pub? conclut Sébastien.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir... souffla Links. J'ai réussi à pirater la base de donnée du parc, j'ai désormais tous les plans et les fiches des attractions, et je ne vois rien d'anormal de ce côté là d'ailleurs.

— Attends! Tu veux qu'on y aille? s'exclama David.

— Qu'on entre par effraction ou non n'y changera rien, répondit calmement Links. Le parc doit être surveillé en permanence et le fait qu'il y ait des dinosaures rend la mission trop dangereuse. Je propose donc qu'on joue le jeu, tout en restant sur nos gardes bien évidemment.

— Alexis a raison, renchérit Bruce. D'ailleurs, s'ils voulaient vraiment nous nuire, ils ne nous auraient pas invité à l'avant première, vous ne pensez pas?

— Je ne te suis pas là... dit Patrick, interloqué.

— Le but de la Tel-E est d'empêcher tous les autres médias tel qu'internet d'interférer avec leurs audiences. Quel serait l'intérêt pour eux de nous inviter alors que ça nous ferait de la publicité? »

Bruce venait de marquer un point. Toujours était-il que les intentions de la Tel-E était assez floues. L'avant première ayant lieu le lendemain, il fut finalement décidé qu'ils iraient quand même, tout en restant prêt à riposter. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas tous venir. Après délibération, il fut décidé que Fred, Seb, Sorina, Shun, Kriss, Bob, Fanta, Patrick, François, Jérémy, David et, exceptionnellement, Alexis et Wendy, viendraient visiter le parc. Bruce, Nyo et Karim resterait quant à eux dans le QG pour les diriger de loin. Malgré l'organisation minutieuse, les sentiments étaient partagés entre inquiétude et impatience : cette journée allait elle être soit l'accomplissement de toute une vie, soit un véritable cauchemar...

Le soir venue, François s'était installé devant son téléviseur et regardait le premier Jurassic Park avec attention. Il avait éteint toutes les lampes. Seule la télévision diffusait une lueur blanche et froide, rendant le teint du Fossoyeur blafard et ses yeux vitreux, ce qui accentuait encore plus le stress et l'anxiété visible sur son visage... Mais son apparence actuelle l'importait peu, c'était même le cadet de ses soucis : il angoissait tellement qu'il n'en trouvait pas le sommeil. Lassé de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit sans s'endormir, le vidéaste avait donc décidé de s'occuper intelligemment durant ce qui semblait être une nuit blanche.

« Tu ne dors pas, François? »

Le Fossoyeur sursauta et s'apprêta à invoquer la Sainte Pelle, mais il s'arrêta de justesse en découvrant Patrick dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il était en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il avait dans ses mains un mug fumant dont se dégageait une odeur de fleur de pavot.

« ...Je te retournerais bien la question... répondit François tout en se rasseyant.

— J'ai du mal à dormir alors je me suis fait une tisane au pavot. Et toi?

— Je me prépare, répondit-il sans se retourner. »

Patrick regarda plus intensément son ami : il le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'allait pas bien. Et cette fois, la raison était "évidente". Il s'approcha et s'accouda doucement au dossier du canapé pour regarder lui aussi le film : il y avait le passage avec le tricératops malade. Axolot se rappela alors de la première fois qu'il avait vue le film : encore aujourd'hui, il trouvait cette animatronic très réaliste. Dire que dans quelques heures, il en verrait peut-être un... Un vrai...

« Dis, tu crois qu'on fera une balade en tricératops demain? »

François répondit par un soupir agacé sans même regarder son ami : il valait mieux ne pas insister. Patrick reprit une gorgée puis se redressa : la lumière vive de l'écran risquait de le réveiller d'avantage. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Excuse moi, l'interpella le Fossoyeur sans quitter le téléviseur des yeux, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment pour demain.

— La nuit porte conseil, répondit Axolot en hochant les épaules. »

François attendit que Patrick quitte la pièce et rentre dans sa chambre pour s'allonger sur le canapé et poser sa tête sur un oreiller. Il se tourna vers l'écran et laissa son regard vagabonder, sans prêter attention au film. Il était rare qu'il s'énerve contre Patrick, cependant il regrettait toujours après, et c'était maintenant le cas. Mais il avait peur : peur que son rêve d'enfant soit brisé par la Tel-E, peur que ses amis périssent... Son regard revint vers son téléviseur : il y avait la fameuse scène où le courant était coupé. Il frissonna : et si ça arrivait demain? Angoissé, il saisit en tremblant ses télécommandes et éteignit son lecteur DVD et sa télévision, se retrouvant dans le noir complet. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se blottit dans le creux de son canapé pour tenter de se calmer... Mais il n'y arriva pas, toutes les scènes de catastrophes des films Jurassic Park lui revenait en mémoire : le courant coupé, le T-rex, les raptors, la tempête, les hautes herbes, la rivière, les œufs, les ptérodactyles, la forêt, San Diego... Et bien évidemment, son imagination fertile ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ses amis à la place des personnages principaux. Bordel, qu'il détestait ça!

Il serra les poings : il ne fallait pas que tout ceci arrive... Ça ne devait pas arriver... Non, ça n'arrivera pas! La Tel-E ne l'aura pas vivant dans un tel endroit! Jurassic Park représente une part importante de son enfance, il a grandit avec le rêve complètement fou de voir un jour de vrais dinosaures et personne ne le brisera! Cette organisation maléfique a fait une erreur monumentale en s'attaquant à l'un des piliers de son enfance et il allait bien le leur faire savoir! Il leur montrera que la Wilson Corp est invincible et que Jurassic Park est à eux, pour toujours!

Il se retint juste à temps. Un peu plus et il se levait et se mettait à hurler contre un ennemi absent. Son élan de courage réussit cependant à le calmer définitivement. Sa respiration se ralentit, ses muscles se détendirent, et, très vite, le sommeil lui revint. Il finit par retourner dans sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible, et s'allongea dans son lit. Enfin détendu, il ferma les yeux : sans Pupuce, ses sens étaient limités, ou plutôt un peu plus élevé qu'un être humain normalement constitué, mais il réussit quand même à entendre les ronflements de Patrick et ne put retenir un fou rire. La tisane était donc très efficace sur lui, c'était bon à savoir. En repensant à sa Pelle, il se mit à sourire : ils avaient tous les deux crées des liens très fort depuis le temps. Ça s'était fait presque naturellement. Dés l'instant où il l'a invoqué, lors de son premier combat, il a tout de suite eut cette complicité si spéciale, si intense, comme si elle était avec lui depuis toujours... Et il espérait que ça durerait encore longtemps. Il s'enfouit dans sa couverture et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller au sommeil : demain allait être une dure journée mais il était près. Il s'endormit, plus impatient que jamais...

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, à l'aéroport de Clermont-Ferrand, plusieurs hommes s'affairaient autour d'un immense avion cargo. Un vent violent et glacial balayait les lieux, rendant les manœuvres difficiles. Les quelques nuages, qu'on pouvait discerner grâce aux puissantes lumières de l'aéroport, semblaient sombres et menaçants. Autour du bâtiment, c'était la nuit noire : impossible de voir ne serait-ce que les pistes de décollage, comme-ci les lieux étaient entourés par les ténèbres. Seuls les alentours de l'avion semblait un temps soit peu vivant. Les ouvriers et techniciens étaient justement en train de préparer difficilement mais efficacement le déchargement de la soute de l'avion. Non loin de là, sur la départementale 769, se trouvait un régiment de voitures et de camions dont l'un tractait une remorque gigantesque prenant toute la route. Une autre voiture, un 4x4, arriva à son tour et se gara à leurs côté. Son conducteur en sortie immédiatement ainsi qu'un autre homme habillé avec des vêtements d'automne surmontés d'une blouse blanche : c'était le Docteur. Alors qu'il posait pied à terre, son regard se posa sur un groupe d'ouvriers visiblement alcoolisés qui discutaient, ou plutôt criaient, sur des sujets assez peu intéressant. À en juger par leur accent, il devait venir du nord de la France et il donnait une mauvaise image de leur région. L'un d'eux, un rondouillard, aperçu le Docteur et s'avança lourdement vers lui. Ses cheveux, ou plutôt son crâne chauve, étaient caché sous un casque jaune mal entretenue. Il avait aussi une barbe brune affreusement poisseuse et portait une tenue de sécurité qui était à deux doigts de craquer sous ses rondeurs. Le docteur fronça le nez quand l'odeur de la graisse et de la bière arriva dans ses narines et ce n'était pas son seul sens affecté : l'ouvrier avait aussi un fort accent ch'ti, il semblait bourré et il avait l'air très bavard. Que du bonheur!

« Eh ben dis donc, quel beau _ch_pectacle! s'extasia-t-il en admirant les travaux de loin. _Ch'_est pas tous les jours qu'on a droit à un tel _qu_antier! 'Fin, _ch_uppose que vous en avait déjà vue dans _eul _genre, _hein_? »

Le docteur ne répondit même pas. Il réprima un juron qui lui brûlait les lèvres : quant on lui avait dit que la direction avait engagé du personnel qui ne poserait pas de questions, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur le plus débile des ouvriers de France. D'ailleurs, celui-ci continua sa conversation comme si de rien n'était.

_« Ch'_est beau quand même _hein?_ Voir tout _ch_es g_int_s_ caché perdu_! _Ch_a _qu_ange des _boubourse_ et _aut' losse_ qui sont pas foutu d'aligner trois briques! _Ch_'est pour _eul_ parc qui va ouvrir là?

— C'est exact oui, marmonna le Docteur en espérant le faire taire.

— J'ai vue la pub hier! Ma _ch'_tite_ cocote_ était fin heureuse, elle répétait "j'veux y aller! j'veux y aller", on pouvait pu l'arrêter! Mais soyez pas _saisi_ : j'ai rien _bradé_.

— Formidable, conclut le docteur qui fit mine de partir. »

L'ouvrier resta immobile avant d'hausser les épaules et de rejoindre ses camarades qui buvaient du pastis tout en chantant une petite chanson du nord. Le docteur, quant à lui, marcha à travers la plaine jusqu'à l'avion dont les moteurs, encore allumés, produisaient un bruit assourdissant et augmentaient la puissance du vent. Cependant, cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça, et pour cause : cette rencontre l'avait agacé au plus haut point. Déjà : comment un abruti comme lui avait pu fonder un foyer?! Même ses cobayes n'accepteraient jamais un tel primate comme "partenaire". Il était bien tenté d'en faire une machine de guerre, il aurait été bien plus utile à la société, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Alors qu'il arrivait sur la piste, un autre scientifique vint vers lui : complètement débrailler à cause du vent, il tentait désespérément de maintenir un bonnet en laine sur sa tête rendu à moitié chauve par la calvitie. Encore un abruti.

« Docteur! Vous tombez bien : ils vont sortir la cage d'ici quelques secondes! hurla-t-il pour rendre sa voix audible.

— Parfait, je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde... souffla le Docteur, un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Les ouvriers étaient désormais tous rassemblés autour de l'avion. La plupart d'entre eux étaient armées de mitraillettes, d'autres avait des boucliers et restaient proches des scientifiques dont ils semblaient assurer la protection. Le camion avec la gigantesque remorque entama une manœuvre pour rejoindre la piste. L'ambiance venait de s'alourdir en quelques secondes : plus personnes ne parlaient, seul le vent et les moteurs produisaient du son. Un son qui était désormais ignoré de tous. Soudain, un grincement sourd résonna au travers de l'immense porte de l'avion. Les ouvriers braquèrent leurs armes et les agents de sécurité tendirent leurs bras soutenant leurs protections. Seul le Docteur ne bougeait, l'air impassible. Tandis que la tension était à son comble, la porte s'abaissa lentement, révélant une immense cage en titane avec des petits fentes. Le Docteur plongea son regard au travers des orifices et, pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux rencontrèrent des iris d'un jaune topaze incandescent...

* * *

Sébastien se réveilla en sursaut : un bruit suspect venait de le tirer de son sommeil. Inquiet, il mit sa montre et regarda autour de lui : malgré l'obscurité, il ne discerna rien d'anormal, la pièce semblait vide. Un autre bruit se fit alors entendre, puis une troisième fois, de plus en plus fort.

« Seb, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? demanda Shun, à moitié endormis.

— Je crois qu'on est pas seul… chuchota-t-il. »

Il entendit alors quelqu'un courir dans le couloir à côté de sa chambre. Effrayée, Shun, l'enlaça tout en se cachant sous la couverture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?! murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

— Je vais voir, ne bouges pas! »

Seb se leva doucement, sans faire de bruit, et se cacha derrière la porte : une lumière avait été allumé dans la pièce d'à côté. Était-ce un cambrioleur? Un fan extrêmement bien informé? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas vraiment hâte de le savoir. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la poignée et inspira profondément : qui que soit cette personne, il devait se préparer à l'affronter. Shun l'observait en silence : elle serrait son oreiller contre elle pour se rassurer mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Elle vit alors sa montre posé soigneusement sur sa table de chevet : elle aurait peut-être dû commencer par là. Le plus silencieusement possible, elle se pencha pour l'attraper. Mais à peine avait-elle tendu le bras que Seb entre-ouvrit la porte en la tirant vers lui. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit entièrement, d'un seul coup, au point de l'écraser contre le mur. Shun se mit à hurler et alla se cacher sous sa couette. Un homme entra immédiatement dans la pièce, vêtue d'un chapeau de cow boy, d'un foulard rouge, d'un sac à dos et d'une chemise hawaïenne jaune.

« Seb! Debout! C'est le grand jour! s'exclama-t-il avant de se rendre compte que Sébastien n'était pas là. Bah! Il est ce couillon? »

La porte se referma violemment et la lumière s'alluma : Seb était juste à côté, le visage rougit par le coup qu'il venait de se prendre.

« Ah bah t'es là! Je me disais aussi...

— Non! Tu fermes ta gueule! rétorqua Seb, fou de rage. Ça va pas la tête de débouler comme ça sans prévenir?!

— Mais on va à Jurassic Land aujourd'hui! »

Le visage de Sébastien passa de la colère à l'étonnement. Frédéric, parce que c'était lui, garda un grand sourire niais malgré les événements précédents.

« ...C'est déjà l'heure? s'étonna Seb. Mince, mon réveil n'a pas sonné?

— Sebichou! intervint Shun. »

Seb se tourna vers sa copine : elle pointait du doigt le réveil avec un air blasée. Quand il vit l'heure, son visage rougit encore plus, mais de colère cette fois. Il se mit à hurler.

« CINQ HEURES DU MAT'?! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE?!

— Mais quoi? Faut le temps d'y aller!

— MAIS LE RENDEZ VOUS EST À NEUF HEURES ET DEMI! ET IL FAIT ENCORE NUIT!

—Tu sais combien d'heures il faut pour aller de Fougère à Clermont Ferrand?

— _"ON-Y-VA-PAR-TÉLÉPORTATION"_! QU'EST-CE QUE TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS DANS CETTE PHRASE?!

— Seb! Ne cries pas si fort, les voisins vont porter plaintes! chuchota vivement Shun.

— Mais je veux y aller maintenant! chouina Fred.

— Rien à foutre : tu rentres chez toi et tu dors! Point! ordonna Seb.

— Mais...

— Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne! En plus, tu as dû laissé Sorina toute seule, elle doit être morte de trouille la pauvre!

— Non, pas du tout, elle est dans la voiture devant : elle nous attend. »

Seb regarda longuement Frédéric, son regard était devenu vide d'expression. Il finit par se diriger vers le mur le plus proche et se frappa la tête jusqu'à en tomber dans les pommes, laissant son collègue perplexe. (vous remarquerez que Shun s'en fout royalement, il faut dire qu'elle a l'habitude)

* * *

Kriss s'était téléporté à Clermont Ferrand et se trouvait sur la Place de Jaude, le fameux lieu du rendez vous : Links lui avait demandé de venir ici en éclaireur, au cas où, mais visiblement il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pour une journée de mi-mai, il faisait même agréablement bon. Il s'était donc assis au pied de la statue équestre de Vercingétorix pour profiter du soleil et observait les lieux par la même occasion : juste en face de lui s'élevait la statue du Général Desaix. Autour de lui, plusieurs cafés et restaurants ouvraient leurs portes et accueillait déjà quelques clients, aussi bien des adultes que des enfants. Finalement, Clermont-Ferrand n'avait pas l'air d'être une si mauvaise ville, se disait-il, il s'y serait bien vu avec sa femme et ses enfants pour un petit week-end en famille. La sonnerie de sa montre le tira de son observation : Alexis cherchait à le joindre depuis "l'autre côté".

« Kriss, tu as repéré quelque chose? demanda-t-il.

— Eh bien, j'ai cru apercevoir une jolie jeune fille là bas qui correspondrait à Jérémy. Mais à part ça, RàS. »

Links eut un petit rire amusé.

« Parfait, rejoint nous vite fait, le temps qu'on fasse le point. »

Kriss hocha la tête et vérifia que personnes ne le regardaient avant de lever les yeux au ciel : ça ne servait à rien qu'il vérifie, le système envoyait un flash qui faisait oublier aux civiles alentours qu'il avait été présent. Il pouvait disparaître d'un coup, ça ne choquerait personne! ExperimentBoy avait eu l'idée d'ajouter cette option après avoir vue Men In Black : une idée de génie pour tout le monde. Il activa donc sa montre : le décors autour de lui pivota et devint négatif. Il fut surpris de remarquer que tous ses amis étaient présent, même Wendy qui dormait encore sur les épaules de Bob : elle portait d'ailleurs un petit sac à dos avec des dinosaures. La pauvre avait dû être tellement impatiente qu'elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était Fred qui sautillait comme une puce : à croire qu'ils avaient échangés leurs corps. Il n'eut pu cependant pas admirer les autres, Alexis prit rapidement la parole.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, est-ce que vous avez des questions avant d'y aller?

— Je pourrais acheter des goodies? demanda Fred.

— Des questions "importantes"! corrigea Alexis.

— Si jamais où doit se battre, est-ce qu'on doit utiliser nos dons directement où on doit aller de l'autre côté d'abords? demanda Sorina.

— Bonne question! approuva Alexis. On va dire que, temps qu'il n'y a pas de civiles, vous pourrez les utiliser directement, mais seulement en cas d'urgence. Et n'hésitez pas à aller de l'autre côté si vous vous faites attaquer par des dinosaures : ils ne pourront pas vous suivre dedans... Enfin, normalement...

— Alexis! intervint Jérémy. La place commence à être évacué, ils arrivent!

— D'accord! Je rappelle juste les règles vite fait bien fait : on agit normalement, on reste sur nos gardes et on leur donne ce qu'ils veulent sans en faire trop.

— Est-ce qu'on peut ajouter la règle "on s'éclate"? demanda Bob avec un grand sourire. »

Alexis lança un petit regard en coin à Bob, plus amicale qu'autre chose, et s'empressa de ramener tout le monde à côté de la statue de Vercingétorix sans même se permettre de répondre. Encore une fois, personne n'avait remarqué leur arrivée soudaine. Tout à coup, des grondement se firent entendre depuis le boulevard Desaix, ce qui réveilla Wendy : quatre jeeps Wrangler grises, bleus et violettes, avec le logo de Jurassic Land, arrivèrent sur la place et se garèrent devant le groupe. Fred était émerveillé : même si ce n'était pas les mêmes couleurs, les jeeps étaient exactement identiques à celles des films. Une femme, qui avait environ la cinquantaine, et un cameraman sortirent de leurs voitures et se dirigèrent vers eux. L'inconnue avait des cheveux bruns, les yeux couleur noisette et la peau légèrement mâte. Elle portait aussi une chemise couleur crème, un jean et des Doc Martins noires laqués. Ses traits étaient aussi un peu creusés par l'âge et elle n'était pas maquillé : on aurait dit une aventurière, elle ressemblait même à Marion Ravenwood d'Indiana Jones, c'était presque son sosie pour ainsi dire.

« Bonjour à tous! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je vois que tout le monde est présent : c'est parfait! Je suis le professeur Juliette Amande, la paléontologiste de Jurassic Land... Ah mais je vois que nous avons un grand fan parmi nous! »

Son regard se posa sur Frédéric qui avait gardé son chapeau et son foulard. Celui-ci retira son couvre chef et se mit à rougir et rire nerveusement.

« Bah... C'est à dire que... balbutia-t-il.

— Allons, ne soyez pas gêné, je suis moi-même une grande fan du film : c'est grâce à lui que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Enfin, nous sommes attendu au parc, si vous voulez bien embarquer. »

Étrangement, les vidéastes obéirent sans opposer aucune résistance. Il fallait dire que le Professeur Amande avait une aura très maternelle : il était pratiquement impossible de la soupçonner de faire partie de la Tel-E. Pendant ce temps là, le cameraman en profitait pour le filmer le petit groupe en train de monter dans les jeeps : Alexis, Jérémy, David et le professeur Amande grimpèrent dans la première, Fred, Seb, Sorina et Shun dans la seconde, Patrick, François et Kriss dans la troisième et Wendy, Bob et Fanta dans la dernière. La petite fille s'amusait d'ailleurs à faire coucou à la caméra mais elle fut stoppé par ses deux accompagnateurs : non pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer mais il ne fallait pas non plus que la Tel-E prenne ça pour une provocation.

Si elle était venu, c'était juste pour voir les dinosaures : Fred l'avait contaminé avec sa passion, pour le plus grand malheur des autres, et elle passait des heures à parler des films et des créatures préhistoriques. Alexis en avait longuement débattu avec Karim, ce qu'ils avaient découvert à ce moment là les avaient atterré : la Tel-E l'avait effacé, littéralement. La série dans laquelle elle jouait avait été modifié de manière à ce qu'elle soit effacé des scènes dans lesquelles elle était présente. Son personnage était désormais interprété par une autre demoiselle : une petite fille brune d'origine mexicaine. Et évidemment, personne ne s'en était rendu compte : un petit message subliminal par ci, un piratage par là et le tour était joué. Karim, de son côté, c'était dit "tant mieux" : il se ferait un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle à leurs places. Et Alexis avait plus ou moins approuvé, même s'il savait que la situation ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment : il était beaucoup trop difficile et dangereux de lui créer une identité, vue que son "dossier" était déjà pratiquement vide, et hors de questions de prétendre bêtement qu'elle était la cousine ou la nièce de l'un d'entre eux, ils seraient rapidement démasqués. Mais ils n'avaient pas de solution pour l'instant. Alors en attendant, Wendy resterait au QG, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Alexis quitta finalement ses pensées en remarquant, une fois assit dans la jeep, quelque chose d'assez étonnant : il n'y avait pas de pilotes. Juliette, qui s'installait à ses côtés, s'empressa de lui donner des explication.

« Jeep à pilotage automatique, déclara-t-elle, comme dans les films! Evidemment, on peut toujours reprendre les commandes avec le volant.

— Mais c'est génial! s'exclama Alexis. Les premières voitures qui se conduisent toutes seules! On vient de faire un bon énorme dans la science! Si seulement Bruce pouvait voir ça...

— Et vous n'avez encore rien vue! répondit Juliette avant de vérifier les autres jeeps et de prendre un talkie walkie. Démarrez les jeeps! »

Les jeeps émirent alors un grondement et démarrèrent. Le caméraman, lui, embarqua sur une moto side-car, conduite par un autre technicien, et les suivirent. Les passants, qui étaient devenus spectateurs malgré eux, regardèrent avec curiosité les voitures tandis qu'elles disparaissaient dans une ruelle. Très vite, ils quittèrent Clermont Ferrand et passèrent au travers de plusieurs villages peu intéressants avant de se retrouver sur une départementale entourée par la forêt. Rien de bien extravagant en somme, ce qui était "bon signe". Dans la troisième jeep, Kriss somnolait paisiblement tandis que Patrick et François regardait le paysage avec curiosité pour l'un, anxiété pour l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, le présentateur de Minutes Papillons se réveilla et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est encore loin? demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

— D'après le GPS, on y sera dans cinq minutes, répondit Patrick.

— C'est pratique d'avoir mit une forêt ici : on voit pas le parc... souffla François. »

Patrick se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais pouvait-il vraiment en vouloir à son ami? Non, sûrement pas. Il espérait juste que Kriss ne lui lance pas une pique mais, au lieu de ça, le chroniqueur sembla plutôt intrigué : le plan affiché sur le GPS, intégré au tableau de bord, semblait suspect à ses yeux.

« Il n'y avait pas des villages à cet endroit là? dit-il en pointant le gros carré qui semblait représenter Jurassic Land. »

Patrick regarda plus en détails la carte : le GPS semblait avoir été crée exprès pour le parc, inutile d'y chercher une ancienne ville. François utilisa rapidement sa montre et chercha la zone en question. Il se crispa quand il découvrit l'existence de villages nommés Chanonat, Le Crest, La Roche-Blanche, Opme, Jussat et Donnezat à la place du parc. Kriss le vit à son tour et s'enfonça dans son siège en soupirant profondément : il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il y ait de bons gros dinosaures là dedans pour le faire changer d'avis. Dans la deuxième Jeep, le Joueur du Grenier regardait tout autour de lui au point d'écraser les personnes présentes à ses côtés. Il cherchait désespérément à voir le parc, au détriment des autres.

« Fred, tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille ne serait-ce que cinq minutes?! s'exclama Seb, à deux doigts de péter les plombs.

— Sébastien a raison! approuva Sorina. Moi aussi je suis impatiente de voir le parc mais je te rappelle que c'est la Tel-E qui est derrière tout ça!

— Mais comment voulez-vous que je reste calme?! rétorqua-t-il.

— ...Ok, je vais dessiner un somnifère... conclut Sorina tout en faisant apparaître son pinceau.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine... murmura Shun. »

Sébastien, Sorina et Frédéric se tournèrent vers Shun qui regardait droit devant elle, les yeux exorbités. Ils suivirent son regard et eurent la même réaction, surtout Frédéric : ils étaient en train de sortir de la forêt, en face d'eux se trouvait un parking qui offrait des milliers de places et une gare routière. On pouvait voir tout au fond des grilles avec des bornes, suivit d'une grande place dominé par une immense muraille en pierre beige avec une porte gigantesque en bois où on pouvait lire : " Jurassic Land". Les murs étaient si haut qu'il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit depuis l'extérieur. Sorina en profita pour regarder derrière : les autres dans les jeeps semblaient faire la même tête, ce qui était assez touchant. Dans la première voiture, Juliette reprit son talkie walkie et donna l'ordre d'ouvrir les grandes portes. Presque instantanément, celles-ci se débloquèrent et s'ouvrirent lentement dans un long grincement. Les jeeps continuèrent d'avancer et contournèrent les grilles et les bornes pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Seb en profita pour placer un "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? King Kong?", ce qui fit sourire Shun. Fred, quant à lui, tremblait d'excitation. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que son coeur ne le lâche pas avant d'avoir découvert ce qui se cachait derrière cette grande porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil droit devant lui, et là... Le choc, la surprise. N'y croyant pas, il se colla à la vitre pour mieux voir.

Et pourtant, c'était bien vrai : à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait une réplique du centre d'accueil, cette bâtisse immense en pierre blanche avec des toits pointus en pailles reconnaissable entre milles. Derrière celle-ci s'élevait celle de Jurassic World, visible grâce à sa grande forme pyramidale, qui semblait collé à la première. Les jeeps s'arrêtèrent juste devant puis les portières s'ouvrirent automatiquement. Fred fut évidemment le premier à sortir : il se rua face à l'édifice et le regarda plus en détails, émerveillé comme jamais. Juliette s'avança près de lui tandis que le caméraman filmait leur arrivé.

« C'est le décors officiel du film, déclara le professeur Amande. On a juste rafraîchit les peintures car elles avaient prit un coup de vieux.

— Je crois que je vais pleurer... murmura Fred.

— On peut entrer? demanda Wendy.

— Evidemment, suivez moi! s'écria Juliette. »

Wendy prit la main de Frédéric et s'avança avec lui en sautillant. Les autres les suivaient tout en admirant les lieux, seuls Alexis et François semblaient encore sceptique : c'était beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Et puis, cette Juliette Amande... Elle était trop "gentille" à leurs goûts. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu à l'abri de la caméra : peu importe ce qui arrivera, ils resteraient sur leurs gardes. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et entrèrent à l'intérieur du grand hall d'accueil. Leurs craintes s'évanouirent l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête : ce centre d'accueil était complètement différent du film mais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était bien au delà de leurs espérances. Deux squelettes de dinosaures pendaient du plafond, ils étaient entourés par plusieurs écrans incurvés qui diffusaient des vidéos plus décorative qu'autre chose. Droit devant eux se trouvait des petits aquariums et des vivariums avec de minuscules créatures dites "pré-historiques" que l'on pouvait voir dans la nature encore aujourd'hui. Ils étaient entourés par plusieurs bornes avec des écrans tactiles qui affichaient des plans du parc et permettaient de jouer à des mini-jeux éducatifs. Plus incroyable encore : ils avaient installés de grands cubes en verres dans lesquels étaient projetés des dinosaures modélisés en 3D ainsi que le célèbre Monsieur ADN qui expliquaient comment ils avaient été recrée. Frédéric et Wendy s'était placé juste devant : ils semblaient époustouflés devant cette animation.

« Bah dis donc, il vous en faut pas beaucoup pour vous faire rêvez! railla Bob.

— Pas beaucoup?! Mais c'est Monsieur ADN! rétorqua Fred.

— Mais je te taquine Fred, voyons! répondit Bob avec une voix mielleuse. En tout cas, c'est vachement chouette! Ils ont même reprit la voix originale!

— On dirait la voix du Joker! s'exclama Wendy.

— Mais c'est le Joker ma petite! intervint Fred.

— Et aussi celle du Doc! ajouta Bob.

— Messieurs, Dames! appela Juliette. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons visiter le parc! »

Alexis sursauta en entendant l'appel de Juliette : il se sentit honteux en se rendant compte qu'il avait baisser sa garde aussi rapidement. Mais ça n'arriverait plus, il se le promit. Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de la Wilson Corp' était arrivé dans une sorte de rue principale avec des boutiques et des restaurants. Les lieux ressemblaient d'ailleurs énormément à Main Street USA à Disneyland. Il fallait dire que ce genre d'endroit était pratiquement un standard dans les parcs d'attractions. On pouvait aussi apercevoir des pistes et des stations de monorail qui parcourait tout le domaine, ainsi que des kiosques avec des hôtes. La rue formait une sorte de perspective vers ce qui semblait être une grande place de verdure avec des bancs et qui continuait jusqu'à une sorte d'arène. Le reste était caché par une forêt dense. Juliette les invita alors à prendre l'un des monorails. Sorina trouvait cela dommage de partir tout de suite, il semblait y avoir des goodies bien sympas dans les boutiques. Cependant, prendre le monorail semblait être une expérience à ne pas rater. Ils avaient un style assez futuriste, tout en blanc et bleu, et l'intérieur était un mélange entre un TGV et un vaisseau spatial. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de vitres, un peu comme ceux du film Tomorrowland, ce qui permettait de tout voir. Cependant, il roulait assez silencieusement et surtout très rapidement, si bien qu'on avait du mal à voir les alentours. Fanta réussit cependant à apercevoir des bâtiments, des cages et une sorte d'immense dôme en verre. Mais ce qui attira son attention, c'était Wendy qui s'amusait à compter les poteaux qui séparait les rails des autres chemins avec David et Jérémy. Patrick s'était mêlé à eux pour lui expliquer comment il pouvait deviner la vitesse du monorail grâce à ça. Fred, Seb, Sorina et Shun était à leurs côtés et essayait de voir des dinosaures, tandis que Bob et Kriss regardait un documentaire sur les attractions du parc diffusé sur des écrans incrustés aux dossiers des sièges. Juliette leur décrivait en même temps comment ces vidéos avaient été conçu. Ce qui le troubla, cependant, c'était le comportement de Links et le Fossoyeur : l'un était cloué à sa montre et avait activé une sorte d'écran holographique (que seuls les possesseurs de montres pouvaient voir, évidemment) où il semblait faire des recherches complexes, tandis que l'autre surveillait le reste du groupe, l'air tendu. Fanta soupira et se leva pour s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

« Vous êtes toujours pas convaincu, hein? demanda-t-il.

— Ce qui est étonnant ici, c'est que vous baissiez votre garde aussi rapidement... répliqua François à voix basse, évitant la caméra. »

Il ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard et Links n'avait rien répondu. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'écoutait. En tout les cas, le caméraman était concentré sur Juliette, Bob et Kriss, il pouvait donc parler librement. Il tenta d'adoucir l'atmosphère.

« Ecoutez, je sais que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux mais on risque de se faire repérer si vous faites des têtes pareilles, dit-il tout en mettant une main sur leurs épaules. Alors restez vigilent mais n'oubliez pas d'en profiter un peu. On va voir de vrais dinosaures quand même!

— Je le sais bien mais... » Le Fossoyeur ferma les yeux comme si une douleur venait de le traverser avant de reprendre. « J'ai frôlé la mort à mainte reprise à cause de la Tel-E. Lors de ma dernière mission, j'ai failli me noyer et toi, tu aurais pu t'asphyxier! Et ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres! Alors, tu m'excuseras mais je ne peux pas supporter de savoir que la Tel-E peut potentiellement m'avoir dans un parc comme celui-là! Donc non, je ne suis pas convaincu, même si le hall d'accueil est... Ce qu'il est!... C'est même tout le contraire...

— Je sais que Jurassic Park est très important pour toi. Ça a aussi fait mon enfance et celle de toutes les personnes présentes ici. Tu crois que ça m'emmerde pas de savoir que ces salauds vont profiter de ce film culte? Eh bien si, ça m'emmerde au plus haut point et je ne suis pas le seul. Alors on va dire merde à la Tel-E, s'ils veulent notre mort, on leur dira d'aller se faire foutre et pour bien les faire rager, on va profiter de leur parc un max! Ok? »

François regarda Gabriel quelques instants et répondit par un petit "ok" peu convaincant. De son côté, Links avait arrêté ses recherches et avait discrètement écouté Fantasio. Lui aussi semblait peu convaincu mais se promit de faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une gare qui permettait d'accéder à une sorte de jungle avec un chemin délimité. Un petit train, semblable à ceux utilisés pour faire visiter les grandes villes aux touristes, les attendaient. D'après les pancartes adjacentes, il s'agissait du "Safari dinosaures". Après une rapide présentation, ils embarquèrent et furent conduit par Juliette aux travers de la végétation. Malgré l'apparence sauvage des lieux, le chemin était assez plat et le doux bruits des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil qui passaient au travers des feuilles rendaient la balade agréable. Ce qui dérangea Bob d'ailleurs : où était les dinosaures?!

« Excusez moi : auriez-vous projeté de mettre des dinosaures dans votre parc à dinosaures?

— Patience Monsieur Lennon, répondit Juliette. Nous y sommes presque! Regardez! »

Bob se redressa sur son siège pour mieux voir : une autre porte en bois avec le logo du parc, entouré par des hais en métal de la même hauteur, se trouvait droit devant eux. Elle s'ouvrit sur leur passage et permit l'accès une grande plaine baignée par le soleil. Une rivière la traversait de part en part et semblait s'écouler dans la jungle. Un peu plus loin, au delà de la forêt, on pouvait apercevoir un petit massif montagneux ainsi qu'un bâtiment au sommet accessible grâce à un téléphérique. Alors que le professeur Amande arrêtait le véhicule, Wendy sursauta brusquement.

« Regardez! Là bas! s'écria-t-elle. »

Wendy pointait du doigt un groupement d'arbre. Au début, Alexis crû que c'était une plaisanterie : il avait l'habitude, la petite fille adorait faire des blagues. Mais en regardant la végétation, son souffle se coupa. Ses frères et les autres vidéastes eurent la même réaction. Les arbres commencèrent à bouger puis des êtres gigantesques en sortirent : des diplodocus. Des vrais! Avec un long cou et des pattes gigantesques qui faisaient trembler le sol! François et Links oublièrent alors leurs réticences, subjugués par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. D'autres dinosaures se distinguèrent alors et s'avancèrent dans la plaine tout en interagissant entre eux : des stégosaures, des tricératops, des brachiosaures, des iguanodons, des parasaurolophus... Une véritable invasion. Frédéric sortie de la locomotive et s'avança lentement, abasourdi par cette vue. Les autres le rejoignirent, lentement eux aussi. Seule Juliette restait dans le train, amusée par leurs réactions. Le caméraman, visiblement peu intéressé par le troupeau, se concentra principalement sur les invités afin de ne pas perdre une miette de leur réaction.

« Ce... C'est pas possible... balbutia Fred. C'est pas des vrais... C'est des robots...

— Eh non! répondit Juliette. Ils sont bien réels! »

Un brachiosaures s'approcha alors du groupe et commença à manger les feuilles d'un arbre se dressant au dessus de leur tête. Ses pattes se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, ils pouvaient presque le toucher. N'y tenant plus, Frédéric commença à dangereusement tanguer. Sébastien le rattrapa tandis qu'Alexis s'avança avec ses frères.

« Respire Fred, ça va aller! lança Seb, sans aucune conviction.

— Je crois rêver... murmura Alexis.

— C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie... ajouta David. »

Patrick dû lui aussi s'appuyer contre un arbre adjacent, ses jambes le portant difficilement. Lui qui avait entendu des centaines de rumeurs sur des dinosaures bien vivant au XXIème siècle, il avait la preuve sous ses yeux que c'était bien possible. Soudain, un gémissement le tira de son admiration.

« François, tu pleurs?! »

Le Fossoyeur se cacha le visage mais les larmes sur sa barbe et sa bouche grimaçante le trahissait. Patrick, touché par une telle sensibilité, l'épaula doucement.

« Tu peux y aller, moi aussi je suis ému. Et regarde Fred, il ne tient plus debout le pauvre. »

Le Fossoyeur ne répondit pas et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de son ami qui l'enlaça pour le consoler. Le reste de la bande, composé de Sorina, Shun, Bob, Fanta, Kriss et Wendy, était aussi descendu du train et regardait le paysage. L'émotion leur avait coupé la parole, excepté Wendy qui était en train de citer chaque espèces de dinosaures présentes, fière de tous les connaître. Kriss, quant à lui, s'assit directement sur l'herbe, lui aussi sentait sa tête tourner : il était devenu blanc comme un linge mais la joie sur son visage traduisait son euphorie.

« Je n'en reviens pas... Dire qu'encore hier, je croyais que c'était impossible... murmura-t-il, un sourire adorable aux lèvres.

— Attendez une minute! intervint Bob. Si on a des dinosaures... Ça veut dire qu'on a potentiellement la réincarnation de raptor Jésus!

— Bob, tu devrais t'asseoir, tu divagues! répliqua Fanta tout en le forçant à s'accroupir. »

Les filles ne se joignirent pas à la conversation. Elles avaient du mal à croire que tout était réel. Si on leur avait dit que leur première mission se passerait ici, elles auraient cru à une plaisanterie. Mais elles étaient bien là, avec des dinosaures.

« On peut s'approcher? demanda Sorina à Juliette.

— Il vaut mieux éviter, lui expliqua-t-elle, ce sont certes des herbivores mais leurs réactions restent imprévisible. Et ils ne sont pas tous seuls...

— Vous en avez d'autres?! s'écria Shun.

— Evidemment! Je vais vous laissez le temps de reprendre vos esprits puis nous irons voir les enclos et les aquariums. Mais avant ça, vue qu'il est presque midi, je suppose qu'un petit repas vous fera du bien?

— Excusez moi, j'ai cru entendre le mot "manger"? intervint Jérémy. »

Juliette répondit par un rire amusé. Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe s'était retrouvé dans le laboratoire de recherche après s'être restauré dans le restaurant de luxe du parc : ils avaient eut la chance de manger des fruits et légumes ne poussant qu'à l'air jurassique, le tout servit avec de la viande et du poisson de notre époque. (oui parce qu'ils allaient pas non plus donner de la viande de dino, faut pas déconner non plus!) Même Bob, qui était un carnivore fini, avait apprécié l'expérience : il fallait dire que ces produits avait un goût assez originale, et sans poison d'après Alexis qui avait quand même vérifié. Pour digérer, le professeur Amande leur avait ensuite proposé de visiter le laboratoire, là où tous les dinosaures avaient été conçus et soignés. Ils étaient arrivés au niveau des couveuses qui, tout comme dans les films, ressemblaient à des tables rondes avec un plateau accueillant les œufs. Elles étaient surmontées d'un couvercle en verre, attaché à un bras métallique, diffusant une lueur rouge chauffante. Le professeur leur présentait les lieux et décrivait le travail des scientifiques quand l'un d'eux les interpella.

« Professeur Amande, l'œuf du vélociraptor va éclore! s'exclama-t-il.

— Oh! Déjà? Mais c'est parfait! répondit-elle avec joie. Vous avez de la chance, suivez moi, vite!

Le coeur de Fred commença à battre à cent à l'heure : il allait assister à une naissance de dinosaure! Décidément, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie! Le petit groupe se précipita vers l'une des couveuses : l'un des œufs était posé sur un socle adjacent et vibrait légèrement. Voyant que Wendy galérait à voir quoi que ce soit, Kriss la prit dans ses bras et la souleva du sol pour la mettre à une hauteur convenable. C'est ainsi que, dans le plus grand silence, la petite boule blanche commença à se fissurer. Soudain, un bout de coquille tomba au sol, repoussée par une petite gueule rose et visqueuse. Sorina et Shun furent saisis par l'émotion : elle trouvait ça tellement mignon... Et elle n'était pas les seules d'ailleurs. Très vite, une patte repoussa d'autres fragments de coquille puis le petit bébé raptor rampa hors de son œuf : il avait beau être poisseux, sa naissance avait attendrit tout le monde. Le professeur Amande, après avoir mit des gants, le prit doucement dans ses mains et le regarda tout en le cajolant. Il était à peine plus gros qu'une petite sourie et produisait des petits couinements absolument adorable. Toutefois, on pouvait apercevoir ses dents qui étaient certes minuscules mais qui étaient déjà bien pointus. Juliette se tourna alors vers le scientifiques qui avait ramené une tablette numérique.

« C'est une femelle, elle me semble en bonne santé, aucun signe de malformation physique... dit-elle au scientifique qui notait.

— Vous lui donnez quel nom?

— ...Eh bien, et si vous choisissiez un petit prénom pour cette charmante demoiselle? demanda-t-elle aux autres.

— Raptor Jésus! lança immédiatement Bob.

— Sailor Mercury! cria Fred.

— Princesse Mononoké! rétorqua Sorina.

— Sasha Grey! s'écria Jérémy.

— Sébastien Junior! ajouta Seb.

— Axolot, proposa Patrick.

— Kranidos! dit Alexis.

— Sergent Keroro! intervint Shun.

— Sakura Chasseuse de Cartes! ajouta Fanta.

— Khaleesi! s'écria David.

— Dame Jessica! hurla François.

— Xena! s'exclama Kriss.

— Willyfred! déclara Wendy.

— Willyfred? se demanda Juliette avant de se retourner vers Wendy. C'est un très jolie nom! C'est d'accords, ce petit raptor va s'appeler Willyfred.

— C'est pas juste! grogna Bob. »

Frédéric était lui aussi déçu mais il était quand même heureux pour la petite fille. Et puis, dans Willyfred, il y avait "Fred"... Il se tourna alors vers la petite fille qui lui rendit un clin d'oeil : elle l'avait donc fait exprès. Il fut ému par cette petite attention. Après cette naissance "mouvementée", la visite reprit : le professeur leur montra le processus pour retirer l'ADN des moustiques, l'insémination dans l'ovule (_mais Kriss empêcha Wendy de voir_), l'infirmerie avec le bloc opératoire et la maternité où les bébés dinosaures étaient gardés avant d'être relâché avec leurs semblables lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment grands. Tout le monde était attendrit en voyant les petits dinosaures jouer entre eux et se battre innocemment. Tous sauf Patrick, intrigué en voyant cette scène.

« Excusez moi mais n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux de laisser les raptors avec des herbivores? Enfin, je sais qu'ils sont petits mais...

— Oh! Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir! le rassura Juliette. Les vélociraptors ayant été crée à partir de plusieurs codes ADN, ils sont pratiquement cousins avec les autres. »

Patrick redressa la tête : cela voulait donc dire que... Il se tourna vers les autres et s'aperçu que tout le monde voulait dire la même chose. Juliette le remarqua elle aussi, amusée.

« Bon, vous allez tous dire la fameuse phrase dans trois... deux... un...

— Vous avez crée des raptors... murmurèrent-ils tous en coeur. »

Juliette tenta d'hocher la tête comme le professeur Wu, même si son fou rire la faisait trembler. Patrick finit par hausser les épaules : après tout, pourquoi pas? Le parc n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes et les petits raptors semblaient certes se battre contre les autres mais c'était uniquement inoffensif, tels des petits chiots. Après cela, le professeur Amande les laissa se déplacer à leur guise sur le parc. Il y avait énormément d'attractions et la visite devait s'arrêter à dix neuf heure, il n'y avait donc pas une minute à perdre. Ils se dispersèrent donc en petit groupe : Wendy, Sorina et Shun était à la ferme des tricératops, Frédéric et Sébastien visitaient le zoo, Alexis et Patrick était à l'aquarium, François et Kriss était partie tester le parcours d'accrobranche qui traversait la jungle et les cavernes, Fanta et David s'était laissé tenter par le voyage en pirogue au travers de la rivière sauvage tandis que Jérémy et Bob s'était précipité au parc d'attractions composé d'une multitude de roller coaster dont une copie du Jurassic Park River Adventure, l'attraction phare du parc Universal Studios Hollywood. Finalement, c'était une bonne journée pour tout le monde. Même Alexis et François avaient définitivement oublié leurs craintes.

Le présentateur du Point Culture avait déjà élu le parc aquatique comme le meilleur endroit de Jurassic Land : l'immensité des bassins et la possibilité de voir des monstres géants le ravissait au plus haut point. Après avoir visité l'arène avec le bassin où on pouvait voir un Mégalodon et un Mosasaure lors d'un spectacle interactif, il était désormais dans une galerie d'aquariums face à une baie-vitrée gigantesque qui s'ouvrait sur un bassin avec un récif de corail et des centaines de petits poissons colorés, le tout datant évidemment de la préhistoire. Il s'était surpris lui même en s'asseyant sur un banc et en admirant la scène apaisante qui se déroulait devant lui. Patrick était à quelques mètres de lui et lisait des informations sur chaque espèces présentes sur une borne. Il avait l'air captivé par ces écrits et les savouraient sans en perdre une miette. Il devait en profiter après tout : dés que le parc ouvrira au public, il y aurait une foule de personnes qui surchargerait les lieux et il lui serait impossible de lire calmement. Tout à coup, quelque chose le tira de sa lecture : il avait la sensation étrange que quelque chose l'appelait. Quelque chose qui lui semblait à la fois silencieux et implorant. Il se tourna vers l'aquarium : l'appel venait de là. Il s'y précipita subitement et s'accroupit face à la vitre : en face de lui, sur un rocher, se trouvait une petite salamandre aux couleurs sombres grisâtres. Elle se fondait parfaitement avec le piédestal sur lequel elle siégeait. Le petit amphibien semblait fixer Patrick, qui lui échangea un regard fasciné et absent à la fois. Alexis l'aperçu et fut intrigué par son comportement soudain. En se tournant rapidement vers l'écran, il vit le nom de la créature : Sinerpeton fenghanensis.

« Patrick, ça ne va pas? tenta-t-il.

— Je l'entend, murmura-t-il. »

Alexis se leva, surpris : Patrick qui parlait à un animal? On aura tout vue! Il se rappela alors que les salamandres et les axolotls étaient des animaux proches. Il pouvait donc communiquer entre eux? Links s'approcha de Patrick et se mit à sa hauteur : il n'avait pas quitter l'animal des yeux et semblaient l'écouter avec attention.

« Que dit-il?

— Elle, le corrigea Patrick sans la quitter des yeux.

— ...D'accords, que dit-**elle**?

— Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait ici. Elle dit que l'environnement ici ne lui convient pas. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre, la température est parfaite, on lui offre de la nourriture quand il faut mais elle n'arrive pas à être à l'aise. Elle sait qu'on l'a amenait ici de force.

— Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle est consciente qu'elle a été recrée pour un parc?

— Ils en sont tous conscient. »

Links releva alors le regard et la terreur le paralysa : les poissons, les crustacés, les amphibiens, tous s'étaient arrêtés et semblait fixer Patrick. Alexis recula lentement : même les coraux semblaient avoir arrêtés leurs mouvements. Et Axolot, lui, continuait à fixer la salamandre sans bouger. Links n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

« Patrick, je n'aime pas ça, allons nous-en, vite! chuchota-t-il en tenta de bouger ses lèvres le moins possibles.

— Tu ne risques rien, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal.

— Ok, dans ce cas, s'ils sont inoffensifs, dit leur d'arrêter de nous fixer comme ça, c'est extrêmement dérangeant! s'emporta-t-il. »

Patrick ferma les yeux et respira profondément : ils semblaient parler avec eux par la pensée. Après quelques secondes, la salamandre se tourna vers les autres habitants de l'aquarium puis ils se dispersèrent et reprirent leur nage, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Links dû s'asseoir de nouveau sur le banc pour retrouver ses esprits : la tension était monté d'un coup, il allait mettre du temps à s'en remettre.

« Patrick, ne me refais plus jamais ça... murmura-t-il.

— Je le ferais quand tu auras le dos tourné, c'est promis, répondit-il nonchalamment. »

Malgré la sensation étrange qui l'avait envahit, Patrick se sentait euphorique : c'était la première fois qu'il communiquait avec des animaux et il avait trouvé cette expérience exceptionnelle. Il avait entendu parlé de médiums qui réussissait à communiquer avec d'autres êtres vivants mais avait eu du mal à croire en cette capacité jusque là. C'est ainsi qu'il suivit son ami vers un autre aquarium, heureux de cette découverte. Il jeta toutefois un dernier regard vers l'aquarium où la salamandre le fixait toujours, comme pour lui dire au revoir. Il soupira de tristesse : il avait dû lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de solutions à lui proposer mais qu'il ferait son maximum pour en trouver une. Avec un peu de chance, Links accepterait peut-être de l'aider...

* * *

Karim, Bruce et Nyo était installé devant l'ordinateur principal, ils semblaient tout les trois profondément en colère : le fait de ne pas être avec les autres actuellement les enrageait au plus haut point. Même Charlotte, qui était passé innocemment dans le coin pour venir chercher de la paperasse, s'était fait renvoyer à coup d'étagères. (oui, oui, des étagères) Cependant, Karim avait trouvé un moyen de garder son calme en surveillant les alertes. Mais il n'y avait rien à signaler, ce qui énerva encore plus Bruce :

« Comme par hasard, ces messieurs dames partent en vacances et il ne se passe rien!

— Attend un peu, dit Nyo, d'ici une heure ou deux, il devrait se faire défoncer la gueule par les dinosaures, ça se passe toujours comme ça dans les films.

— Dites! intervint Karim. Je vous rappelle que Wendy est avec eux, donc encore heureux qu'il ne se passe rien là bas!

— Ce n'est qu'une gamine Karim! répondit Bruce. Je ne supporte justement pas les enfants alors un de plus ou de moins... »

Karim tenta d'ignorer cette remarque. Il savait bien que Bruce n'était pas sérieux mais il ne supportait pas qu'on plaisante sur la petite, pas temps que son passé n'était pas éclaircit en tout les cas. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, une alarme résonna dans toute la pièce et des lumières rouges s'activèrent. Le bruit était assourdissant et si puissant qu'on l'entendait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon signe. Karim se jeta sur la souris et le clavier et tapa à toute vitesse pour afficher les informations sur l'alerte. Quand celle-ci s'affichèrent, Bruce et Nyo commencèrent à pâlir. Ils semblaient tous les trois perdrent leurs moyens face à la menace. Bruce finit par se ressaisir et secoua Karim.

« Karim, il faut prévenir Links, maintenant! hurla-t-il. »

Le présentateur de Crossed cligna des yeux puis, retrouvant ses esprits, il activa Skype : il fallait qu'il joigne Alexis au plus vite, sinon...

« Karim! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, on a une urgence! »

Karim s'immobilisa : cet appel avait été si soudain qu'il l'avait bloqué complètement. Il finit par se retourner lentement vers la porte : Baptiste était juste à côté et semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. Il fut surpris de cette intervention inattendu mais il savait qu'ExperimentBoy, malgré son côté blagueur, était quelqu'un de très consciencieux et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais interrompu dans un moment pareil sans aucune bonne raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda-t-il d'une voix distante.

— L'ADN de Cindy s'est stabilisé : on a un code! »

Le sang de Karim se glaça : ce qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours venait enfin d'arriver. Sa mutation l'avait tellement atteinte qu'il était impossible de connaître sa véritable identité, et ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis dans un moment pareil. Bruce comprit la situation et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller : il savait se servir de l'ordinateur et ils étaient parfaitement capable, avec Nyo, d'assister les autres. Karim le remercia du regard puis il se précipita dans le couloir avec Baptiste tandis que Bruce reprit les rênes de l'ordinateur : il devait prévenir Alexis et vite!

* * *

Alexis et Patrick était au sommet du parc, en haut de la station de téléphérique, où se trouvait un observatoire d'astronomie avec une exposition sur l'évolution de l'espace, ainsi qu'un café avec une immense baie vitrée offrant une vue panoramique sur tout le parc : le soleil couchant baignait les lieux d'une lumière orangée et allongeait les ombres des dinosaures qui courrait dans les plaines. Tandis que le présentateur du Point Culture buvait un café en admirant la vue, Patrick discutait avec Juliette qui les avaient rejoint. Il l'interrogeait sur sa carrière et le caméraman filmait leur conversation. Celui-ci avait disparu toute l'après midi, il n'avait même pas filmé leur visite, mais ce qui intriguait Alexis, c'était surtout Patrick : il ne lui avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à l'aquarium et le jeune homme ne semblait plus s'en soucier. Dés qu'il rentrerait, il devrait impérativement tester cette nouvelle compétence qui pourrait être très utile.

« Alors vous êtes ici depuis le début du projet? demandait Patrick.

— Dés l'instant où le mot "parc" a été prononcé, je me suis immédiatement porté volontaire. C'était l'un de mes plus grands rêves, les dinosaures étaient ma première passion alors j'ai foncé sur l'occasion!

— Mais vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous faisiez des recherches en Egypte sur les pyramides. Ça ne vous manque pas un petit peu?

— Franchement, du tout! Il ne faut pas croire : aujourd'hui, les momies n'intéressent plus beaucoup de personnes. Et puis, entre le peu de budget qu'on nous donne et la menace perpétuelle d'être agressé par des voleurs ou des terroristes, on a vite fait le tour. Je n'ai donc aucun regret. Si ce n'est d'avoir laissé Artémis en Egypte...

— Artémis?

— Ma fille, répondit Juliette, nostalgique. Elle était avec moi en Egypte, elle y faisait de l'humanitaire mais on s'est séparé quand j'ai rejoint le projet. Ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vue, elle va fêter ses vingt sept ans demain... Elle adorait Jurassic Park quand elle était petite, je lui lisais le livre avant d'aller dormir et quand elle a eut six ans, on est allé voir le film à deux. La séance était à peine finit qu'elle voulait déjà revenir dans la salle pour le revoir, je vous laisse imaginer l'état des cassettes et des DVDs quand je les ai acheté... »

Juliette se mit à rire, ce qui attendrit Patrick : finalement, c'était une mère de famille aimante mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jurassic Park ait une part aussi importante dans sa vie. Lui qui pensait avoir vue le pire avec Fred... C'est d'ailleurs ce moment là que choisirent les autres pour arriver. Links, qui venait de finir son café, vint les accueillirent.

« Alex! On a vécu un truc de **OUF**! s'écria Fred, survolté.

— Parle mon enfant, compte moi ton aventure! répondit Alexis avec une voix de vieux sage.

— On a visité le zoo et on a vue des raptors, un spinosaure et surtout, **SURTOUT**, le mother fucking T-rex! s'exclama-t-il.

— On a même fait une battle de regard avec lui! renchérit Sébastien ...Mais on a perdu parce qu'on avait la trouille.

— Oui et puis les vitres étaient teintées, donc il ne nous voyait pas... ajouta Fred, penaud.

— Nous on a fait le parcours de pirogue! continua Fanta. C'était génial, on est passé très près des dinosaures, on a aussi traversé une grotte avec des larves fluorescentes!

— On a même croisé une famille de parasaurolophus qui se désaltérait! reprit David. On leur a fait coucou et il nous ont répondu!... Ou insulté, je ne sais pas en faites! Et vous, l'accrobranche, c'était crevant?

— Très! répondit François qui semblait effectivement épuisé. Ça demandait beaucoup d'effort physique mais ça valait le détour : on se trouvait juste au dessus de certains enclos et on a même traversait des cavernes avec des chauves souris préhistoriques.

— C'était cool, on pouvait regarder le paysage pour se reposer! ajouta Kriss. Et le parc d'attractions, il était comment?

— Franchement? Génial! répondit Bob, enjoué. Les attractions étaient sensationnels! Un peu douloureuse pour les épaules mais sensationnels!

— Surtout Jurassic Park River Adventure! intervint Jérémy. Même si c'est un robot, la descente finale avec le T-rex est démentiel!

— Carrément! renchérit le pyrobarbare. D'ailleurs, on nous a offert la photo, attendez que je vous montre, on a pris des poses absolument délicieuses! »

Bob dégaina son portable et fouilla dans ses dossiers pour leur montrer. Toutefois, malgré la bonne humeur générale, Kriss semblait soucieux : il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

« Elles ne sont pas là les filles? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

— Sorina, Shun et Wendy voulait absolument testé les amphibis, répondit Fred. C'est comme les gyrosphere mais en plus sécurisé.

— ...J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment d'un coup... murmura Kriss.

— Mais elles ne sont pas stupides, elles n'iront pas dans les endroits défoncés par on ne sait quoi! le rassura Seb. »

Au même moment, la montre d'Alexis commença à sonner. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, en prétextant à l'équipe du parc qu'il allait aux toilettes, et s'enferma dans une des cabines pour décrocher.

« Links! C'est Bruce! On a un énorme problème, à tout les sens du termes! »

L'alarme qu'il entendait depuis le QG lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur : lui qui avait vécue une superbe journée, la voilà déjà gâché. C'était quoi déjà sa promesse? Rester sur ses gardes? Eh bien bravo...

« Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

— Un Indominus Rex vient d'apparaître à Saint-Denis à la Réunion et il est en train de détruire tout ce qui se trouve aux alentours des falaises!

— À Saint-Denis?! Mais pourquoi là bas?!

— D'après la zone, c'est sans doute à cause de la red stone. Le laboratoire a beau avoir explosé, il restait encore quelques débris! »

Alexis se retint d'hurler un juron : il avait organisé une mission pour récupérer les restes mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide visiblement. Cette erreur allait leur coûter cher.

« On est un peu occupé là, on ne peut pas se déplacer tout de suite, qui d'autres peut y aller?

— Personne n'est dispo... souffla Bruce d'une voix tremblante de peur. Mathieu, Antoine, Quentin, Benzaie... Ils sont tous en tournages! Nyo y est allé en éclaireurs : une barrière semble empêcher les civiles d'entrer mais il ne peut pas gérer un dinosaure pareil tout seul! Quand à Charlotte et Karim, ils sont occupés avec Cindy! ...Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire Links!

— Calme toi Bruce! On va trouver une solution! Tu... »

De l'agitation dans les couloirs l'interrompit. Il ordonna à Bruce de rester en communication tandis qu'il se précipitait dans le café. Quand il arriva, il aperçu le professeur Amande et le reste de l'équipe au sol, inerte. Seul ses amis étaient encore debout, surpris eux aussi. Patrick semblait les ausculter.

« Leurs pouls bat lentement, lança-t-il en voyant Links arriver, on dirait qu'ils sont profondément endormis.

— Comment c'est arrivé? demanda Alexis en s'approchant.

— Aucune idée, ça s'est passé d'un coup! répondit Bob. Ils étaient debout et d'un coup, "zbraaa"! Ils sont tombé raide!

— Je n'aime pas ça, il faut retrouver les filles! intervint Fred.

— J'ai aperçu le stand des amphibies quand on était dans les pirogues tout à l'heure, suivez moi! ordonna Fanta. »

Les membres de la Wilson Corporation se précipitèrent vers la station du téléphérique. Sébastien essayait de cacher son appréhension : lui qui craignait que les événements des films se reproduisent, les voilà bien partie pour. Mais il ne devait pas paniquer : contrairement aux personnages de la saga, lui avait des super pouvoirs qui lui permettrait de survivre à une attaque de dinosaures. C'est donc confiant qu'il arriva le premier à la station mais sa détermination disparu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci était inactive.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'écria Jérémy, arrivant à son tour.

— Eh merde, regardez! Les techniciens sont eux aussi endormis! dit François en désignant deux hommes endormis prêt d'un panneau de contrôle.

— Vue comme c'est partie, ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que toutes les personnes sur le parc sont dans le même état, supposa Kriss.

— C'est pas vrai! s'écria Fred. On va faire comment pour redescendre maintenant?!

— Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, il faut y aller à pied! déclara Bob. »

Frédéric regarda le pyrobarbare quelques instants : il n'y avait effectivement pas d'autres solutions. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ouvre la marche en se précipitant au bord du précipice et qu'il saute dans le vide.

« Fred, quand je disais "aller à pied", je voulais dire "prendre l'escalier"! hurla Bob, encore en haut.

— Putain! s'écria Fred en bas. »

Au même moment, les filles étaient dans l'un des fameux amphibies : il ressemblait à une sorte de soucoupe équipée de roues de tanks et de plusieurs phares, avec cinq places pour passagers. C'était Shun qui avait été désigné pour conduire, même si le parcours était déjà prédéfini. Elles venaient d'émerger d'un lac souterrain au fin fond d'une grotte : on pouvait voir, au dessus de leurs têtes, le fameux parcours d'accrobranches ainsi que l'une des pistes des pirogues droit devant elles. Après être sortie de la caverne, elles continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la gare, heureuses de leur exploration.

« Tu me laisses conduire maintenant? supplia Wendy.

— Non ma chérie! répéta Shun pour la centième fois. Tu es trop petite pour atteindre les pédales!

— Mais si je tiens juste le volant?

— Allez Shun! abdiqua Sorina. Juste le temps de rentrer. »

Shun soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Wendy se détacha donc et s'assit sur les genoux de Shun qui appuyait sur les pédales avec précautions. Après plusieurs mètres, elles arrivèrent de nouveau dans la plaine baignée par la soleil. Cependant, un détail intrigua Sorina.

« Où sont passés les dinosaures? s'étonna-t-elle. »

Effectivement, il n'y avait plus personnes. Pour ne pas effrayer Wendy, Shun tenta de rester positive.

« Il est bientôt dix neuf heure, ils ont dû les faire rentrer dans leurs enclos. Il est temps de revenir à la gare : tourne à droite Wendy. »

Wendy hésita, ayant du mal à savoir où était la gauche et la droite, puis s'exécuta en tournant le volant dans la bonne direction. Un peu plus loin, Fred arriva dans une plaine de terre battue qui était le terrain de chasse des Multituberculatas. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient présent. Les autres, qui avaient pris les escaliers, le rejoignirent.

« Où sont-ils tous passé? demanda le présentateur de Minute Papillon.

— Je ne sens aucune présence sous terre, murmura François avec un air intrigué.

— Je crains malheureusement que la situation soit plus grave que ça, dit Patrick, tous les dinosaures ont été ramené dans leurs enclos : le parc est vide. »

Le sang d'Alexis ne fit qu'un tour. En levant la tête, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit : pas un hurlement lointain, pas de vibrations, un silence total. Il aperçu aussi un étrange reflet violet dans le ciel.

« Une barrière? s'étonna Bob.

— Je confirme, intervint David. Impossible d'aller de "l'autre côté", ma montre est bloquée.

— Les salauds, ils nous ont enfermé! s'exclama Kriss. »

Frédéric et Sébastien n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et continuèrent leur route vers la station des amphibies tandis que Links regarda vivement à droite et à gauche tout en dégainant sa montre. En entendant sa voix, Bruce eut un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu réponds enfin! J'ai eu peur, l'ordinateur ne vous détectait plus!

— On a pas le temps! rétorqua sèchement Alexis. Où il est?! Où est le dinosaure?!

— Un dinosaure? intervint Jérémy.

— Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir : un Indominus Rex se balade à Saint Denis et menace la population!

— Quoi?! hurla Fanta. Où ça à Saint-Denis?! Pourquoi?!

— Nyo est sur les lieux : une barrière empêche les civiles d'entrer donc, de ce côté là, il n'y a pas vraiment de danger immédiat! répondit rapidement Bruce. J'ai aussi réussi à pirater le parc : vous êtes bel et bien bloqué, je peux juste communiquer avec vous, tous les dinosaures ont été enfermé dans des hangars et... Non, attendez, il en manque quelques uns! J'ai leur coordonnées GPS, ils sont... »

Il s'arrêta subitement, figé de terreur. Alexis tenta de l'appeler mais celui-ci semblait avoir du mal à s'exprimer.

« Bruce! Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin?!

— ...Courrez... Courrez! hurla-t-il. »

Links sentit alors David le tirer par le bras et le forcer à courir. Frédéric et Sébastien revinrent même vers leurs coéquipiers pour s'enfuir avec eux. Alexis tenta de se retourner et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle : un dinosaure gigantesque plus grand qu'un tyrannosaures, un spinosaure et un indominus rex leur fonçait dessus. Du peu qu'il voyait pendant sa course, il arrivait à distinguer sa peau écailleuse, tachetée blanche, orange et noire. Sa tête, semblable à celle d'un Carnotaurus, était affublé d'immenses dents crochus qui dépassait de sa gueule, et ses yeux jaunes flamboyants semblaient envier les morceaux de viandes qui se déplaçaient devant lui. Ses pattes puissantes faisaient trembler le sol autour de lui et ses bras étrangement longs avaient, comme mains, cinq griffes grises et brillantes comme l'acier. Le bout de sa queue, une sorte de boule de pique ressemblant à un oursin, semblait être fait du même matériau. Cette chose ressemblait clairement plus à un monstre qu'à un dinosaure. Links dû cependant arrêter son observation : ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de forêt dense où le dinosaure ne pouvait normalement pas les poursuivre. Enfin, normalement... Non, en faite, il est rentré dans la forêt et a défoncé les arbres comme un bourrin.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, rien ne l'arrête! s'écria Fanta.

— Fred, c'est toi l'expert en dinosaure, trouve une solution! l'interpella Bob.

— Mais t'es marrant toi, je sais même pas ce que c'est comme espèce! »

Effectivement, le dinosaure ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'on pouvait voir dans les films, voir même à la période jurassic tout court. Inutile de se baser sur la saga pour trouver une solution, donc. Après quelques secondes, ils rejoignirent un ruisseau que David reconnu aussitôt.

« On est passé par là tout à l'heure! Je connais une cachette, suivez moi! »

Il se précipita sur la droite, les autres vidéastes le suivirent. Ils longèrent la rivière et arrivèrent face à un énorme édifice transparent au bord d'une cascade, qui s'écoulait le long d'une falaise parsemé de sapin, que la lumière du crépuscule traversait en déversant un arc en ciel de couleur dans les alentours : le dôme de verre, l'enclos des ptérodactyles. Fred se sentit soulagé en le voyant : en le visitant tout à l'heure, un guide leur avait apprit que même une tornade f12 et une petite météorite ne pouvait le briser. Ils y entrèrent en catastrophe avant que le dinosaure ne les aperçoivent. Voyant le danger écarté, Alexis prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et regarda ce qui l'entourait : aucun dinosaure n'était présent, ce qui rendait les lieux assez silencieux, voir glauque. Une forêt tropicale artificielle avec d'immenses arbres servant de perchoir avait été recrée pour permettre aux ptérodactyles de voler et se développer en toute sécurité. Les visiteurs pouvaient, quant à eux, se déplacer aux travers de tunnels en plexiglas qui passait juste en dessous. L'attention de Links revint vers l'extérieur, au niveau du bosquet d'où il venait de s'échapper. La végétation s'y agita brusquement puis le dinosaure en surgit et se retrouva au bord de la falaise. Il se mit alors à hurler de rage, comme s'il avait compris que ses proies lui avaient échappé. Links n'était pas expert en dinosaures mais ce genre de comportement était assez suspect à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Seb.

— Je peux pas vraiment aider... soupira Fred. Le seul moyen serait de le tuer mais...

— Je crains malheureusement que ça ne soit la seule solution, conclut Patrick. Désolé Frédéric mais il est clair que cette chose a été crée pour nous tuer : il va falloir qu'on l'élimine. »

Fred inclina la tête pour approuver, soutenue par Seb : il adorait les dinosaures mais si ce monstre mettait en danger leurs vies, il n'aurait pas le choix. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu, il entoura ses poings d'un flux d'énergie jaune et se dirigea vers la sortie, prêt à en découdre. Mais alors qu'il avait entamé sa marche, un éclair lumineux foudroya le centre de la clairière, éblouissant tout le monde. Tandis que la lueur s'estompait, un véhicule reconnu par tous apparu juste à côté du dinosaure : un amphibie. Les cris paniqués qui résonnaient à l'intérieur confirmèrent les craintes de Frédéric et Sébastien.

« Putain, non, Sorina! hurla désespérément le Joueur de Grenier.

— C'était quoi ce flash?! Une téléportation?! s'exclama Sébastien, affolé.

— On dirait bien oui! répondit Fanta tout en faisant apparaître une épée en diamant. »

Sorina, Shun et Wendy s'agitaient dans le véhicule, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sébastien tenta d'aller les secourir mais François l'arrêta.

« Lâche moi, elles vont se faire bouffer! s'écria-t-il.

— Je le sais bien mais on ne peut pas y aller comme ça, il faut mettre au point un plan! »

Sébastien allait répondre quand quelque chose de gluant s'écrasa sur son épaule. Quelque chose d'humide, visqueux, collant et noir. Le perchman regarda le Fossoyeur puis chaque hommes présents à ses côtés : ils avaient tous le même air terrorisé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, ils relevèrent lentement la tête dans une parfaite synchronisation : un dilophosaure les surplombait du haut d'un arbre et les admirait tel de la nourriture. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les vitres avaient disparu sans prévenir : seul l'armature en métal retenant le verre était toujours présente. Frédéric tenta de ne pas bouger mais ses jambes ne répondirent pas et prirent la fuite. Les autres le suivirent presque instinctivement, incapable de suivre les conseils donnés dans le premier film. Le Joueur du Grenier n'en fut que plus énervé, il était complètement désemparé : il devait sauver sa copine et fuir mais il était dans l'incapacité totale d'agir en circonstance et tuer un dinosaure lui était inenvisageable. Mais alors qu'il venait de quitter le dôme, du côté par où ils étaient entrés, un couple de vélociraptor et un autre dilophosaure apparurent et leurs barrèrent la route, les empêchant de retourner à l'intérieur ou de rejoindre les filles. Ils étaient tous prit au piège, sans aucune chance de s'échapper. Fred serra les dents, apercevant furtivement sa copine se débattant dans l'amphibie.

De leur côté, les filles tentaient de quitter la voiture, en vain : la téléportation soudaine avait bousillé le système, impossible d'ouvrir les portes ou de détacher leurs ceintures. Quelques minutes avant, Wendy avait dû rendre le volant à Shun après une énième collision contre un arbre. Elles avaient atteint la gare et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la zone de débarquement quand le flash était survenu. Désormais, le petite rouquine, complètement paniquée, pleurait en hurlant de terreur malgré les tentatives désespérées de Sorina de la calmer. Alors que la situation semblait déjà critique, une ombre obscurcit les lieux : le dinosaure hybride tournait autour de la voiture et toisait ses occupantes du regard, les savourant déjà d'avance. Ses yeux jaunes semblaient scintiller dans l'ombre de la forêt ce qui paralysa les trois jeunes demoiselles, terrorisées comme jamais. Le dinosaure finit par s'avancer et se plaça juste au dessus de la soucoupe pour les regarder de haut. Un silence s'instaura alors, même les dilophosaures et les raptors s'étaient retournés pour admirer la scène. Seuls les grognements du dinosaure était audible. Ils étaient d'ailleurs si graves qu'ils en faisaient vibrer les vitres et l'amphibie tout entier. Shun retint son souffle : avec un peu de chance, ils allaient les laisser tranquille si elles ne bougeaient plus...

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Après avoir poussé un hurlement assourdissant, le monstre abattit ses dents sur la surface en verre de la soucoupe. Celle-ci ne résista pas sous la puissante mâchoire et se brisa en milles morceaux sur les prisonnières qui hurlèrent de terreur. Elles étaient désormais à l'air libre, prête à être dévoré. Pour Frédéric, s'en était trop : emporté par la colère, il se précipita sur le monstre, malgré les appels désespérés de Sébastien et la présence des autres dinosaures. Etant en plein état de rage, ses pouvoirs avaient atteint leur paroxysme. Il entoura son poing d'énergie et donna un coup dans le vide qui dégagea une vague surpuissante. Le monstre, qui s'apprêtait à plonger sa gueule une nouvelle fois sur la voiture, se prit l'attaque en plein visage, ce qui le déséquilibra quelques instants. Cette action déclencha la reprise de l'affrontement entre les dinosaures et les membres de la Wilson Corporation qui n'hésitèrent plus à attaquer. François aida Alexis et Patrick à se mettre à l'abri, leurs dons ne leur permettant pas de se battre, tandis que Kriss se précipita sur la soucoupe pour aider les filles à se délivrer. Il commença par Wendy qui s'agrippa à lui directement.

« Ça va aller princesse, je vais te sortir de là! dit-il en tirant de toute ses forces sur le harnais en fibres. »

À peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il la regrettait déjà : le harnais semblait solidement attaché, il ne bougeait même pas d'un millimètre malgré ses efforts. Alors qu'il s'acharnait à s'en brûler les doigts, le dinosaure réussit à se débarrasser de Frédéric en le projetant dans la forêt et à revenir au pas de charge. Celui-ci se précipita sur la voiture et la frappa violemment avec son museau. L'amphibie fit un vol plané jusqu'à la falaise avant d'atterrir retournée, empalé à un sapin au dessus du vide. Le choc déclencha l'ouverture des harnais à trois points de Sorina et Shun qui tombèrent immédiatement dans le vide. Heureusement, leurs montres décuplèrent leurs capacités physique et leurs permirent un atterrissage contrôlé, digne d'un film d'action, juste à côté de la cascade. Il ne restait plus que Wendy, toujours attachée et la tête en bas, et Kriss qui s'était rattrapé aux accoudoirs des sièges. Le petite fille était terrorisée et hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Shun appela désespérément le jeune père de famille qui tenait difficilement bon, malgré les hurlements qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, tout va bien! tenta-t-il de dire malgré la situation catastrophique évidente. Il va falloir que l'une de vous deux tire une flèche ou autre chose pour couper le harnais afin que je puisse la déloger!

— Mais t'es malades! s'insurgea Sorina. C'est beaucoup trop haut, et si on la ratait?!

— Sorina, on est à vingt mètres du sol et il y a des dinosaures qui se ferait un plaisir de nous manger, on est pas à un danger près! répliqua-t-il. »

Shun dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison, malgré sa position indélicate. Elle se concentra comme lui avait apprit David et Jérémy puis elle se retrouva cosplayé en Kagome Higurashi d'Inu-Yasha. Elle s'arma de son arc et visa la ceinture de Wendy. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer, le véhicule descendit brusquement d'un cran : l'arbre allait céder. Shun se ressaisit et visa. L'amphibie descendit encore, un long craquement se fit entendre puis elle lança sa flèche au moment même où la voiture entama sa chute. Sorina s'arma de son pinceau, prêt à intervenir. "Elle n'a pas tiré à temps!" se disait-elle. L'amphibie tomba dans le vide, se heurta à la falaise, arrachant plusieurs arbres dans sa course, et s'écrasa dans le lac adjacent la cascade avant d'exploser. La jeune cambodgienne retint son souffle en voyant les débris se détacher et suivre le courant de la rivière. Mais un détail attira son attention au dessus d'elle. Son souffle se coupa : un homme tenant une petite fille dans ses bras flottait dans les airs. Il avait une paires d'ailes de papillons dans le dos, transparentes et scintillantes d'un éclat arc-en-ciel, qui battait doucement. Sorina soupira de soulagement : la flèche de Shun avait bien atteint sa cible et Kriss avait réussit à la sauver. Le don du présentateur de Minutes Papillon était assez similaire à celui de Patrick, à savoir que c'était un papillon. Il pouvait faire apparaître des ailes qui lui permettait de voler (logique me direz vous) et de diffuser des spores ayant des effets divers selon ses envies. Il avait aussi d'autres capacités qu'ils préféraient tenir secrète, pour le moment...

« Wahou! Comment c'est trop classe! s'exclama Wendy. On dirait que t'es une Winx!

— ...Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, souffla Kriss. »

Au même moment, Alexis et Patrick s'étaient dissimulés derrières les arbres de la verrière et étaient en pleine conversation avec Bruce, tandis que les autres se battaient contre les dinosaures... Ou, devrais-je dire, les autres **ET** les dinosaures se battaient contre le géant : le monstre s'était mit à repousser les raptors et les dinosaures à collerettes, comme s'il ne faisait pas partie du même clan. Finalement, cette bataille était devenu complètement inégale, ce qui perturba Linksthesun au plus haut point.

« Bruce, dis moi que tu as une idée pour nous sortir de là... supplia-t-il, à bout de nerf.

— Je n'ai pas de solution à te donner, par contre j'ai des informations sur le dinosaure.

— Dis toujours, ça pourrait nous aider, répondit Patrick, peu sûr de lui.

— C'est un Occisor Rex, une espèce crée à partir de l'ADN de T-rex, de spinosaure, de raptors, de Carnotaurus, de boa, de porc-épic, de grenouille, de tortue et... D'être humain.

— Des êtres humains?! lança Links, stupéfait.

— Oui, j'ai vue ça dans un rapport officiel que j'ai piraté. De ce que j'ai compris, il voulait créer le dinosaure ultime et lui donner une intelligence humaine.

— Eh bien c'est réussit... soupira Patrick.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour l'arrêter? Tu as une idée? demanda Links.

— Pas pour le moment : cette chose est un véritable monstre, elle viole à elle toute seule au moins cinquante lois de la nature et c'est un vrai tank! À moins d'y aller au missile nucléaire, on ne pourra pas la vaincre en se contentant de frapper bêtement!

— Alors on fait quoi?! craqua Links. Les autres ne vont pas tenir longtemps et on a déjà un raptor et un dilophosaure mort! »

Bruce se concentra sur son don pour trouver une solution : il était un pro de la physique et de la biologie, c'était le moment ou jamais de s'en servir. Ce monstre avait bien un point faible, mais lequel? L'acuité visuelle du tyrannosaure était compensé par celle du boa, sa peau et ses griffes étaient renforcés par le porc-épic et la tortue, son intelligence était semblable à un être humain... Un détail attira soudainement son attention : pourquoi lui avoir donné une intelligence humaine si son but n'était que de tuer? Les gènes de raptors suffisaient amplement. Il eut comme un déclic, mais il avait besoin de plus de détails pour confirmer sa théorie.

« Donnez moi cinq minutes, j'ai encore des dossiers piratés en cours de réception! dit-il tout en commençant sa vérification.

— Bruce, je ne veux pas te faire passer pour un abruti finit mais, à force de rentrer et sortir de la base de donnée de la Tel-E, on va se faire repérer, répondit Patrick le plus calmement possible.

— C'est un risque à prendre mais, si ma théorie s'avère exacte, alors je pense savoir comment le vaincre. Je fais le plus rapidement possible! »

Alexis s'appuya contre un arbre, se sentant perdre connaissance : s'il ne trouvait pas de solution rapidement, ils allaient se faire dévorer. C'était donc le plan de la Tel-E : les réunir dans un coin pour faire de la publicité, endormir leur méfiance et les piéger tout en détruisant les preuves de leur méfaits sur Saint Denis. Tout concordait. Soudain, quelque chose surgit de l'extérieur avant de rouler bouler sur quelques mètres. Patrick eut juste le temps de s'accroupir pour se protéger, ce qui était un réflexe inutile, avant d'apercevoir le projectile en question : c'était un homme, armé d'une pelle qui s'agitait dans tout les sens.

« François! »

Patrick se précipita sur lui, suivit de près par Alexis. François était étendu sur le sol, allongé sur le ventre, conscient mais endoloris. Il tentait de se relever mais une douleur foudroyante l'empêchait de le faire et la Sainte Pelle ne semblait pas capable de l'aider. Axolot l'invita rapidement à s'appuyer sur lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

« François, est-ce que ça va?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Ça va... T'inquiète pas... répondit-il, le souffle court. »

Patrick regarda François quelques instants : son bras était pelé et rougit à l'endroit où sa peau avait dérapé. Il serra les dents, n'osant pas imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir son ami, et l'aida à se lever. Malgré une légère douleur au niveau du genoux et au dos, il semblait ne pas être gravement blessé.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? demanda Alexis.

— Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fais mais j'ai réussi à finir accroché à la patte de l'Occisor Rex. Le raptor s'en ai mêlé et m'a fait lâché prise... »

Un cri strident l'interrompit : le fameux raptor jaillit de l'entrée et toisa les trois hommes en tournant autour d'eux, menaçant de se jeter sur eux à tout moment. François s'arma de la sainte Pelle et se mit entre le vélociraptor et ses amis.

« Petite futée... murmura-t-il.

— ...Pourquoi "petite futée"? demanda Alexis.

— Pour rien, j'avais envie de le dire au moins une fois dans ma vie! répondit François, avec un petit sourire. »

Cette touche d'humour n'empêcha pas le raptor d'approcher dangereusement du groupe en grognant et sifflant. Le Fossoyeur tenta lui aussi de prendre un air menaçant en fronçant les sourcils mais sa tentative fut vaine, le raptor semblait lui même en rire. Le vidéaste se sentit rapidement submergé par la menace et commença à reculer inconsciemment, au grande damne de Links qui le suppliait par la pensée de ne pas broncher. Le dinosaure se courba lentement, près à bondir, puis il s'arrêta net. Quelque chose derrière le cinéphile avait attiré son attention. Il semblait fixer Patrick, qui lui rendit lui aussi le même regard. Alexis eut une sensation de déjà vue puis les paroles du professeur Amande lui revinrent en mémoire : _"Les vélociraptors ayant été crée à partir de plusieurs codes ADN, ils sont pratiquement cousins avec les autres." _...Cela voulait donc dire que Patrick pouvait communiquer avec eux?

« Patrick? demanda Links.

_— Je sais que tu as peur, nous sommes nous même poursuivis par ce monstre..._ dit-il d'une voix distante, sans quitter le raptor des yeux. _Les gens qui t'ont envoyé ici se fichent de ce qui t'arrivera, ce qui leur importe c'est que l'Occisor Rex se débarrasse de tous les témoins, ta mort ne changera rien à leurs yeux..._

— ...Heu... Qu'est-ce qui se passe là? demanda François, perplexe.

_— Je suis désolé pour ton amie..._ continua-t-il sans ce soucier des autres. _Nous adorons tous les dinosaures et savoir que l'un d'entre vous souffre nous est insupportable... »_

Alexis et François se tournaient machinalement vers Patrick puis vers le raptor, tel des petits suricates, cherchant une réponse qui n'était pas visible. Le vélociraptor, de son côté, semblait peu à peu s'adoucir. On aurait même dit qu'il semblait triste. Axolot semblait écouter sa voix inaudible puis lui répondit.

_« Je comprend parfaitement, tu n'es pas le seul à ressentir ça : d'autres pensionnaires du parc ressentent cette sensation de ne pas être libre. Je n'ai pas de solution à te proposer dans l'immédiat mais, pour le moment, il faut vaincre l'Occisor Rex avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts. Si tu nous aides, en échange, on trouvera une solution pour que tu puisses vivre dans un environnement plus accueillant, d'accords? »_

Le raptor répondit par un rugissement, ce qui exaspéra François : "Mais sacrebleu de tabernacle, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ici, vindiou?!" se disait-il. Patrick hocha alors la tête puis le raptor se coucha sur le côté, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Le présentateur d'Axolot se tourna de nouveau vers son colocataire et le regarda quelques instants.

« Tu en fais une tête, quelque chose ne va pas?

— Non mais... Non mais non, stop! On arrête les conneries cinq minutes et tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer! s'insurgea François.

— Pardon? s'étonna Patrick.

— Excusez moi, je permet d'intervenir, dit Links. Patrick, tu as une fois de plus communiqué avec un dinosaure et ça a choqué ton ami ici présent!

— ...J'ai fais ça moi?

— Parce que tu t'en souviens pas en plus?! s'exclama François.

— Non... Enfin, pas exactement, je... Je ne saurais pas expliqué, c'était une sensation vraiment bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit au raptor? demanda Links, inquiet de voir le dinosaure toujours présent.

— Il a souhaité rester avec nous pour nous aider, j'ai accepté. »

Le raptor répondit par un petit cri qui fit sursauté Alexis et François. Le Fossoyeur en resta bouche bée : son ami s'était familiarisé avec un dinosaure, on atteignait des sommets dans l'improbabilité! ...Puis il se rappela qu'il avait une pelle comme concubine. Donc... Pourquoi pas? Toutefois, il fallait sortir d'ici. Le petit groupe et le raptor allèrent donc dans la direction opposé pour sortir de l'autre côté du dôme.

Un peu plus loin, Bob, Fanta, David et Jérémy assistaient impuissants à la mort du dernier dilophosaure, dévoré sauvagement par l'Occisor Rex. Le pyrobarbare eut un pincement au coeur : même si ce même dinosaure l'avait attaqué quelques minutes auparavant, il restait un être vivant qui venait de succomber face à un véritable monstre. De son côté, Gabriel regardait désespérément autour de lui : la barrière transparente empêchait tout le monde de sortir, humains et dinosaures compris. Ce n'était cependant pas si mal : des innocents n'en serait pas mêlé. Mais eux, ils seraient toujours en danger. L'Occisor Rex s'acharna encore sur le cadavre du dilophausore puis se redressa, cherchant ses autres proies. Sentant le danger, Fanta créa rapidement un cube d'obsidienne pour se dissimuler, tandis que l'hybride s'approchait d'eux au pas de course. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans le noir complet, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Des bruits de chocs au dessus de leurs têtes leurs fit comprendre que l'hybride donnait de puissants coup de griffes qui n'eurent, heureusement, aucun effet sur leurs cages de fortunes. Si ce n'est de les piéger à l'intérieur.

« Bordel, on est fait comme des rats! s'écria Jérémy.

— Pas de panique, je vais me cosplayer en quelqu'un qui peut se téléporter et on va s'en sortir! répondit David.

— Tu vas réussir à passer à travers l'obsidienne? s'inquiéta Bob.

— Moi, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est plutôt si tu connais un personnage de la culture geek qui peut se téléporter, intervint Fanta. »

David resta silencieux puis commença à jurer en marmonnant. Jérémy se tapa la tête contre l'obsidienne tandis que Bob tenta de garder son calme et chercha un personnage qui pouvait se téléporter.

« Diablo des X-mens? proposa-t-il.

— Il ne peut téléporter que deux personnes avec lui et sa téléportation laisse une odeur de souffre, à moins que l'un d'entre vous veut rester là et mourir étouffé?

— Sangoku?

— C'est un personnage de manga, je ne fais que les héros anglais et américain.

— Raven des Teen Titan?

— C'est une fille!

— Harry Potter?

— Le transplanage est trop dangereux!

— Et Ambush Bug?

— Bob, pour ton information, je ne peux pas utiliser mon don si je ne connais pas un minimum le personnage! souffla David.

— ...Et Fanta? »

Les trois hommes se tournèrent alors vers Fantasio qui les regarda sans comprendre avant de sursauter.

« Attendez : certes, je peux faire apparaître des objets Minecraft mais je ne peux pas me téléporter! J'ai déjà essayé!

— Oui, je le sais bien mais je voulais savoir si tu pouvais pas creuser en dessous pour nous sortir de là... »

Fanta ne sut pas quoi répondre, il se sentait complètement stupide : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt?! Il fit donc apparaître une pelle en diamant et se mit à creuser. Ses compétences lui permettaient de faire disparaître la terre comme dans le jeu, ce qui rendait l'opération facile et rapide comme bonjour. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la terre, Jérémy et David finirent par le rejoindre, se mettant à quatre pattes pour ramper à l'intérieur. Seul Bob eut quelques réticences à s'engouffrer dans la galerie : les souvenirs douloureux d'une mission précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Non pas celle à Saint Denis, mais une autre, plus lointaine. La voix paniquée de Gabriel résonna dans sa tête, tel un écho revenant des profondeurs de sa mémoire. Il chassa cette voix d'un revers de la main puis inspira profondément : c'était du passé, il ne devait plus s'y fier. Le pyrobarbare se faufila alors dans le tunnel et rampa pour rejoindre les autres. De son côté, Jérémy activa sa montre, espérant joindre quelqu'un.

« Ici Jérémy! Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit?

— Ici Kriss! répondit rapidement le présentateur de Minutes Papillon. On est encore en bas de la falaise, comment ça se passe là haut?

— On est actuellement sous terre, cette bestiole nous a complètement bloqué. Quand aux autres, on ne sait pas.

— Ils ne répondent pas effectivement. On a aussi essayé de se téléporter mais la barrière nous empêche de sortir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire personnellement... »

Tout à coup, une petite alarme retentit et une autre personne rejoignit la conversation.

« Jérémy, Kriss, c'est Bruce, vous me recevez? s'écria-t-il, hors d'haleine.

— Cinq sur Cinq Bruce! répondit Kriss.

— Parfait! Est-ce qu'Alexis est avec vous?

— On arrive pas à le joindre, on ne sait pas où ils sont. »

Alors qu'il venait de finir sa phrase, un éclair de lumière orange jaillit depuis un trou que Fanta avait creusé en hauteur et envahit le tunnel. Un cri aigu se fit alors entendre, ce qui fit sursauté le gameur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il donna un autre coup de pelle suffisamment fort pour permettre aux autres de sortir. Ils découvrirent alors, non sans surprise, François, Patrick et Alexis qui s'était caché derrière un arbre. Ils se trouvaient dans un bocage adjacent à quelques mètres de l'autre sortie du dôme.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fous derrière un arbre? demanda Jérémy.

— ...Je... Cherche de la mousse... Pour savoir où est le nord! rétorqua-t-il, tremblant de peur.

— Alors c'est toi qui a hurlé comme une fillette? ricana David.

— Non! C'est faux! protesta son aîné.

— Ah! Je vois que vous vous êtes tous retrouvé! intervint Bruce. Par contre, c'est normal qu'il y ait un raptor derrière?

— Un raptor? Quel raptor? demanda Bob avant d'apercevoir le reptile et de se mettre en garde.

— Du calme! Il est avec nous! intervint Patrick.

— ...Pardon? demanda Bob.

— On expliquera après! coupa Links. Bruce, j'espère que tu as trouvé THE solution parce que c'est la merde ici!

— J'ai trouvé plus que ça, mais chaque choses en son temps! J'ai découvert le point faible de cette bestiole et je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de chacun d'entre vous!

— On t'écoute! répondit David.

— En gros, j'ai découvert trois balises qui envoient de l'énergie à l'Occisor Rex a distance et qui génère la barrière qui vous bloque ici, il va falloir que vous les détruisiez!

— Des balises? s'étonna Fanta. L'hybride est un audio animatronic?

— Pas exactement, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquez mais la destruction de ses balises l'affaiblira considérablement.

— D'accords, dit nous où sont ces machines qu'on les pète une bonne fois pour toute! s'exclama Bob.

— Je suis en train de vous envoyez les coordonnés GPS mais ce ne sera pas suffisant malheureusement, il faudra que vous en finissiez vous même avec l'hybride. »

Frédéric soupira : ils allaient devoir faire ce qu'il craignait le plus. Mais avait-il le choix? Il fut donc décidé que David, Jérémy, Sorina, Shun et le raptor retiendraient l'hybride tandis que les autres s'occupaient des trois balises. Ils se divisèrent donc en trois : Fred, Seb et Bob d'un côté, François, Patrick et Wendy de l'autre, puis Fanta, Kriss et Alexis pour la dernière. Les trois balises étaient placé dans des endroits stratégiques du parc : la première était dans le sous sol du laboratoire, la deuxième non loin d'un grand lac rattaché au parc aquatique et la troisième au pied de la montagne.

Frédéric, Sébastien et Bob arrivèrent sans trop de difficulté à cette dernière, qui se trouvait dans la station de téléphérique. Ils y entrèrent donc prudemment, vérifiant au passage l'état des techniciens, toujours endormis.

« Bon, si j'étais une balise, où est-ce que je me cacherais? se demanda Bob.

— Logiquement, elle devrait se trouver au niveau de la salle des machines, proposa Fred, il y a la porte là bas. »

Fred pointa du doigt une porte de métal avec des pictogrammes d'avertissements et le message "staff only". Sébastien passa le premier, voulant finir cette mission au plus vite : il n'était pas rassuré à l'idée d'avoir laissé sa petite amie se battre contre ce monstre, malgré la présence de David et Jérémy. Plus vite il trouvait cette balise, plus vite il pourrait la rejoindre. Il ouvrit donc prudemment la porte : un courant d'air froid s'en échappa, assommant Sébastien avec une odeur d'humidité et de poussière. Il s'en écarta par réflexe : on aurait dit que la machinerie avait été abandonnée, ce qui était étrange pour un parc qui allait ouvrir. Il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons, cherchant une approbation de leurs pars, puis il passa la porte. Il s'avança de quelques pas, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité : le couloir, si étroit qu'il était impossible de marcher côte à côte, étaient éclairés par des néons mal alimentés dont les clignotements saccadés semblaient difficilement supportable. Les murs, quant à eux, étaient en béton jaune verdâtres, souillés de traces d'humidités et de rouilles qui, si on n'y prêtait que peu d'attention, ressemblaient à du sang. Il y avait aussi plusieurs portes en métal rouillées, toutes identiques. Mais ce qui marqua Sébastien, c'était que le bout du couloir était caché dans l'obscurité, comme s'il était infini.

« On est vraiment obligé d'entrer là dedans? chuchota Bob, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

— Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, répondit Fred. Seb, tu entends quelque chose? »

Sébastien fit aussitôt apparaître sa perche et se concentra sur celle-ci : elle dégagea des ondes depuis son micro qui se répandirent dans le couloir, au delà de la zone d'ombre. Il resta immobile quelques instants, écoutant avec attention, puis redressa la tête en regardant toutes les portes une par une.

« Ils semblent y avoir des machines dans chaque pièces, par contre je ne peux pas vous dire à quoi elles servent.

— Et la balise, tu sais où elle est? demanda le Joueur du Grenier.

— Difficile à dire... Attendez : il y a des interférences tout au fond!

— Elle serait donc là bas, conclut Bob, je passe devant. »

Bob fit apparaître une flamme le long de son bras et devança Sébastien pour se mettre en première ligne. Il avança prudemment, examinant chaque coin et recoin qu'il croisait du regard. Fred fermait la marche, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : cette endroit était une fusion parfaite entre les couloirs d'une morgue et ceux de l'hôtel Overlook. L'odeur de renfermé, le bourdonnement des machines et les couloirs étroits lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer, il avait même l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. Mais il se détendit : ce n'était que son imagination sans doute. Alors qu'il avait finit de se convaincre, Seb s'arrêta sans prévenir, si bien que Fred lui rentra dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?! vociféra Frédéric.

— Derrière toi... »

Frédéric hésita avant de se retourner. Il remarqua alors un petit bruit aigu, crépitant, brouillé. Un bruit qu'il avait déjà entendu et qu'il reconnaissait. Il retint son souffle et se retourna : des êtres noirs qui grisaillaient apparaissaient au fur et à mesure dans le couloir, sortant des portes et des néons qui crépitaient.

« Oh putain, des parasites! hurla Fred.

— Ah! Je me disais que ça manquait d'action! lança Bob, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui mais nos dons sont inefficaces contre eux! rappela Seb.

— ...C'est pas faux. »

Les parasites commencèrent à s'approcher dangereusement. Il était clair qu'il fallait prendre la fuite : ce n'était pas le feu, le son ou la colère qui allait les arrêter, si ce n'est les faire grisailler d'avantages. Pour les avoir déjà rencontré plusieurs fois, Fred savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de se battre contre eux, surtout dans un endroit aussi étroit. Il comprit alors à quoi servait ces fameuses machines : elles devaient produire les parasites, de vrais machines à mobs prête à déverser une horde de monstres à leurs trousses. Au moins, ce n'était pas des araignées, se dit-il avant de se concentrer sur sa fuite. Bob se précipita vers le bout du couloir, suivit par les autres. Heureusement, il n'y faisait pas totalement sombre : les lieux étaient juste très mal éclairés, sans doute un moyen de dissuasion pour les curieux. Le pyrobarbare réussit enfin à discerner le fond : une grande porte blindée se dressait dans l'obscurité, ça devait être là que se trouvait la balise. Sentant les parasites prendre du terrain, il se jeta sur la poignée et frappa la porte de toutes ses forces. Mais rien n'y faisait : elle était fermée à clé. Seb et Fred le rejoignit mais, même à trois, la porte ne bougea pas.

« Je vais essayer de faire fondre la serrure, en espérant que ça marche! proposa Bob qui y plaqua ses mains, rougit par les braises.

— Si tu pouvais faire ça rapidement, ça serait super! s'écria Fred, terrorisé.

— Commence déjà par m'aider, on ira plus vite! rétorqua Bob. »

Sébastien lui laissa un peu de place puis ils commencèrent à enfoncer la porte tandis que Bob continuait à chauffer le métal à blanc. Cela n'empêcha pas les parasites de continuer à avancer. Ils avaient beau ne pas pouvoir marcher très vite, ils étaient tout de même menaçant : un seul contact et ils finissaient électrocutés. Le coeur de Fred battait à cent à l'heure alors qu'il continuait de frapper à coup d'épaule : ils avaient grosso modo dix secondes pour ouvrir cette satanée porte mais celle-ci semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Il commença à ressentir des crépitements derrière sa nuque et ses cheveux semblaient se dressaient sur sa tête. Tout espoir semblait perdu.

Soudain, la porte ploya légèrement sous son poids : ça marchait! Il échangea un dernier regard avec Sébastien puis, rassemblant ses dernière forces, il banda ses muscles, entoura son épaule d'énergie et enfonça une dernière fois la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit subitement, ce qui fit basculer les deux présentateurs de Joueur du Grenier, emporté dans leur élan. La serrure avait volé en éclat et la porte, blanchit par la chaleur, s'était courbée sous l'impacte : il était impossible de la refermer désormais. En se relevant, Fred découvrit la salle et la balise : au milieu, entouré par plusieurs placards et caisse en bois, se trouvait une lampe à plasma géante, produisant des éclairs rouges et oranges comme des flammes incandescente. La sphère était reliée à plusieurs tuyaux, regroupés sur un piédestal, qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. En voyant cet engin, Fred eut une idée assez risquée pour se débarrasser des parasites. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un abri... Les placard sur les côtés feraient l'affaire.

« Seb, je vais avoir besoin de toi! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des arcs électriques.

— Si tu veux me jeter sur les parasites pour prendre la fuite, c'est non! répondit Sébastien qui se relevait. »

Fred soupira et prit le bras de son ami pour l'entraîner dans le placard, suivit par Bob. Il lui expliqua alors son plan, qui était loin d'être stupide en faite! Ils attendirent que les parasites soit tous entrés dans la pièce puis Sébastien brandit sa perche. Il se concentra : il pouvait voir toute la salle uniquement grâce à une petite fente dans le bois et il ne devait se rater sous aucun prétexte sinon, ils risquaient la mort. Il pointa la perche, inspira profondément... Et envoya des ondes sonores surpuissante.

Le bruit assourdissant assomma le pyrobarbare et l'enfant de Juron tandis que les parasites commencèrent à grisailler violemment. Mais ce n'était pas eux que Sébastien visait. Quand il vit une fissure sur la sphère, il se mit à sourire : le plan de Fred fonctionnait. Un autre craquement retentit puis la sphère se brisa, déversant un flot de rayons électriques qui frappèrent les parasites et court-circuita tout ce qui était aux alentours...

Au même moment, François, Patrick et Wendy était entrés dans un immense hangar dont la toiture étant en polycarbonate semi-transparent. Il semblait servir à entreposer du matériel technique pour la maintenance des aquariums. Les lieux étaient vides, pas une âme qui vivent, pas un bruits. Le moindre geste de nos trois héros provoquaient un écho qui se répercutaient violemment sur les murs.

« La nuit commence à tomber, fit remarquer Patrick en regardant le plafond. Si on tarde trop, on va se retrouver dans le noir et je doute qu'il y ait un éclairage automatique.

— Très sincèrement, la luminosité est le cadet de mes soucis, souffla François, cherchant la balise du regard.

— Mais j'ai peur dans le noir, moi... chouina Wendy.

— Ne craint rien, on reste à tes côtés, lui répondit Patrick en se mettant à sa hauteur. Tu n'as qu'à me donner la main, je ne la lâcherais pas. »

Wendy hocha la tête et saisit directement le bras d'Axolot qui se remit debout. De son côté, François s'était avancé pour mieux observer les lieux mais aucune trace de la balise. Pupuce se mit alors à sautiller et indiqua une porte adjacente.

« Pupuce a repéré la balise? demanda Patrick.

— Oui, elle sent des vibrations dans le sol qui viennent de cette porte.

— Vue qu'il n'y a rien ici, c'est effectiv-... »

Patrick sursauta et se retourna tout en mettant Wendy derrière lui. François brandit sa Sainte Pelle par sécurité, même s'il ignorait la raison de sa soudaine panique. Mais il connaissait Patrick : il ne s'agitait que très rarement et ce n'était jamais pour rien.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Patrick? demanda Wendy.

— Il est là... murmura-t-il.

— Qui ça "il"?! s'exclama François.

— À ce que je vois, ton instinct sauvage s'est développé, Baud. »

Le sang du Fossoyeur se glaça. Cette voix monocorde, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et il avait souhaité de tout coeur ne jamais l'entendre à nouveau. Après avoir fait signe à Patrick de protéger Wendy, il se braqua et toisa celui qui l'avait interpellé : un homme blond, en costume noir avec des lunettes opaque.

« Comme on se retrouve... marmonna le Fossoyeur.

— Toujours à tomber dans les pièges les plus ridicules visiblement, répondit l'homme avec son fameux ton monocorde. Je vois par ailleurs que Brendy vous a rejoint, la Tel-E sera ravi de l'apprendre.

— Ne t'approche pas d'elle! s'écria François.

— Nous verrons cela quand je t'aurais mis hors d'état de nuire. »

À ces mots, il tendit son bras sur le côté, sans pour autant faire bouger le reste de son corps, et fit apparaître une mitraillette dorée.

« Ce qui sera d'une facilité déconcertante, ajouta-t-il après l'avoir mit en joue.

— Alors, comme toujours, on t'as donné le rôle du petit boss à battre pour nous ralentir? Ça ne m'étonne qu'à peine d'un gars qui a autant de profondeur que Bella Swan! rétorqua François, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

— Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser la même chose les autres fois. Tu as beau avoir gagné en puissance depuis notre premier combat, tu resteras toujours un amuseur pathétique qui s'est retrouvé avec un pouvoir qui le dépasse. »

François se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ne sachant quoi répondre à ces paroles arrogantes. Le souvenir de ses précédents affrontements contre lui lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était battue au moins une dizaine de fois depuis leur fameuse rencontre en plein Paris avec Antoine, Mathieu et Nyo, mais, malgré tout, il ne savait que peu de chose sur lui. Après quelques recherches, Karim avait découvert qu'il avait un "nom de code", un prénom : North. Il ne savait que ça, ce qui était inutile comme en témoignait ses échecs précédents. À chaque fois, il avait eut du mal à lui tenir tête. Non pas qu'il avait failli mourir. Non, c'était pire que ça : il l'avait d'abords humilié pour ensuite tenter de le tuer. À croire que la seule chose que pouvait ressentir cet homme était du sadisme pur.

Les gémissements de terreur de Wendy tirèrent le Fossoyeur de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords : son ennemi était bien là en face de lui et il semblait prêt à l'affronter. Il plongea son regard dans les verres de "North" : il croyait l'impressionner avec son air de robot mais il se trompait et il allait lui prouvait le contraire. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, le défiant du regard, puis reprit la parole d'une voix ferme.

« Patrick, va détruire la balise avec Wendy : je me charge de lui.

— Mais François, c'est de la folie! s'écria Patrick.

— Il n'y a que moi qui ait un don offensif, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Allez-y! »

Patrick ne sut quoi répondre : il détestait qu'on le rabaisse par rapport à son don mais il devait admettre que le Fossoyeur avait raison sur le coup. Sentant la tension monter, il épaula Wendy et se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et referma aussi sec derrière lui. Tandis qu'il découvrait la balise, des bruits de détonations se firent entendre. Il serra les dents et prit Wendy contre lui pour la rassurer : il devait se concentrer sur son objectif pour l'instant. Après avoir observé la machine, il en conclut qu'il suffisait juste de débrancher les câbles en dessous. Mais sans François, ça risquait d'être compliqué.

« Wendy, tu penses pouvoir réussir à couper les câbles en dessous avec ta gum à la fraise? demanda Patrick pour lui faire oublier François. »

La petite fille hocha la tête et s'exécuta aussitôt. En la voyant ainsi, le présentateur d'Axolot se sentit mal à l'aise : il voyait bien que Wendy s'inquiétait pour le Fossoyeur, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus? Rien... Rien... Plus le temps passait, plus il maudissait son pouvoir : dés qu'on s'éloignait du milieu aquatique, il devenait complètement inutile. Son seul atout était ses connaissances personnelles, et encore... Un silence soudain le fit sursauté : Wendy avait réussit à détruire la balise en sectionnant les câbles avec sa gum, le son qu'elle produisait avait désormais disparu. Elle revint directement et lui reprit le bras, sans ajouter un mot. Patrick en fut attendrit quelques instants mais le boucan que provoquait la bagarre derrière la porte l'empêcha de se détendre d'avantage : il devait trouver une solution, rapidement... Sa montre se mit alors à sonner : une voix l'interpella aussitôt.

« Patrick! C'est Fanta! Vous en êtes où avec la balise?

— On l'a désactivé, répondit immédiatement Patrick, mais on est bloqué au hangar : North est ici.

— Quoi?! s'exclama Alexis qui s'incrusta. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici?! Où est Wendy?!

— Elle est avec moi, mais c'est plutôt pour François que je m'inquiète : il se bat contre lui actuellement et on ne peut rien faire.

— Putain de merde... marmonna Links. Déjà que Fred, Seb et Bob sont injoignables...

— Comment ça injoignable? s'étonna Patrick.

— Leurs montres semblent ne plus marcher mais d'après Bruce, ils semblent encore en vie, quelques parts dans le parc... Mais nous devons nous concentrer sur nos priorités : Fanta, Kriss, allez aider François, je retourne voir l'hybride.

— Entendu! répondit Kriss avant de se tourner vers la montre. Bougez pas les mecs, on arrive! »

La communication se coupa. Wendy se blottit un peu plus contre Patrick qui passa doucement sa main dans sa chevelure rousse : il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'on vienne les sauver. Il se sentit presque pathétique, à croire qu'il devenait une princesse en détresse.

De son côté, Alexis courait au travers du laboratoire, slalomant entre plusieurs machines, bureaux et bocaux dont le contenu... Non, il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que c'était. Pour le peu qu'il osait regarder, il se serait cru au musée Dupuytren. Ça aurait surement intéressé Patrick par contre... Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait rejoindre les autres, c'était le plus important. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il s'assura que Fanta et Kriss quittaient les lieux puis dégaina de nouveau sa montre.

« David, Jérémy, vous m'entendez? »

Pas de réponse. Links commença alors à s'imaginer les pires choses. Il appela une deuxième, puis une troisième fois : toujours rien. Il arriva alors à l'extérieur où la nuit était enfin tombé : il remarqua au passage que la barrière avait disparu, il pouvait donc quitter le parc par téléportation. Mais pas tout de suite : il devait d'abords éradiquer ce monstre : s'il ne s'attaquait pas à eux, ils pouvaient s'en prendre au personnel endormis et ils ne le méritaient sûrement pas. Il serra les poings et reprit sa course : les battements de son coeur faisaient vibrer ses tympans, ce qui l'étourdit. Mais il tint bon en se rappelant que ses frères et ses amis étaient en danger à l'heure qu'il est. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la jungle artificiel, une voix grisailla depuis sa montre.

« Comment ça marche ce truc... Ça enregistre là? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend?

— Sorina? C'est toi?! s'exclama Links.

— Links! J'arrive enfin à te joindre! C'est la catastrophe ici! On ne sait plus quoi faire! s'écria Sorina.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'arrive bientôt. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement? La destruction des balises n'a pas influencé l'Occisor Rex?

— Eh bien... Je... Je crois que oui, ça lui a fait de l'effet. Au début, il semblait affaibli et d'un coup, il est devenu enragé et extrêmement violant. David et Jérémy se sont déguisés en Harry Potter et en soldat sur-équipé pour l'affronter et nous ont demandé de rester caché avec Shun, mais même avec ça, ils n'arrivent pas à le battre! Cette chose est impossible à vaincre! »

Links serra les dents : si même ses frères n'arrivait pas à gérer le dinosaure, malgré la destruction des balises, alors ils n'avaient que très peu de chance de réussir à vaincre cette bestiole. Il les avaient vue à l'oeuvre, il savait qu'ils maîtrisaient leurs dons à la perfection. Entre David qui pouvait se cosplayer en n'importe quel héro de comics, films, séries, livres qu'il connaissait, et Jérémy qui avait la capacité de se déguiser, de manière plus classique, et d'acquérir les compétences liées à son costume, leur duo étaient quasiment invincible. Il était d'ailleurs très fier d'eux, même s'ils en profitaient pour l'embêter en retour. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient tout les deux en danger et le dôme de verre était encore loin de sa position.

« Reste en sécurité avec Shun, ordonna Links, à bout de souffle. Dés j'arrive à joindre Bruce, je lui demanderais de vous ramener à la base. »

Sorina hocha la tête puis raccrocha tandis que Links quittait la jungle pour se retrouver sur une plaine rocailleuse : le dôme était déjà en vue mais semblait encore à plusieurs mètres de lui. Quant à sa montre, elle ne semblait plus apte à lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour décupler ses capacités. Il se retint d'hurler : il avait passé tellement de temps sur celle-ci en voulant s'assurer que le parc soit sans danger qu'il en avait usé la batterie. Après avoir donné un coup de pied rageur sur un rocher, il commença à traverser la plaine, conservant l'énergie restante pour lui permettre de communiquer encore quelques minutes.

Au même moment, Shun était caché dans la végétation du dôme, et regardait au travers de la verrière : malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, elle arrivait à voir l'Occisor Rex qui s'attaquait à Jérémy. Il ripostait vainement en tirant sur lui avec un fusil de haute technologie tandis que David était de l'autre côté et lançait des sortilèges tel que Stupefix, Incendio, Obscuro, Petrificus Totalus, Sectum Sempra, Rictusempra, Expelliarmus, et même Crache-limaces, mais ceux-ci semblaient inefficaces, à croire que la peau du dinosaure l'immunisait contre les sorts. Quand au raptor, il attaquait tant bien que mal mais il se faisait repoussé à chaque fois. Il avait toutefois réussit à laisser quelques marques sanguinolentes de morsures, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant. Ne pouvant regarder d'avantage, elle se laissa tomber et s'assit aux côtés de Sorina qui tenait fermement sa montre.

« On ne va pas y arriver, putain... marmonna Shun, désemparé.

— Links a dit qu'il nous téléporterait dés qu'il réussirait à joindre Bruce, tenta Sorina.

— Mais à quoi bon?! Ce monstre sera toujours là et nous, on aura servit à rien! Saloperie de dons : même les dinosaures en sont immunisés! »

Sorina souffla : elle avait raison, leurs dons étaient inutiles ici. Pour une première mission, c'était un fiasco totale. À deux doigt de pleurer, elle se roula en boule, tentant d'ignorer les hurlements de l'Occisor Rex. Si leurs dons ne leurs servaient à rien alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait le vaincre?... Elle sursauta : un détail venait de lui sauter aux yeux.

« Tu peux répéter? s'exclama-t-elle.

— J'ai dis que nos dons ne servaient à rien! rétorqua Shun agacée, au bord des larmes.

— Parce que l'Occisor en est immunisé!

— Oui! Mais où veux-tu en venir à la fin?! hurla-t-elle, la voix rendu aigu par l'émotion.

— Et si on utilisait pas les bonnes armes depuis le début?! Et si... Et si on avait besoin d'autre chose! »

Shun regarda plus intensément son amie et compris où elle voulait en venir. Un frisson la parcourra : elle espérait qu'elle plaisante.

« Tu... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas...

— C'est notre seul chance de sauver tout le monde et de prouver que nous avons notre place dans la Wilson Corp! Alors, partante? »

Le regard enjoué de la jeune asiatique eut raison de la volonté de la belge : au point où elles en étaient, c'était la seule solution qui pourrait fonctionner. Ainsi, elles se mirent d'accords sur la marche à suivre, se levèrent et se précipitèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à la sortie du dôme. Arrivé dehors, elles se dirigèrent vers les entrepôts, souhaitant de tout coeur que tout se passe comme elles le souhaitaient.

Un peu plus loin, François était aux abois : il fatiguait à vue d'oeil contrairement à North qui semblait dans le même état de santé que tout à l'heure. Il fallait dire que le combat était assez inégale : tandis que l'agent de la Tel-E se contentait de tirer, le Fossoyeur devait parer les balles avec sa pelle, esquiver et essayer de donner des coups quand l'occasion, trop rare, se présentait. Pupuce elle aussi semblait manquer d'énergie, si bien qu'on se demandait qui dirigeait qui. Mais ils résistèrent à la fatigue : temps qu'ils restaient en osmose, ils ne risquaient presque rien. Patrick et Wendy assistait à la scène depuis la fameuse pièce où ils s'étaient enfermés. L'inquiétude se lisait dans leur regard. Axolot n'avait qu'une envie : se joindre à son ami pour l'aider. Mais ce serait du suicide. Son impuissance l'enrageait au plus haut point : lui qui était connu pour son calme à toute épreuve, le voilà désormais tremblant de peur et de colère. Il ferma les yeux, retenant sa rage, et espéra que son ami s'en sorte seul, le temps que les secours arrivent... Malheureusement, le manque d'énergie rattrapa le Fossoyeur qui fut, pendant quelques instants, étourdit par une hallucination. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, mais ce fut fatal pour lui. Patrick perdit alors le contrôle et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. La seconde d'après, son ami recevait un coup de crosse de mitraillette en pleine face, ce qui le fit basculé en arrière, le sonnant complètement. Le Fossoyeur était désormais KO, incapable de réagir face à l'adversité. Il était entouré de ténèbres, prêt à sombrer encore plus profondément. Cependant, quelque chose le tira soudainement de son malaise. Quelque chose de froid et dure qui se posa subitement au milieu de son front : un canon de mitraillette. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que son ouïe revenait progressivement, il reconnut peu à peu la voix de Patrick qui semblait extrêmement menaçante.

« Éloigne toi de lui immédiatement! hurlait-il.

— Inutile de gaspiller ta salive : ton don ne te permet pas de me tenir tête.

— Je me fiche de mon don : s'il faut que je t'affronte à main nue, je le ferais!

— Tu es sur de toi? »

Il y eut alors un silence. Puis, soudain, Wendy se mit à hurler. Ce cri fit sursauté François qui retrouva subitement ses sens et se redressa. Il vit alors Patrick, plaqué au sol par North qui le maintenait d'une seule main par le cou. Wendy était accroupi contre une caisse, pleurant de terreur.

« Alors Baud. C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, demanda North.

— ...Sale pourriture... marmonna Patrick, manquant d'air.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vue. »

François voulut intervenir mais quelque chose l'interpella : sa pelle. Celle-ci ne donnait aucun signe de vie, comme si elle était devenu une pelle ordinaire. La pauvre avait du mal à revenir à elle contrairement à son maître. Il effleura lentement la plaque de fer, comme s'il la caressait, puis la fit disparaître dans un éclair de lumière : mieux valait la laisser se reposer en sécurité. Alors qu'il se retournait vers les deux combattants, North reprit son arme et la dévia légèrement, sans bouger d'avantage. Une lueur de peur apparue dans les yeux de Patrick.

« Je t'interdis...

— Dans ce cas, je te tuerais avant de le faire.

— ...Wendy... Ne reste pas là... Cours! »

Alors qu'il prononçait ses derniers mots, North serra plus fort le cou d'Axolot, au point de l'étrangler. François en fut horrifié, son ami n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir s'il continuait. Mais ses derniers mots l'avait interpellé. Il regarda la fillette et comprit alors ce que faisait North : il visait Wendy. Il fallait qu'il intervienne et vite : si jamais la petite était blessé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il se précipita sur lui, malgré son absence d'arme, tandis que Patrick puisait dans ses dernières forces pour repousser son agresseur. Le coup partit, mais personne ne fut touché. Wendy, elle, s'enfuyait en direction de la sortie en pleurant. North utilisa une sorte de pouvoir télékinétique pour projeter Patrick plus loin et pointa son arme une nouvelle fois vers la fillette. François était trop loin pour l'arrêter et Patrick était inerte. Dans un geste désespéré, le Fossoyeur fonça sur lui, espérant dévier le tire à temps...

C'est alors qu'une explosion retentit, il s'arrêta juste à temps et leva la tête : des blocs de TNT volait dans les airs et s'écrasait sur North qui esquivait tant bien que mal. François en profita pour se mettre aux côtés de Patrick, qui revenait à lui péniblement. Plus loin, Wendy fut intercepté par Kriss qui la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger. À leurs côtés se trouvait Gabriel qui était, évidemment, à l'origine de l'attaque. Après une dizaine de seconde, il arrêta sa pluie d'explosif, laissant la fumée retomber. Une odeur de souffre avait envahit les lieux mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le réunionnais.

« Je te laisse le finir ou je lui fais le coup de grâce moi même? demanda-t-il à Kriss de manière assez neutre.

— Laisse-le moi, déclara-t-il en entourant sa main de spores transparent aux reflets multicolore, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment m'amuser aujourd'hui. »

Tandis que la fumée se dissipait, la silhouette de North apparu. Kriss tendit son bras vers lui et attendit quelques instants : cette attaque, il allait bien la savourer, il se le promit. Il tourna subitement sa paume vers le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de réunirent les spores en sphère bourdonnante au dessus de sa main. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration, afficha un sourire presque malsain puis murmura d'une voix ténébreuse "déchirez-lui la gueule". Les spores commencèrent alors à tourbillonner à une vitesse folle. On aurait même dit qu'ils se multipliaient au travers de l'essaim. Puis, sans crier gare, ils se braquèrent et filèrent vers North. L'instant d'après, des cris de douleurs résonnèrent dans tout l'entrepôt : on aurait dit, au travers de la fumée, que North se faisait dévorer vivant par les spores. Wendy, apeuré, se blottit contre Kriss qui ne lâcha pas sa proie des yeux, se délectant de la énième mort de l'homme qui avait donné tant de fil à retordre à ses compagnons. Et pour une fois, il l'avait eut aussi simplement qu'avec des spores : autant en profiter.

Les hurlements avait cessé, la fumée s'était enfin dissipé et les spores étaient en train de s'évaporer sous une pluie d'étincelles. North, quant à lui, avait totalement disparu sans laisser aucune trace : le danger semblait écarté, ce qui satisfit Kriss. De leur côté, François et Patrick avait les yeux exorbités, choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Est-ce que je viens de voir des molécules plus grosses que la normale manger un être vivant entier? demanda le Fossoyeur d'un air détaché.

— Oui, répondit sobrement Patrick.

— Est-ce que c'est scientifiquement impossible?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que Kriss est devenu une menace pour l'humanité?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que je vais en faire des cauchemars?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que t'as déjà vue pire?

— Oui.

— Ah! Bah ça va pour toi, du coup!

— Oui.

— Vous savez qu'on vous entend d'ici? intervint Kriss.

— Oui. »

Kriss leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers ses deux compagnons avec Fantasio et Wendy. Celle-ci, encore sous le choc, se précipita vers le Fossoyeur et Axolot et les prit, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru que je vous reverrai plus jamais! dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

— Allons princesse, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas un abruti comme North qui va nous mettre hors d'état de nuire, répondit Patrick, ému.

— N'empêche que vous étiez bien dans la merde avant qu'on arrive! répliqua Fantasio.

— ...Fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu, murmura Patrick à Wendy.

— D'accords!

— Bon, récapitulons! lança Kriss tandis que les autres se levaient. On a détruit toutes les balises, North n'est plus une menace, il ne reste plus que l'Occisor Rex.

— Encore faut-il qu'on réussisse à le vaincre, dit le Fossoyeur. D'autant plus que Pupuce est hors service pour l'instant et si la Tel-E envoie d'avantage d'ennemi, je ne sais pas si on s'en sortira.

— Tout n'est pas encore perdu : il est clair qu'ils ont tout misé sur leur dinosaure hybride, déclara Patrick. Si on se débarrasse de cette horreur, on a tout gagné.

— Comment ça "tout misé"? demanda Fanta.

— S'ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser de nous de manière radicale, ils auraient invoqué bien plus de sbires. Or, la seule menace "grave" n'était que North. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : cette bestiole a le rôle central.

— Tu veux dire que la Tel-E s'attend à ce qu'on affronte uniquement cette chose? s'étonna François.

— Pour être franc, je l'ignore, souffla-t-il, il faut croire qu'ils prévoient autre chose pour nous mais, en attendant, il est clair que nous ne devons pas laisser ce monstre en vie : Tel-E ou pas Tel-E, des personnes innocentes et bienveillantes ont travaillé pour ce parc et il est hors de question que leur vie soit briser par ça. »

François fut surpris par les paroles de son ami. Non pas qu'il le désapprouvait mais il était stupéfait de voir que son ami s'inquiétait autant pour le personnel du parc. Enfin, il devait surtout s'inquiéter pour Juliette Amande, et c'était compréhensible. Lui même se demandait comment elle allait réagir en apprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait agressés par des dinosaures. Mais allait-elle au moins le savoir tout court? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Kriss s'avançait déjà vers la sortie.

« Le mieux, c'est que nous rejoignons les autres : maintenant que nous sommes au complet et que nous avons tous les moyens à notre disposition, nous avons au moins une chance de réussir.

— Entendu, allons-y! déclara Fanta pour tout le monde. »

Le petit groupe rejoignit l'extérieur et se retrouva à côté du petit bois les séparant du dôme de verre. Celui-ci, dans la nuit noire, avait une apparence lugubre, presque fantomatique. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur pour rien. Kriss fit apparaître plusieurs spores luminescent, semblable a des lucioles, puis, prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Durant leurs marches, ils pouvaient entendre au loin les cris de l'Occisor Rex qui semblait encore plus déchaînés que précédemment. Ce comportement étonna d'ailleurs Patrick.

« C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il est devenu enragé...

— C'est peut-être à cause des balises? proposa Fanta. »

Patrick ne répondit pas : un bruit de craquement se fit entendre tout près de lui. Les autres s'arrêtèrent. Plus un bruit...

Fanta tenta d'avancer d'un pas... Mais soudain, une ombre noire se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer, prenant Wendy par surprise qui cria de terreur. C'est alors que d'autres intrus arrivèrent, faisant hurler à leur tour Patrick, François et Kriss, qui n'eurent comme réponse que d'autres cris appeurés. Ils continuèrent ainsi à beugler jusqu'à ce que Fanta se relève et fasse signe d'arrêter.

« Bon, tout le monde va se calmer, déjà. Ensuite, qui vient d'arriver sur moi?

— C'est moi.

— C'est qui ça "moi"?

— Alexis. »

Effectivement, c'était Links. Gabriel se tourna ensuite vers l'autre groupe qui était arrivé par surprise. Cependant, malgré l'obscurité, il arriva à discerner leur apparence et devina instantanément leur identité.

« Bob?! Fred?! Seb?!

— Oui, c'est nous Fanfan! lança le pyrobarbare.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?! »

En y regardant de plus près, Kriss, qui était le plus proche, remarqua que leurs cheveux étaient dressés sur leurs têtes. Comme s'ils avaient subit un petit choc électrique.

« Des problèmes avec la balise, je suppose? questionna Patrick.

— Dans le mille! répondit Fred.

— Bon, au moins, nous sommes tous réunit! les coupa Links. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres, dépêchons-nous!

— Pourquoi? L'Occisor Rex n'est pas KO? demanda Fred.

— Visiblement, la destruction des balises ne lui a pas fait autant de dégât qu'on l'espérait, déclara François.

— C'est même pire que ça, corrigea Links. Il est devenu enragé, mes frères n'arrivent pas à le maîtriser et je n'arrive plus à joindre Bruce! »

Fred ne voulu pas en savoir d'avantage : sa copine se trouvait là bas et si les frères Breut ne pouvait rien contre l'Occisor, alors elle n'avait aucune chance. Il n'attendit donc pas la fin des explications de Links pour se précipiter vers le dôme, suivit rapidement par les autres. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle ne risquait rien vue l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement. Tout du moins, plus pour longtemps...

Au QG de la Wilson Corp, Bruce venait de terminer de télécharger les derniers dossiers concernant l'Occisor Rex. Ce qu'il avait découvert avait eu raison de l'achever. L'ADN humain utilisé pour le créer n'était pas commun, et pour cause : c'était de l'ADN de mutant. Combiné à celui des autres dinosaures, il était littéralement immunisé contre les dons. Voilà pourquoi aucune attaque ne l'atteignait. Et malheureusement, les ingénieurs n'avaient pas été assez stupide pour écrire en grosse lettre rouge en début de dossier quel était son véritable point faible. Il était une fois de plus de l'impasse.

Qui plus est, il devait aussi s'occuper de Nyo qui combattait l'Indominus Rex. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussit à l'achever en le faisant tomber de la falaise, ce qui faisait un problème en moins : il n'avait plus qu'à faire disparaître la barrière mais le logiciel de piratage s'en occupait déjà. Il en profita pour regarder rapidement les plans de Jurassic Land : il fut soulagé de voir que tous ses acolytes se trouvaient à peu près au même endroit. Tous, sauf deux personnes qui étaient au niveau des enclos. Il sursauta, prit d'une soudaine terreur. Rapide comme l'éclair, il accéda aux caméras de surveillance et aux haut parleurs, tout en tentant de réprimer sa peur et sa colère.

« Sorina, Shun, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?! »

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient effectivement à côtés de deux portes blindés gigantesques. En entendant la voix, elles levèrent la tête et regardèrent à droite et à gauche, cherchant leur interlocuteur.

« Bruce, c'est toi? demanda Shun.

— Non, c'est le pape! rétorqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit d'aller dans cet endroit mais vous ne devez pas rester ici, c'est dangereux!

— Attend! intervint Sorina. On a un plan pour vaincre l'Occisor!

— Un plan?! s'exclama Bruce avant de subitement comprendre. Oh non, c'est une très mauvaise idée, vous allez me quitter cet endroit sur le champs!

— S'il te plait, fais nous confiance! supplia Sorina. On a pas le temps de t'expliquer mais il faudrait que tu nous ouvres ces deux portes! On ne risque rien!

— Vous ne risquez rien?! Vous vous foutez de moi?!

— Sorina a raison! renchérit Shun. On a pas beaucoup de temps alors, pour faire court : on pense que seuls les dinosaures peuvent tuer l'Occisor Rex, voilà pourquoi on est ici! On a prit toutes les précautions nécessaires et c'est notre ultime solution! Je t'en supplie, le temps presse! »

Bruce commença alors à comprendre. "Mais bien sur! s'exclama-t-il. C'était ça son point faible!" Il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt et se retrouva face à un dilemme : il ne pouvait pas accepter mais, en même temps, les deux filles n'étaient pas connu pour agir à la légère et cette solution était sa seule issue. Alors, après tout... Non, c'était du suicide!

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça, je ne pourrais pas vous aider de là où je suis! Vous vous apprêtez à libérer une force que vous ne pourrez jamais contrôler!

— Justement! C'est ça qu'il nous faut! s'exclama Sorina.

— Bruce, tu es toi même à cours d'idée, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! ajouta Shun. »

Il devait le reconnaître : elle marquait un point. Sa main se saisit presque automatiquement de la souris. Il ferma les yeux, ayant du mal à croire à ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire.

« Jurez moi de ne pas faire les idiotes.

— C'est promis, répondit Sorina. »

Bruce inspira profondément et s'exécuta : il lança l'ouverture des deux portes. Les deux demoiselles se placèrent devant chacune d'elles, retenant leurs souffles.

« Tu es sur que les baskets que tu as dessiné vont nous permettre de courir vite? murmura Shun.

— Normalement oui... J'espère... répondit Sorina.

— Et les fusées rouges, elles seront visibles de loin?

— Ne poses plus de question s'il te plait. »

Les portes commencèrent à remonter. Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, Sorina et Shun allumèrent leurs fusées de détresse et attendirent. Le sol commença alors à trembler de manière assez irrégulière, comme si quatre choses, ou plutôt "pattes" frappaient le sol. Deux ombres gigantesques se dessinèrent devant elles, approchant lentement mais surement. Après une ultime hésitation, elles firent demi-tour et commencèrent à courir, portant leurs fusées au dessus de leurs têtes telles des flammes olympique.

Au niveau du dôme, David, Jérémy et le raptor s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur de la verrière, ne pouvant se battre d'avantage. Les deux frères avaient tout tentés : entre sortilèges interdits et armes d'assauts, rien n'avait fonctionné. À court d'idée et fatigués, ils avaient dû se cacher à l'intérieur, préférant attendre que les autres ne reviennent. Cela n'avait pas arrêté l'Occisor Rex dont la gueule béante tentait vainement de se faufiler à l'intérieur, mais son énorme mâchoire l'empêchait de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'entrée. Cette situation assez comique n'amusa cependant pas les deux jeunes hommes, épuisés. L'aîné, David, s'en voulait énormément : il n'avait jamais fuit ainsi auparavant, il s'était toujours battu jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'était juré, avec Jérémy, de ne jamais baisser les bras de la sorte : le fait d'avoir vue leur frère dans le coma les avaient profondément bouleversé, le désir de vengeance était venu presque automatiquement. Ils voulaient prouver que leur famille était forte et que cette organisation ne les auraient jamais. Mais là, il s'était retrouvé vaincu par un putain de dinosaure. Énervé, il donna un coup de poing contre un arbre avant de s'effondrer à genoux, tremblant de rage. Jérémy, qui l'observait depuis le début, soupira en le voyant ainsi : il comprenait sa colère mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Même le raptor, qui s'était allongé contre un buisson, semblait avoir abandonné. Il fallait toutefois qu'il réussisse à le calmer.

« Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, dit doucement Jérémy, ce combat était perdu d'avance.

— Justement! s'écria-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que cette saloperie était immunisé contre les dons! Je me suis fatigué pour rien et maintenant... Maintenant...

— Maintenant, nous sommes dans un lieu sécurisé! le coupa t-il. Ok, cette grosse merde est toujours en vie mais on ne pouvait pas deviner dés le début quelles étaient ses compétences! On est pas omniscients : même Karim n'aurait pas pu le savoir!

— ...C'est bien beau de vouloir me rassurer, dit David en se levant. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous faisons partie d'une équipe qui doit vaincre une organisation maléfique, et on s'est fait avoir par "ça" : tu veux que je le prenne comment?! Hein?!

— Si Links était là, il te dirait de garder ton calme. Et je compte bien le faire, d'autant plus que les copines de Fred et Seb sont sous notre protection et il est hors de question de... »

Jérémy s'arrêta subitement. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand et commença à trembler devant le regard perplexe de son frère aîné.

« ...Quoi? Il y a un raptor derrière moi?

— David, où sont les filles? »

David eut alors le même air de terreur. Il se retourna et regarda autour de lui : personnes à l'horizon.

« Putain de merde, on va se faire défoncer par Alexis!

— Pourquoi je devrais vous défoncez? »

David sursauta. Retenant un juron, il se retourna avec son frère : Alexis ainsi que tout le reste du groupe était arrivé derrière eux. La présence de l'Occisor, qui continuait à mordre à travers la porte, ne semblait aucunement les déranger. David serra les dents : il devait faire diversion, et vite.

« Ah! C'est que maintenant que vous revenez vous! s'écria-t-il en surjouant. Vous avez foutu quoi pendant tout ce temps?!

— On a mangé des crêpes! répondit François, ce qui fit rire Patrick.

— Ne changez pas de sujet! rétorqua Links d'une voix grave et plate. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait?

— ...Rien! répondirent les deux frères en coeur.

— Vous en êtes sûr?

— Oui.

— Sûr sûr?

— Oui.

— Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher?

— Oui.

— Vous êtes blancs comme neige?

— Oui.

— Vous nous prenez pour des cons?

— Oui... Euh Non! Non! Attends!

— Les filles ne sont pas avec vous? les coupa Seb. »

Un long silence gêné ponctué de regards surpris, apeurés et de rage profonde s'instaura. Mais alors que Links s'apprêtait à intervenir, un craquement aigu retentit dans le dôme : c'était un bruit de verre qui se fissure, celui qui composait l'arche qui servait d'entrée. En voyant la tête de l'Occisor qui semblait avoir comprit sa réussite, Kriss prit Wendy dans ses bras, se préparant à fuir avec les autres. Jérémy tenta, de son côté, de se déguiser de nouveau pour l'empêcher d'avancer, mais il manquait d'énergie pour le faire. Il enragea intérieurement tandis que son frère aîné, Alexis, priait pour que le verre résiste malgré tout. Il remarqua cependant un détail étrange au travers de la vitre brisée : les yeux de l'hybride ne brillait plus en jaune. Ils étaient, au contraire, d'un noir ébène.

« Fred, tu ne nous avais dit que le dôme pouvait résister à une météorite?! s'énerva Bob, faisant réagir Links.

— Oui, enfin... Le dessus du dôme peut-être, pas la porte... balbutia Fred. »

L'Occisor Rex redonna un nouveau coup avec sa gueule, ce qui fit voler le reste de la vitre en éclat. Les membres de la Wilson Corp et le raptor eurent tout juste le temps de se disperser sur les côtés avant que l'hybride ne se jettent sur eux, pulvérisant au passage les arches servant à soutenir le tunnel de verre. Fantasio en profita pour chercher une solution efficace : s'ils s'enfuyaient par l'entrée pulvérisé, le dinosaure pourrait les suivre, mais l'autre sortie était beaucoup trop loin peur eux. Il n'avait donc plus le choix : il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et se précipita vers l'accès le plus proche. Cependant, durant sa course, Kriss trébucha sur une racine, avec Wendy dans ses bras. Cette chute soudaine l'immobilisa quelques instants. C'est les cris de la fillette qui alertèrent Patrick qui fit demi-tour pour l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne vit que trop tard le monstre se jeter sur eux, la gueule grande ouverte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être dévoré vivant, il vit le raptor se jeter sur la bête et s'agripper à sa tête. Profitant de l'assaut, l'amateur de curiosité aida Kriss à se remettre debout et prit Wendy sur ses épaules pour prendre la fuite. Avant de quitter le dôme, il eut tout juste le temps de voir le raptor se faire projeter violemment sur le côté. Il déglutit : le pauvre n'avait surement pas survécu. Arrivé à l'extérieur, ils rejoignirent les autres qui se trouvaient au bord de la cascade, complètement perdus face à la noirceur de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?! s'écria Fanta. Il va revenir d'un instant à l'autre!

— Je sais! Je sais! s'exclama Alexis. On ne va plus tenir très longtemps, toutes nos montres sont presque déchargés, on a nul part où aller et il fait trop sombre. Je... Je n'ai pas d'idée... Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

— Links, ne dit pas ça, on s'est déjà sortie de situation bien pire! s'insurgea Fred.

— Fred, je sais que Jurassic Park est ton film préféré mais là, inutile de minimiser les choses : c'est foutu. Vraiment.

— Ce n'est pas encore foutu! s'exclama Seb. Il y a forcément une solution! Et puis, il faut retrouver les filles! Qui sait où elles sont maintenant.

— Heu... Alexis? intervint Wendy.

— Je le sais bien qu'il faut les retrouver, répondit Alexis en ignorant Wendy, mais regarde où on en est : on arrivera même pas à revenir à la base sans batterie, on est à leur merci!

— Kriss! tenta Wendy.

— Deux minutes Wendy! dit-il avant de se tourner vers Alexis. On aura qu'à attendre que Nyo vienne nous chercher, tu te fais du soucis pour rien Links. Et puis, l'Occisor Rex n'arrive même pas à retrouver la sortie du dôme : on est tranquille pour encore cinq minutes!

— Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas : on a tout le personnel qui est KO, quatre dinosaures sont morts et l'Occisor peut s'échapper à tout moment du parc et ravager la France entière!

— S'il vous plait! s'écria Wendy.

— Attend Wendy! la coupa Bob. Pour l'instant, les dégâts sont certes importants mais ce n'est que matériel : temps qu'on est tous en vie, nous ne devons pas désespérés. Et puis, la Tel-E n'a aucun intérêt à lâcher un monstre dans la nature...

— Woh! Hé! Vous allez m'écouter oui?! hurla Wendy. »

Les dix hommes se tournèrent vers Wendy, surpris. Celle-ci pointait du doigt deux petites lumières rouges qui semblaient se rapprocher. En regardant plus intensément, Fred et Seb reconnurent leurs copines armées de fusée de détresse. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, craignant le pire : cette scène leur était trop familière. Le sol se mit alors à vibrer, de plus en plus fort, ce qui confirma leur théorie.

« Elles ont pas fait ça? demanda tout de même Fred.

— Bah je crois que si, elles l'ont fait, répondit Seb.

— De quoi, elles ont fait quoi? demanda Fanta.

— Oh putain, elles l'ont vraiment fait! s'exclama le Fossoyeur.

— Fallait oser quand même! ajouta Bob.

— Non mais j'ai pas compris : elles ont fait quoi? redemanda Fanta.

— Je crois que ça confirme que ce n'était pas si incohérent que ça, déclara Patrick.

— Mais puisqu'on te dit que c'était pas possible! rétorqua Seb.

— Dites, vous allez quand même pas revenir là dessus! s'insurgea Kriss.

— Non mais je suis désolé mais on a déjà parlé : c'est impossible de se faire poursuivre par un T-rex de la sorte! rétorqua Fred.

— Oui mais là, on a la preuve du contraire! intervint Jérémy.

— Ah! Vous parlez de Jurassic World! comprit enfin Fanta.

— Et si on s'écartait plutôt? proposa Links. »

D'un commun accords, et surtout parce qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils se précipitèrent vers la forêt tandis que Sorina et Shun arrivaient en courant. Au moment même où l'Occisor sortait enfin du dôme, elles lancèrent leurs fusées en avant et se jetèrent au sol. Les deux énormes bêtes qui les poursuivaient passèrent juste au dessus d'elles et s'arrêtèrent face à l'hybride. Frédéric, caché avec les autres derrière la végétation, fut stupéfait par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Sous la lueur rouge des fusées qui s'éteignaient progressivement, il arrivait parfaitement à discerner deux grands dinosaures prêt à en découdre : le Tyrannosaurus Rex et le Spinosaure. Il n'en fut cependant pas effrayé, mais exalté. Le combat qui allait suivre deviendrait sans doute l'un des plus épiques qu'il ne verrait jamais et ses compagnons semblaient du même avis, même s'il n'y avait pas de tricératops dans la mêlé, ce qui était dommage. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Sorina et Shun qui revenaient vers eux, visiblement traumatisées et à bout de nerf. Mais ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment...

_[**Pause!** La créatrice de cette fanfiction demande toute votre attention juste quelques secondes. La scène que vous allez lire est un combat épique entre dinosaures. Elle vous demandera donc de lire ce passage narré par la voix off la plus épique possible. Daniel Beretta, Benoît Allemane, Richard Darbois, __Patrick Donnay, Jean-Marc Delhausse, __même Morgane Freeman ou __Jon Bailey, __qu'importe : Kanari vous laisse le choix.]_

Le T-rex et le Spinosaure s'avancèrent lentement vers l'Occisor et lui tournèrent autour tout en poussant des grognements féroces. Le sol tremblait à chacun de leurs pas, faisant tomber les débris de verre et les feuilles des arbres. Alors que le suspens était à son comble, l'Occisor poussa un cri assourdissant et se jeta sur le Spinosaure. Le T-rex intervint aussitôt en le saisissant par la gorge avec sa mâchoire et s'acharna dessus, mais ses dents ne semblaient pas assez pointus pour s'enfoncer d'avantage. Alexis fut cependant rassuré en voyant le sang couler. L'hybride hurla de douleur avant de le repousser violemment, faisant voler des morceaux de terre dans les airs. Le Tyrannosaure chancela avant de s'écrouler lourdement, à la merci du monstre qui se précipita sur lui. Le Spinosaure arriva alors sur le côté et le frappa au flan, le propulsant contre la verrière qui resta cependant intacte.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait que la porte qui était fragile!

— La ferme Fred! chuchota Seb. »

L'Occisor n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le Spinosaure revint à la charge et lui mordit directement le visage, lui crevant un oeil. Le T-rex, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, se joignit au combat en mordant ses omoplates. Il le tira directement, s'acharnant sur sa nuque, mais cela ne semblait pas le tuer. C'est alors qu'à la surprise générale, l'hybride se cambra subitement et embrocha les dinosaures avec ses longues griffes. Fred eut le souffle coupé quand il vit le Tyrannosaure et le Spinosaure s'écrouler au sol, affaiblit par l'attaque. Il serra les dents, souhaitant de tout coeur qu'ils se relèvent, quand une silhouette apparu dans le dôme. L'instant sembla se dérouler au ralenti (parce que j'aime ce ralenti moi, zut!), un dinosaure se précipitait vaillamment au combat : le raptor. Celui-ci prit son élan et se jeta sur le dos de l'Occisor qui ne le vit pas arrivé à cause de son oeil blessé. Il s'acharna alors sur la blessure béante qu'avait laissé le T-rex sur sa nuque et mordilla dedans, faisant gicler encore plus de sang. L'hybride se débattit mais le petit dinosaure tint bon, refusant de lâcher prise. Le Tyrannosaure et le Spinosaure en profitèrent pour se relever et rejoignirent l'affrontement à leur tour. S'ensuit alors une pluie de coup de griffes, de queues, de dents et de têtes qui était difficile à discerner dans la nuit noire. Les quatre dinosaures se déplacèrent dangereusement près de la cascade : ils pouvaient tomber à tout instant. L'Occisor semblait cependant en mauvaise posture, ce qui était bon signe. Comprenant la position délicate du monstre et dans un geste commun, le T-rex, le Spinosaure et le raptor se jetèrent sur lui, l'entraînant dans une chute au dessus de la cascade. Prit dans le feu de l'action, Fred et les autres se précipitèrent à leur suite. En regardant au dessus du vide, ils pouvaient aisément apercevoir le Spinosaure et le T-rex en train de s'acharner sur l'Occisor dont la tête était maintenu sous l'eau de la rivière. Ils le mordirent encore quelques instants, éclaboussant les alentours puis s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent le corps de l'hybride dériver lentement le long de la berge, entraînant avec lui l'épave de l'amphibie encore fumante : il était mort. Les trois dinosaures se regardèrent alors mutuellement et poussèrent quelques petits grognements intraduisible. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté, laissant le corps de leur ennemi disparaître dans la rivière noire.

« Patrick! Tais-toi! s'exclama Fred.

— Mais je n'ai encore dit!

— Non mais tu l'as pensé très fort!

— ...Il n'empêche que nous venons d'avoir la preuve que les dinosaures pouvaient communiquer entre eux.

— J'ai dis "tais-toi"! »

Le calme et le silence revinrent peu à peu sur le parc. Sorina commença à frissonner, non pas à cause de la peur mais du froid : elle avait tellement couru qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que la température était glaciale. Fred le remarqua et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer tandis que Patrick retira son blazer pour le mettre sur les épaules de Wendy.

« Bon, souffla David, je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a accomplit notre "mission".

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour les dégâts? demanda Shun.

— La Tel-E a largement les moyens de réparer tout ça, répondit Fanta. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux.

— Alors on va partir et tout laisser tel quel?! s'exclama Sorina.

— On a pas le choix malheureusement, intervint le Fossoyeur. Nous n'avons pas les moyens et encore moins l'envie d'aider la Tel-E a réparer leur propre merde.

— De toute façon, les connaissant, ils vont s'amuser à laver le cerveau du personnel, ajouta Jérémy, on a donc pas besoin de rester.

— Je veux rentrer à la maison... murmura Wendy, les yeux luisants de fatigue. »

Kriss prit immédiatement la petite fille dans ses bras et l'invita à blottir sa tête contre son épaule. Links, qui observait les alentours, semblait indécis : il n'arrivait pas à dire s'il était fière de lui ou en colère. Cette intervention était-elle une réussite ou un échec? Il n'en savait rien. Ok, il avait vaincu l'Occisor Rex, et après? Quel était leur but au final? Aucune idée. Il aurait préféré une meilleure première mission pour les filles mais il n'avait pas su le leur offrir. Il se rendit soudainement compte que ses paupières s'étaient fermées : lui aussi était épuisé. Il réagit tardivement quand la montre de Wendy se mit à sonner.

« Oui Bruce? demanda Kriss qui s'était emparé de la montre.

— J'ai réussit à pirater les caméras et j'ai vue le combat : je vais passer pour le fanboy inconscient mais je vous envie et vous déteste au plus haut point!

— Ah! Enfin une bonne nouvelle! lança Bob.

— Plus sérieusement : le calme est revenu sur le parc et à Saint-Denis mais il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous offre un compte rendu complet. Nyo va vous rejoindre pour vous téléporter.

— Des signes de la Tel-E? demanda Links d'une voix blanche.

— Aucun mais il vaut mieux ne pas traîner. »

Links hocha la tête, n'ayant plus l'énergie nécessaire pour répondre. Il fut si fatigué qu'il ne réalisa qu'à peine l'arrivé de Nyo et son retour dans le QG...

* * *

Le Docteur était installé devant un ordinateur dont l'écran affichait la vidéo surveillance de Jurassic Land, notamment la rivière où le corps de l'Occisor Rex gisait. À ses côtés se trouvait un homme, visiblement endormi, enfermé dans une sorte de cylindre transparent. On avait posé sur son crâne plusieurs capteur neuronaux qui clignotait de toutes les couleurs. Tandis que le Docteur admirait la vidéo, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui : l'homme au masque entra et se plaça à ses côtés, le regard rivé sur la vidéo surveillance.

« Alors, comment s'est passé cet essai? demanda-t-il.

— Comme vous l'aviez souhaité, répondit le Docteur. J'ai d'ors et déjà fait un rapport, vous le recevrez dans votre bureau d'ici quelques minutes.

— Parfait, le projet Daemon peut donc suivre son cours?

— Je serais même tenté de dire qu'il se déroule "naturellement", monsieur. »

L'homme au masque se mit à glousser, comme à son habitude. Il se tourna vers le cylindre où l'homme dormait toujours. Tout du moins, en apparence. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux : ils brillaient d'une lueur jaune flamboyante et semblait chargé de haine...

* * *

Kriss fut la dernière personne à quitter le QG : il avait veillé personnellement à mettre Wendy au lit. La pauvre avait trop peur pour s'endormir toute seule après cette journée chaotique mais, après l'avoir rassuré, elle avait finit par fermer les yeux et s'était endormi. Il ne restait plus que Links qui, à peine arrivé, s'était dirigé lentement vers l'ordinateur et s'était affalé sur son siège, par réflexe. Il fallut que Bruce lui secoue le bras pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il somnolait.

« Links, il faut que tu rentres chez toi, tes frères t'attendent, lui annonça doucement Bruce.

— Je dois d'abords faire un rapport de la mission... murmura-t-il tout en se redressant, engourdi.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot : tu as passé une journée éprouvante, tu n'arrives même plus à garder les yeux ouverts, argua-t-il. Et puis, tu n'es pas le seul à savoir utiliser cette machine. Laisse moi m'en occuper, tu as besoin de repos. »

Alexis soupira, se forçant à regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Bruce qui profita de sa lenteur pour le pousser jusqu'au téléporteur et le renvoya aussi sec en Bretagne : ses frères arriveraient bien à le résonner à sa place. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à revenir devant l'ordinateur, la porte qui menait au couloir de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit : Patrick apparu mais n'entra pas, restant immobile face à Bruce. En le voyant ainsi, le présentateur d'E-penser fut interloqué. D'abords, il était persuadé qu'il était déjà partie mais un autre détail attira son attention : il avait les yeux rougit mais non pas par la fatigue, mais par les larmes.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Patrick?

— Alexis est partie? demanda-t-il directement d'une voix tremblante.

— Il dormait debout, j'ai préféré le renvoyer chez lui. Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Patrick inspira profondément mais ne put retenir ses sanglots. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'engagea jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Bruce le talonna, craignant le pire. Il vit au loin Baptiste et Charlotte qui semblait eux aussi chamboulé par quelque chose se trouvant dans une chambre adjacente qu'il avait déjà visité auparavant. Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, il fut prit d'un pincement au coeur. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, lança un rapide regard compatissant à ses deux amis, puis entra : Karim était à l'intérieur, assis à côté d'un lit où était allongé une personne dont le visage était dissimulé sous un voile blanc. Bruce fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à quelques mètres, n'osant s'approcher d'avantage. À cette distance, il arrivait clairement à lire le nom inscrit sur le dossier posé sur la table de chevet : "Cindy". Karim releva finalement le regard vers lui, son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, si ce n'est de la fatigue et de la lassitude.

« Elle est morte, dit-il simplement. On a rien pu faire. »

Bruce baissa le regard, cherchant ses mots. Il n'osa même pas regarder le lit et la personne qui s'y trouvait, prit d'une peur qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Il prit le temps de respirer profondément puis se lança, même s'il savait que tous les mots du monde n'y changerait rien.

« On a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait pour elle, déclara-t-il. La Tel-E payera pour toutes les morts qu'elle a causé, tu peux en être certain.

— J'étais si près du but... murmura-t-il d'un voix détachée. Elle s'accrochait à la vie, je le sentais : son coeur, ses poumons s'acharnaient...

— Karim, tu as fais bien plus que ce qu'il était possible de faire. Mais rien ni personne ne pouvait la sauver, même pas nos dons... dit-il avant de se reprendre. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est lui permettre de reposer en paix, c'est notre priorité pour l'instant.

— Karim, pria Patrick. »

Bruce se rendit compte que Patrick était rentré à son tour dans la chambre, le regard encore plus attristé que tout à l'heure. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Karim, il remarqua que celui-ci semblait lui échanger le même regard. Le présentateur de Chroma finit par se lever difficilement et prit le dossier de Cindy qu'il donna à Bruce. Celui-ci remarqua alors que de nouvelles pages avait été ajouté. Intrigué, il s'empressa de les lire avant d'être prit de stupeur.

« ...Non...

— Les tests sont formels Bruce, répondit Karim. Son ADN était parfaitement stable, il ne peut pas y avoir d'erreur. »

Bruce ne doutait évidemment pas de Karim mais il ne put s'empêcher de relire plusieurs fois le dossier, cherchant une erreur qui était évidemment absente. Patrick s'avança à ses côtés sans quitter le corps de Cindy des yeux. Ce nom écrit dans les dernières lignes, il l'avait déjà entendu quelques parts.

« Le prénom Cindy peut avoir plusieurs origines, dit-il d'une voix distante. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit du diminutif de Cinderella, qui fut traduit en français par "Cendrillon". Mais en réalité, il vient du prénom Cynthia, la déesse née sur le mont Cynthus dans la mythologie Grecque. Mais nous la connaissons plus sous le nom de la déesse de la chasse : Artémis... »

Le regard de Bruce se posa sur le nom écrit au stylo bleu tout en bas du dossier : Artémis. Artémis Amande. La jeune fille que la Tel-E avait utilisé pour une télé-réalité était la fille du professeur qui avait guidé ses amis à Jurassic Land. Énervé, il se retint de frapper le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main. À la place, il déposa le dossier et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un seul mot. Inconsciemment, il retourna devant l'ordinateur et s'y installa sans but précis, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

...Jusqu'où tout ceci allait les mener, combien de personnes allaient encore mourir?  
Et ce projet "démon", ou "daemon", qu'est-ce qui allait en découler? Quel était le lien entre la Réunion et Jurassic Land? Pourquoi ce nom apparaissait partout?  
Tant de question sans réponse qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais à quoi bon? Ce ne sont pas les larmes qui allait arrêter la Tel-E. C'était même le contraire : chaque signe de faiblesse était une défaite supplémentaire, surtout pour un mutant dont le don n'était pas offensif. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il aide avec ses propres moyens. Le projet Daemon devait devenir sa priorité, et il commença tout de suite.

Il entendit alors Patrick revenir dans la pièce et se diriger vers le téléporteur. Il ne se retourna cependant pas, n'ayant pas le courage de repenser à Cindy. Malgré tout, le présentateur d'Axolot finit par l'interpeller, suite à un long silence.

« Karim m'a chargé de te dire que Nozman allait bientôt arriver pour prendre le relais, tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit-il avec un air faussement neutre.

— Je vais rester encore un peu, répondit-il, j'ai besoin de lui pour un petit "projet"... »

Patrick n'insista pas et retourna chez lui sans demander son reste. Fatigué et accablé par la tristesse, il ne prit même pas la peine d'aller voir François et se mit directement en pyjama puis alla se coucher. Juste avant de s'endormir, il repensa à la salamandre et au raptor qui l'attendait dans leurs enclos et aquariums pour qu'il vienne les chercher...

**À Suivre...**

* * *

Fred était en train de jouer sur sa bonne vieille megadrive tandis que Sorina se préparait à aller se coucher. Mais, pour le moment, elle avait d'autre projet en tête.

« Alors Fred, ça fait quoi de s'être fait démonter sa théorie sur Jurassic World? lança Sorina d'un air malicieux.

— Je ne changerais pas d'avis, marmonna Fred.

— Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne m'as pas vue distancer facilement un T-rex en courant?

— Elle portait des talons dans le film!

— Une femme peut courir avec des talons!

— Le T-rex pouvait quand même la rattraper!

— C'est le même que celui du premier film, il est donc très vieux : c'est normal pour son âge.

— Et tu vas me dire que son acuité visuelle est trop faible pour qu'il ne voit que la fusée de détresse dans la nuit noire?

— Exactement.

— Mais bien sur! Et la conversation qu'il a à la fin avec le raptor, tu m'expliques?!

— Des études ont prouvé que les T-rex était suffisamment intelligent pour être reconnaissant. Et puis, ce genre de chose s'est déjà vue chez les animaux. »

Agacé, Fred arrêta sa console et quitta la pièce, laissant Sorina seule mais fière d'elle. Elle en profita toutefois pour en rajouter une couche et se plaça de manière à ce que sa voix soit entendu jusqu'au bout de la maison.

« Et puis, c'est toujours plus logique que les raptors qui ouvrent les portes et le T-rex qui rentre silencieusement dans le hall alors que les accès sont trop petits et que chacuns de ses pas causent un mini séisme!

— J'T'EMMERDE! »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je m'excuse encore une fois du gros gros retard mais, comme vous avez pu le lire, j'ai été trop ambitieuse pour celui-là. (sérieux, 32 504 mots! Mais je vais me calmer, c'est promis) Pour la peine, j'écrirais un petit one shot très prochainement, c'est promis! N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, tout ça, et bonne rentrée à vous! ;)

EDIT DE SA MERE LA BBC!  
Grâce à Nodoka997, qui m'a donné une bonne adresse mail, nous avons désormais Bob Lennon, TheFantasio974, Joueur du Grenier et Seb comme personnage sur notre cher site fanfiction(point)net. Ne me remerciez pas! ;)


	6. Dossier 5 : Corpse Factory

— Salut à tous, je suis Tinachan! Je suis une amie d'enfance et la bêta lectrice officielle de Kanari!

— C'est de sa faute si je suis à la bourre!

— Non, c'est faux!

— Si!

— Non!

— Si!

— Non!

— Si!

— Non!

— Si!

— Non!

— Non!

— Si... Eh merde!

— Hé! Hé! Hé! Je t'ai eu!

— ...On réglera ça plus tard. Tout ça pour dire que le nouveau chapitre est enfin sortie, Kanari s'excuse pour le gros retard, elle va essayer d'être plus régulière dans les parutions à venir.

— Mais c'est quand même sa faute à elle!

— Ta gueule! Enfin bref, on espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre malgré tout, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

**Dossier 5 : Corpse Factory**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous retrouvez dans le noir complet?

Oui, forcément, la nuit par exemple, dans votre chambre.

Et sur une grande route? Seul? Avec tous les lampadaires éteints?

...Non, à moins que vous ayez réussi à emprunter une route fermée, c'est peu probable.

C'est pourtant ce qu'il se passe actuellement sur une autoroute occupée uniquement par un autobus. Seuls ses phares ainsi que les petites ampoules pour les passagers permettaient de trahir sa présence et de dévoiler un tant soit peu les alentours entièrement désert.

Bizarre me direz-vous, sauf si la Tel-E y est pour quelque chose.

Inquiétant dans ce cas, et vous avez bien raison.

Au premier rang se trouvait le conducteur, un clone bien évidemment, et monsieur Greed, qu'on avait connu en meilleur forme. Cet homme, l'ancien directeur de Disney Channel, était devenu une véritable épave, le cadavre d'un être surpuissant abandonné, malmené et manipulé mollement par une âme abattue. Ses cheveux autrefois brillant comme de l'or était devenu une sorte de tas de pailles d'argent. Son teint hâlé avait laissé place à une peau à la fois pâle et jaunâtre, creusé par des cernes et des rides accentuées par la faible lueur. Seul son costume lui donnait un peu d'allure, et encore...

L'ancien directeur était scotché sur son Ipod ridiculement trop grand. Il regardait avec un regard éteint des photographies qu'il avait dû prendre avec ce même appareil. Elles avaient toutes le même thème : sa richesse désormais perdu, ses séries qui avaient été supprimés et ces locaux qui ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Il ne soupira même pas, il avait exprimé suffisamment sa peine pour se plaindre davantage : l'ère de Greed avait prit fin.

Des chuchotements attirèrent son attention et le forcèrent à se redresser, malgré ses articulations ankylosés. Derrière lui, deux jeunes acteurs, celle qui pouvait faire apparaître des épées et celui dont la peau pouvait devenir une sorte de matière noire, semblaient s'agiter contrairement à leur camarades endormis. Envahi par la lassitude, il fit cependant l'effort de se lever de son siège et se rattrapa maladroitement sur les dossiers des sièges voisins pour se diriger vers eux.

« J'peux savoir c'que vous foutez? demanda-t-il en articulant à peine.

— Monsieur Greed, j'arrive plus à contrôler mon pouvoir... chouina le garçon. »

L'ancien directeur mit du temps avant de se décider à analyser le problème. D'une part parce que son état psychologique actuel l'avait mit en sous-tension mais aussi parce que le précédent combat des enfants avait laissé des séquelles assez moches à voir : le garçon à la matière noire ainsi que l'épéiste, le guitariste et la ninja avait plusieurs bandages encore sanguinolents, la télékinésiste avait des difficultés à s'exprimer et à bouger seule, quant au métamorphe, la fille volante et le gamin à la force surhumaine, ils avaient eut les os brisés. Greed avait même cru entendre le mot "tétraplégique" à un moment donné. Il ne savait plus, il s'en foutait de toute façon au point où il en était. Enfin, il daigna jeter un oeil. Effectivement, en regardant plus attentivement, certaines zones de sa peau devenait noir et allait jusqu'à fondre avant de revenir à leur état normal et de recommencer une nouvelle fois. Greed en fut écoeuré, comme si son sang n'était pas suffisant pour souiller ses bandages!

« On arrive bientôt de toute façon, souffla-t-il, tenez vous tranquille et arrêtez de vous plaindre. »

Les enfants ne ripostèrent pas, la fatigue, la douleur et surtout leur naïveté les empêchèrent de manifester une quelconque objection. Monsieur Greed, lui, revint vers son siège sans se retourner, laissant les enfants à leur triste sort. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réinstaller, le bus ralentissait. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une équipe installé en plein champs éclairé par des projecteurs installés à la volée : ils étaient arrivés. Vexé, l'ancien directeur se contenta de se diriger mollement vers la porte et attendit. Il savait ce qui allait arriver de toute façon, on l'avait briefé, il s'était imaginé la scène des centaines de fois entre deux verres et il ne pouvait pas fuir, alors à quoi bon? Il se rendit à peine compte que les portes s'ouvraient devant lui, permettant l'accès à plusieurs scientifiques qui s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule en le bousculant. Il ne réalisa même pas qu'il était machinalement sortie à l'extérieur, faisant quelques pas traînant jusqu'à un groupe d'homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Surtout celui au centre : l'homme au masque. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, seuls les quelques bavardages des scientifiques qui aidaient les enfants à descendre se faisaient entendre. Ainsi, en quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, tout le monde était dehors, et monsieur Greed n'avait toujours pas bougé. C'est ce moment que choisit l'homme au masque pour enfin agir : il chuchota un ordre à l'un de ses sbires puis s'approcha de quelques pas du directeur déchu, faisant taper lourdement sa canne sur le sol.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de vous faire un discours ou vous savez ce qui vous attend? demanda-t-il d'un ton indéchiffrable.

— Non monsieur.

— Bien, cela me fera gagner du temps! ricana-t-il tout en se retournant. Je me permet toutefois de vous prévenir : nous avons décidé de faire un léger changement dans le programme de ce soir.

— Un... Changement? »

La voix de Greed venait de se briser, ce qui fit rire d'avantage l'homme masqué. Avant de lui répondre, il releva sa canne afin d'admirer le rubis en son sommet : il pouvait à la fois voir son reflet ainsi que celui de Greed, dont le visage exprimait désormais une angoisse profonde.

« Après re-considération, nous avons jugé que nous avions était trop "gentil" quant à votre sort. Nous nous sommes donc permis de modifier certains détails.

— Je... Mais enfin...

— Votre échec nous a fait perdre un atout majeur que j'avais orchestré depuis une quinzaine d'année, continua-t-il en l'ignorant. Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas? Rendez vous compte : bientôt quinze ans! Nous aurions pu voir tant de générations...

— ...Je... Je le sais bien... Mais...

— Mais tout est terminé, à cause de vous. Comprenez moi : vous nous avez mit dans une position fort inconfortable. Non seulement vous avez détruit des années de travail mais en prime, l'une de nos recrues a rejoint les Vandales... J'en viens à me demander comment j'ai pu envisager un seul instant que vous aviez l'étoffe nécessaire pour obtenir ce rôle. Vous n'avez toujours était qu'un bon à rien. Une diva narcissique et prétentieuse n'ayant d'yeux que pour la célébrité alors que la Tel-E avait des choses bien plus utiles à vous offrir...

— Épargnez moi vos discours! s'emporta Greed. Vous voulez ma mort?! Alors tuez moi qu'on en finisse! Que voulez-vous de plus?! Je suis à bout, vous m'avez tout pris, tout! Je ne suis plus rien désormais, vous n'avez aucune raison de me laisser en vie! Par pitié : achevez moi! Achevez-moi! »

Greed tomba à genoux : ses dernières paroles avaient prit toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Mais il résista malgré tout : hors de question de pleurer devant cet homme dont il n'avait jamais vue le visage. Il tenait à sa dignité et il l'a garderait, au péril de sa propre vie. Malheureusement, son élan de courage n'eut comme seul et unique réponse qu'un énième gloussement fou, ponctué cette fois-ci par le claquement de la canne retombant lourdement au sol.

« J'admire cette façon que vous avez de vous servir de votre ego comme d'une force, répondit-il enfin, mais n'espérez pas que je me salisse les mains pour vous. »

À ces mots, l'un des sbires sortit un pistolet de sa veste et le lança sans plus de précaution devant Greed. Étonné, l'ancien directeur redressa la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence auparavant et pour cause : il était caché dans l'ombre du bus. Seule la petite lueur ambré dans ses yeux permettaient de deviner sa position. Le sang de Greed se glaça à la vue de l'arme à feux gisant devant lui : il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper. Cette réaction amusa l'homme masqué qui s'approcha de nouveau et le regarda de haut.

« Comme je disais donc, après mûr réflexion, nous avons décidé de changer un petit détail concernant votre fin. À savoir que c'est vous qui appuierez sur la détente. Et personne d'autre.

— Vous... Vous voulez faire passer ma mort pour un suicide?

— C'est un peu plus complexe que ça, voyez-vous. Ce pistolet peut contenir six projectiles, il a été chargé avec deux types de munitions : des balles, bien évidemment, et des fioles contenant un produit mutogène. Vous voyez où je veux en venir? »

Greed n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question : c'était une roulette russe. Soit il mourrait, soit il devenait un mutant : c'était le choix impossible.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit... Je n'avais jamais fauté auparavant...

— C'est bien cela le problème mon cher Greed : vous avez commis UNE erreur. Or, la Tel-E requiert la perfection en permanence. »

À ces mots, il rejoignit l'attroupement de scientifiques qui l'attendait juste derrière lui. Avant de disparaître dans la foule, il le regarda par dessus son épaule et le toisa d'un regard sadique.

« La Tel-E vous remercie pour votre coopération et vous souhaite une bonne continuation dans votre carrière personnelle. À bientôt, Ryker Greed... »

Puis il disparu. Greed n'avait plus qu'à prendre l'arme, poser le canon sur sa tempe et tirer. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Un peu plus loin, l'homme masqué rejoignit le sbire à côté du bus : celui-ci dévisageait les enfants mutants d'une manière malsaine.

« Tu as hâte, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sbire hocha la tête en tremblant, la lueur dorée dans ses iris s'amplifia légèrement.

« Dans ce cas je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps : il est temps que tu testes tes nouveaux pouvoirs, Démon. »

* * *

« Salut bande de Kev Adams! Ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de What the Cut, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, alors on ne va pas perdre une minute de plus et commencer par une vidéo tout droit sortie de Micronésie! Oui : ce pays existe! »

Antoine sauvegarda rapidement tout en esquissant un sourire satisfait : il avait enfin entamé le montage du prochain What the Cut. Le tournage avait pris plus de temps que prévue et, pour une fois, il était d'accords avec ses fans pour dire que ce retard devenait inacceptable. Mais que voulez-vous? Il avait tellement voulu bien faire que cet épisode c'était transformé en véritable production à gros budget. Enfin, quand je dis "gros budget", c'est plutôt " gros budget niveau amateur". Mais peu importait à présent : il avait tous les rushs, les effets spéciaux étaient terminés, il n'avait plus qu'à tout assembler. Toutefois, il n'était pas très serein. Pendant que son logiciel enregistrait son travail, le reviewer jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre : rien à signaler. L'expression "Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle" était parfaitement à sa place ici.

Avec tous ces tournages, il n'avait accordé que peu de temps à la Wilson Corporation et il avait la sensation d'avoir abandonné son équipe. Evidemment, ses amis l'avaient rassurés en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas à abandonner sa chaîne pour autant et qu'ils étaient, de toute façon, suffisamment nombreux pour compenser. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des remords, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu des échos peu glorieux sur la mission au parc Jurassic Land. D'après Nyo, l'ambiance au QG avait changé du jour au lendemain : entre la mort de Cindy, ou plutôt d'Artémis, l'affrontement avec les dinosaures et le mystérieux projet Daemon, l'atmosphère n'était plus la même. Ce n'était pas une question de moral, tout du moins pas en majorité. Mais premièrement : pratiquement tout ceux qui avaient participé à la visite s'étaient un peu éloigné de l'organisation, profitant de quelques jours de repos. Certains venaient parfois à la base, ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper de Wendy ou pour prendre des nouvelles, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Quant à Links, Charlotte lui avait ordonné de prendre des vacances : concrètement, il n'avait jamais prit de pause depuis la création de la Wilson Corporation et Jurassic Land l'avait achevé. Et ça faisait combien de temps qu'il avait ses pouvoirs? Sept mois? Non! Neuf mois! Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait besoin de vacances! Au moins, Nozman le remplacerait à l'ordinateur, son absence n'affecterait donc pas le groupe.

Pour ce qui était du parc en lui-même, malgré les incidents qui ont eu lieu en fin de journée, celui-ci avait ouvert comme prévue il y a quelques jours, rencontrant un succès bien évidemment phénoménal. Le parc était tellement saturé qu'ils avaient été obligé de mettre en place un système réservation pour réguler les visites, il fallait dire que les visiteurs venaient du monde entier : des américains, des asiatiques, des qatariens et, malheureusement, des espagnols. ( les visiteurs de Disneyland comprendront! ;] ) Certains s'étaient même plaint de la minorité de français qui venaient, mais bon : le tourisme dans la région avait lui aussi augmenté, tout le monde était donc satisfait.

Quant à la fameuse vidéo promotionnelle, elle avait été monté par les équipes du parc et diffusé sur la chaîne Bazar du Grenier. Fred et Seb, comme à leur habitude, avait joué la transparence en ajoutant un petit message en début de vidéo pour expliquer pourquoi ils avaient accepté cette visite (en prétextant une amélioration de leur matériel pour leurs futurs Joueur Du Grenier) puis le reportage commençait : on les voyait en train de découvrir les dinosaures, faire les attractions, ce genre de chose... Le tout sans retouche particulière et rendant une bonne image des vidéastes qui furent obligé d'admettre qu'ils étaient "satisfaits". Les fans avaient eux aussi bien accueillis la vidéo, étant plus amusé qu'autre chose devant celle-ci. Il y avait bien entendu eut des messages haineux mais ils étaient minoritaires et très mal écrits, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Voyant que l'enregistrement n'était toujours pas terminé, Antoine se décida à aller revoir cette fameuse vidéo : le passage où Bob et Jérémy visitaient le parc d'attraction le faisait mourir de rire à chaque fois. D'une part parce qu'ils avaient sans cesse la trouille mais aussi à cause des poses qu'ils prenaient pour les photos, toutes plus épiques les unes que les autres. Mais comme par hasard, sa montre sonna au moment où il ouvrait son navigateur. Empli d'une détermination digne d'un super héro, il se leva de sa chaise pour récupérer son bracelet... Qui était posé juste à côté de sa souris mais bon, c'était plus stylé.

« Salut Antoine, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas? demanda la voix de Germain.

— Ne fais pas semblant de t'en soucier, ça sonne faux.

— ...J'aurais essayé!

— Eh bien c'est raté!

— Roh! Allez! J'ai bien fait de demander, quand même? »

Antoine ne répondit pas tout de suite. La manière avec laquelle il avait posé sa question laissait croire qu'il se souciait vraiment de son ami, ce qui était tout à son honneur, en fin de compte.

« J'étais en plein montage mais bon, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas participé à une mission : que pasa?

— T'es au courant pour le projet Daemon?

— Nyo m'a expliqué rapidement, je sais juste que ça a l'air sérieux.

— Bruce a intercepté une communication de la Tel-E : ils sembleraient qu'une de leurs équipes ait investi illégalement une usine désaffectée. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils y font mais ça m'a l'air sérieux et pour bien ajouter du mystère à tout ça, les personnes aux alentours se sont plaintes d'odeurs suspectes.

— Je vois, et je suppose que la police n'est "mystérieusement" pas intervenue?

— Même pas! Et encore, ils ont une excuse en béton armé : l'usine se trouve à deux pas de la gare TGV Haute Picardie. C'était donc facile pour eux d'expliquer que la SNCF avait investi dans un nouveau revêtement pour rails bio qui pouvait dégager des odeurs peu ragoûtante. »

Antoine ria jaune : évidemment, ça se passait dans le nord de la France, pourquoi devrait-il en être étonné?

_(La créatrice de cette fanfiction tient à rappeler qu'elle est Axonaise et qu'il est inutile de lui envoyer des insultes par mp)_

« Ok, je vais chercher Richard et Samuel et tu pourras me téléporter, finit-il par déclarer.

— Juste avant, je vais t'envoyer chez Mathieu : ça fait cinq minutes que je m'acharne mais il ne répond nul part.

— Il a un souci? s'inquiéta Antoine.

— Aucune idée, mes radars m'indiquent juste qu'il est chez lui, rien de plus.

— Bah! Il doit encore jouer avec son casque. Je m'en occupe! »

La communication se coupa. Antoine eut à peine le temps de reculer de son bureau qu'il se retrouvait déjà dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement de Mathieu. Bordel qu'il détestait quand on le téléportait comme ça! Mais il s'en plaindrait plus tard. Il se concentra rapidement, faisant appel à son don : il ressentit rapidement la présence de Mathieu dans le salon mais il était difficile de dire à une telle distance ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il s'avança donc en faisant bien attention à faire le plus de bruit possible pour manifester sa présence, sait-on jamais, et arriva enfin devant la porte entrouverte de la fameuse pièce qu'il ouvrit.

« Mathieu, on a besoin de toi pour-... »

Il s'interrompit face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : Mathieu était monté sur une table et tenait Wifi la tête en bas. Il s'amusait à le faire marcher au plafond tout en chantant :

« Spider Chaton, Spider Chaton, il peut marcher au plafond, est-ce qu'il peeeeuuuut~ faire une toile? Bien sur que non : c'est un chaton! Prend gaaaaaaarde~ , Spider Chaton est lààààààà~ ! »

Au moment où il finissait la chanson, Mathieu aperçu enfin Antoine qui attendait dans l'encadrure de la porte, les yeux exorbités. Gêné, il remit rapidement Wifi par terre et resta immobile sur la table.

« Antoine, ça fait combien de temps que tu es là? tenta-t-il désespérément pour oublier ce moment gênant.

— Vingt secondes, répondit directement Antoine.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

— Germain a besoin de nous.

— Ok, je... J'arrive, dit-il en descendant maladroitement de la table. »

Après avoir vérifié que Wifi soit tranquillement installé dans sa couchette, Mathieu rappela Germain pour qu'il le téléporte avec Antoine. Celui-ci, sans poser de question, les invita à patienter quelques instants le temps de préparer la manœuvre.

« Pas un mot de tout ceci aux autres, compris? ajouta Mathieu.

— A cat is fine too... souffla Antoine. »

Mathieu leva le bras pour gifler Antoine, mais la téléportation l'interrompit et il se retrouva non pas dans le QG mais en plein milieu d'un champs où d'autres personnes les attendaient. Déçu, il rabattit ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança vers le groupe tout en grommelant. Antoine savoura sa victoire avant de remarquer que quelque chose s'agitait à ses pieds : Richard et Samuel était à ses côtés et semblaient ne pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! s'exclama Richard. Qui a osé m'interrompre pendant que je matais du porno?!

— Va demander ça à Germain, proposa Antoine avec un sourire en coin.

— _Est-ce-qu'on-a-une-mission?_ demanda Samuel.

— Exactement! confirma Antoine tout en s'avançant. Venez, on va rejoindre les autres. »

Samuel s'exécuta aussitôt en faisant marcher les roulettes sous son piédestal tandis que Richard grimpa sur les épaules de son maître : la vue du sol boueux et légèrement gelé par le froid, ainsi que les petits vers de terres qui gesticulaient ça et là et la teinte étrange de la terre à certains endroits le firent grimacer. Mais comment ses acolytes faisaient pour marcher là dedans?! Antoine le laissa monter tranquillement : il était habitué à ce que son compère s'installe là. Il était suffisamment léger pour qu'il n'objecte pas de toute façon.

Il se rendit compte que, malgré le temps passé, il avait du mal à réaliser que sa chère peluche se mouvait devant lui. Pour Samuel, c'était plus simple... Complètement farfelu, certe, mais bien plus logique comparé à Richard. Un jour, Antoine avait cassé son câble d'alimentation. Rien de bien grave en soit : un petit tour chez Nozman et c'était réglé... Jusqu'à ce que Links s'en mêle, pour "s'amuser", et fasse de lui une sorte de R2D2 sans son consentement. Il en était fou de rage bien évidemment mais en voyant le résultat, il ne put refuser. Il avait quand même un droïde rien qu'à lui désormais!

Le cas de Richard était plus spécial en revanche. C'était arrivé littéralement du jour au lendemain : il avait tourné son What The Cut toute la journée en mettant en scène ses acolytes tels des marionnettes puis était partie se coucher... Et le lendemain, il s'était fait réveiller par une petite boule en tissus totalement paniquée qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était en vie. Tous les membres de la Wilson Corporation de l'époque avait été bouche bée. Encore aujourd'hui, l'explication restait assez flou : d'après Karim, à force de faire jouer Richard, Antoine lui aurait donné inconsciemment une sorte d'âme grâce à son don. C'était "possible" en effet mais ça restait trop mystérieux à son goût, et ça n'expliquait pas comment il faisait pour bouger sans os ni muscles. Mais bon, après tout, il était tout aussi improbable qu'il soit télépathe, on était plus à une bizarrerie près.

Antoine s'avança finalement à son tour, faisant abstraction au côté "boueux", et put saluer les autres membres présents : Monsieur 3D, Nyo, Experimentboy et Karim. il fut étonné de croiser ces deux derniers, vue que leurs dons n'étaient pas spécialement offensif mais il n'eut pas le temps de les questionner : la voix de Nozman se fit entendre depuis les montres.

« De là où vous êtes, vous devriez apercevoir le bâtiment, expliqua-t-il. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu vous téléporter directement à l'intérieur : la Tel-E semble avoir protégé les lieux avec une sorte de brouilleur d'onde...

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas su configurer la téléportation? marmonna Karim.

— Je ne répondrais même pas à cette pique, lui asséna Nozman.

— C'est l'espèce de machin qui ressemble à une caserne de pompier là? demanda Nyo. »

Effectivement, un peu plus loin se trouvait un grand bâtiment en brique rouge délavée composé d'une sorte de hangar et d'une petite tour. Il se trouvait au milieu de plusieurs champs qui le séparait de la gare TGV, visible à droite, ainsi que d'une grande route avec beaucoup de trafic : l'A29. Il y avait aussi un petit village et quelques maisons isolées, sans doute habitées par des agriculteurs, qui étaient reliées grâce à des départementales mal entretenues. Ils devraient donc rester prudents et discrets.

« D'après mes radars, il n'y a pas grand monde dans les parages. Il faut dire qu'avec l'odeur, les gens ne sont pas vraiment d'humeur à sortir de chez eux, expliqua Nozman.

— Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je crée une barrière pour nous camoufler, non? demanda Quentin.

— Je crois que ça serait plus prudent, en effet, approuva Karim qui scannait les environs du regard, il y a du mouvement dans les maisons.

— Je vous laisse vous débrouillez seuls, par sécurité, conclut Germain. Je vous envoie quand même deux recrues supplémentaires au cas où pour vous aider. Appelez-moi si vous avez un soucis. Bonne chance! »

Pile après la fin de la communication, un éclair jaillit aux côté du petit groupe : deux autres personnes apparurent alors, deux femmes plus précisément : Ana D. et Ginger Force, les vidéastes réalisatrices des Vlog De La Blasée et des vidéos Adaptation et Un Pavé dans la mare. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Antoine et Mathieu ne les avaient pas vu et ils ne se firent pas prier pour les saluer.

« Ana, Mathilde, ça faisait un bail! s'exclama Mathieu. Comment ça va depuis le temps?

— Je hais encore plus le nord de la France, assainit Ana.

— Je suis toujours féministe, ajouta Ginger.

— ...C'est bon à savoir! commenta Antoine. »

Le rire amusé de Ginger fut vite partagé à ses trois amis. Ce genre de conversation, si on peut parler de conversation, représentait bien ce qui faisait la force de la Wilson Corp' : l'auto dérision et l'absurde. Et Dieu sait qu'ils avaient besoin de ce genre de moment vue la mission qui leur avait été attribué.

« Alors c'est là bas qu'on doit aller? demanda la blasée en désignant l'usine.

— Ouep! confirma Baptiste qui les avaient rejoint avec Nyo. J'espère qu'il y a des grosses machines là bas, que je puisse m'amuser un peu...

— Moi j'espère surtout qu'il fera plus chaud à l'intérieur, geignit le dessinateur en rabattant la capuche de son gilet.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, déclara Mathieu en se tournant vers Karim, RàS?

— Pas tout à fait : les habitants du coin sont un peu trop actif à mon goût.

— Ils ont entendu la téléportation? s'inquiéta Nyo.

— Ça m'étonnerait : ils ont l'habitude du bruit avec la gare à côté. Mais juste par sécurité, je confirme : il faut que tu crées une barrière Quentin.

— Et si on passait par l'Autre Côté? proposa Ginger.

— Si la Tel-E est encore là, on sera repéré direct, lui répondit Mathieu, on a pas le choix. »

Monsieur 3D s'exécuta aussitôt. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis tendit ses bras sur les côtés. Une sorte de bulle, scintillant d'un reflet multi couleur, l'entoura avant de s'étendre tout autour du groupe. Vue de l'intérieur, cette chose semblait au contraire extrêmement voyante, mais à l'extérieur, c'était le total opposé : la bulle ainsi que les personnes à l'intérieur était complètement invisible, rien ne pouvait trahir leur présence si ce n'était la trace de leurs pas dans la terre. À la fois fasciné et satisfait par la bulle créée par Quentin, Karim entama sa marche vers le mystérieux bâtiment, suivit rapidement par les autres. Toutefois, le doute commença rapidement à s'immiscer dans le groupe : qui sait quelle découverte ils allaient faire à l'intérieur...

* * *

Germain surveillait d'un regard fébrile les petits points qui désignaient ses amis sur la carte de l'ordinateur du QG. Il faisait exprès de ne pas aller plus loin, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de la Tel-E en piratant des caméras et autres systèmes de surveillance mais cette situation l'angoissait : s'il se passait quelque chose, il ne le saurait que si l'un d'eux utilisait sa montre pour le contacter. Et encore fallait-il que cette personne y arrive, justement. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'option pour palier à ce problème, si ce n'était préparer des renforts...

Aux grands mots les grand remèdes! Qui appeler? Benzaie? Non, il tournait un Hard Corner avec Bob et les Greniers. Fanta? Indisponible aussi : on lui avait demandé de veiller sur Saint-Denis, vue tout ce qu'il s'y était passé précédemment. Kriss? Non plus, il était actuellement en voyage avec sa famille. Wendy alors? ...Euh... Non, trop jeune, mauvaise idée : mieux valait la laisser tranquille! Le Fossoyeur et Axolot dans ce cas? ...Bingo! Ils étaient libres et ils avaient eut le temps de s'en remettre. De toute façon, il leur demanderait juste de se tenir près pour les renforts, rien de plus...

Malgré ses derniers doutes, il lança un appel via l'ordinateur et attendit. Heureusement pour lui, Patrick et François répondirent assez rapidement. En revanche, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était... Comment dire...

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez à Jurassic Land? demanda Germain, abasourdie.

— Si on te le disais, tu ne nous croirait pas... lui répondit François avec une gêne difficilement caché derrière un large sourire. »

Germain allait lui répondre quand un détail attira son attention derrière les deux vidéastes : il reconnu assez aisément l'enclos des bébés tricératops dont l'un d'eux était chevauché par une personne un peu trop grande pour être un enfant...

« Attendez... Je rêve où Jean-Junior est sur un tricératops?!

— Malgré le fait que ta phrase soit extrêmement tendancieuse : oui, avoua Patrick. »

Les "uh dada!" qui parvenaient aux oreilles de Nozman confirmèrent ses interrogations. Estomaqué, il se cala au fond de son siège et tenta de préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait en cherchant quelque chose de rationnel à répondre face à ça.

« Vous avez vingt secondes pour m'expliquer, dit-il d'une voix éteinte. »

Le regard suppliant de François eut raison de Patrick qui accepta à contrecœur de se charger de cette tâche, bien qu'il s'en serait bien passé...

* * *

Le matin même, François faisait des recherches pour sa prochaine vidéo avec Pupuce. Tout du moins, il tentait de les faire. Impossible de se concentrer à cause de Patrick : celui-ci était en train de retourner tous les placards de sa maison à la recherche d'un objet auquel il semblait tenir. Les deux colocataires s'étaient finalement décidés à mettre fin à leur cohabitation afin de pouvoir poursuivre leurs projets personnels pleinement. Mais bon, quand on s'appelle François Theurel ou Patrick Baud, la notion de "maison" pouvait être assez abstraite... Quoi qu'il en soit, cette agitation eut raison de la patience du Fossoyeur qui, malgré les tentatives de la Sainte Pelle pour le calmer, éteignit son ordinateur et se retourna vers son ancien colocataire.

« Bon Patrick, ça va faire trois fois que tu vérifies dans ma chambre : tu es sur d'avoir bien vérifié chez toi avant de venir ici?!

— Bien évidemment, répondit-il distraitement... Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mon faux crâne?

— La question que tu devrais te poser serait déjà : qu'est-ce que TON crâne en plastique fouterait dans MA chambre?! »

Aucune réponse bien entendu : quand Patrick était concentré sur une tâche, même une sirène annonçant une attaque à l'arme atomique ne l'arrêterait... Enfin si, ça l'arrêterait à condition qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qui le tracasse derrière... François regarda plus attentivement son ami : rien ne laissait transparaître un quelconque malaise, si ce n'était peut-être son regard anormalement éteint.

« Patrick?

— Tu l'as retrouvé? répondit-il sans se retourner.

— C'est rare de te voir distrait à ce point. »

Axolot ne répondit pas une fois de plus, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que précédemment. François inspira profondément avant d'échanger un ultime regard avec Pupuce : il n'aimait pas faire ça mais si c'était la seule solution pour le faire parler, alors il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est à cause de Cindy, pas vrai? »

Sursaut, pas en arrière, objets qui tombent (zut!), silence, immobilisation : bingo! Maintenant, il devait vite enchaîner et trouvait les mots justes.

« Patrick, on en a déjà parlé : tu ne dois pas te sentir fautif. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

— Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation là François, répondit-il sans se retourner, en rangeant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— Ne fais pas l'idiot : je vois bien que ça te pèse!

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? rétorqua-t-il en pivotant vers son ami sans hausser le ton. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, tout est clair dans mon esprit. Artémis est morte, on a fait croire à sa pauvre mère que des terroristes l'avait enlevé puis assassiné, Jurassic Land a ouvert sans soucis, les dinosaures vont bien, la Tel-E se fait du bénéfice, tout le monde est content et moi, je dois garder le silence. Point final. J'ai tout dis ou tu veux vraiment qu'on en discute encore? »

Pupuce se tourna machinalement vers son maître, attendant sa réponse. François dû l'admettre : ça ne servait à rien de discuter, tout était malheureusement très clair, voir même trop clair. En revanche, il avait omis un détail.

« Il y a une chose que tu as oubliés.

— Quoi donc?

— Tu n'es pas tout seul. »

Patrick ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire forcé, non, il était réellement amusé de la stupidité de sa réponse.

« Franchement, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part!

— Je suis sérieux, se défendit le Fossoyeur en riant à son tour, tu ne dois pas prendre tout ça personnellement : on est une équipe. On doit encaisser tous ensemble.

— Oui, oui, et en utilisant le pouvoir de l'amour et de l'amitié, tout ça... dit-il en quittant la pièce.

— Patrick! Pour une fois que je parle sérieusement! »

Trop tard, il était partie. Agacé, le Fossoyeur le suivit, tout en ignorant les moqueries de Pupuce qui sautillait de façon nonchalante, et le rejoignit dans le salon où il s'était arrêté devant une autre étagère.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas revérifier celle là?!

— Chut! »

François sursauta : non seulement, il se moquait de lui mais maintenant il lui disait de se taire?! Le respect venait de mourir là! Cependant, en voyant la tête de son ami, il se ravisa : quelque chose ne tournait visiblement pas rond. Et effectivement, malgré l'absence de Pupuce, restée dans la chambre, François commença à sentir de drôle de vibration dans le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui chuchota-t-il.

— Quelqu'un arrive.

— Bonnes ou mauvaises intentions?

— Difficile à dire, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça. »

Les vibrations commencèrent à s'intensifier. François déglutit : peu importe qui était cet individu, il allait l'accueillir comme il se doit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se préparer davantage : les deux amis se retrouvèrent transportés de l'Autre Côté sans leur consentement. Ils étaient impuissants : leur montre ne leur permettait pas de "refuser" ce genre de déplacement. Ils découvrirent alors un homme qui semblait les avoir attendu devant la porte d'entrée, armé d'un fusil à pompe et d'un rouleau à pâtisserie...

« Jean?! s'exclamèrent François et Patrick en coeur.

— Vous deux! répondit l'intéressé. Bande de fils de putes! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça à moi?!

— ...Mais de quoi parles-tu? demanda Patrick.

— Silence, chien! fulmina-t-il. C'est moi qui pose les questions ici!

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Non attend, comment ça "Silence chien"?! s'insurgea le Fossoyeur. »

Jean-Junior, que l'on connaissait aussi sous le nom de Mathieu Pradalet mais que nous allons plutôt appeler Jean pour éviter les répétitions, répondit en pointant son arme à feux directement sur ses deux amis, ce qui les firent immédiatement paniquer.

« Jean! Attend, fais pas l'con! Pose ton arme! tenta François.

— Hors de question! rétorqua le gastronome. Je vais vous faire payer!

— Mais payer quoi?! Tu déboules dans mon salon avec une arme et tu nous explique même pas ce qu'il se passe!

— Calme toi François! intervint Patrick. Visiblement, nous sommes en pleins conflits mais certains points semblent assez flous. Ne vaut-il pas mieux que nous en discutions tranquillement assis sur les canapés adjacents plutôt que...

— Jurassic Land! s'écria enfin Jean. Comment avez-vous pu ne pas m'emmener avec vous?! »

La tension retomba subitement, la peur laissant place à la consternation.

« ...Sans déconner? demanda le Fossoyeur.

— Oui MÔsieur!

— ...D'accords, je vois, souffla Patrick. Écoute Jean, je sais que Jurassic Park est ton film préféré mais ce qui s'est passé là bas...

— Mais rien du tout! le coupa-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune excuse! Aucune!

— Jean! La Tel-E a tenté de nous tuer, argua François. Rend toi compte : on a failli se faire bouffer! »

Jean ne répondit pas : il visa le plafond et tira. Ce coup de feu fit sursauter Patrick qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise (très aigu au passage) tandis que François l'enlaça directement. Cette entrave soudaine ne lui fit pas perdre son sang froid pour autant.

« Heureusement que ton arme ne fait pas de dégâts de l'autre côté, commenta Patrick tout en regardant le plafond étrangement intact.

— Ne change pas de sujet! s'écria Jean en les visant. La prochaine balle sera pour vous : vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de m'abandonner...

— Bro', ces armes peuvent nous blesser je te rappelle! tenta François.

— On est pas obligé d'en arriver là, surtout pour un parc d'attraction : ne fait pas ça! supplia Patrick.

— Tu pourras dire ça à John Hammond quand je t'aurais descendu... murmura Jean qui mit le fusil en joue.

— Mais Jean, c'est ridicule : tu ne vas pas nous tuer pour ça?! s'exclama le Fossoyeur. »

Jean allait répondre quand un détail détourna son attention : Pupuce, qui avait entendu le boucan, venait d'arriver dans la dimension parallèle et semblait plutôt perplexe quant au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

« Ah! Pupuce! Tu tombes bien! soupira le Fossoyeur. Viens nous aider! »

Pupuce regarda son maître, puis Jean, puis son maître, puis encore Jean, puis de nouveau son maître, puis le fusil de Jean, puis se rendit compte que la situation était trop dangereuse pour elle et prit la décision de s'enfuir lâchement.

« Non! Pupuce! Ne pars pas! hurla vainement François. Pupuce, ne fais pas ta pute : reviens ici sur le champs! Pupuce! »

Trop tard, elle était repartie dans sa dimension originelle, abandonnant son maître à son triste sort. Cette situation fit sourire Jean qui commença à dangereusement s'approcher.

« C'est fini François, vous êtes seuls à présent...

— ...Pitié, ne me fait pas de mal...

— En supposant que tu te sers de moi comme bouclier humain, ça va être dur... fit remarquer Patrick. »

François réalisa alors : il avait placé Patrick devant lui et regardait Mathieu par dessus son épaule.

« ...Tu peux te régénérer je te rappelle, lui expliqua-t-il.

— Oui, et alors? »

Un bruit métallique se fit alors entendre, comme si quelqu'un venait de charger un fusil...

« Non, non, attends! ATTENDS! hurla François.

— Allez-y, suppliez moi, j'adore ça...

— Mathieu, pour l'amour du ciel, reprend tes esprits! lâcha Patrick

— S'il te plait, on a vécu tant de choses ensemble! Ça ne peut pas se finir ainsi Bro'!

— Ce passé ne signifie plus rien à mes yeux, conclut-il en regardant à travers le viseur. Adieu les amis... »

Jean allait appuyer sur la gâchette : ils étaient foutus. François réfléchit à tout allure mais il n'avait rien. Pupuce était partis, il n'avait plus d'arguments... Bordel mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'on lui laisse l'accès au stock d'arm-...

« ON A DES PASS VIPs! »

François et Jean sursautèrent en même temps. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse, baissa machinalement son arme pour mieux regarder son interlocuteur.

« ...On... On a ça nous? balbutia François.

— Bien sur que oui, affirma Patrick, tu ne te souviens pas? On a reçu un courrier nous remerciant d'avoir participé avec des billets à l'intérieur.

— Quand tu dis "Pass Vip", ça veut dire que tu peux y aller quand tu veux? demanda Jean.

— Oui et on peut même amener qui on veut gratuitement! Enfin, on doit être dix maximum...

— Et tu peux y aller genre là? Tout de suite?

— ...Eh bien... »

* * *

« Voilà, tu sais toute l'histoire. »

Germain avait laissé tombé sa tête sur le clavier. En réalité, il avait cessé d'écouter à partir du moment où Jean était rentré dans la maison, armé jusqu'au dents. Il n'y avait donc personne d'à peu près sain d'esprit dans cette équipe de malade?!

« ...Nozman? Tout va bien? demanda Patrick.

— Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... marmonna-t-il en se redressant, dévoilant ainsi une marque de clavier sur son front. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas disponible du coup?

— Dans le pire des cas, j'interviendrais, proposa François. Je laisse ma montre allumée, tu pourras m'appeler quand tu voudras.

— Excellent! s'exclama Nozman avec sa fameuse mimique. J'y retourne, les autres arrivent au hangar! »

Les deux vidéastes allaient le saluer mais ils furent interrompus par Jean qui les suppliaient d'aller voir le T-rex...

Oh bordel.

* * *

Après avoir traversé plusieurs mètres de champs, le petit groupe était enfin arrivé devant l'usine désaffectée. En regardant le sol, Richard fut soulagé de constater que les abords de l'usine était recouvert d'un gravier blanc, semblable à de la craie. Mais il ne descendrait pas pour autant : hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec de la poussière sur sa fourrure. Son maître, quant à lui, regarda plus attentivement les alentours : les lieux étaient déserts, seul le bruit des voitures et des trains était audible et il n'y avait aucune trace de pas ou de pneus dans le sol. La seule trace potentielle de la Tel-E était la grande porte du hangar qui était complètement ouverte.

« On est suffisamment loin, déclara Karim, tu peux enlever ta bulle Quentin.

— Ok chef!

— ...Dites, c'est mon odorat qui est en panne ou il n'y a aucune odeur suspecte? fit remarquer Nyo. »

Cette question arriva trop tardivement, Quentin faisait déjà disparaître la bulle, les laissant à l'air libre. C'est alors qu'il eut sa réponse : une odeur nauséabonde lui parvint instantanément.

« Oh putain, Quentin, remets ta bulle, je t'en supplie! s'exclama le dessinateur en se bouchant le nez.

— Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais filtrer l'air avec ta barrière! s'étonna Karim.

— Eh bien, moi non plus, j'en suis le premier étonné... bredouilla Monsieur 3D.

— Tu m'étonnes que les riverains se plaignent! lança Ana qui baladait son regard dans les environs. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!

— On dirait que quelqu'un a laissé macérer du fer rouillé dans du compost et de la craie, décrivit ExperimentBoy. Je sais, c'est complètement bizarre mais j'ai trouvé que ça pour décrire...

— Richard? Une idée? questionna Antoine.

— Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de deviner?!

— Tu es un chien, je te rappelle...

— Non! Je suis une peluche! »

Mathieu passa outre les querelles de son ami pour s'avancer vers le bâtiment. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire appel à l'odorat du Panda pour se rendre compte que plus il s'approchait, plus l'odeur était forte. Ce constat lui fit froid dans le dos, il n'avait désormais plus du tout envie d'y entrer et ses personnalités, enfouies en lui, semblait du même avis. Pourtant, quand il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, il ne vit qu'une grande salle vide...

_J'ai peur! J'veux pas y aller!_

_Y a trop d'ondes négatives ici, gros!_

_Gamin, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais franchement, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

« J'ai pas le choix les mecs, il faut qu'on y entre.

— Tu parles à tes personnalités? »

Mathieu sursauta, il n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivé de Ginger qui s'était mise à ses côtés. Quoi qu'en regardant bien son regard, il se demandait si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

« Pour être franc avec toi, ils ont un peu la trouille oui...

— Tu n'es pas le seul, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais bon, faut bien se lancer à un moment donné! dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Les gars, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer à l'intérieur, non?

— Attendez un instant! »

Karim passa devant tout le monde pour s'approcher de la porte. Celle-ci semblait plutôt banale : c'était une porte en fer coulissante comme on en voyait dans pratiquement tous les hangars de France. La seule chose suspecte étant qu'elle était déjà grande ouverte et, surtout, elle ne semblait avoir aucun système de verrous : n'importe qui pouvait entrer. Et encore, la première observation de Mathieu fut juste : la pièce était bel et bien entièrement vide... Il recula pour voir le bâtiment dans sa globalité : quelques chose clochait.

« Tu as détecté quelque chose Karim? demanda Nyo.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici, expliqua Karim. On est pas au bon endroit, on ne peut pas entrer par ici. »

Nyo haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Pour appuyer ses propos, Karim tendit sa main dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de rencontrer une surface plane et scintillante : une barrière. Nyo sursauta de stupeur et il ne fut pas le seul : pratiquement toute la troupe était en train de s'échanger des regards incrédules.

« Une barrière?! Ici?! s'exclama Quentin.

— Je ne comprend pas... dit Nyo.

— Regardez à l'intérieur : il n'y a rien, démontra-t-il, pourtant l'odeur vient de là, comme si l'origine de ce phénomène était invisible...

— ...Je ne comprend toujours pas.

— Attend, je pense avoir saisi! s'exclama Baptiste. La véritable "chose" serait dissimulée derrière cette barrière qui rend invisible tout ce qui se trouve derrière elle, c'est pour ça qu'on ne la voit pas. Et quand on y pense, ça explique l'effet bloquant de la bulle de Quentin!

— De quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma bulle? s'étonna Monsieur 3D.

— En fait, je pensais plutôt que ce "machin mystérieux" se trouvait de l'Autre Côté, corrigea Karim tout en ignorant le cinéphile, et effectivement, ça explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec la bulle : en créant une illusion, elle a amplifié la puissance du camouflage, ce qui a empêché l'odeur de nous atteindre. La barrière, quant à elle, doit juste servir à combler le manque de sécurité offert par la "porte".

— C'est bien beau de faire des théories, intervint Ana, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi l'odeur arrive quand même à nous parvenir jusqu'ici si elle est de l'Autre Côté?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça, avoua Karim, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des effluves et des bruits qui traversent les dimensions. Bruce avait émis une hypothèse comme quoi la frontière entre les deux pouvaient être plus ou moins solide selon les endroits, ce qui explique que certains éléments volatiles puissent passer...

— Il y a un risque si on passe de l'Autre Côté? s'inquiéta Mathilde.

— Aucun, la rassura-t-il, on a d'ailleurs perdu suffisamment de temps ici : il est temps d'aller de l'Autre Côté. »

Ginger approuva : finalement, ils avaient bien fait de ne pas passer par la dimension parallèle, ils auraient été immédiatement repéré. Après s'être regroupé, Karim lança la Rotation. Le paysage se mit alors à tourner jusqu'à faire apparaître l'Autre Côté. Rien de bien extravagant à signaler malgré tout, si ce n'était l'odeur encore plus forte... Puis les regards se posèrent sur l'usine.

« What the fuck?! s'exclama Richard.

— Attendez, c'est... C'est l'usine ça?! renchérit Mathieu. »

En face d'eux se trouvait une grande bâtisse composée d'un hangar et d'une tour. Ça aurait pu être l'usine, oui, la forme correspondait. Mais les matériaux étaient bien différents : le bâtiment tout entier était constitué d'un métal lisse et réfléchissant, complètement fermé. On aurait presque dit une fusée au premier coup d'oeil. Le choc passé, Karim se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers la porte avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.

« Ah! Enfin une porte digne de ce nom! s'exclama-t-il en surjouant. Coulissante, hermétique et solide en plus, que du bonheur!

— L'épaisseur de l'armature suffirait largement pour installer un système, songea Baptiste avec un peu plus de sérieux, c'est quelle matière?

— De l'iridium, décrivit Karim après avoir analysé la structure. Tout le bâtiment semble être fait du même matériau. Quoi que... Je ressens la présence des anciennes briques...

— Ils s'en seraient servi pour "recouvrir" les murs du bâtiment? proposa Nyo.

— On dirait bien oui, confirma-t-il. Et d'ailleurs... Je pense avoir compris pourquoi Germain a foiré sa téléportation.

— Il n'a pas foiré, il n'a pas pu faire mieux! le défendit Antoine, non sans rire.

— C'est sa parole contre la mienne! Mais plus sérieusement : l'iridium semble inaltérable, je n'arrive même pas à l'analyser plus profondément...

— Tu veux dire que l'armature est "immunisé" aux dons? questionna Baptiste.

— Immunisé? s'étonna Mathilde. C'est possible ça?

— Ce n'est pas bien difficile à faire, lui expliqua-t-il. D'autant plus que la Tel-E a participé à la création des dons, c'est facilement à leur porté. Ce métal est, pour faire simple, littéralement incassable avec nos moyens. Et, pour revenir au bâtiment, vue sa teinte, je dirais qu'il a était placé là très récemment. Une semaine tout au plus.

— C'est sûr que c'est tout de suite mieux pour cacher des choses... commenta Antoine.

— Mon instinct me dis que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse mais pourquoi avoir installé ça ici? marmonna Mathieu. »

Baptiste ne répondit pas tout de suite : il se concentra sur la porte et laissa son don faire le reste. S'il se fiait à sa forme et son poids, il devrait aisément deviner la nature du système et son fonctionnement.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, elle n'est pas piégé... murmura-t-il tout en effleurant le métal. C'est juste un système de fermeture classique... Quoi que, vue qu'on est de l'Autre Côté, je me demande à quoi ça peut servir...

— Et on peut l'ouvrir? demanda Quentin.

— Oui! Facilement même! Il faut juste la pirater. »

Experimentboy se focalisa sur sa montre qu'il activa : à l'intérieur se trouvait un petit logiciel de piratage assez rudimentaire comparé à celui du QG mais efficace dans ce genre de situation. Mathieu le regardait fébrilement tandis qu'il commençait ses manipulations : l'instinct du Panda et de la Fille semblait le marteler de l'intérieur et tout portait à croire que le danger imminent se trouvait derrière la porte. Il déglutit difficilement quand un "clic" se fit entendre. Le jeune scientifique redressa alors la tête.

« Ok, j'ai réussi à enlever le verrou mais quelque chose semble empêcher le système de coulissement de s'activer : il va falloir tirer.

— Et je suppose qu'elle est très lourde? demanda ironiquement Ginger.

— Vue le système à l'intérieur, je crains que oui... confia-t-il avec un grand sourire forcé. »

Mathilde soupira profondément mais malgré le manque total de motivation, elle se décida à forcer la porte avec Antoine et Nyo tandis que les autres restaient en arrière, au cas où. Seul Mathieu semblait désorienté face à cette situation. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas où se mettre mais une sensation horrible était en train de lui percer le crâne, comme si de la glace se formait derrière son front jusqu'au coeur de son cerveau. Et en plus de cela, il devait supporter les voix paniquées de toutes ses personnalités qui, pour une fois, partageaient toutes la même opinion.

_Mathieu, mon instinct de panda est en alerte rouge, il ne faut surtout pas entrer là dedans!_

_Pareil pour moi, mon instinct féminin est en overdose de stress, j'aime trop pas : ça va me donner des rides et j'ai plus de crème hydratante!_

« Mais calmez-vous bon sang! marmonna-t-il discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive aujourd'hui?! C'est qu'une putain de porte! »

_Ecoute Gamin, normalement je leurs aurait dit de la fermer mais là, ils ont raison : il y a un danger imminent._

« Ok, soit, mais c'est quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur? »

_On en a aucune idée mais on est tous d'accords pour dire qu'on a pas envie de le savoir._

« Merci, vous m'aidez vachement... »

_Vindiou mais arrête de faire ta tapette gauchiste et arrête-les! Tu vois bien qu'on est tous d'accords sans 49-3 là!_

Mathieu passa outre la remarque du Beauf, fidèle à lui même, et se tourna vers la bâtisse : allez savoir si cette conversation avait changé son point de vue ou non mais l'usine était devenu très menaçante à ses yeux pour une raison qu'il ne saurait expliquer. Bientôt, la peur que ressentait ses autres personnalités se diffusa en lui, le faisant violemment frissonner. Cherchant du soutien de la part de ses équipiers, il les regarda un par un, espérant trouver un quelconque signe d'angoisse similaire, quelque chose... Mais rien...

Quoique non! Richard, qui s'était installé sur Samuel pour laisser son maître s'occuper de la porte, semblait dubitatif lui aussi. Qui plus est, c'était un chien : il avait lui aussi un instinct animal.

_Arrête-les gros!_

La voix du Hippie le sortie de son hébétude. Il avait raison : ils ne devaient pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ainsi.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. D'un commun accord, Antoine, Ginger et Nyo avait saisit la poignée à trois et, après avoir fait un décompte, commencèrent à tirer... Mathieu retint son souffle, les mots restèrent bloqués en travers de sa gorge. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, la porte s'entrouvrit subitement d'un cran mais hors de questions de relâcher! Un lourd grincement se fit entendre puis, à la suite d'un ultime effort, la porte coulissa d'un coup, emportant ses trois bourreaux dans la chute et laissant s'échapper un nuage de poussière étonnamment dense qui se répandit rapidement aux alentours.

C'est là que tout dégénéra.

À peine relevé sur ses genoux, Nyo s'écroula une nouvelle fois par terre en vomissant aussi brutalement que violemment. Antoine le prit immédiatement, lui et Mathilde, par le bras et se jeta à corps perdu le plus loin possible de la porte. Quentin, Baptiste et Karim s'écartèrent eux aussi à la venu du nuage, non seulement gêné mais aussi écoeuré. Quand celui-ci atteignit Mathieu et Ana, il comprit : cette odeur... C'était clairement la plus infecte qu'il n'ait jamais sentie. Une sorte de mélange entre de la viande pourrie, des excréments, des matériaux moisis et des végétaux ayant longuement macérés. Celle qu'il avait sentie précédemment n'était rien comparé à celle là. D'abords assommé, la nausée lui vint rapidement et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était déjà éloigné de plusieurs mètres.

Il y eut alors un silence, même ses personnalités semblaient muettes...

Puis soudain, un crie déchirant résonna dans toute la plaine. Mathieu se retourna en sursaut : c'était Ana. Elle continuait de hurler et se débattait en pleurant dans les bras de Quentin qui la retenait contre lui. Ses yeux restaient bloqués sur la porte de l'usine et bientôt, tout le monde suivit son regard... Baptiste tomba alors en arrière, ses jambes ne le tenant plus, Ginger enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule d'Antoine qui retenait malgré tout Nyo du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que Richard et Samuel restèrent muet d'effrois. Seul Karim demeurait immobile face à la porte, paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. N'ayant plus aucune voix pour objecter, Mathieu prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'à lui : vue les réactions de ses amis et ce nuage nauséabond, il pouvait se préparer au pire. Il fit quelques pas, se plaça à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt.

Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment précis. Au début, il voyait juste une sorte de grosse forme étrange, haute d'au moins trois mètres. Mais très vite, sa vision s'affina. Et il le vit. Un tas. Marron, rouge, rose, gris et noir. Il devina rapidement des silhouettes, des bras, des jambes, des torses, des têtes, encore vêtues pour la plupart, conservés pour les uns, déchiquetés et pourris pour les autres, occupés par des insectes pour certains, consommés par des rongeurs pour les derniers...

Des cadavres. Cette chose était un entassement de cadavres laissés à l'air libre. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine, une centaine, un millier... Difficile à dire tant ce tas était... Informe. Mathieu était figé, il n'avait jamais vue ça avant. Jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Et même la voix de Nozman, provenant de la montre de Karim qui n'avait pas bougé lui non plus, ne le sortit de sa paralysie.

« Les gars, vous m'entendez?! s'écria-t-il, affolé. Les capteurs sont en alertes près de l'usine, qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

— ...Germain... finit par murmurer Karim. C'est... Dans l'usine, il y a des...

— ...Des quoi? s'inquiéta Nozman. Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert...

— ...De... Des cadavres... lâcha-t-il, la voix tremblante. Des tonnes de cadavres... »

Nozman ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mathieu n'arriva pas à définir combien de temps s'écoula, il n'avait pas réussi à quitter l'entassement des yeux. Sa vision commença à se flouter et sa tête se mit à tourner. De même, les paroles de ses amis semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus.

« Écoute Karim, je ne vais pas te demander de les analyser mais il faudrait que tu actives la caméra sur tes lunettes afin que je puisse... Voir.

— ...Entendu. »

Karim appuya sur un petit bouton situé sur le côté de ses lunettes qui activa un petit hologramme bleu sur les verres. Cette action permit à Mathieu de détourner enfin le regard mais ce mouvement intensifia son malaise. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais c'était déjà trop tard : ses yeux se révulsèrent puis il tomba lourdement sur le dos. Les voix paniqués de ses amis et ses facettes ne lui parvinrent qu'à peine une fraction de seconde : il était déjà évanoui.

* * *

Bruce était installé dans un laboratoire annexe au QG de la Wilson Corporation. Peu de personnes avaient l'autorisation d'aller dans cet endroit : non pas parce qu'il y avait des choses à cacher mais tout simplement parce que les outils entreposés ici était bien trop compliqué à utiliser pour de simples "humains". C'était Wilson en personne qui les avaient créé et, à l'heure actuelle, seuls Bruce, Baptiste, Germain et Links savaient s'en servir. Cet endroit était principalement consacré à la recherche : il y avait une multitude de machine servant principalement à analyser, quand les capacités de Karim ne le permettaient pas, ou manipuler des substances diverses voir complexes. Bruce était justement en train d'étudier un flacon contenant des écailles étranges quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit.

« Alors? Ça avance? demanda l'intrus.

— J'espère pour toi Alexis que je viens d'halluciner et que je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix, répondit-il du tac au tac. »

Effectivement, c'était Linksthesun qui venait d'entrer, un sandwich à la main. Celui-ci vint s'installer à côté du vidéaste qui n'avait pas quitté l'échantillon des yeux.

« Je ne viens pas pour bosser, je viens juste prendre des nouvelles, s'expliqua-t-il.

— Et le sandwich?

— J'avais faim.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas le manger chez toi?

— Je m'ennuyais.

— ...Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il en souriant. Enfin, maintenant que tu es là, autant te mettre au parfum : j'ai réussi à nettoyer les échantillons d'écailles de l'Occisor Rex, j'étais justement en train de terminer l'analyse...

— Tu as aussi fait le sang? La bave? Le...

— Oui, j'ai TOUT fait! le coupa Bruce pour éviter d'aborder certains sujets. Et avec ça, on aura toutes les donnés nécessaires pour démasquer ce "Démon". Enfin, j'espère...

— Je suppose que les dossiers piratés n'ont rien donné?

— Malheureusement non. J'ai réquisitionné Germain, Karim, Ginger, Ana et Charlotte pour tout lire mais rien à faire : aucune information. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dis mais c'est une preuve supplémentaire : c'est une affaire très sérieuse, la Tel-E met à point d'honneur à ce qu'on ne sache rien à ce sujet. »

Links hocha tristement la tête. La Tel-E faisait beaucoup de cachotterie, toutes plus ignoble les unes que les autres, mais c'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur une affaire aussi grave. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie : la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, c'était Charlotte.

« Alex, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Comment ça "qu'est-ce que je fiches ici"? Je suis assigné à résidence maintenant?

— Jérémy m'a envoyé un message : tu as disparu de la maison sans prévenir, il est mort d'inquiétude!

— Mais j'ai laissé un mot sur le frigo!

— Il n'empêche que tu étais censé te reposer chez toi, pas ici! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "prend des vacances et repose toi"?!

— Dites vous deux, intervint Bruce, vous êtes mignon avec vos scènes de ménages mais on est dans un laboratoire ici.

— Désolé Bruce, tu as raison. Viens Links, on rentre à la maison!

— Mais je veux rester avec Bruce! chouina exagérément Links.

— On s'en cogne, tu viens! ordonna-t-elle théâtralement en le tirant par le bras. »

Bruce ricana malgré lui mais cette gaieté fut de courte durée : la machine qu'il utilisait sonna subitement.

« Ça y est! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai enfin isolé l'ADN! »

Bruce se déplaça avec sa chaise vers un bureau, suivit par Alexis et Charlotte, qui restèrent malgré eux, et alluma un ordinateur. Une suite de chiffres et d'images s'affichèrent ainsi que de courts textes.

« Super, avec toutes les données que j'ai, les codes génétiques des différentes espèces utilisés et les échantillons, je devrais être en mesure d'extraire les gènes du Démon.

— Les gènes? s'étonna Charlotte. Tu ne devais pas chercher le code?

— Malheureusement, c'est plus complexe que ça, expliqua Links. La Tel-E ne s'est pas amusé à ne mettre que l'ADN complet du Démon, c'était trop facile. Ils ont plutôt mis des "équivalents compatibles" afin de brouiller les pistes.

— Il y a juste un détail qu'ils n'ont pas pu éviter : les gènes, renchérit Bruce. Grâce à eux, on pourra créer un profil et trouver les personnes qui pourraient potentiellement être le "Démon".

— Je sens que je vais regretter la question mais tu comptes trouver quel genre de gène?

— Ceux qui définissent la couleur des cheveux, des yeux, le groupe sanguin, peut-être le caractère et aussi des pathologies... Pourquoi ça t'effrayais au faite?

— J'ai entendu des débats à ce sujet et disons que certaines personnes affirmaient certaines choses sur les gènes pas très "intelligente"... justifia-t-elle.

— Je vois de quoi tu veux parler... dit-il en revenant sur l'ordinateur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je me baserais uniquement sur des faits solides... Ça y est, les premiers résultats viennent de tomber! »

D'un geste commun, Alexis et Charlotte s'avancèrent pour mieux voir l'écran. Celui-ci affichait une description plus ou moins précise de ce mystérieux individu.

« Voyons voir... murmura Links. Français, brun, yeux marrons, pas de groupe sanguin pour le moment, plutôt blanc de peau... Gène Maoa! Aïe!

— Le gène de la violence, quelle surprise... soupira ironiquement Bruce.

— Pas de pathologie physique ou mentale, ce qui est rassurant, continua Links, il fait entre un mètre cinquante et un mètre quatre vingt dix et il a un gène... »

Alexis s'arrêta : son visage se décomposa, laissant Charlotte perplexe. Bruce partagea rapidement le même effroi que le créateur des Points Cultures.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? tenta Charlotte. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gène?

— Le gène W, le gène de Wilson, murmura Bruce.

— Le gène de Wilson?! sursauta-t-elle. Ça veut dire que c'est un vidéaste?!

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, regarde : il n'est pas "complet". J'ai donc deux hypothèses : soit c'est un débutant avec peu de vues, soit il n'avait pas conscience de sa mutation...

— Super, ils ont pris un amateur : on va galérer pour le trouver! enragea Charlotte.

— Ou pas. »

Charlotte et Bruce se tournèrent vers Alexis : il semblait soudainement soucieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Alexis? demanda Bruce.

— Réfléchissez deux minutes : il a le gène de Wilson, c'est un français brun, aux yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, à la peau blanche et qui a plutôt tendance à être violent dans ses vidéos... Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous?

— ...Attend, tu ne penserais quand même pas... »

Alexis hocha lourdement la tête. Bruce s'affala alors sur son siège, son teint devint soudainement pâle. Seule Charlotte ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage.

« Les gars, vous me faites peur là, de qui vous parlez? tenta-t-elle.

— Je ne veux pas faire de conclusions trop hâtive, déclara Links avec un air grave, je vais juste... Enfin, Bruce va faire quelques analyses supplémentaires, en espérant de tout coeur que ça ne soit pas celui que je crois... »

Charlotte n'insista pas : quand Links s'exprimait ainsi, cela signifiait que la situation était très grave. Elle préféra donc les laisser seuls pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle là bas...

* * *

Mathieu revenait doucement à lui. Premier bon signe : il avait conscience qu'il s'était évanoui et qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il soupira d'aise malgré lui, au moins son malaise n'était pas si grave, il en avait vécu des biens pires. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, le créateur de Salut Les Geeks se décida à ouvrir les yeux : le ciel blanchit par les nuages du nord l'aveuglèrent quelques instants mais ce laps de temps fut suffisamment court pour qu'il n'en tienne pas rigueur. Et puis, cela signifiait aussi qu'il n'était plus de l'Autre Côté, il était au moins en sécurité.

« Hé! Mat' s'est réveillé! »

Malgré son ouïe encore ensommeillé, Mathieu reconnut sans peine la voix de Nyo qui arriva à son chevet, suivit par Mathilde et Antoine.

« Ça va? Comment tu te sens? demanda doucement Ginger.

— Je... je crois que ça va... murmura-t-il malgré lui d'une voix éraillée.

— Tu peux te lever? questionna à son tour Antoine avec un ton plus pressant. »

Mathieu n'eut même pas à répondre : il en fit la démonstration en se redressant maladroitement mais surement, aidé par Ginger. Nyo, de son côté, en profita pour dessiner une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit en recommandant de la boire immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? lança Mathieu tout en l'ouvrant.

— Pas grand chose, lui expliqua Nyo, on a envoyé des images à Germain pour qu'il... Fasse des identifications. Et pendant ce temps là, on vous à écartez du hangar par sécurité.

— ...Vous? s'étonna Mathieu après une première gorgée.

— Karim lui aussi s'est évanoui, déclara Antoine qui semblait enfin détendu, on en a conclut que c'était à cause de l'odeur de putréfaction donc, tant que Karim n'est pas sur pied, on a l'interdiction de retourner dans la dimension parallèle. »

Mathieu regarda rapidement les environs : on l'avait installé dans un champs de fleurs blanches à une bonne centaine de mètres de l'usine. Un peu plus loin se trouvait Karim, épaulé par Monsieur 3D et Baptiste, qui semblait lui aussi se remettre de son malaise. Quant à Ana, elle était resté à distance avec Richard et Samuel : la pauvre tremblait et semblait avoir pleurée.

« Personne n'est aller voir Ana? s'inquiéta Mathieu.

— Elle a demandé à ce qu'on la laisse seule, dit Ginger, mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Quentin a réussi à la calmer juste avant que tu te réveilles. »

Mathieu la regarda plus attentivement : Nyo était justement en train de la rejoindre et s'assit aux côtés des créations d'Antoine qui semblait discuter entre eux. Cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, elle regardait dans le vide tout en maintenant sa veste refermée sur elle. Mathieu savait pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Certes, ses cris étaient justifiables tel quel mais en réalité, ils étaient le témoignage d'un traumatisme plus profond. Une énième précédente mission où Ana avait assisté, impuissante, à un massacre. Il y avait des jours où le vidéaste se demandait comment lui et ses camarades faisaient pour tenir le coup avec tout ça sur la conscience...

Après avoir repris des forces, Karim se releva et s'approcha d'un pas lent vers la porte de l'usine. Tandis qu'il enclenchait le changement de dimension, la voix de Germain retentissait depuis sa montre.

« Pendant que vous vous écartiez, j'ai placé une barrière tout autour du bâtiment afin d'éviter que l'odeur se propage dans les environs et qu'elle appâte les curieux. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à en sortir quoi qu'il arrive.

— Et les victimes? demanda-t-il d'un ton étrangement direct.

— ...Ça n'a pas été simple, j'ai dû me baser sur des détails presque anodins pour les identifier... Mais c'est fait.

— Qui sont-ils?

— Ce sont des jeunes. Entre cinq et dix-sept ans. Ce sont tous d'anciennes starlettes de Disney Channel.

— Quoi?! »

C'était la voix de Monsieur 3D qui venait de résonner dans tout le champs de l'Autre Côté. Celui-ci arriva alors en courant jusqu'à Karim : il semblait presque fou.

« C'est une blague j'espère?!

— Quentin, s'il te plait... tenta Karim.

— Ne me dit pas que c'est eux?! C'est les mêmes gosses que lorsque je suis allez à Anaheim avec Benzaie et les Greniers?! »

Nozman préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait baissé la tête et fixait vaguement le clavier, espérant vainement pouvoir échapper à cette conversation.

« Non... implora Quentin. Germain, je t'en supplie...

— Je suis désolé, céda Germain. Ils en font effectivement partie. Vous avez devant vous les anciens collègues de Wendy... »

Quentin crû recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête, il mit du temps avant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre : la télékinésiste qui l'avait plaqué au mur, le garçon qui pouvait se changer en animal, l'épéiste, la fille volante, ils étaient donc là... En regardant plus attentivement, il put reconnaître l'un des bras disloqué du garçon à qui on avait implanté des fusils. Horrifié, il préféra détourner le regard et rejoignit les autres en silence. Karim lui aussi semblait sous le choc mais, contrairement à son ami, il s'inquiétait surtout pour Wendy. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer son cadavre parmi les autres, devinant ses bouclettes rousses souillées par le sang. Mais il se ressaisit : non, ils avaient réussi à la sauver, elle n'était pas dans cette boucherie, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

« Karim?

— ...Excuse moi, tu disais?

— J'étais en train de te dire qu'il faudrait que... Enfin... L'un de vous doit aller à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y a autre chose. Vue la taille de l'usine...

— Qu'est-ce que tu espères qu'on trouve à l'intérieur? dit-il du tac au tac.

— Des indices peut-être. Et, j'espère, aucune autre victime...

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient pu mettre d'autre là dedans? demanda timidement Ana.

— Ça ne ressemble pas à la Tel-E de se débarrasser des corps ainsi, fit remarquer Mathieu qui semblait en meilleure forme, ça doit forcément cacher quelque chose...

— Ce serait quoi? Une mise en scène? Un piège? lança Nyo, préoccupé.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, conclut Antoine en désignant l'usine. »

Nyo déglutit difficilement, il dû l'admettre mais il n'y avait pas trente six solutions : s'il voulait des réponses, il devait entrer à l'intérieur. D'un commun accords, il passa le premier avec Baptiste et Quentin tandis que les autres suivaient en petit groupe derrière eux. Arrivé devant la porte, une première bonne nouvelle : l'odeur s'était atténuée ou, tout du moins, il n'avait plus envie de vomir en la sentant. Deuxième bonne nouvelle : le tas de cadavre était assez éloigné de la porte, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se coller au mur pour l'éviter. Toutefois, la découverte de cette distance lui fit comprendre qu'il avait sous-estimé la taille de la pile, passant d'environ trois mètres à six. Il préféra toutefois ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et regarda les alentours : la pièce, aussi large qu'un terrain de basket, n'était pas meublée. Contrairement à l'aspect extérieur, l'intérieur ressemblait bien à une usine désaffectée. La Tel-E ne s'était pas embêté cette fois-ci : ils s'étaient effectivement contentés d'entourer le bâtiment d'une carapace de métal. Malgré cela, toutes les fenêtres avaient été recouverte par des plaques en bois clouées au mur. En relevant la tête, il constata que des néons bleus avaient été installés dans les angles supérieurs pour éclairer légèrement les lieux. Le plafond, assez haut, était accessible grâce à des escaliers rouillés en colimaçon menant à une trappe : il y avait donc un étage supplémentaire. Il remarqua aussi, à droite, une arche menant à l'autre moitié de l'usine.

« Bien, on fait quoi du coup? interrogea Monsieur 3D. En haut ou à droite?

— L'escalier ne m'inspire pas confiance, déclara Ginger.

— Il est hors de question que je marche sur de la rouille! rouspéta Richard. »

Mathieu regarda à son tour l'armature de métal : effectivement, tout ceci n'avait pas l'air très solide. Qui plus est, elle n'était pas en couleur négative : elle avait donc était installé spécifiquement dans cette dimension. C'était à se demander ce que la Tel-E avait eue en tête. Il ne put cependant pas partager ses craintes avec ses amis, ses chers personnalités l'interrompirent.

_Mathieu, il y a un truc bizarre dans le coin, j'ai peur, je veux rentrer à la maison..._

_Il a raison gros, ça vient de l'arche!_

« C'est pas vrai, vous allez pas recommencer?!

— Un problème Mat'? »

Mathieu soupira en se tournant vers Antoine : il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un autre système pour communiquer avec ses personnalités, ça commençait déjà à devenir répétitif.

« Les ploucs ressentent encore des "ondes négatives"...

— Comme tout à l'heure?

— Ouais mais bizarrement, j'ai du mal à les croire.

_Mais je mens pas gros! J'ai même pas fumé aujourd'hui!_

— Ferme-là!

— Tu ne dois pas t'en faire de toute façon, regarde l'usine : il y a maximum trois grandes pièces et aucune caméra, les mecs de la Tel-E en aurait laissé ne serait-ce que pour nous obser-... »

Antoine sursauta soudainement, ses iris devinrent bleus un bref instant. Sans laisser le temps à Mathieu de poser des questions, il s'avança devant les autres et regarda la pièce avec anxiété.

« Antoine? Ça va pas? s'inquiéta Monsieur 3D.

— Montez tous en haut de l'escalier, vite! ordonna-t-il.

— Mais pourquoi?! s'exclama Ginger.

— Quelque chose arrive et je n'aime pas son aura, dépêchez vous! »

Ginger n'insista pas, Antoine commençait déjà à pousser tout le monde jusqu'à l'armature de fer. Ce fut Ana qui passa la première mais, à peine eut-elle fait un pas que les marches commencèrent à grincer dangereusement. Cependant, le danger imminent était trop important pour qu'elle fasse demi-tour : elle escalada finalement l'escalier en se contentant de serrer les dents. C'est Antoine qui referma la marche, précédé par Mathieu qui avait embarqué Richard et Samuel avec lui.

« Faut vraiment qu'on t'installe un système pour voler ou grimper au mur, fit-il remarquer.

— _Antoine-a-refusé._

— Sérieusement mec?!

— On parlera du Dalek plus tard! rétorqua sèchement Antoine. C'est ouvert en haut?!

— Presque! répondit Nyo qui était passé devant et essayait d'ouvrir la trappe rouillée. C'est bon! »

La trappe céda enfin : il fallait croire que toutes les portes étaient facile à ouvrir ici. Nyo laissa de nouveau Ana passer devant puis les autres passèrent un à un. En attendant son passage, Mathieu se retourna vers Antoine : celui-ci regardait toujours le sol avec inquiétude, comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Il sentit soudain du mouvement derrière lui : c'était Karim et Quentin qui, à leur tour, regardaient l'étage du dessous d'un air grave.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin... marmonna Karim.

— Je ne sais pas mais son âme dégage des ondes qui ne m'inspirent pas du tout confiance, répondit Antoine.

— Mais vous parlez de quoi à la fin?! lâcha Mathieu.

— Un mutant... Ou un monstre, c'est difficile à dire... expliqua Karim.

— Impossible de savoir où il est, ajouta Antoine, on dirait qu'il est en dessous mais...

— Il y a un sous sol, intervint Monsieur 3D qui semblait lui aussi utiliser son don, on peut voir des traces de fondation sur les murs.

— D'accords mais ce truc va sortir par où? questionna Mathieu.

— Les mecs! les interrompit Baptiste. Dépêchez-vous! »

Karim regarda encore quelques instants avant de se résigner : c'était plus stupide qu'autre chose de rester immobile comme un idiot à attendre le monstre. D'un commun accords, il monta les dernières marches avec Mathieu, Antoine et Quentin puis passa la trappe. Cependant, il ne la referma pas : il la laissa légèrement entrouverte afin de garder un oeil sur ce qu'il se passait en dessous. Mathieu profita de ces quelques secondes pour regarder ce nouvel étage. Première bonne nouvelle : aucun cadavre. Seules quelques machines à l'abandon, éclairées uniquement par la lumière du rez de chaussée, remplissaient la pièce. Finalement, cela ressemblait plus à un grenier qu'autre chose. Son attention se reporta une nouvelle fois sur la trappe : tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit le fit sursauter.

_Il est là gros!_

_J'veux pas mourir! J'ai peur!_

_Gamin, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on sorte!_

Mathieu ignora pour l'instant ses personnalités : il les matérialisera en temps voulu. Il préféra rejoindre Antoine qui lui laissa un peu de place pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'étage inférieur : une fissure était apparu sur le sol, comme si quelque chose avait tenté de sortir par en dessous. Mathieu retint son souffle, la chose frappa une seconde fois, augmentant encore plus la taille de la faille jusqu'à faire voler le béton en éclat.

Un bras gauche ensanglanté surgit alors du sol avant de s'agripper au sol avec ses ongles. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange : premièrement, un bras venait de sortir du sol... Certes... Mais ses articulations étaient anormalement crochues, comme s'il y avait des dents sous la peau. Pire encore : il était effroyablement fin, à croire qu'il n'avait que des os et sa longueur inhumaine ne présageait rien de bon. Deux mètres, au moins. Et pour la main, c'était la même chose : les doigts étaient longs, fins et se terminaient par d'affreux ongles noirs et pointus comme on pouvait en voir dans des films avec des loups garous. Les craintes de Mathieu se confirmèrent quand le reste du corps sortie de la faille, traîné par le bras. Il déglutit : un véritable monstre venait de surgir du sol. Il ne savait plus où regarder tant cet être était difforme. Cette chose avait visiblement la tête d'un homme auquel on aurait arraché la peau pour laisser les muscles à nus jusqu'au cou, laissant une mâchoire, un crâne à moitié dégarni de cheveux noirs poisseux et des yeux gris sans paupières. Celui-ci reposait sur un buste défraîchis affublé d'un seul et unique bras, l'autre ayant été visiblement arraché. Ce buste se finissait par une peau déchiquetée et pourrissante, dévoilant un ventre dont seuls les os de la colonne vertébrale et les vertèbres étaient encore présents. Pas de bassin, pas de jambes, plus rien : cette immondice se tenait debout uniquement grâce à son long bras.

« Mais c'est quoi cette chose immonde... murmura Ginger, horrifiée.

— Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de redescendre pour le savoir, lui répondit Monsieur 3D sur le même ton.

— Attendez, il y avait ça en dessous de nous depuis le début?! réalisa Nyo. »

_On dirait les Effrois dans Zelda! Je les aime pas, il me fiche la trouille!_

Mathieu n'eut même pas besoin de regarder les autres pour connaître leur avis : aucun d'eux ne voulait affronter cette chose. Il en avait vue des mutants mais c'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait un aussi... Défiguré?

« Karim, l'interpella discrètement Experimentboy, tu peux nous en dire plus sur "ça"?

— Je n'ai pas grand chose... C'est un mutant, ça c'est sur, mais sa mutation semble l'avoir profondément atteint : je discerne à peine ses gènes humains. Et quand bien même, mon don ne me permet pas d'identifier des gens comme ça : il faudrait que je ramène des échantillons au QG...

— Est-ce que tu peux nous dire au moins s'il est réellement dangereux? demanda Ana. »

La réponse lui vint de l'étage d'en dessous : le monstre se tourna avec avidité sur le tas de cadavres à quelques mètres de lui. Ana se crispa, une idée terrible venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Craignant le pire, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que sa théorie soit infondée, que ce monstre n'allait pas faire ça...

Puis le mutant se jeta sur les corps. Ana détourna immédiatement le regard, suivit par la majorité de ses amis. Seul Antoine, Mathieu et toutes ses personnalités osèrent suivre la scène. Le monstre venait de s'affaler contre les cadavres et tendait son bras vers le sommet du tas. Il en arracha un bout qu'il porta immédiatement à sa gueule...

« Bordel de merde... marmonna Antoine tout en regardant ailleurs.

— Les gars, il faut intervenir! s'exclama Mathieu. Ce mec bouffe des cadavres d'enfants!

— ...Tu... Tu as raison! balbutia Karim. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un être fait de chaire, il devrait être simple à tuer.

_Un bon tir bien placé et j'vous renvoie cette merde à la frontière!_

— Il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver? demanda Baptiste. Je veux dire : c'est peut-être un mec innocent?

— Je crains que non, souffla Antoine, son aura est malveillante, qui sait ce qu'il peut nous faire en nous voyant...

— Alors on fait quoi? s'enquit Nyo.

— On essaye la méthode douce, expliqua Karim, il y a des gens qui habitent pas loin et il est hors de question qu'ils soient mêlé. Même si on est de l'Autre Côté, on a laissé la porte grande ouverte, on ne doit en aucun cas le laisser sortir.

— Je peux essayer de rentrer en communication télépathique avec lui et l'étourdir en cas de pépin, proposa Antoine, mais il faut que je m'approche.

— Ok, on va faire ça, Richard t'accompagnera. Quentin, il faudrait que tu crées une barrière pour qu'il ne nous voit pas descendre les escaliers. Mathieu, Ana et Nyo, vous resterez en arrière au cas où ça dégénère tandis que moi, Ginger, Baptiste et Samuel iront explorer le sous sol.

— Euh... T'es sûr de vouloir aller là bas? s'inquiéta Ginger.

— J'avoue, on ne peut pas aller dans la salle de droite d'abords? renchérit Baptiste.

— C'est de là que vient le monstre, toutes les choses intéressantes doivent se trouver là bas, vous ne croyez pas? »

Baptiste hocha difficilement la tête : c'est qu'il avait raison le bougre! Pendant ce temps là, Antoine s'était déjà mis en route avec Richard et Quentin qui avait fini d'englober tout l'escalier. La peluche s'était installée sur les épaules de son maître, bien qu'elle aurait préféré être ailleurs.

« Je te préviens, si jamais tu foires, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre : je me barre direct en courant! le prévint-il.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... dit-il tout en ouvrant sa veste pour en sortir un pistolet. Prend ça : si jamais ça se complique, n'hésite pas à tirer.

— Depuis quand tu te balades avec un flingue?

— Depuis quand tu as un gland?

— Je t'emmerde. »

Antoine dévala prudemment les escaliers en prenant garde à faire le moins de bruits possible. Si Seb avait été là, il aurait pu isoler le son avec sa perche mais il était absent cette fois. Avec Monsieur 3D, ils auraient pu former un duo de choc...

Il descendit encore quelques marches puis il atteignit enfin le rez de chaussée. Il se tourna vers le monstre... Non, le mutant : celui-ci finissait à l'instant sa pièce de chair humaine qu'il avait dévoré avec avidité, allongé mollement sur les cadavres. Bordel, il n'avait jamais rien vue d'aussi dégueulasse! Il tenta toutefois de se ressaisir car, pour utiliser son don, il devait avoir les idées claires. Après avoir fait signe à Richard de surveiller les alentours, il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément... Merde, mauvaise idée! Bon, tant pis, pas d'inspiration! Il se focalisa sur ses sens et les déploya dans la pièce : il sentit d'abords les âmes de ses amis mais il ne s'y attarda pas et revint plutôt vers le centre de la pièce. Il esquiva soigneusement les cadavres, hors de question qu'il utilise ses capacités empathiques sur eux, et tomba enfin sur la bête.

Bien qu'il ait muté, son esprit semblait facile à traverser, il ne se priva donc pas pour entrer dans ce qu'il aimait appeler la première couche : les pensées en somme. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour lui, il le faisait même inconsciemment parfois, mais avec une bestiole pareil mieux valait y aller à tâtons. Et il avait bien fait : à peine eut-il accès à son esprit qu'un cri déchirant et des murmures angoissés lui parvinrent. Il resta toutefois statique pour ne pas se faire repérer : il allait devoir faire abstraction de cette cacophonie pour continuer. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention : normalement, quand quelqu'un est hypnotisé, et muté de force par la même occasion, il n'est plus censé penser, son esprit devait être totalement silencieux. Or, ce type se parlait clairement à lui même dans sa tête, bien que ses paroles soient inaudibles et peu claires : cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas contrôler par quelqu'un? Antoine creusa un peu plus profondément, il chercha à isoler une voix, l'un des murmures : avec un peu de chance, il aurait ses réponses en l'écoutant et n'aurait pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au subconscient. Il se focalisa donc sur celle-ci et écouta attentivement.

Très vite, des mots en ressortirent, des menaces plus précisément. Mais ce qui l'interpella, c'était le nom qu'il venait d'entendre : Wilson Corp'. Il les connaissait donc? Antoine n'attendit pas un instant de plus : Karim, Baptiste et Ginger s'apprêtait à rejoindre la trappe, il devait le distraire avant que...

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon esprits?! »**

Antoine sursauta : merde, il avait réussi à le repérer! Comment c'était possible?! C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait! Et cette voix... Elle était incroyablement grave, comme les fausses voix démoniaques obtenue avec un logiciel de montage audio. La mutation l'avait donc touché bien plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait cru... Le monstre s'était quant à lui redressé et regardait à droite et à gauche. Antoine fit signe aux autres d'arrêter de bouger : même s'ils étaient dissimulés sous la bulle de Monsieur 3D, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.

« _Calme toi..._ déclara calmement Antoine. _Je ne te veux aucun mal..._

**— Tu ne me veut aucun mal?! Toi?! Antoine Daniel?! Le monstre d'internet?! »**

Antoine fut bien tenté de répondre "c'est celui qui dit qui l'est" mais il s'en empêcha.

« _Je ne cherche pas le conflit, je veux savoir qui tu es et comment tu es arrivé ici._

**— Tu oses me le demander ainsi?! En restant cacher comme un lâche?! Montre toi donc que je t'écartèle jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!**

_— Tu veux m'écarteler? Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai..._

**— Ferme-là! Tu me dégoûtes, toi et toute ta bande de monstres vous me donner la nausée! N'as-tu donc aucune pitié envers le commun des mortels?! C'est à cause de VOUS que je suis ici! Vous et personnes d'autres! Vous avez détruit ma vie, toi et ton organisation de Vandales, de terroristes, de malfrats... Vous m'avez tout pris! Et je compte bien tous vous tuez, TOUS! »**

Le monstre venait de se retourner en poussant un cri digne d'un mixe parfait entre un Xénomorphe et Kayako : un sorte de grognement aigu ponctué par des claquements dont Antoine préférait ne pas connaître l'origine. La bête fit alors un petit bond sur le côté pour s'avancer vers la porte, cherchant désespérément le vidéaste qui retint son souffle : il n'osa même pas se retourner pour voir où était ses amis, qui sait de quoi cette chose était capable...

Puis elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers l'escalier, faisant craquer son cou.

**« Je vous tiens. »**

Le démembré bondit à corps perdu sur l'escalier. Les cris de Mathieu, Ana et Nyo confirmèrent les craintes d'Antoine tandis que l'armature de fer se détachait avant de commencer sa chute. Ce fut rapidement le chaos, tout le monde se mit à hurler, de terreurs pour certains ou des ordres pour d'autres.

« Ne t'approche pas sale bête! lançait Quentin tout en créant une vague d'illusion.

— Repliez vous! s'écriait Karim.

— Accrochez-vous! ordonnait Mathieu.

— Antoine! le héla Richard. »

L'escalier vint s'écrouler à quelques mètres du tas de cadavres dans un fracas assourdissant. Au diable la sécurité : Antoine se précipita sur le mutant, se préparant à entrer dans son esprit pour tenter une hypnose. Malheureusement, il ne ressentit plus rien : l'esprit de la bête semblait s'être fermé. Comment avait-il fait? Aucune idée, c'était encore une fois une première. Il devrait laisser tomber le contrôle mentale. Sans perdre un instant, il créa une boule d'énergie puisée dans sa propre force mentale et la lança sur son adversaire qui la reçu en pleine face, de quoi l'étourdir quelques instants. Antoine en profita pour rejoindre ses amis en catastrophe avec Quentin : Nyo et Ana était justement en train d'aider Mathieu à sortir des débris.

« Vous allez tous bien?! demanda précipitamment Antoine.

— Ma cheville me fait mal mais ce n'est rien, répondit Mathieu en grimaçant.

— Il revient à la charge! s'écria Quentin. »

Antoine ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner, le bruit derrière lui suffisait à deviner les mouvements du monstre. Nyo créa alors une armada de missile qu'il lança sans aucune pitié. Les explosions, bien qu'étrangement minimes, fusèrent dans la pièce, forçant les personnes présentent à se protéger. Mathieu profita du chaos pour invoquer le Patron, Maître Panda, le Beauf et le Geek qui s'empressèrent de protéger leur créateur avec leurs armes respectives. Mais malgré leurs attaques, le monstre semblait intouchable.

« Bordel! s'exclama Ana. Ce truc à des Nokia à la place de la peau ou quoi?!

— On dirait qu'il est immunisé comme l'Occisor Rex... soupçonna Nyo. Il n'a même pas une égratignure.

— ...Ça se tient... murmura Antoine. Ça explique aussi pourquoi je n'arrive plus à accéder à son esprit... »

Un cri d'alerte retentit : le monstre venait de trouver une faille et se précipitait vers le groupe. Nyo eut juste le temps de créer un bouclier géant pour les protéger, le temps de trouver un plan.

« On fait quoi du coup?! demanda Richard qui avait chargé son pistolet.

— Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville, souffla Mathieu, je ne peux plus faire grand chose.

— Ce n'est rien, le rassura Monsieur 3D, met toi plutôt à l'écart : tant que tu restes conscient, tes personnalités resteront au combat. D'ailleurs, tu devrais les rejoindre Richard.

— Je vais aussi en première ligne, ajouta Nyo qui se précipitait déjà dans la mêlée avec Richard sur l'épaule.

— Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? demanda Ana D. à Antoine et Quentin.

— Vue nos dons, on risque de ne pas être utile ici... commenta Antoine.

— Son esprit est impénétrable et mes illusions seront effectivement inutiles... marmonna le cinéphile. Dans ce cas, on va aller dans l'autre bâtiment. Qui sait, on trouvera peut-être quelques chose pour le vaincre.

— Quelque chose de mieux qu'un flingue...? dit la jeune femme avec ironie.

— Regarde bien : c'est minime mais on peut voir que les balles peuvent l'érafler, on a donc une chance avec des armes réelles. En attendant qu'on trouve, met toi à l'abri avec Mathieu : dés que tu te sens prête, tu rejoindras Nyo. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec hésitation avant d'aider Mathieu à rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce, en prenant soin d'être un peu dissimulé par le tas de corps calcinés. Antoine, de son côté, s'éloigna comme prévue avec Quentin vers l'autre porte. Il remarqua alors avec quelle assurance son camarade avait endossé le rôle de meneur : il était doué le bougre, il n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui! Enfin, ils étaient désormais hors de vue. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur Nyo, les quatre personnalités de Mathieu et Richard, il put brièvement apercevoir Karim en train de descendre dans la faille avec Samuel dans les bras : les autres avaient dû passer avant lui. Il souhaita de tout coeur qu'ils ne tombent pas sur un autre monstre : qui sait ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Ils avaient certes des moyens de défense mais encore fallait-il qu'ils soient efficace...

Après un ultime saut, Karim arriva enfin en dessous. Après avoir déposé Samuel, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivé dans une sorte de sous-sol délabré. Ginger l'y attendait à quelques mètres tandis que Baptiste s'était déjà avancé dans la galerie.

« Tu as trouvé quelques chose? l'interpella Karim.

— Le couloir continue par là et... Oh...

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Ginger avec appréhension.

— Alors... Comment dire sans vous effrayez... Y a du sang par terre.

— Wow! Merci, j'ai beaucoup moins peur grâce à toi! décocha Mathilde.

— Vue la teinte du sang et la forme des traces, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le monstre qui a ramené un "casse croûte" dans sa tanière, ajouta Karim.

— ...Vous le faites exprès? questionna la rouquine. »

Karim la prit gentiment par les épaules et l'invita à avancer à ses côtés. Ils rejoignirent ainsi Experimentboy et explorèrent le couloir. Celui-ci était, heureusement pour eux, en ligne droite, sans aucun autre accès annexe : impossible de s'y perdre. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, on pouvait voir sur les murs des traces de coups, de griffes et de sang : qui sait quel genre de choses il s'était produit dans le coin.

« Regardez là bas! »

Ginger devança ses compagnons. Elle trottina jusqu'à une sorte d'arche, en piteux état, et entra dans une nouvelle pièce. Karim et Baptiste, après un court instant d'hésitation, la rejoignirent à leur tour et s'arrêtèrent juste devant l'ouverture. Ils furent stupéfait : cette pièce, équipée avec des dispositifs à la pointe de la technologie, ressemblait fortement à un laboratoire. Il y avait des ordinateurs, des casiers remplis de documents et d'outils et surtout, au centre de la pièce, une grande cuve gigantesque en verre qui semblait avoir était brisée, déversant un étrange liquide. Ginger était à quelques mètres des débris de verre et regardait avec curiosité la machine.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé d'où venait le monstre, fit-elle remarquer.

— Ah! Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant! s'exclama Experimentboy qui fit abstraction de l'état catastrophique du sol pour s'avancer près de la machine.

— C'est du formol, affirma Karim en analysant le liquide, et vue l'état du verre et les traces sur le sol, je dirais qu'il a était déversé il y a quelques heures... Vers huit heures du matin pour être exact.

— Il n'y a aucun éclat de verre dans la cuve, commenta Ginger, l'impacte venait donc de l'intérieur!

— Bien observé! complimenta Karim. Il y a aussi des traces de sang et des bout de... »

Il s'arrêta subitement. Interloquée, Ginger suivit son regard avant de découvrir avec dégoûts d'autres restes humains. Une main et un bout d'épaule. Elle tenta toutefois de rester calme.

« Ça confirme donc la théorie comme quoi il a ramené son "repas" ici... tenta-t-elle.

— ...Oui, c'est exacte, finit-il par répondre, malheureusement, ce n'est pas sa morning routine qui va nous aider à en savoir plus sur lui...

— Ginger, tu as de la lecture là bas! lui indiqua Baptiste. Ça devrait nous aider!

— Je m'en occupe! »

Mathilde se dirigea immédiatement vers les dit casiers sous le regard curieux de Karim. Après avoir ouvert leurs portes en grand, elle détailla les ouvrages présents à l'intérieur : c'était principalement des classeurs et des pochettes grossièrement remplient, côtoyant des petits post-it qui traînaient ça et là. Cela ne découragea cependant pas la rouquine. Après une ultime vérification, elle tendit sa main et effleura le premier recueil du bout des doigts. Une lueur orangée scintillante apparue alors à la pointe de ses ongles et dans ses yeux, cette lueur semblait littéralement la lier aux pages. Des mots en lettres dorés commencèrent à défiler à toutes vitesses devant ses iris mais, pourtant, elle n'en semblait pas dérangée. Elle continua sa marche en glissant ses mains le long du casier, répétant la même action de plus en plus rapidement.

Karim était fasciné au point de laisser tomber ses propres analyses. La jeune vidéaste avait un don similaire au sien, à savoir qu'elle était une analyste spécialisée dans les oeuvres manuscrites. En gros, il lui suffisait de toucher un livre pour voir son contenu à une vitesse phénoménale et bordel que c'était pratique! Il aurait tué pour avoir une telle capacité quand il était encore à l'école et qu'il devait étudier de long bouquins. Il y avait ça plus le fait qu'il trouvait son don assez beau à regarder. D'un côté, on avait lui avec une légère lueur blanche dans les yeux et puis basta et Ginger avec ces filaments orangés et dorés. Il fallait croire que la beauté n'était réservé qu'aux dames... Enfin, il revint sur son observation de la pièce : Samuel était justement en train de ramasser quelques échantillons tout en se branchant par usb sur l'un des ordinateurs grâce à une sorte d'amas de petits bras métallique sortant de sa base. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'ils les voyaient... Encore un coup de Links! Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, c'était même fort pratique!

« D'après mes observations, c'est bel et bien un incubateur, déclara Experimentboy pour briser le silence. Malheureusement, cette machine ne servait que de container, on va avoir besoin des dossiers récupérés par Samuel pour en savoir plus sur la bestiole qui était à l'intérieur.

_— Il-me-reste-quarante-cinq-pour-cent-de-données-à-télécharger-soit-une-minute-restante,_ expliqua le ventilateur.

— Oh bordel! »

Baptiste et Karim se tournèrent vers Ginger : celle-ci venait de s'écarter des casiers avec effroi.

« Mathilde, qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'exclama Karim.

— On a un gros problème! répondit-elle. Plus grave que celui qui se trouve au dessus de nous! »

Au même moment, au rez de chaussée, le combat faisait rage : Nyo, Richard et les personnalités de Mathieu se battaient avec hargne contre le monstre mais celui-ci, tout comme l'Occisor Rex, semblait effectivement invulnérable à leurs attaques. Il était aussi très rapide : Nyo n'avait même pas le temps de faire de dessin correct, si bien qu'il se contentait de dessiner des traits pour faire des balles en mouvement et recharger l'arme de Richard au passage. Il n'avait que ça de toute façon. Toutefois, ils continuèrent leur offensive, ne serait-ce que pour se protéger. De leur côté, Antoine et Quentin était en train d'explorer la fameuse tour : elle était divisée en plusieurs étages relié par un escalier en bois pourrissant. Malheureusement pour eux, les pièces, dont le plafond était tout juste suffisamment haut pour leur permettre de se tenir debout, étaient quasiment vides et à peine éclairée par des néons vert : cette teinte donnait une atmosphère "maladive". Quand aux grandes fenêtres, en piteuses états, elles étaient obstruées par cette affreuse armure de métal qui recouvrait tout le bâtiment.

« On doit être au quatrième étage et toujours rien, souffla Antoine, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de monter davantage.

— Si cet endroit est inutile alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient pris le temps d'installer des néons?

— Je n'en sais rien, pour nous piéger? Pour laisser au monstre un peu plus d'espace?

— Possible... Mais j'ai des doutes. La Tel-E ne fait jamais rien au hasard, tu devrais le savoir tout autant que moi.

— Je le sais bien mais là, franchement, je bloque. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici...

— Il y a forcément un truc qui nous échappe, mais quoi?

— ...Je ne sais pas et je suis fatigué de toute façon, je vais m'asseoir. »

Antoine se dirigea immédiatement vers les prochaines marches de l'escalier en bois, laissant Quentin seul au centre de la pièce qui observait minutieusement les alentours : il y avait forcément un détail qui lui sauterait aux yeux! Ça allait venir! Il se tourna de nouveau vers Antoine : celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'installer sur les marches. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une légère source de lumière près de lui... Il déglutit : Antoine allait s'appuyer sur une marche éventrée par le temps, un trou béant ouvrant sur le vide...

« Antoine, stop! hurla-t-il »

Antoine sursauta au point de s'emmêler les pinceaux et de tomber à la renverse : il s'écroula sur les marches en poussant un petit cri assez aigu...

Mais rien d'autre ne se produisit.

« Mais ça va pas non?! J'ai failli me péter la nuque! »

Quentin ignora complètement les fulminations de son ami et se précipita directement sur l'escalier. Il força le vidéaste à se pousser, sans lui demander son avis, et regarda les marches : le trou était toujours là.

« Tu m'expliques, oui?! s'impatienta Antoine.

— La marche est complètement défoncée, murmura Quentin, tu aurais dû passer en travers...

— Dis tout de suite que je suis gros!

— ...Une minute... »

Quentin sursauta, il venait d'avoir une illumination. "Mais oui! se disait-il. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt?!". À la fois excité par sa découverte et agacé par sa lenteur, il lâcha son ami pour s'avancer dans la pièce, sans aucune raison si ce n'est extérioriser sa joie.

« Mec, sans déconner, tu me fais flipper... lança Antoine.

— Mais quel con je suis, j'aurais dû le voir plus tôt! s'emportait-il.

— Mais voir quoi à la fin?!

— Mettons-nous d'accords : nous sommes bien de l'Autre Côté actuellement?

— N'étant pas daltonien et voyant actuellement les couleurs en inversées, je pense que oui?

— Quand on est de l'Autre Côté, tous les objets appartenant au monde original deviennent inaltérables : on ne peut ni les casser, ni les brûler...

— Viens en au fait bordel...

— Lorsque tu t'es assis sur la marche, elle ne s'est pas cassée pour cette raison : elle est devenu solide comme du roc et le trou était trop petit pour que tu tombes en travers.

— Non, sans déconner, abrège, ça devient chelou.

— Alors si celui-ci est restait intacte, pourquoi l'escalier du hall, qui n'était pas en négatif, est tombé avant de se briser en mille morceaux? »

Antoine fixa son ami du regard quelques instants. Durant ce laps de temps, son visage passa de la surprise à l'intérêt puis, très rapidement, au blasement.

« Alors quoi? L'escalier en colimaçon dont tout le monde s'en fout est la "clé"?

— La Tel-E ne fait jamais rien au hasard je te rappelle. Pourquoi aurait-il mit un escalier là à ton avis?

— ...Pour anticiper? Au cas où il voudrait un deuxième étage?

— Antoine, sérieusement! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Premièrement : l'escalier était vieux, il a pratiquement le même âge que l'usine et s'est brisé très facilement après le choc de la chute. Pourquoi la Tel-E se serait permise de garder un tel élément ici?

— Je ne sais pas moi! Ils l'ont trouvé jolie et l'ont ramené ici... »

La voix du vidéaste s'éteignit peu à peu : ce fait, aussi anodin que cela puisse paraître, lui semblait soudainement étrange à ses yeux. Il commença doucement à comprendre.

« Ils ont ramené un élément de notre monde ici... continua-t-il d'une voix distante.

— Bien, continue...

— Quand l'escalier est tombé, il n'y avait plus rien derrière, pas une trace d'infrastructures, donc cela signifie... Qu'ils ont fait en sorte que le seul moyen d'accéder au grenier se trouve ici, de l'Autre Côté!

— Et donc?

— On a pas prit le temps d'observer car nous étions concentré sur le mutant mais il y avait quelque chose de potentiellement important là dedans! Le soucis c'est que maintenant, avec le monstre, on ne peut plus revenir...

— Pas tout à fait, si on monte en haut, on peut couper en passant à travers le mur. C'est faisable avec mon don mais il faudra revenir dans notre monde.

— Ok, on va faire ça, allons-y! »

Antoine et Quentin reprirent leur ascension des marches, leur fatigue précédente semblait être oubliée. Le soucis maintenant était de trouver le fameux mur annexe au grenier et même avec un sens de l'observation aussi aiguisé que celui de Monsieur 3D, la tache était ardue. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à devoir analyser tous les murs des pièces qu'ils traversaient : c'était plutôt ridicule présenté ainsi mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, il devait faire vite. Cependant, arrivé au neuvième étage, le découragement revint aussi rapidement qu'il avait disparu : Quentin lui même commençait à traîner des pieds.

« Je vais finir par croire que nous sommes coincés dans une boucle temporelle : les étages se ressemblent tous! désespéra Monsieur 3D.

— Moi j'ai surtout l'impression que plus on monte, plus les murs se rapprochent...

— Ça doit être les néons... Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant détesté le vert de toute ma vie!

— Même après Green Lantern?

— ...Joker! On en reparlera quand j'aurais analysé cette putain de pièce. »

Quentin allia les mots aux gestes en s'approchant des murs pour y chercher un indice : une marque de fondation, une fissure... Mais encore une fois, rien. Antoine s'occupait, de son côté, du mur adjacent à l'escalier : celui-ci étant raccourcis par les marches, il était plus rapide et "simple" à observer. Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'observer longuement cette fois-ci. Quentin s'apprêtait à voir le quatrième et dernier mur quand il vit Antoine reculer vers le centre de la pièce, ses yeux brillants d'une énergie bleue : son énergie psychique.

« ...Euh... Antoine? s'inquiéta Quentin.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé... murmura-t-il d'une voix distante. Il y a quelque-chose, quelqu'un... Son aura est... C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

— De quoi? Comment est-elle?

— On dirait une sorte de gros nuage noir totalement opaque qui s'étire en laissant des traces dans l'air. Je n'en vois pas le début, ni la fin... Enfin, je... Je crois que c'est une aura... On ne dirait même pas une âme, c'est une sorte d'essaim!

— Où est-il exactement?!

— Les traces nous entourent, cette chose s'est déplacée tout autour de nous et a traversé le mur, c'est très récent...

— Attend! Il a traversé le mur?!

— D'une manière où d'une autre, oui : je vois une traîné noire qui passe d'une salle à l'autre à travers le ciment... Comment j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir plus tôt... »

Quentin eut le souffle coupé. Les empreintes étaient fraîches et ils n'avaient croisé personnes en montant les marches : cette chose n'était donc pas loin. Qui plus est, à moins qu'il y ait un passage secret, elle était potentiellement immatérielle et donc dangereuse... Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter lui et son acolyte. Droit devant eux, le mur qu'Antoine avait vérifié auparavant venait de se fissurer. Un autre coup se fit entendre, puis un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le mur aux couleurs négatives allait se briser.

« Bordel mais comment c'est possible?! s'exclama Quentin. On est de l'Autre Côté enfin!

— Au moins, on est déjà sûr que ce machin ne peux pas traverser les murs.

— ...Quoi? Tu crois que le mur à re-pop? »

Antoine hésita : c'était un peu bizarre mais sa théorie pouvait fonctionner. Le "re-pop" était un terme inventé par Bruce qui définissait le phénomène de "régénération" de l'Autre Côté : tout ce qui avait été altérés dans cette dimension mais qui n'avait pas bougé dans le monde original revenait à sa place au bout d'un certains temps. Un temps qui était très putassier au passage, allez savoir pourquoi... Toutefois, ce phénomène ne concernait que les objets déplacés, pas les murs ou le sol brisés vue que rien ne pouvait être détruit ici... En tout les cas, Antoine souhaita de tout coeur que ça soit la bonne explication. Il allait répondre à son ami mais la sonnerie de sa montre l'interrompit. Par réflexe, il décrocha immédiatement tandis que Quentin l'entraînait lentement vers l'escalier menant à l'étage inférieur.

« Les gars, c'est Karim! s'écria une voix apeurée. Peu importe ce que vous faites actuellement : je vous ordonne de vous éloignez de l'usine immédiatement!

— Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Mathieu qui avait rejoint la conversation.

— Écoutez, le monstre qu'on a croisé à l'entrée n'est rien comparé à ce qui se cache ici! On a sous-estimé la Tel-E, ils nous ont tendu un piège!

— Est-ce que ce piège comporte un monstre à l'aura étrange? demanda timidement Antoine.

— ...Attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire? s'exclama Mathieu après un court silence. Karim, il se passe quoi?!

— Les gars, intervint Ginger, vous êtes en danger de mort : courez! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Antoine et Quentin qui sortirent de leur torpeur et se précipitèrent dans les escaliers. À peine eurent-ils atteint l'étage du dessous qu'un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre : l'autre monstre était là. Hors de questions de se retourner pour l'admirer, les deux vidéastes continuèrent leurs descentes infernales, prit de panique. Au même moment, au rez de chaussée, Ana et Mathieu étaient dans l'incompréhension : on leur avait ordonné de fuir, mais où? Pourquoi?

« Bon sang mais vous allez nous expliquer ce qui se passe?! s'égosilla Ana, à bout de nerf.

— Dans le sous-sol, on a découvert une cuve et des dossiers concernant la bête, expliqua Ginger qui semblait courir en même temps, mais pas que! Il n'y a pas une mais deux bêtes ici et l'une comme l'autre sont à éviter à tout prix!

— Mais qui sont-ils au juste?! s'écria Nyo pour couvrir le bruit du combat tout en continuant d'esquiver le bras géant.

— L'espèce de zombie c'est... Ryker Greed. »

À la mention de ce nom, le monstre arrêta ses offensives. Pendant un bref instant, Nyo crut apercevoir une étrange étincelle dans son regard... Mais l'instant d'après, la bête revint à la charge, reprenant ses instincts bestiaux.

« ...Greed?! réalisa alors Quentin.

— Ne t'arrête pas bon sang! s'exclama Antoine en le poussant en avant.

— De ce que j'ai compris, l'histoire avec Disney Channel lui a fait perdre son "emploi", ajouta Mathilde. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent, on a un plus gros problème sur le dos! L'autre monstre... »

Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre. Un bruit si fort qu'il arrêta tout le monde, y compris "Greed" qui s'immobilisa à son tour. Le présentateur de What The Cut et Monsieur 3D durent stopper leur course alors qu'ils étaient au troisième étage : ce bruit avait fait trembler les murs, comme si quelque chose avait été détruit. Un nuage de poussière commença à envahir peu à peu les escaliers, confirmant leurs craintes. Sans avoir le temps de comprendre, Antoine se crispa : il avait la sensation que quelque chose appuyait sur ses tempes, comme si la pression avait subitement augmenté. Et vue l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Quentin, il n'était pas le seul. C'est alors qu'après avoir détourné le regard vers les marches pour voir les dégâts, il le vit : en haut de l'escalier, au travers de la poussière en suspension dans l'air, une silhouette noire, informe et bourdonnante se dressait au dessus d'eux. Elle était affublée de deux étincelles jaunes incandescentes ressemblant à des yeux qui semblaient les foudroyer. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, se regardant mutuellement sans intervenir. La sensation d'oppression était de plus en plus forte et cette aura... Cette aura... Antoine en avait le tournis, il n'avait jamais connu ça : cette espèce de nuage était à la fois envoûtant et insupportable à regarder, se mêlant et s'étirant aux alentours, et Quentin lui aussi semblait le voir désormais. Mais il fallait qu'ils fuient, maintenant!

« Oh non... murmura Mathilde depuis le sous sol. Antoine, Quentin, répondez!

— On arrive en renfort! s'exclama Mathieu.

— Non! N'y allez pas! »

Ana redressa la tête : Karim venait d'émerger de la fissure dans le sol, blanc comme un linge. La blasée commença à trembler de peur : elle n'avait jamais vue le chroniqueur avec une expression aussi terrifiée. Elle tenta toutefois de dialoguer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

— C'est le Démon! C'est lui! Il faut partir : tout de suite! »

Le sang de Mathieu se glaça dans ses veines. Alors ça y est, ils allaient enfin voir ce fameux Démon. S'il y avait bien un type qu'il ne voulait pas croiser là tout de suite, c'était bien lui, il avait entendu tellement de chose peu rassurante à son sujet... Le rugissement de Greed le tira de ses pensées : lui aussi semblait affecté à la mention du monstre tant redouté. Il se mit alors à trembler d'effroi... Quoique non, ses tremblements étaient si violents... Il convulsait? Mais oui, il convulsait! Comme s'il allait exploser! Horrifié, Mathieu ordonna à Nyo de s'écarter mais c'était déjà trop tard : l'ancien PDG fut pris d'un spasme qui le fit s'appuyer davantage sur son unique bras. Un filet de sang venait de jaillir de son épaule amputée quand un deuxième spasme survint. Une bosse se forma alors sous ses muscles à nues avant de se déchirer pour laisser place, dans un ultime coup, à un amoncellement de tiges métalliques ensanglantés et rouillés.

Mathieu en eut la nausée : de nouveaux bras venait de lui pousser en transperçant sa chair. Ces tiges étaient dignes des pires films d'horreurs sur des chirurgiens ou dentistes fous, chacune affublée de pinces et autres outils "macabres". Samuel avait les mêmes, certes, mais lui au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à un bout de viande moisis!

Greed poussa alors un cri déchirant, différent des précédents car plus aigus, et se jeta sur Nyo. Le pauvre, tout aussi sonné par cette apparition, n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter : le monstre le repoussa violemment avec ses nouveaux bras, le faisant voler jusqu'à la porte menant à la tour. Le reviewer, ses personnalités et Richard tentèrent d'intervenir mais la cheville du créateur le rappela à l'ordre, le bloquant au sol.

« Ça va aller Mathieu? s'inquiéta le Geek.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, va aider les autres! ordonna sèchement Mathieu. »

Le Geek s'exécuta à contre coeur et rejoignit une nouvelle fois le combat qui, depuis l'apparition des bras métalliques, était devenu plus difficile : Greed semblait désormais complètement enragé, attaquant à une vitesse hallucinante et de manière anarchique. Il repoussait les limites de son propre corps, on aurait pu croire à tout instant que son bras de chair, sa mâchoire ou ses vertèbres allaient se détacher tant ses mouvements étaient devenus violents. Karim, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis, assistait impuissant à ce combat qui le tétanisait, laissant Ginger, Baptiste et Samuel à quelques mètres en dessous de lui, obligés de comprendre ce qu'il se passait grâce aux bruits. Il fallait quand même qu'il agisse : Antoine et Quentin était en danger et ils devaient tous s'en aller au plus vite.

« Karim, attention, la faille! hurla Experimentboy. »

Juste après cet avertissement, Karim entendit un bruit suspect, un craquement. Les rebords sur lesquels il s'était appuyé commencèrent à vibrer : la faille était en train de se refermer à cause du re-pop! Eh merde! L'urgence lui permis au moins de retrouver ses esprits : immédiatement après ce constat, il s'appuya avec ses bras pour bondir hors du trou et s'empressa d'aider les autres à remonter. Mais avec la paroi qui se réparait d'elle même, la tâche était plus ardu. Il fit d'abords remonter Mathilde, honneur aux dames, puis Baptiste passa Samuel avant de grimper à son tour. Et bon sang, pour un peu le cinéphile se serait crû dans Fort Boyard, lorsque l'équipe doit aller chercher les précieuses pièces d'or tandis que la grille se referme. Heureusement, comme dans l'émission devenu truquée ces dernières années (ne nous mentons pas, c'est CLAIREMENT truqué!), Baptiste passa in extremis et était sain et sauf à leur côté, ce qui soulagea Mathieu et Ana qui avait assisté à la scène de loin. Non pas qu'ils auraient très bien pu le laisser en dessous et venir le chercher ensuite avec une petite téléportation mais bon : quitte à être dans la merde, autant l'être tous ensemble!

D'ailleurs, en parlant de merde, Antoine venait justement d'arriver au premier et ultime étage de l'escalier. "Enfin! s'était exclamé le reviewer. J'y suis presque!". Il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais en bas de l'escalier, l'aura du Démon le sonnait complètement au point qu'il avait l'impression de jouer à une version cracké de GTA IV avec la caméra folle. Quentin le talonnait et semblait lui aussi dans le même état. C'était à ni rien comprendre : il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la présence de la personne qui se trouvait en dessous de ce nuage noir, son esprit était totalement fermé comme celui de Greed. Pire encore, cet essaim lui-même était étrange, il semblait être là et en même temps absent... C'était si difficile à expliquer...

« Antoine! Attention! »

Le susnommé s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna en titubant avant de se jeter sur le côté : le Démon était passé à l'offensive en arrachant des néons pour les lancer sur eux. Antoine réussit heureusement à les esquiver sans trop de difficulté mais sa victoire fut de courte durée : à peine eut-il lancer un regard sur Monsieur 3D pour s'assurer que celui-ci s'en était sortie que le Démon se braqua soudainement. Il fondit alors sur le cinéphile, l'enveloppant complètement en le traversant de part en part, avant de foncer sur Antoine. Celui-ci, terrorisé, n'avait qu'une option : utiliser sa propre force psychique pour se protéger. Il était déboussolé et l'avait déjà beaucoup trop utilisé aujourd'hui mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, puisa dans ses dernières ressources et projeta son énergie devant lui. L'aura démoniaque se scinda en deux au contact de l'énergie bleu avant de continuer sa route vers la sortie, laissant miraculeusement Antoine en vie mais à bout de force. N'y tenant plus, il s'écroula.

De leur côté, le Geek, le Patron, le Beauf, Maître Panda et Richard tentait de sauver Nyo, en vain : Greed attaquait à une vitesse phénoménale et semblait ne pas vouloir laisser sa proie s'échapper. Karim, Mathieu, Baptiste, Mathilde et Ana ne pouvait qu'être spectateur du combat : ils s'étaient réunis près de la grande porte et se retrouvaient dans la situation quasiment comique d'avoir à attendre leurs amis pour partir : même le tas de cadavres ne leurs sautaient plus aux yeux dorénavant, seul le monstre attirait leur attention.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, il a un crush sur lui ou quoi?! s'exclama la peluche.

— Ce qu'on fait ne sert à rien, il faut changer de tactique, intervint Maître Panda.

— Ah ouais? Et tu veux faire quoi : ce truc est increvable! s'énerva le Patron.

— Invincible oui mais pas naïf : il a le réflexe de se protéger à chaque offensive, il faut le faire reculer en l'impressionnant!

— Mais c'est ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure, bon sang de tagazou! s'écria le Beauf.

— ...Eh puis merde! »

Mathieu sursauta : Ana venait de s'appuyer sur lui pour se relever et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le monstre. Inutile de lui ordonner de faire demi-tour, elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Tandis qu'elle avançait, elle serra les poings : des arcs électriques mauve se formèrent sur ses articulations tandis que des auras de la même couleur commencèrent à entourer les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Karim frissonna : une sensation désagréable l'envahit, comme si on aspirait quelque chose en lui. Cette soudaine activité électrique interpella Greed qui se tourna immédiatement vers Ana avant de lui foncer dessus sans réfléchir. La vidéaste ne sembla pas effrayée, au contraire : d'un revers de la main, elle lança une vague d'énergie parme qui le frappa de pleins fouet avant de le clouer au plafond sous le regard ahuri des autres qui avaient perdu leurs auras. Après avoir longuement soupiré, elle regarda ses amis un à un avant de déclarer :

« Est-ce que c'était compliqué?

— Dis la chieuse qui a mit trente ans avant de se décider à attaquer! rétorqua le Beauf.

— Ne t'emballe pas Ana, il résiste le bougre! fit remarquer Karim. »

Ana se retourna avec paresse vers Ryker qui gesticulait au point de déchirer l'énergie qui le retenait prisonnier, pour son plus grand désarroi. Il fallait s'en douter : son don faisait d'elle une émotionnaliste spécialisée dans la lassitude, l'agacement ou l'ennui, le blasement en somme, ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire vaincre un mutant invulnérable. Au moins, le désespoir de ses associés lui avait permis d'avoir un peu d'énergie supplémentaire, contre leur avis, certes, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

C'est alors que l'ambiance changea brutalement, une sensation de lourdeur s'étendit peu à peu dans toute la pièce tandis que Greed redescendait du plafond, près à se venger. Mathieu fut soudainement pris d'une angoisse incontrôlable : toutes ses personnalités semblaient en état d'alerte, y compris celles qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur, aux côtés de Nyo. Karim le remarqua et eut à peine besoin d'utiliser son don pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant d'être prit du même sentiment d'effroi.

La porte principale de l'usine se referma alors brutalement dans un claquement violent qui fit sursauter tout le monde, laissant toute la troupe dans le noir complet. S'ensuivit alors les cris des quatre personnalités de Mathieu qui, au vue des éclats lumineux rouge, vert, gris foncé et bleu marine, venaient de disparaître pour revenir à leurs propriétaires qui perdit soudainement l'équilibre avant de tomber lourdement à genoux. Ces petites sources de lumières éphémères permit à Mathilde d'apercevoir Greed, dans un effet stroboscopique, se faire happer dans l'obscurité par une force inconnu. Celui-ci hurlait mais rien à faire, impossible de l'aider dans ses conditions. Elle sentit alors la main d'Ana l'agripper et la força à courir jusqu'à une source de lumière verte qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué : les escaliers. Arrivé dans cette nouvelle pièce, Nyo, qui était aidé par Baptiste pour marcher, créa une plaque de ciment grossièrement dessiné pour bloquer l'accès. Ils étaient au moins en sécurité, temporairement... Mathilde en profita pour s'assurer que tous ses amis allaient bien : Nyo n'avait pas l'air si amoché que ça. Ce qui l'inquiéta fut l'état de Mathieu qui semblait dans un état second. En effet, l'attaque qu'avait subit ses personnalités ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il l'avait déjà vécu : chaque fois qu'une des ses personnalités finissaient KO, parce que, Dieu merci, elles ne pouvaient pas être tuées, elle revenait en lui tout en laissant une terrible sensation glaciale dans ses entrailles. Il détestait cette impression, mais c'était ainsi, il devait faire avec et l'ignorer le temps que ça passe. Un détail attira d'ailleurs son attention : en regardant plus en détails les lieux, Mathieu remarqua que deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà, au sol, visiblement mal en point.

« À... À l'aide...

— Antoine! »

Mathieu oublia la douleur et se jeta au chevet de son ami qui s'était lui-même installé près de Quentin : ils étaient tous les deux anormalement pâle mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le reviewer, c'était Monsieur 3D qui semblait, en plus de ça, souffrir pour une raison inconnue. Il avait les yeux clos et les traits tirés par la douleur au point qu'il en gémisse. Karim rejoignit à son tour Mathieu pour l'ausculter tandis que les autres cherchaient une issue.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?! Pourquoi Quentin est dans cet état là?! s'exclama Mathieu.

— C'est... Le Démon... murmura difficilement Antoine.

— Le Démon?!

— Il est en hypothermie, remarqua Karim après une courte observation. On dirait que son énergie a été aspiré.

— Mais comment c'est possible? demanda Mathieu.

— Le démon l'a... Traversé de part en part... expliqua Antoine. Il m'a ensuite foncé dessus mais... Je me suis... Défendu... »

Antoine n'arriva plus à continuer. Il s'agrippa à Mathieu avant de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois malgré les tentatives de son ami pour le réanimer.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, l'arrêta Karim, ils sont juste à court d'énergie, ils vont s'en remettre avec un peu de repos.

— "Juste à court d'énergie"?! Tu te fiches de moi?!

— Dites les mecs! intervint Ana. Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression mais on est bloqué ici!

— Elle a raison! s'écria Baptiste. Il n'y a aucune issue et l'armature en métal bloque nos montres, on ne peut plus se téléporter! »

Les cris assourdissants de Greed les interrompirent. Il y eut alors un silence, rapidement interrompu par Antoine qui murmura alors quelques mots.

« Greed... J'suis désolé... J'voulais pas...

— Antoine? l'interpella Mathieu.

— Laisse-le, je crois qu'il divague, supposa Mathilde. »

Cette intervention fit réagir Karim dont le cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une solution rapidement pour s'échapper d'ici mais, en regardant les alentours, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : il n'y avait pas d'issus. C'est alors qu'il se souvint d'un détail : le grand bruit qu'ils avaient entendu tout à l'heure.

« On ne peut pas revenir à la base, certes, mais est-ce qu'on peut quitter l'Autre Côté?

— Attend... vérifia Baptiste. Oui, on le peut!

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? s'énerva Ana.

— Il y a un soucis : l'armature est inaltérable avec un don, on ne peut donc pas la briser d'ici et, même dans notre monde, on ne pourra pas utiliser la téléportation à l'intérieur. Il faut donc que nous retournions dans notre monde, qu'on sorte de l'usine et qu'on s'en écarte le plus possible. Du coup, ce que je vais dire va vous semblez complètement barjot mais on n'a pas le choix : si on quitte l'Autre Côté, l'armature ne nous bloquera plus, tout du moins physiquement. On aura plus qu'à monter les marches pour rejoindre la partie détruite et sauter à l'extérieur.

— Oui, bien sur, tu veux pas aussi qu'on traverse la Manche à la nage pour se réfugier en Angleterre pendant qu'on y est?! se moqua Nyo.

— Ou alors, j'ai plus simple : on quitte l'Autre Côté, j'utilise mon don pour péter le mur et on se casse. »

Karim ne répondit pas, tant sa réponse l'avait perturbé. Ana attendit quelques instants mais, ne voyant pas de réponse, elle reprit :

« ...Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Si on quitte l'Autre Côté, on aura plus la grosse coque de métal et on pourra sortir tranquilou sans avoir à monter, non? Alors, ok, on risque de nous voir de l'extérieur mais ça peut se régler facilement...

— Oui, justement, lui avoua Karim, je venais juste de réaliser que je m'étais cassé la tête pour rien.

— Mais au pire, si on passait pas la porte? demanda Mathieu.

— Tu tiens vraiment à passer là où il y a le Démon?

— ...Mais vue qu'il est de l'Autre... Ouais, non, t'as raison. »

Il y eut alors un nouveau grand bruit ponctué par un râle étouffé, la plaque de ciment avait même trembler sous le choc. Il ne pouvait donc plus attendre, c'était le signal d'alarme. Baptiste dégaina de nouveau sa montre et, après une manipulation qui fut chaotique à cause de l'iridium, ramena ses amis dans leur monde. Ana prit alors immédiatement le relais et se concentra sur son sentiment d'impatience pour générer de l'énergie afin de détruire le mur. Nyo, quant à lui, se plaça face au mur de fortune pour se préparer à riposter si le démon revenait. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un détail, petit mais très significatif : la lumière verte de l'Autre Côté était ici rouge sang, ce qui donnait une ambiance étouffante et anxiogène. Tellement d'ailleurs qu'il crû voir une silhouette dépasser de sa plaque de ciment... Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination : le Démon était vraiment là! Son aura avait disparu mais c'était bien lui! L'explosion qui jaillit dans son dos et la lumière du jour détournèrent son attention : Ana avait réussi. Vite, il aida Mathieu à soulever Antoine tandis que Baptiste et Ginger s'occupait de Quentin avant de se mettre à courir à en perdre haleine. Ils débouchèrent sur le champs de fleurs blanches mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et coururent vite et loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de cette usine de malheur. Mathilde ne chercha pas à réfléchir sur sa destination ni sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle eut toutefois l'audace de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle : la seule chose qu'elle réussit à voir, c'était deux petites lumières jaunes qui la fixait depuis la faille dans le mur...

* * *

Le soleil commençait à lentement décliner sur Jurassic Land. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Jean et ses deux accompagnateurs avaient réussi l'exploit de faire toutes les activités que le parc offrait. Vous avez bien lu, toutes, même les roller coaster. Ils avaient même pris le temps de faire la visite du laboratoire où on pouvait admirer des "essais" de recréation de dinosaures conserver dans du formol. Alexis l'avait recommandé à Patrick, comme il avait prévue de le faire, et il avait bien fait : c'était pile poil dans son registre, de la bizarrerie bien glauque. Ils avaient donc décidé de terminer la journée par la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite : l'infirmerie. On leur avait recommandé de la faire le soir, lorsque les dinosaures prenaient leur repas. Les trois amis avait bien évidemment accepté, cela leur permettait de conclure cette journée dans le calme.

Patrick en avait profité pour s'éloigner un peu du groupe : lors de la visite des enclos et de l'aquarium, il n'avait pas vue le raptor et la salamandre, ce qui l'avait fortement inquiété. Si ça se trouve, la Tel-E s'était vengé sur eux, ou pire, leur avait fait souffrir le martyre... Quoi que, non, c'était stupide, il se faisait des films là.

Ainsi, il vérifia tous les box, à la recherche de ses deux dinosaures. C'est alors qu'une sensation familière l'envahit, une sorte de présence. Rassuré comme jamais, il suivit son instinct avant de tomber sur une baie vitrée ouvrant sur un box recouvert de paille. Un dinosaure s'y trouvait, allongé contre la vitre : c'était le raptor. Quand Patrick arriva, celui-ci se releva lourdement avant de coller lentement son front contre la paroi. En réponse, Axolot posa affectueusement sa main par dessus la vitre : le pauvre raptor semblait assez mal en point. D'après la pancarte posait près de la vitre, celui-ci venait de subir une intoxication alimentaire mais il était en voie de guérison.

« Ce petit coquin a mangé des chips offertes par un visiteur. Mais bon, on ne peut pas le blâmer : certains devraient apprendre à respecter le règlement. »

Patrick se retourna, à peine surpris : à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait un scientifique, celui avec lequel il avait assisté à la naissance du bébé raptor. Difficile d'oublier une tête lors de ce genre d'événement.

« Un simple bonjour m'aurait suffit... Monsieur?

— Bertrand. C'est assez amusant de se dire que nos seules deux rencontres se sont faites sur ce genre de spécimen...

— Que voulez-vous? J'adore les raptors et ils me le rendent bien! »

Les deux hommes rirent en coeur : enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer!

Mais très vite, le souvenir du professeur Amande lui revint. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas penser à elle mais le fait de revenir au parc l'avait achevé. Il ne l'avait pas croisé d'ailleurs et il n'avait pas osé demander au personnel s'ils avaient des nouvelles...

« Le professeur Amande a décidé d'arrêter sa carrière temporairement, avoua Bertrand, devinant ses interrogations. Mais pour être franc, je doute qu'elle ait un jour la force de revenir.

— ...Perdre un enfant est la pire épreuve que peut subir une mère... souffla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Elle a été soutenue?

— Toute l'équipe du parc s'est joint à son deuil. Elle est un peu notre seconde mère à tous, la voir dans cet état nous a tous profondément atteint... Malheureusement, aucuns mots ne peut effacer ce genre de peine...

— Je ne peux qu'imaginer, se confia-t-il. »

Il serra les dents : encore un mensonge! Evidemment qu'il savait ce que ça faisait, il avait vue Artémis! Morte! Il l'avait vue morte! Il connaissait les vrais raisons de son décès! Il les savait contrairement à sa mère à qui on avait inventé une histoire ridicule et facile! Si seulement la vérité pouvait éclater, si seulement il pouvait tout dire...

Non. Il ne devait pas. Surtout pas. Il tenta de cacher sa soudaine fureur tandis que Bertrand reprenait :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire cependant : nous protégeons le professeur des abus des médias et on se relais pour qu'elle soit soutenu en permanence. Il est hors de question que nous la laissions seule pour affronter ces rapaces de journalistes. »

Patrick hocha amicalement la tête pour le remercier puis Bertrand retourna à son laboratoire, le laissant seul avec ses remords silencieux. Son attention revint sur le raptor qui s'était de nouveau assis et le regarder avec des yeux fatigués, tel un petit chien épuisés. Attendri, il soupira avant de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour parler :

_« Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt retrouver tes camarades dans ton enclos, lui murmura-t-il, et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que personne ne te fasse de mal, je t'en fais la promesse. »_

Le raptor répondit en clignant lentement les yeux, comme un chat. Soudain, les éclats de voix de François et Jean retentirent à travers le couloir. Patrick se releva, se préparant à les accueillir. Finir la journée avec des présentations? Ma foi, pourquoi pas...

* * *

Charlotte était en train d'ausculter Quentin : le pauvre n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance et autant ne pas parler d'Antoine qui semblait dans le même état. À ses côtés se trouvaient Richard et Samuel, qui surveillaient leur maître avec inquiétude, le reste des membres de la Wilson Corporation ayant participé à la mission, ainsi que Germain qui les avaient rejoint : comme Mathilde l'avait devinait, Nyo n'avait pas été trop blessé, ce qui n'avait pas nécessité de soins médicaux, et Mathieu s'était remis de la disparition temporaire de ses personnalités. Cependant, la fatigue se faisait ressentir, si bien qu'un silence religieux régnait dans l'infirmerie.

Seul le bruit d'une petite radio installé près d'eux permettait de combler cette absence sonore. Elle était branchée sur 107.7 FM, les présentateurs étaient justement en train d'annoncer que l'A26 et la gare TGV étaient fermées suite à l'effondrement partiel d'un bâtiment en ruine à proximité. Plusieurs personnes avait été interrogés, principalement des voisins qui sortaient les habituels "c'est étonnant, c'était un bâtiment solide, on a jamais eu d'histoires...". Il y avait même eut une vieille dame qui avait affirmé que le bâtiment était hanté par des techniciens morts sur les lieux, l'odeur étrange en était sois disant la preuve. S'ils savaient...

Agacé par tant de stupidité, Nyo éteignit le poste de radio, ce qui soulagea pratiquement tout le monde. Après une dernière vérification, le verdict de l'avocate du diable fut sans appel.

« Comme tu l'avais dis Karim, l'énergie de Quentin semble avoir été aspiré, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire grand chose : si j'interviens, les "démons", les vrais, risquent de s'amuser à lui pomper le reste. Il va falloir qu'il se régénère tout seul.

— Donc l'attaque qu'il a subi était réellement "démoniaque"? demanda doucement Karim.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il a fait ça uniquement pour vous effrayez : vue ce que vous m'avez dit, s'il avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il l'aurait fait.

— Eh bien c'est réussi... soupira Mathieu. »

Ginger l'invita amicalement à se blottir contre elle pour le consoler, ce qu'il accepta sans rouspéter, étant trop fatigué pour refuser. Baptiste, qui s'était affalé sur son siège de prédilection, soupira longuement avant de briser le silence qui s'était de nouveau instauré.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle à Links de ce qu'on a vue, intervint-il.

— Oui je sais, souffla Karim, on est les premier à avoir vue le Démon, je devrais déjà être devant l'ordinateur pour écrire un rapport sur lui.

— Ce ne sera pas la peine. »

Karim se tourna en même temps que les autres vers la porte : Links venait d'entrer, un PC portable sous le bras, suivit par Bruce. Ils avaient tous les deux la mine sombre, pire que celle des personnes déjà présentes dans l'infirmerie, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

« J'ai vérifié les enregistrements de vos lunettes et de vos montres, intervint-il avant d'être questionné, ça a confirmé toutes les hypothèses que nous avions sur le projet Daemon. Je sais que c'est totalement putassier de dire ça comme ça mais grâce à vous, nous avons tous les éléments dont nous avions besoin pour étudier le Démon.

— ...J'ai très envie de te gifler mais dis nous plus, l'invita Karim.

— On a comparé nos données avec ce que vous avez observé et tout concorde, continua Bruce. Le Démon semble être un être humain modifié, conditionné pour tuer et très puissant. Pour réussir cet exploit, la Tel-E a dû faire appel à plusieurs méthodes pour optimiser ses résultats tel que l'utilisation de la Redstone ou a fait des test pour s'assurer que sa mutation serait parfaite, d'où la création de l'Occisor Rex et du... "Zombie Greed".

— Classe le surnom! lança Baptiste qui fut remercié par un hochement de tête.

— Alors tout était bien lié? demanda Mathieu.

— Oui, avoua avec difficulté Bruce. Et en plus de cela, votre affrontement nous a permis de comprendre un phénomène qui nous était encore inexpliqué.

— L'altération des deux mondes, les coupa Karim. »

Bruce et Alexis regardèrent le présentateur de Chroma qui ne broncha pas. Ils ne semblaient même pas surpris qu'il ait deviné contrairement aux autres personnes présentes qui ne comprenait même pas le sujet.

« Le... L'altération de quoi? balbutia Chachou.

— Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi l'Occisor était immunisé à nos attaques? Comment Greed avait fait pour percer le sol alors que vous étiez de l'Autre Côté?

— ...Mais c'est vrai ça! s'exclama Mathilde. Il y a eut le re-pop mais d'habitude, les objets et les habitations restent inaltérables! On ne peut même pas écraser de l'herbe!

— J'avoue, quand tu t'assis dessus, ça fait mal au cul, approuva Nyo.

— Attendez, s'immisça Ana, vous ne seriez pas en train de nous dire que le Démon peut détruire tout ce qui lui chante? »

Bruce se contenta de garder le silence comme réponse. Cependant, Alexis pris immédiatement le relais pour répondre aux interrogations silencieuses qui commençaient à germer dans l'esprit de ses amis.

« L'aura démoniaque que Quentin et Antoine ont vue était en réalité les pouvoirs du Démon : ils sont invisibles à l'oeil nu mais visibles dans ses conditions tant ils sont puissants. Ce qui me trouble en revanche, c'est qu'Antoine n'avait pas ressentie sa présence tout de suite : il semblerait donc qu'il puisse contenir son énergie pour passer inaperçu. Ils semblent d'ailleurs suffisamment puissant au point de remettre en question les lois des mondes parallèles. J'irai même plus loin : contrairement à nous, il a la capacité d'être dans deux dimensions à la fois. Et si on prend en compte l'invulnérabilité du dinosaure et du zombie, on peut en conclure que les pouvoirs du Démon le rendent... Invincible.

— Alors, on ne peut même pas riposter s'il nous attaque... murmura Mathilde.

— Bon sang, dans quel merdier on s'est encore fourré... soupira Karim.

— Mais justement, ses pouvoirs, en quoi ils consistent exactement? demanda Mathieu.

— C'est là qu'on arrive dans le théorique, lui répondit Bruce, et pour être franc, j'espère de tout coeur que je me trompe : il semble qu'il soit affublé d'une force hors du commun, d'un esprit de déduction accéléré, de la capacité à détecter des présences et surtout, d'aucune moralité. Sa principale caractéristique est qu'il peut tuer sans aucun remords, son esprit a été formaté pour ça : c'est un véritable super soldat. Les cadavres dans le hall, c'était lui. Et Greed était là uniquement pour s'en nourrir.

— Mais pourquoi s'en ait-il prit à lui à la fin? s'enquérit Nyo. Ils ne devaient pas simplement "cohabiter"?

— Je crois que c'est plus complexe que ça. L'Occisor Rex et Greed, on le sait déjà, n'était que des tests pour s'assurer que la mutation du Démon serait parfaite. Bien que la présence de Greed soit "justifié", celle du Démon reste trouble. J'ai bien une explication possible mais...

— Mais quoi? le poussa Ana.

— ...D'après les documents trouvés par Mathilde et Samuel et l'analyse de Karim, la mutation de Greed s'est terminé aux alentours de huit heures. Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il n'est resté sous cette forme que quelques heures, ce qui est un laps de temps beaucoup trop court ne serait-ce que pour voir comment le Démon cohabite avec des personnes ayant les mêmes pouvoirs que lui. Qui plus est, il n'y avait personne, les lieux étaient vides, tout avait été laissé en place sans surveillance. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, le Démon se cachait depuis le début. Comme ci...

— Il nous observait, conclut Mathieu. »

Cette nouvelle jeta un froid sur tout le groupe. Très vite, la même idée sordide et terrifiante se propagea, si bien que personne n'osa parler dans un premier temps. Ce fut Baptiste qui, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, lança à haute voix ce que tout le monde avait compris tout bas.

« La Tel-E a voulu... Se servir de nous?

— ...Dans un sens, oui, confia Alexis. Ils voulaient non seulement montrer au Démon de quoi nous étions capable face à un ennemi ayant les mêmes capacités et surtout, ils voulaient nous avertir, nous provoquer, nous faire une démonstration de ce que leur dernier joujou scientifique pouvait faire si on se mesurer à lui.

— Ils ont fait en sorte qu'on capte l'une de leurs communications et on a mordu à l'hameçon, conclut tristement Bruce.

— Les enfoirés... marmonna Nyo.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du coup? demanda Ginger.

— Pour l'instant, rien, reprit Alexis. Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous reposez : vous avez suffisamment mit votre vie en danger pour aujourd'hui et je... Je m'en excuse.

— Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ma faute! le coupa Germain d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai pas mesuré le danger, j'aurais dû...

— Calme toi Germain, intervint doucement Bruce, nous sommes tous un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Le principal, c'est que nous n'ayons aucun blessé grave. Et surtout, cet affrontement nous a permis d'en savoir davantage sur le Démon, ce qui nous donne un peu d'avance. Maintenant, il vaut mieux que vous rentriez tous chez vous. Charlotte va veiller sur Quentin et Antoine, le temps qu'ils se réveillent, et Nozman, tu pourras écrire le rapport sur la mission d'aujourd'hui.

— Et les corps? questionna Karim.

— On ne peut pas faire grand chose. Les autorités entourent l'usine à l'heure qu'il est et connaissant la Tel-E, ils sont déjà en train de "faire le ménage". On va se contenter de surveiller la zone juste pour voir et on avisera si on doit intervenir ou non. »

Il n'y eut aucun refus. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, tout le monde suivit les directives de Bruce sans objecter : la fatigue y était pour beaucoup. Toutefois, Karim décida de rester un peu pour aider Nozman tandis que Mathilde hésitait à rejoindre les autres dans le téléporteur : elle voyait bien que quelque chose troublait Links et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse partir ainsi.

« Alex! Attend! l'interpella-t-elle. Je vois bien que tu ne nous a pas tout dit, qu'est-ce qui se trame?

— ...Ginger, écoute, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, pas maintenant, chuchota discrètement Links.

— Mais pourquoi? C'est si grave que ça?

— Links, je pense qu'on peut lui dire, déclara Bruce à l'abri des regards.

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Dites moi, ordonna-t-elle. »

Alexis jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'écoutait puis il invita Ginger à s'écarter légèrement de l'infirmerie pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

« Alors voilà, on "pense" connaître l'identité du Démon.

— Sérieux?

— Oui, et c'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons très bien, ajouta Bruce. Mais c'est assez tendu parce que premièrement, on s'en veut de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt que quelque chose clochait avec lui, et deuxièmement, en faisant des recherches, on s'est rendu compte que sa "famille proche" agissait aussi un peu bizarrement ces derniers temps.

— Comment ça "bizarrement"? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

— Leurs messages sur Facebook et Twitter semblent moins "personnels", comme si on leur dictait ce qu'il devait faire afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Comme Marina Joyce?

— ...Euh... Oui... Et non, trancha Alexis. Mais bref, là n'est pas le sujet : maintenant que les autres sont partis, on comptait voir l'un des membres de sa famille pour justement tenter de l'aider par ce biais.

— Et vous allez débouler chez lui comme ça et lui balancer carte sur table toute la vérité?

— Non justement, on va avoir besoin d'aide pour "faire passer la pilule".

— ...Vous voulez que je vienne, c'est ça?

— C'est vrai qu'une présence féminine aiderait, avoua Links, mais pas que. On a besoin du KING du discours. Le gars que tu peux écouter pendant des heures sans jamais t'ennuyer tant sa voix te transporte...

— Benoît Allemane?

— Non. Plus accessible.

— ...Attend, tu ne parlerais quand même pas de...

* * *

« On a besoin de toi pour vérifier si c'est le cas ou pas. »

C'est ainsi que Links avait interpellé Patrick par téléphone alors que le pauvre venait à peine de rentrer chez lui, à Avignon, après son escapade à Jurassic Land. Celle-ci s'était, au passage, conclue par lui, conduisant la voiture, tandis que François et Jean dormaient à l'arrière, entourés de plusieurs peluches et autres goodies du parc (je vous laisse faire un fanart de tout ça...). Du coup, je vous laisse deviner sa frustration quand on l'a rappelé pour lui demander de l'aide pour démasquer le Démon : n'y avait-il donc aucun moyen d'avoir la paix ici?!

« Je veux bien te proposer mon aide mais en quoi ça me concerne? Et puis, tu n'étais pas censé être en repos? avait toutefois demandé Patrick par pure curiosité.

— Nous aurions besoin de tes talents d'orateurs, s'expliqua-t-il, la situation est très délicate et, si j'y vais avec Bruce et Mathilde, qui a insisté pour venir, on risque d'envenimer les choses sans le vouloir. Et puis ça va, je fais juste un interrogatoire, j'ai le droit quand même!

— Encore une fois : supposons que tu dises la vérité, ça ne m'avance toujours pas sur la situation. J'espère pour toi que tu ne veux pas que je viennes voir ce Démon en personne pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

— Non, ce n'est pas avec lui que je veux m'entretenir mais avec un membre de sa famille proche qui est potentiellement en danger. Je sais que ta journée a été longue mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse réussir à dialoguer sereinement.

— Ecoute, j'ai l'habitude d'animer des débats et certains qualifie même ma voix d'ASMR, mais je pense qu'il faut éviter de pousser le concept aussi loin.

— Je sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me serais pas permis de prendre de tels risques. On a prit toutes les précautions nécessaires : on ne risque rien. Je t'en prie, des gens sont en dangers. »

Patrick soupira : ça ne se faisait pas de le prendre par les sentiments, surtout après sa journée! Mais bon, bien qu'exténué, il accepta de rejoindre Alexis : s'il pouvait se rendre utile, c'était tant mieux. Le temps de récupérer son téléphone et sa montre, il se retrouva transporté dans une autre ville, une ville qu'il connaissait très bien.

« On est à Lyon? s'étonna-t-il tandis qu'Alexis, Bruce et Mathilde le rejoignait.

— Oui, la maison en question est juste là bas, lui désigna Links du doigts. »

Patrick regarda la rue plus en détails : il l'avait déjà vue, il s'en rendit compte maintenant, il y était passé lorsqu'il avait rendu visite à...

Son coeur rata un battement. Estomaqué, il se tourna vers Mathilde qui lui rendit le même regard chargé d'inquiétude. Il déglutit avec difficulté : cela voulez donc dire que le démon était... Cet homme?! Anxieux, il suivit Bruce et Alexis qui s'était engagé dans la rue, suivi par Mathilde qui restait à ses côtés. Le présentateur des Non mais t'as vue c'que t'écoutes avait les yeux rivés sur sa montre et semblait faire des manipulations complexes grâce à un écran holographique.

« Tu as neutralisé les caméras de surveillance? lui demanda discrètement Bruce.

— On a trente minutes pour rentrer à l'intérieur et sortir sans être vue, décrivit-il, point positif : je ne détecte aucun système de surveillance à l'intérieur.

— Encore heureux, le pauvre gosse... marmonna le présentateur d'E-penser. »

Patrick serra le poing, il commença à doucement comprendre ce qu'il se passait et la nausée lui vint rapidement. Même chose pour Mathilde qui lança un regard noir à l'une des caméra de la municipalité qui n'enregistrait désormais plus, devinant quel genre de personne regardait à travers l'objectif. Les membres de la Wilson Corporation firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter devant une porte.

Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes avant que Links n'ose appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette. Au dessus se trouvait une étiquette avec un mot, un nom de famille.

_Bonnefoy._

Très vite, un bruit de serrure se fit entendre puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un jeune homme au cheveux bruns coupé courts.

« Hey! Salut! Je m'attendais pas à vous voir!

— Désolé de venir ainsi à l'improviste Baptiste, s'excusa poliment Bruce, on doit... Comment dire...

— On aimerait discuter avec toi d'un sujet assez important, reprit Patrick, si tu veux bien? »

Le visage de Baptiste se décomposa quelques instants, ce qui était à la fois bon et mauvais signe. Patrick ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis que le jeune homme hésitait.

« C'est que... Je... J'ai un rendez vous chez le médecin et je...

— Ça ne prendra qu'une minute, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Patrick. C'est à propos de ton frère.

— ...Vic? »

Sa voix venait de trembler, ce qui confirma les craintes d'Alexis. Bien qu'il jubilait intérieurement, il se retint de toutes ses forces pour laisser Patrick gérer la situation : tout reposer sur ses épaules maintenant.

« Oui, Victor, confirma-t-il, nous avons des raisons de nous inquiéter pour lui et on aimerait en discuter avec toi rapidement.

— ... É... Écoutez, je... Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, il va très bien, je vous assure! C'est juste que, ces temps-ci, il... Préfère rester seul...

— Victor veut rester seul? tiqua Ginger.

— ...Ou... Oui... Enfin... Il prépare un long métrage et... Il m'a juste dit de le laisser tranquille... Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Veuillez m'excuser, je dois y aller!

— On sait tout, décocha Patrick. »

Baptiste allait refermer la porte mais l'appel de Patrick l'arrêta net. Après une courte hésitation, il rouvrit lentement la porte. Patrick eut un pincement au coeur en remarquant la détresse dans son regard mais il ne le montra pas. À la place, il profita de son attention pour le convaincre une bonne fois pour toute de les laisser entrer pour discuter, en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix, ce que le jeune homme accepta immédiatement. Sa détresse semblait suffisamment grande pour qu'il accepte la première aide venu. C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq installés dans le salon, assis sur des canapés entourant une table basse. Le petit frère de Victor n'avait pas dit un mot depuis, trop embarrassé et déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était toutefois attentif, ce qui était un bon point pour Patrick.

« Baptiste, l'interpella-t-il, on est au courant pour ton frère. On sait que des gens l'ont enlevé et qu'il est en danger. Or, si on est là, c'est justement pour le sortir de là.

— Mais... Comment vous avez su au juste?

— C'est une longue histoire malheureusement, on te dira tout dès le moment venue. Pour l'heure, il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé le jour où ton frère à disparu.

— Ce... C'est à dire?

— Je sais que ça va être difficile mais il va falloir que tu nous raconte exactement comment se sont déroulés les événements. Ton témoignage nous sera très précieux et nous permettra d'aller secourir ton frère. Tu peux parler librement, tu es en sécurité avec nous.

— ...D'accords... C'est arrivé d'un coup. On était dans le salon avec Vic', on jouait à la WiiU et sans prévenir, des mecs ont débarqués et m'ont plaqué au sol. Ils m'ont ensuite enfoncé un truc dans le cou, je crois que c'était une seringue, et je me suis direct évanouit. Quand je me suis réveillé, Vic' n'était plus là, il restait juste un gars bizarre. Une sorte de James Bond qui parlait comme un robot...

— North...? murmura Patrick à haute voix.

— Aucune idée, il ne m'a pas dit son nom, répondit-il avec une voix désormais écrasé par l'émotion. Il m'a juste dit que je ne devais parler de tout ça à personne. Que si j'appelais la police, mes parents seraient tués...

— Attend! l'interrompit Alexis. Tes parents ne sont pas au courant?!

— Non justement, ils sont persuadés que Victor est à Avignon pour le tournage d'un long métrage qu'il a écrit seul, c'est même ce que tout le monde croit vue qu'on en parle sur les réseaux sociaux. Je suis le seul à... Être au courant... »

La voix de Baptiste s'éteignit puis il fondit en larme. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Mathilde qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alexis, lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieure : lui même avait cru à cette histoire. Il fallait dire que, sur le papier, c'était plutôt convainquant. Mais il n'aurait jamais crû que la Tel-E soit capable de s'attaquer à un jeune homme comme lui. Patrick attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se calme, celui-ci s'excusait de temps en temps mais il le rassurait immédiatement : il n'était pas fautif, au contraire, c'était une victime avant tout. Après quelques minutes, jugeant Baptiste suffisamment détendu, il reprit :

« Tu as revue Victor depuis? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

— ...Non, marmonna-t-il en s'essuyant avec sa manche, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle. Je reçois juste des directives de temps en temps.

— Quel genre de directives?

— Des trucs comme "écrit tel message à telle heure sur Facebook avec cette photo", ou "ne discute plus avec cette personne jusqu'à nouvel ordre", ce genre de choses.

— Et je suppose qu'on t'as demandé de ne pas nous joindre? »

Baptiste hocha timidement la tête. Alexis crû qu'il allait exploser : il n'en voulait pas à l'adolescent, non au contraire, il s'en voulait à lui-même. L'origine du projet Daemon remontait pratiquement au début de la Wilson Corporation, soit près de neuf mois. Cela faisait donc neuf mois que le pauvre devait mentir pour protéger son entourage! Bordel! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas tout ce que son frère avait fait sous les ordres de la Tel-E... Non, hors de questions de lui parler de ça maintenant, il ne devait pas savoir. Surtout pas...

— Mais... Comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour sauver Vic'? demanda timidement le jeune lyonnais. Ces mecs sont... J'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça mais c'est une putain d'organisation criminelle surpuissante! Ils contrôlent tout, je ne peux rien faire!

— Nous le savons, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a affaire à eux, intervint Bruce, mais on a de quoi riposter et on peut t'aider.

— Tu es en sécurité avec nous, ajouta Patrick, on va vous sortir de là, tous les deux, tu as ma parole.

— Comment c'est possible? Comment vous pouvez tenir tête à ce genre de groupe? »

Patrick lança un regard interrogateur à Links : au point où ils en étaient, il pouvait aller plus loin dans les révélation, non? Links approuva du regard, il reprit donc :

« Dis moi, est-ce qu'on t'as parlé d'une autre organisation avec laquelle on t'aurait "fortement déconseillé" de coopérer?

— ...Attendez... Oui, ça me revient! Ils m'ont parlé d'un groupe il y a quelques mois dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je devais le dénoncer s'il prenait contact avec moi mais je n'ai pas eut de nouvelle donc...

— Juste pour savoir, est-ce que ça ne serait pas la Wilson Corporation par hasard? demanda Ginger avec malice.

— ...Mais oui, c'est ça! Vous la connaissez? C'est... C'est elle qui vous envoie?!

— Je dirais plutôt qu'on est venu de notre pleins grès, lui apprit Bruce d'un ton égal à celui de Ginger. »

Le visage de Baptiste s'illumina en entendant la nouvelle : il venait de comprendre.

« Alors vous... Vous êtes LA Wilson Corporation?! Vous avez des super pouvoirs et tout?!

— Tu vois Links, on a pas une si mauvaise réputation! le taquina E-penser.

— En gros oui, on a des "super pouvoirs" comme tu dis, confirma Ginger. Bon, après, si tu veux des preuves, on peut te montrer à quelle vitesse Patrick arrive à se régénérer et comment Bruce t'explique la théorie des cordes mais...

— Ça va, ça va, je vous crois! s'emporta Baptiste, surexcité. Mais, du coup, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour mon frangin?

— Ne t'en fais pas, on est sur le coup, déclara enfin Links. Pour l'instant, la priorité, c'est toi, ta famille et l'entourage de Victor. Il est clair qu'on ne peut pas partir et te laisser là tout seul.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

— Tu vas venir avec nous : on a une base secrète, tu y seras en sécurité le temps que les choses se calment et qu'on sauvent ton frère. Pendant ce temps, on va s'assurer qu'aucun agent de la Tel-E ne s'attaquent aux proches de Victor.

— Je dois faire mon sac du coup?

— Il te reste dix minutes, dit Bruce après avoir vérifier sa montre.

— Je peux prendre Marcy?

— C'est qui Marcy? demanda Links.

— La chatte à Victor.

— Excellente idée, ça manquait de chatte dans le QG!

— Il parlait de l'animal, le corrigea Ginger.

— J'avais compris. »

Baptiste n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita dans sa chambre avec Bruce qui se proposa pour l'aider à rassembler quelques affaires. Alexis alla, quant à lui, récupérer Marcy qui flemmardait tranquillement sur son arbre à chat. Il fut immédiatement attendri par ses grands yeux verts : mais comment pouvait-on priver de maître un chaton aussi mignon?

« Alors? demanda Ginger. C'est quoi la suite?

— Premièrement, dès que je serais de retour au QG, je lancerais un programme de protection pour l'entourage de Victor : ça fera perdre l'envie à la Tel-E de prendre des otages.

— Tu n'es pas censé être en vacances?

— ...Bruce se chargera de lancer un programme de protection pour l'entourage de Victor : ça fera perdre l'envie à la Tel-E de prendre des otages, répéta-t-il de manière mécanique. Rien de bien folichon, ce virus fera juste en sorte qu'ils soient constamment surveillés par les autorités ou des "civils".

— Et Victor dans tout ça? questionna Patrick.

— Au point où on en est, on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Je vais... Enfin Bruce va programmer un algorithme de détection. Si le Démon se pointe, on le saura tout de suite.

— Donc c'est littéralement Wait and See? dit Ginger.

— Si je le pouvais, je ferais bien plus, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

La rouquine approuva silencieusement puis se dirigea vers la sortie pour les attendre à l'extérieur. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Links qui s'empara de la caisse de Marcy pour pouvoir transporter la petite chatte plus aisément. Il ne restait plus que Patrick qui resta immobile au milieu du salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait un horrible pressentiment concernant cette histoire. Or, son instinct d'axolotl ne le trahissait jamais. Il serra le poing : il y avait eut tellement de victime en neuf mois, il souhaita de tout coeur qu'il n'ait pas à ajouter ses amis à cette liste macabre dans les jours à venir...

**À Suivre...**

* * *

« Alors vous avez affronter le démon?! s'exclama Bob.

— Eh ouais! confirma Mathieu. Et encore, je ne l'ai pas bien vue mais j'ai quand même eut un sacré coup de flip!

— Mais t'as vraiment pas vue à quoi il ressemblait? s'étonna Fred.

— Comme je te l'ai dis : c'est un mec qui a des yeux jaunes qui brillent dans le noir. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, on a rien vue, il a passé son temps dans l'ombre.

— Donc c'était littéralement des yeux bling bling qui flottaient dans l'obscurité! s'extasia Bob. Han~ ! Tellement utsukushi~ ...

— Ce truc a tenté de les tuer je te rappelle! rouspéta Fred.

— Laisse-le va, il est dans son délire! le calma Seb. Au moins, le principal c'est que tout le monde soit sain et sauf! Je propose qu'on trinque sur ça!

— Santé! s'exclamèrent les quatre hommes en coeur, une bouteille de bière à la main.

— J'espère qu'Antoine et Quentin vont s'en remettre n'empêche... souffla le Joueur du Grenier.

— T'en fais pas va, il a déjà eut pire, dédramatisa Mathieu. Moi ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est ce Démon : c'est clairement pas de la rigolade.

— Je vais êtres franc et sérieux avec vous les mecs, se confia Bob, je crois que c'est le plus gros boss qu'on ait jamais eut à affronter. J'ai sincèrement peur pour la suite...

— T'es pas le seul, le rejoignit Fred. »

Un lourd silence s'installa, la bonne ambiance avait laissé place à son total opposé, passant de la joie à la terreur. La même question fut partagé "comment tout ceci allait se terminer". Mais soudain...

« Shine bright like a Daemon~ chantonna Seb.

— Oh putain! hurla Bob avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres. »

* * *

Spécial dédicace à tous les nordistes! ;)

Ceux qui ont l'habitude d'aller à la gare TGV Haute Picardie on peut-être reconnu l'endroit : l'usine désaffectée existe bel et bien et est visible depuis l'autoroute, comme dans ce dossier. (aucun événement suspect n'y a été signalé cependant, rassurez vous! x'D)

Pour ceux qui veulent la voir, tapez les coordonnés 49°51'00.7"N 2°50'15.1"E sur Google Maps. Y a même une route qui permet de passer devant si le coeur vous en dit!

En tous les cas, je m'excuse encore une fois pour le gros retard, je vous fais de gros câlins et je vous dis : à la prochaine! ;)


End file.
